Camille's side of the story
by Isazu
Summary: Takes place from the Halloween Party and on but changing some things is mostly from Camille's point of view at first. I love Moose and Camille and it's the first time i wrote, so please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

It happened again, I couldn't believe Moose, he promise me, fine maybe he didn't promise but still he make me change my plans. I couldn't believe how easy I accepted anything he propose, I should have gone to the Halloween party with Kirstin. Here I am in his room waiting for him, all my friends long gone and the scene with Moose saying that he was born to be the Mary Kate to my Ashley replaying on my mind over and over again. He was my best friend but now sitting in his desk waiting for him I finally accepted reality he may said that he is my best friend too but it isn't true I wasn't as important in his live as he was in mine. Hours pass I felt asleep and suddenly I felt him near me I open my eyes and saw him there standing with a worry face, I was so mad at him or at least I hoped that this feeling was anger but in the end I knew that I wasn't mad at him I was sad even disappointed in myself for waiting. Sure Moose try to apologize but I wouldn't allow him until he said it, he had been dancing all this time but something appear to have gone bad and now it was over, now he would confess everything and try to apologize and I just couldn't take it and walk away.

My first thought was to go to the party and try to save the night maybe some dancing with my friends, real friends that show up, will do me some good. Finally I decided against it I couldn't face the questions when I arrive alone, sure my friends will drop the subject but I would't have a good time all the dancing around will only remind me of Moose. I change my clothes and sit on my bed, what to do? If I was a girly girl I would just sit here eating sweets and crying, shame I wasn't a girly girl although the crying and the sweets where appealing. In other occasions I would just dance like I used to do when I was little with my brother, oh Tyler I miss him so much, he would go and punch Moose for making me sad. Then I realize something I hadn't talk to Tyler in over a month I pick up my cell and press 2 it rang five times before going to voicemail. Well that didn't work, I was going stand to go find sweets when the cell rang and Tyler's pic appear, I ran to pick it up and I could hear him saying... "Hey sorry i didn't pick it up i thought it was a dream, you know you calling i was sure i was hallucinating until Nora yell at me haha".  
>I just laugh he was always so funny.."Sorry i have been so out of touch but NYU is crazy i can't believe the amount of work…".<br>"Sure sure, just admit you forget about your awesome brother and ill understand"

We talk for 10 more minutes until he suggested Skype and then we Skype for hours, Nora push him away of the computer to ask me about Moose but stop the second she saw my eyes grew sad. Tyler pick up on it and was about to ask me something but Nora change the subject about how amazing tour was going and how they were going to stop in Seattle for the summer. They both ask me to go visit them in Seattle but didn't press for an answer right away.

The next day i was awake by the sound of my cell, what kind of person would ring me in the middle of the night, well 9 am but still it was early, I have to admit that i wasn't surprise when i saw the picture of Nora flashing on my phone. At first i wasn't going to admit to any trouble between me and Moose but i think i was still a little sensible because she barely finish asking me before i poor my heart out, here i was in my pjs with a sleeping roommate in the next bed admitting my feelings about him while crying. This is so weird in me that Nora was shock and was silent for the majority of the conversation. Finally i stop crying and Nora told me that i had to decide if i wanted to be more to Moose, because my only option was to confess my feelings to him. The conversation ended with me agreeing to go to Seattle with them for a few days over the summer.

A couple of days pass with me avoiding Moose or him ignoring me I'm not sure, but i used this time to get to know more classmates sure there was no one like him but still i was content, also i finish packing all my things to move out of the dorm and send them to seattle to Tyler and Nora's house. Finally Moose call and once again i went to meet him just like he ask me. That afternoon was magical we dance in the streets and i told him to continue dancing, maybe if i give him a push just maybe i would still be part of his life. I trained with the pirates and got to know all the crew and i got it they were amazing no wonder why Moose was ditching me so many times. Jacob was my favorite pirate he make me feel at home I've always felt inadequate dancing next to Moose but he made me feel secure. Needless to say the pirates won the World Jam, later Luke and Nathalie where going away to California and even though i was ok with Moose i decided to go to Seattle the same day. After going with him to his NYU interview i told him i would catch up with him at the station and went to my dorm and pick my backpack.

After saying our goodbyes to Luke and Nathalie i turn to the pirates and started to say my goodbyes, Jacob was the only one who knew i was leaving that day so the rest of them including Moose were shock. Moose ask for an explanation but i just told him i miss Tyler and that i would see him before the end of summer. Once i board the train i started to miss him so much but there was something in me telling me that this was the best for me and for once i put myself before him. I ended up spending all summer with Tyler and Nora, first in Seattle and then traveling to all the places we used to talk about when Ty and I were kids, Nora just laugh at how excited we got every time we got to take a picture of a place we dreamed to go. Moose and I texted over the summer i usually miss his calls because being in the road i forgot to charge my phone. Finally one night back in Seattle a week before the end of summer i was on my laptop when Moose Skype me i was shock i didn't even blink before pressing star call.

The moment his face appear on the screen i felt like crying i hadn't realize how much i miss him until that moment, sure i thought about him everyday but still just seeing him made me realize I just couldn't be completely happy without him in my life. He also seem excited to see me and ask me when i was coming back and reminded me that i promise to be back before the end of summer, suddenly i heard noises and pay attention to more than his face and notice he was at the vault and the santiago twins appear on the screen. They start to talk to me and i felt like telling them to go away and put Moose back but i didn't have to because a minute after he was telling them to go away. Then Jacob appear on the background he ask Moose to say hi to me i don't know why but i ask Moose to call Jacob so he could be in the conversation and to my surprise he said no, he wanted to talk to me alone.

For 2 hours he ask me questions about my summer and i show him pictures and got excited while he only nod and smile. This was so weird i usually was the one nodding but i think for once Moose wasn't the one with the adventures. He told me about his summer it seem he went home until a week ago and now he was back, he already move into his dorm but decided to live with the pirates until classes started. Also it seems that there was a bed or a space at least with my name on the vault and a choreography for me to learn and at that precise moment i didn't feel like going back.

Suddenly Tyler surprise me, just when Moose was asking the day of my arrival Tyler came in pick me up and started to walk out of the room so i just shout a bye to Moose while tyler went back and close my laptop, it seems it was time for dinner. The last week of summer flew by, i lost my charger so until the night before leaving i didn't have my phone, after i charger i turned it on. I had 30 texts unread, 28 where from Moose asking me when i was coming back, 1 from Tyler mocking me about loosing my charger and to my surprise 1 from Jacob offering me his service to pick me up when i came back. So i shoot a text to Moose and Jacob telling them i was coming back tomorrow and that i appreciate them picking me up. Literally a second later my phone rang and it was Moose so i told him about my missing charger and that i will see him tomorrow because i needed to finish packing.

So again i was in this train now going back to NY and i started to think about my summer, i had an awesome time with Tyler and Nora i met some new friends that live near them and travel to places i always dreamed about. I miss Moose but came to the conclusion that if he needed more time without me i was ok with that, I had already call Kirstin and the rest of my friends form NYU and we were supposed to meet the next day to catch up and i was excited about seeing them. I was going to move with Kirstin to an apartment outside the dorms so i was excited to see my new home too.

The moment i step out of the train i was run down by a very excited Moose and engulf in a hug so tight i thought i was going to die of oxygen depravation still i wouldn't change it for anything and hug him back as tight as i could manage. Jacob came near us and took my backup i manage to say hi to him. Moose put his arm around my shoulder and started to tell me how excited he was of me coming back, to say that i was happy would be an understatement i was flying. They took me to the vault where al the pirates welcome me back, we all dance and eat until the next day and Moose was always by my side.

Once again i was awake by the sound of my cell, what is it with people and waking me up like this. I pick it up as fast as i could not wanting to disturb the pirates that were all over the vault sleeping. It was Kirstin asking me if i was on my way, i felt really bad about oversleeping and told her that i was now. I look for my backpack, change and was out of the vault in less than 5 minutes. I found my friends all talking and laughing in the park where we meeting and start telling them about my summer when a text from Moose wondering where I was arrive I just text him back saying that i was out with friends before once again my battery die. The rest of the day was spend walking, eating all over NY it felt good to be back i miss my friends i usually focus so much on Moose that i forget i have other people in my life.

We decided to go back to the apartment and i recluded all of them to help me unpack the next day so i was in for great start of the next day was almost uneventful my things came, my friends help me and after everything was done we went for a pizza. On my way back to my dorm i saw Moose wondering around my building and when he saw he had seem happy and angry at the same time, i have to admit all over the years i known him i haven't seen that look more than twice so i was worry. He came near me and told me that we needed to talk so i said goodbye to my friends and show him to my new apartment with Kirstin. Finally i ask him what was wrong.

"Ok Moose i know something is wrong did something happened at the vault?"

"No, nothing happened there. I want to talk to you about us. Remember last semester when you told me you miss me, you felt like you were not important in my life anymore."  
>I just nod, i remember everything perfectly.<br>"Well now I'm feeling like that, you went away all summer and we barely talk, now you come back and spend an afternoon with me and then you just go out for two days with not even a call to invite me. Are you still mad with me Cam?"  
>Wow, i didn't see this coming i thought i was being a good friend to Moose by giving him his space, sure i have admit that it felt good to meet new people and feel part of something on my own but i never meant to leave him outside my life. "No Moose i told you i was never angry at you, i think i just wanted to give you some space to do your things and.."<br>"Cam i don't want space, i want us to hang out like we used too, i miss us."  
>At that point i just hug him tight and he return the hug, we spend the rest of the night just talking an goofing around, he told me about the summer and i'd admit i was very happy to hear that he had focus on dancing and there wasn't any new girl in his life.<p>

The next day classes started so we woke up early and went our separates ways not before promising to have lunch together. My classes went great i had picked good professor and i already had friends and study groups for all of them and went lunch time came i went to meet my best friend, who was waiting for me in the cafeteria. It seems his classes when ok but he was more excited for dance classes he had later that day.

The first 2 weeks went by so fast, Moose and I texted each other everyday and sometimes made time to have lunch or eat dinner together, I miss him but like i said he needed his space and so do I. One day i was studying with my friends on the library when suddenly he came running and ask me to follow him outside, i was so happy to see him that i didn't hesitate to go out. He started to jump and told me that he had a showcase in a month and his partner a girl call Veronica was amazing. Great a girl Veronica that dance and is amazing is going to spend a lot of time with him, well that made my day. He then told me that he was going to be really busy so we will have to stop our little outings but that i should come and see him practice so i get to meet amazing veronica.

Then he went away running because it was getting late to meet veronica, after that i just couldn't go back to study i needed to talk to someone, i needed to scream at moose and i need to..i needed to dance. And thats how i ended up in the speaker room at the vault dancing like crazy with Jacob and Anala. Even though i hadn't came back to the vault since i came back from vacations the pirates were really excited to see me, at first they all join us at the speaker room but as it was getting late they left. It was monday so today the club was close, then Jacob turn off the music and i found myself been stare down by him and Anala and then the moment when they ask why i was there arrived and once again i spill everything out.

After that they only said that Moose was really slow like most guys and that this Veronica girl wasn't a threat at all. I'll admit that this made me feel better I call Kirstin to let her know i was spending the night at the vault and continue to spend some much needed pirate style quality time. The month flew by and the only time i attempt to go see Moose rehearse I met Veronica who informed me that she prefer for there rehearsals to be secret so i said my goodbyes wish them luck and left. That moth was extremely busy for me so thats probably why I didn't notice the lack of text and the 0 calls from by bff.

The day of the showcase Ty and Nora were on NY for a show so they came with me, we saw the pirates in the audience i introduce them, they were really excited to meet Ty and Nora. The show was amazing, Moose always shines when he is dancing but the night turn ugly when later we were waiting for him and that girl to come out after the show. One moment they were saying hi to us and being congratulated and the next Veronica took Moose's hand and said that her parents were waiting for them so they had to go. My heart broke he actually went along with her, sure Moose never contradict his girlfriends. I could feel all the pirates going quite after that and Ty and Jacob looking at Moose like they were going to punch him, still i don't get why they didn't, fine i know Nora and Anala where holding them down still they could have done it.

I spend that weekend with Ty and Nora showing them NY, and Ty would say how much he liked for me to transfer to Seattle. After they went away i went to my apartment and cry myself to sleep i woke up to Kirstin holding me i had forgot that she came in the middle of the night and told me that Moose sucked. Talking about him i haven't heard about him after the day of the showcase, i decided to move on i woke Kirstin up and thank her for last night and invite her to eat breakfast. Almost two weeks pass and not a word of my so called bf at this point i was over it, sure i was crash but i decided that if i was not that important to him well same here pal.

I went along with the semester with some text from Moose wondering how i was, he seemed remorseful for what i could read, I wasn't going to be petty about this so I acted normal even ask him about Veronica, not that i care. Anala's birthday arrive and there was a party for her at the club i went to see them ,i had made a tradition to go visit the pirates at least once a week so me and Anala were close now. By the time i arrive the party was on, and then i saw Moose and i was going to run and hug him when i saw her grabbing his arm while he talk and smile at her. Ok that wounded me, if it wasn't my friends birthday i would have run away but i have to stay, at the moment i felt an arm around it was Jacob. Ive come to accept Jacob like my second brother even Ty was ok with that sure he would always come first but it was nice to have an extra brother for this occasions.

When Moose notice me he made his way to me and hug me for a breath minute until Veronica pull him away, the three of us talk a little i was pleasant, which even surprise myself. The night pass uneventful from there I even dance with them before saying goodbye for the night, Moose insisted in accompany me to my apartment but Jacob told him that he was going to do it. The next day i was walking to class when Moose appear out of nowhere and ask me to ditch so we could get some alone time, for the second time in my life i put myself first and said no but i told him that i was free after my class. To my surprise he waited for me, and start to ask me to forgive him for not making time for me and before he could go on i told him it was ok and change the subject. We were going to the cafeteria when Jon, a guy from one of my classes, came to say hi and and ask me out to a party that friday i was ready to say no but i decided against it. Yes i admit i wanted Moose to think that my life was fine without him even if it was a lie, when Jon left and i could sense something change in Moose's mood. That week Moose call me and text me almost everyday and on friday he practically text me every 30 minutes. At first i was happy with the attention until he ask me about Jon, he had been dancing around the subject for almost a week, now was my turn the dance around it, the first text about Jon was ignore as were the next 4 but by the 10 text about him i just told him that he was a very good friend who i found kinda hot. Ok so maybe i didn't find him a bit hot but Kirstin and the rest of my girlfriends thought he was hot, so technically i wasn't liying about him being hot. That shut him off for the rest of the day and i went out on my date.

The date that Moose knew all about, and where we found oh surprise surprise him alone, that was really a surprise, in the party. He came towards us and hang out with us the entire party not leaving our side even when we were dancing, the girly part in me was feeling awesome until i notice how uncomfortable Jon was, so i finally ask Moose about Veronica. That made it he said that she was busy that night and that he just heard about the party and decided to go, then when on and on about how we were so close for years, he even come with us to my apartment by this time i think Jon wanted to punch him, poor guy. I said goodbye to them and told Jon that we should go out in another occasion, it was funny how Jon's face light up while Moose's crumble. Early next morning the door bell rang and i went to open in my pjs to my not so surprise it was Moose he wanted to go out to breakfast, I really wonder how come now he had so much free time for me, i change and went out with him.  
>"Cam, I'm sorry haven't had time for us, wait let me finish i know you say its ok with you but its not with me"<br>Really i thought, now its not ok with you how about all the past months when i wanted to actually hang out with you?. "ok, but i think you should talk to veronica about your time to before taking some decisions"  
>" She is my girlfriend Cam not my owner, and I explain to her how important you are in my life"<br>Oh now i get the daggers coming out of her eyes. " sure Moose we can make time no problem, is something else wrong?"  
>" No, why would you say that?"<br>Because is obvious that something is wrong.." I don't know i just feel like there is something else you are not telling me"  
>"I just miss you, this months well awful without my best friend and at the party I felt like things had change and to be honest i didn't like it".<br>"Moose I`ll always miss you but you have other things going in your life like Veronica.."  
>"Cam forget about her she has nothing to do with us please, lets just be us again"<br>At that point all the walls I had build against Moose were coming down but I kept myself together knowing him this may be something of the moment.  
>"So tell me about this Jon guy, should I give him a talk about how to treat my best friend"<br>Oh that is something else, was he jealous? Well let's test the waters then."No way, Jon is a gentleman. You don't have to worry about him treating me bad" I didn't lie Jon was a gentleman indeed sure I didn't want anything with him but he didn't need to know that.  
>"Oh ok, Im glad Cam. So do you like him? I mean you can tell me about him" No way I'm not opening that dialogue, what if he wanted to tell me about Veronica oh i think i just puke a little in my mouth.<br>"Its all very new to have something to tell" Yeah nice save.  
>"Are you going to call him soon or.."<br>And then my phone rang and it was Jon, Moose saw the name in my phone and the pic of Jon smiling at me and once again his mood change. Ok so was he really jealous or what?  
>"Hi Jon, yeah i went out early, oh sorry i miss you..Oh sure lets do lunch today" At that moment Moose bump into me shaking his head saying no. "mm hang on a bit please, thanks".."What?" i said to Moose. "Cam lets do lunch together, lets spend the rest of the day together come on please".<br>Cue melting heart now "I have class later and.." "It doesn't matter ill go with you come on Cam" "Ok then". "Jon, yeah sorry to keep you waiting i can't make it today, oh ok sure lets do that, bye"  
>"Thanks, lets start Moose and Cam adventure, first stop Cafeteria. Was he disappointed that you couldn't make it?"<br>"Yeah a little but he said that we should do breakfast tomorrow and I agree so it was cool at the end" Now cue Moose face getting sad and Cam's heart singing with happiness. Yeah this day is going to be awesome.

I think the more time i spend with moose the harder it gets for me to try to move on, the day was amazing. We went to eat breakfast at the cafeteria first, talk for hours until my afternoons classes, he went to all my classes and even helped me taking notes and make some jokes when i was bored. At night I told him that we should go an visit the pirates, everybody there was shock to see us together again, we had a great time and then he walk me to my apartment hug me tight and we said our goodbyes. Kirstin was waiting for me so i told her everything i could tell something worry her about my story so i ask her and she just told me that even though she was happy for me she was worry that Moose would disappear again so she told me to be careful. I was starting to fall sleep when I got a text from Moose with a winking face and it said you are the best.

The next day i went out to breakfast with Jon honestly i didn't want to but i own him, to my surprise i ended up having a good time. He didn't push the situation to make it a date he was really funny, sweet even, I discover he was a dancer too, not like Moose but like me, a good dancer not a great one. I told him about the pirates and ask him to go with me to see them later he loved the idea. The pirates welcome Jon and he managed to impress them with his move he reminded me a little of Hair, from the MSA Crew, still he consider himself average but nobody else thought so. We went back to campus and to our classes, we share two that day so we spend the rest of the day together even having lunch and dinner together without an awkward moment. Before I went to sleep i notice that i hadn't been thinking about Moose all day and also that he hadn't texted me, to my surprise i was really ok with it.

My outings with Jon became something regular, to my joy it seems like he really didn't want to have a relationship he even told me himself that he really like me but thought that for now he wouldn't be a good boyfriend, he still hope we could go out as friends. And so we did, things between me and Moose were ok we saw each other once a week or at least call each other. One time i was having dinner at the cafeteria when Jon came and ask to join me we were chatting and laughing when Moose and Veronica appear so we ended having dinner all together, the weirdest thing was that even though i didn't like Veronica Jon make things go smoothly and I ended up having a good meal, afterwards Jon take me to my apartment and told me he was heading to boston for the weekend to his brothers and sisters house and ask me to come with him, he didn't want to make things weird so he told me i could ask Kirstin to come too. I told Kirstin and we decided to go, we called Jon and after shouting yeah!, which i found adorable, he inform us that he would be picking us up the next day at 7pm.

The next day was crazy to say the least, we woke up early to pack and finish two assignments we were supposed to present the next day but because we were leaving we had to do it today. Once a track my two professors and hand in my homework it was pass 6pm i was running to my apartment to change when i heard my name I stop and saw Moose running to me. "Hey Cam, wow i thought i wasn't going to catch you"  
>" sorry i didn't hear you, I'm running late i have to be in my apartment before 7"<br>"oh its ok, but come on ditch Kirstin and come with me while i wait please, Veronica was supposed to be here but she's running late"  
>"well I'm sorry Moose, but i have to go"<br>"why cam? is only a couple of minutes, we can catch up and.."  
>"no, sorry. I have to go i only have 20 minutes to get there and change"<br>"are you going out with Jon again?"  
>"yeah actually we are going to Boston and.."<br>"what? you are going to Boston alone with him? But you barely know him"  
>" Moose i know him and I'm not going alone, Kirstin is going with me"<br>" I don't know Cam i don't think that is such a good idea, maybe you shouldn't go. Does Tyler know about this?"  
>"are you kidding me? Look thanks for being concern and everything but i can take care of myself and I'm leaving now. Bye"<p>

I didn't even let him speak before running to my apartment when i arrived Jon was there waiting with Kirstin, he offer to wait for me to shower and change but i was so mad i just wanted to leave NY as soon as possible. My phone started to ring with Moose's face in the screen so i decided to shut it off. The trip was fun but i couldn't denied that nagging feeling about Moose being so weird before i left. Why did he care so much? If he liked me he wouldn't be with Veronica and only appearing in my life when she was unavailable. When we arrived to Boston I turn my cellphone on and found a very angry message from Ty asking me to call him back, I was going to kill Moose.  
>"Hi Ty, Whats.."<br>"Camille, where are you?"  
>"I`m in Boston with my friends Kirstin and Jon, and before you say anything else, i know them both well enough. You know Kirstin and we are staying"<br>"Cam, I trust you ok?. Its just that Moose called me telling about you going away with a guy you barely now, but now that I'm saying this aloud I'm guessing i shouldn't believe anything coming from him."  
>"Yeah you shouldn't I know Jon, trust he is a good FRIEND, he even told me to bring Kirstin so we wouldn't be alone with his brother and sister. How are you?"<br>"Fine, we are fine we are starting rehearsal for a new tour in a couple of weeks so we are busy, any chance you are going to make it to thanksgiving weekend here? You could bring your friends if you want, just no Moose please"  
>"That sounds amazing, ill try and ill ask Kirstin and some of my friends if they can, Oh Ty say hi to Nora, Call you later bye."<br>"Bye take care"

Well Boston was amazing and we had a blast, I texted Ty telling him that everything was ok and even send him some pics so he would be calm. On the other hand i ignore all Moose´s calls and texts, even Ty text me about him telling me that he was starting to get on his nerves. After coming back to NY i ask Kirstin and Jon to go with me to Seattle for thanksgiving, Kirstin said she was going to visit her family, Jon said he would love to but he didn't know if Ty would be ok so i told him he would be and then I proceed to called Ty and told him and make him feel ok about it.

On tuesday while going to class Moose found and apologize for calling Ty, i didn't want to fight so I told him that it was ok but that if he ever did that again i would kill him slowly and painfully. While walking me to my class he ask for my plans for Thanksgiving and proceed to invite to vault, i just told him I was going to visit Ty for some odd reason i didn't want him to know Jon was coming too. The day that we were supposed to leave for Seattle i saw Moose again he wanted me to know that he was going to miss me and that if i wanted i could still stay just as i was about to tell him no, Jon arrive ready to go and Moose got upset. He told Jon to wait out a close the door in his face.  
>"Hey what did you do that for?"<br>"Why?, You lie to me. How could you? You told me you were going to see Ty and know i found out you are going away with him, I can't believe you Camille"  
>"me? are you serious? First i didn't lie to you, Ty invited us to go, he invited Kirstin too but she couldn't come. Second don't you dare use that tone with me, we are friends Moose so don't you start acting like something else"<br>" we are best friends cam"  
>"not anymore, no when you call me only when you have time to spare or when you go behind my back to tell on me to my brother. Look Moose I care about you but things change, I have to go"<br>" i can't believe you just said that"  
>" well is how i feel, bye" With that i left the apartment Jon was outside but by the look on his face he heard everything"<br>"should we go?" "yeah lets go, we are gonna be late"


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Moose was hurt by what Camille said would be putting it the lowest terms. He felt like someone had punch him in the throat or worst like someone had told him that he wasn't going to be able to dance again in his life. No,not even that would feel as awful as he felt right now. How did this happened? Had he done something bad? He walk out of the apartment and he knew he must looked like hell because even Kirstin look worry about him. Walking for what felt like hours he was entering the vault and the first person that saw him was Jacob and Moose didn't know why but he felt grateful for that, even though they weren't as close as they used to be he knew he would help him figure it out what went wrong.

He proceed to tell Jacob the entire story from when he found Camille on campus till a couple of hours ago in her apartment when she informed him that he wasn't as important in her life as she was in his. Jacob listen and nod in some places and then just a couple of minutes after he finished telling what felt like the worst nightmare ever he gave him a tissue, at first he didn't get why but after noticing he was tearing up he accepted it and clean himself.  
>"Moose, you have to be honest with yourself. Did it actually hurt you to heard her saying that she wasn't your best friend anymore or it hurt you to see that see that she was with someone else"<br>"I don't know what are you saying Jacob"  
>"Come on, you have to admit that you are jealous of Jon Moose. You knew things between you and Camille change a while ago. The time you spend with her is not even half the time you used to, hell moose you don't even come here like you use too."<br>"Yeah but i miss her i just don't have time, you know how hard is to have a double major and a girlfriend?"  
>"No, but i know that if you care about someone you make time Moose, and you stop doing that a while ago. Do not blame Camille for moving on with her life. Im sure she misses you too Moose, i talk to her and she always gets excited talking about you but she deserves to move one and to be happy."<br>"But i don't get it why would she need to move on away from me? We are just best friends or at least we used to be"  
>"Moose stop it ok?, I know you don't feel like that about her I just don't know if you are trying to lie to me or to yourself"<br>"what?"  
>"yeah let me give you an example, ok? Have you seen Veronica this week?"<br>"Yeah i saw her"  
>"Outside class i mean"<br>"Oh well no, she is busy too."  
>"Ok fair enough, did you ask her to thanksgiving with us?"<br>"No, i didn't think she would like it, plus i wanted to spend more time alone with Cam..with all of you"  
>"Sure sure, you wake up and you would love to see…."<br>"my friends?"  
>"Don't make me hit you"<br>"Cam, ok?  
>"yes, that is ok"<br>"so, your point is?"  
>"I don't want to step over the line with you but i think is pretty obvious you and Veronica have more of a convenient relationship between the two of you. When you have time you date and when you are busy you don't. Don't get me wrong i don't think that, that was the way it started but I'm sure is the way it is now"<br>"No, maybe we don't get to see a lot of each other but i care about her"  
>"Do you care more about cam or her?"<br>" Its different I love Cam she is my best friend I've known her for a lot of time, I mean I can't picture myself without her in my life.."  
>" But you can imagine yourself without Veronica?"<br>"No, well yes, yes i can"  
>"See Moose i think is time you really take control of your life, I don't know if Cam and Jon are together or not, but i can tell you that he is being a better friend than you and that she cares for him"<br>"this sucks you know"  
>"yeah it usually does at first, but then you do something about it and realize that this amazing girl was here the entire time waiting for you"<br>"you think cam likes me like that? I used to think so but i don't know anymore"  
>"Moose just think about it ok, ill be here when you take a decision"<p>

After that Jacob disappear with a smirk on his face. Moose started to remember when he was in high school and how he met Cam and how close they were until they enter NYU. His first reaction was to blame NYU for everything but it wouldn't be fair he knew that Cam try to reach out to him and that he even try for a while but the new things were so exciting that he just let himself let go. For the first time he really saw how bad he had been treating her at first and how now she didn't seem to care for him like she used to and that made his chest hurt so bad that he felt like screaming. The pits enter the room and ask him about Cam he just told them she went home for the week and they seem sad too, they started to talk about how excited they where for her and Jon to came to dinner. Great, even the pits like Jon that just suck, hell he even like Jon, he seem like a cool guy and for what he heard from the pirates the dude can dance. Maybe he should just back off and let Cam be with this , he couldn't no one could care for her the way he did not even Jon the only person that was near his level of caring was Ty but sometimes he would swear he care more than anyone. Sure he hadn't proving it lately but he was going to be better now, didn't she know how difficult it was for him to be away from her? He had been really immerse in everything but she was a constant in his mind.

He went to find Jacob but dinner was been served so he just made his best effort to look happy and join the festivities. It was a fun night still his mind kept wondering to Camille. After dinner they decided to go out and while walking he found himself in the same street they had dance and make up, he needed to talk to her. He ask one of the Santiago twins to take a pic of him in the steps where they had dance and proceed to send it to her with a message that read "You are always on my mind, I miss us. Love Moose". He waited for an answer but none came, for once he didn't care sure it hurt but he wasn't going to stop texting her or calling her, because he care about her and he was going to show it this time. With that thought he proceed taking pics every so often of him and the pirates and sending them to her with the same message.

In Seattle

Camille had been destroy on the flight to Seattle and Jon proof to be a very good listener he told her that he know that everything would be alright between her and Moose, he even went to tell her that as a guy he knew that Moose will come to his senses and see that he love her just as much as she love him. Camille was shock to say the least but couldn't denied it, Jon just told her that he was ok with it, now that he knew her better he was content to be her friend, he still find her cute but knew things wouldn't go further between them. They arrive and Tyler's and Nora's where Camille decided to tell them everything so they wouldn't blame Jon for her puffy eyes, they ate dinner and have a good time. Jon like always fit right in and now that Ty knew he wasn't a threat to his sister even joke with him, after dinner they went to the midnight sales and got a tone of stuff. Ty and Jon were like football player defending them so Cam and Nora got everything they want and more, she even saw a pair of shoes that Moose would love so she bought them for him. It was so late when they finish shopping and goofing around that they went straight to breakfast and then to sleep.

While changing into her pjs she notice her phone had run out of battery which was weird but just ignore it and slept. The next day she charge it and was shock by the amount of texts from Moose, she was afraid to open them so she went looking for Nora and open them with her. After seeing all the text she felt like crying again, and nora just told her that now was the time to open up to him about her feelings. The flight back was strange she was preparing herself to talk to Moose so Jon would act like him and Cam would rehearse what she wanted to say, by the time they were in NY Jon could have declare Cam feelings to Moose. He even mimic her moves so gracefully that started to freak Cam out.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided not to reply to Moose's text at first but Jon took my phone and texted Moose to meet me at my apartment the day after i got in.

C: "why why why did you do that?"  
>J: " because if you rehearse one more time with me I'm going to explode and then who would you annoyed to no end?"<br>C: "ok good point"  
>J:" i know, look cam. I get it is scary but it is for the best. Im going to miss hanging out with you but i want you to be happy and it seems that Moose is the one for you and to be completely honest those text and pics well tell me that he knows you are it for him"<br>C:" you think so?"  
>J:"i know it, ok?, now please lets watch something extremely masculine before you make me choose what you will wear tomorrow cause i feel it coming"<br>C:"oh come on, just help me pick it up you know you have something to say about it"  
>J:"oh please moose say yes i need another men at this apartment!"<br>C:"ha ha now lets go pick something pretty before we watch some football"  
>J:" And that is why you are my best friend"<p>

Ok so maybe Jon was my best friend now and soon Moose would be my boyfriend and if i had something to say about it Kirstin would be Jon's girlfriend because i wanted him in my life for a really long time.

The next day came and if i wasn't so tired of watching movies and footballs games with Jon till 5am i would be nervous, for now i was only sleepy. On the happy side Moose was always late to everything so I knew he wasn't going to be on time today or so i thought, in a very sad reality my door bell rang at precisely 9 am and a very handsome and nervous looking Moose appear in front of my barely open eyes.  
>"Hey, mm am i early?"<br>"No, no sorry i overslept"  
>"Oh ill come back later if you want"<br>"No, its ok, ill just change wait a sec"  
>"wow Cam did you stay up all night watching tv?"<br>"yeah Jon and I had like marathon or something till 5"  
>"oh Jon ok" i could feel the saddest in this voice.<br>"here, i bought this for you over Thanksgiving i hope you like them" Moose open the package and saw the Nikes he had been talking about for the last year and was shock, I got nervous it was like 2 minutes and he was there just staring at them. The old Moose would have hug him and try them on, hell he would be dancing in them by now.  
>"Cam, you didn't have to get me anything. I can't believe you remember about them"<br>"Come on, you talk about them for a year how could I forget them, I think I've even dreamed about them"  
>And finally here was the hug, and it felt like home.<br>"Ok, lets go to the dinner to have breakfast, or do you want to try them on?"  
>"Lets go, ill try them on later"<br>We walk for while in silent and i was losing my courage by the minute, we got to the dinner sit down and order.  
>"Cam, i have to ask you a question but i need you to promise me to be honest about your answer"<br>That felt like a blow to my chest, what was he talking about. I just nod not trusting my voice.  
>"Well first i have to tell you I miss you, and i get it i tell you this a lot and then act like I'm lying. I broke up with Veronica this weekend" What? am I smiling? i hope not but i feel like smiling. "I did it because Jacob make realize that i don't wanted to be with her, Cam I think i never wanted to be with her but i just mix my love for dancing with me liking her"<br>"ok i get it are you ok?"  
>"Yeah I'm great Cam because i realize something but i need to ask you something first. Do you like Jon?"<br>"I do as a friend and nothing more Moose he is very good friend he is like you when we were at MSA" I saw his face fell but i promise him to be honest and i didn't want to act like Jon wasn't important to me.  
>"Ok, so that hurts but i accept it. Cam I like you ok? I think about you all the time, I have a bad day I want to talk to you I have a good one I want to share it with you. I want you Cam."<br>"you want me?"  
>"yes, I've been so lost without you and not just as a friend Cam i miss you i want to be with you, i want you to.."<br>"sorry guys here is your order"  
>This is the first time in my life i wanted to killed and old lady and for the look in Moose eyes he was ready to jump her too. Once she left i just started laughing, at first i think Moose thought i was laughing at him but then he started laughing with me. Our relationship is never going to be easy.<br>"well you were saying…"  
>" no way the magic is gone little lady"<p>

"ha ha ok lets eat then" I couldn't believe it, he was going to ask me be his girlfriend and now he just change his mind? ok where was that old lady I'm really going to punch her now.  
>"so cam"<br>"yeah"  
>"do you want to be my girlfriend?"<br>"that would be nice"  
>We just stare at each other smile and then finally we kiss and it was so sweet and tender and it took my breath away. Yeah it wasn't romantic but it was Moose saying it so i was more than ok with that.<br>We started to talk about when would our next break would be but neither of us could stop smiling, i think people thought we were crazy and i don't blame them still i couldn't stop do it i was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner we went to my classes but being nervous and sleepy i forgot to bring my things with me when we went out of the apartment, so Moose came with me to class and we just sit there trying to take notes in his notebooks. Neither of us actually did a good job i just drew stuff and i could see Moose sketching too. The class ended and we went to have a walk in the park, it was always tricky to do that because Moose was still afraid of the balloon man.

This time things were different we just hold hands the entire afternoon in comfortable silence. After a while we saw some people dancing and I told Moose to go show off and so he did, it is always amazing to see him dance. I was so focus on watching him that i didn't notice the Santiago Twins coming up to me, they started to hug me and kiss my hand like they always did. One of them join Moose while the other one stay talking to me he started asking why i was so happy I must have look at Moose at that moment because the twin wink at me and say finally. I blush so much at this point that i must have look like a tomato thank god the twin told me that it was a fantastic news and that if i didn't want him to mention anything he wouldn't.

That make me think, was Moose going to tell them? Would i want to tell them? Sure, sure i want them to know that me and Moose are an item now. I mean why wouldn't I? My friends know i like him and well its obvious the pirates are going to be happy if the twins are any indication. Oh come on what is my problem now? I started to get nervous like really nervous and the twin seem concern about me, he kept asking me if i was feeling ok. By this time Moose and the other twin where battling a couple of dudes that really had no chance. So i just turned around and told the twin that i had to go and started to run as fast as my legs let me to nowhere in particular. I ended up in the library where i knew Kirstin and Jon were studying. I looked for them and finally found them in the back of the second floor talking and start to call after them.

They both turned to see me with hopeful eyes but in less than a second there expressions felt and Jon run to hug me.  
>J:"Cam, whats wrong?, Why are you crying?"<br>crying? what is he talking about? i wasn't crying right? …wrong.

K: "Cam, please tell us what happened?. Did Moose did something?"  
>C: "No, he didn't. Its me i don't get me."<br>K: "Please Cam stop crying and tell us what are you talking about"

C: "It was perfect ok?. He is perfect." I told them everything to the point were i freak out and run like a mad women.  
>J: "So? And maybe I missed something here, you are Moose's girlfriend by the way congrats on that. And when it finally click in your head that other people would know about this, you hyperventilate and run away?"<br>C: "Pretty much, yeah"  
>J:" I think this is mm insane. Cam we all are rooting for you two to be together and this is coming from a guy who once wanted to date you, ok? What is scaring you about this?"<br>C: " I don't know i think it was safe for me to daydream about this relationship and know that is real uff i don't know. What do you think K?"  
>K: "Cam i think you are scare to loose Moose as a friend. I don't blame you what you two have is special, but you finally admit your feelings for him and he open up to you and you two know now what we all knew the moment we saw you together"<br>C: "what if he hates been my boyfriend? What if we broke up and he doesn't want to talk to me ever again?"  
>J:"Well then he is stupid and ill kick his ass. Cam you are amazing and I'm sure he knows that ok? Take that leap of faith, its worth it"<br>C:" You are right, i know you are but I'm still scare"  
>J: "Cam breath, trust me ok? Its going to be ok"<br>K:" And if you ever feel the need to freak out, we are here for you"

They were right i knew this and now i'm ready to move on and start my relationship with Moose. Oh talking about him i bet he is worry about me i should call him, just then i went to look for my cell but I remember it was in my bag that was now in my apartment. Kirstin and Jon walk me to the apartment when we found a frantic Moose pacing in front of the building and my heart broke, how could i have any doubts about how amazing he is. To be honest is me who is not to his level but i'll try my best and I'm certainly not telling Kirstin or Jon about this cause they probably would just dismiss me.

M:"Cam, are you ok? What happened? Where were you?"  
>C:" Moose, I'm sorry. I'm ok is just.."<br>M:"what?"  
>K:" It was my fault I'm sorry. I asked Cam to pick me up from the library because i was feeling ill"<br>M: "Ok? but i was calling you cam and you didn't answer"  
>J: "That was my fault, I found them at the library and used Cam's phone to call a friend to tell him i couldn't make it and the battery die"<br>C:" Moose lets go in ok? So Kirstin can lay down"  
>M: "sure"<p>

Once we got inside Kirstin took to me to my room to find my cell it had 20 missed calls from Moose and texts, at that point i felt horrible. I came out to the living room to find Jon and Moose talking, it felt weird i knew both of them well so i was very aware that both of them seemed uncomfortable being there. Jon was the first one to notice me so he came to me and said his goodbyes and then he shake Moose's hand and left. I turned to Moose and he seemed upset.  
>M:" Now that we are alone, Can you please tell me the truth?"<br>I knew it, he wouldn't fall for that story. Come on he knew me as much as i knew him.  
>C:" ok, first don't hold the lies against Jon or Kirstin please. They were just trying to help me"<br>M:" I don't like being lie to Cam. You know that"  
>C:" Yeah nobody likes it Moose, but sometimes it happens."<br>That shut him off, but i could tell he was still upset.  
>C:"Look Moose i've like you for years now. And at some point i accepted that i was the only one with this feelings and that i should move on. So when we were at the park it finally sink in that us wasn't a fantasy and i didn't need to move on. So i got scare and i needed time to process and just couldn't think there with the twins and yeah i shouldn't have but i did."<br>M:" Ok, Cam i understand believe me i do, ok? But please i beg you don't ever run away from me again. I thought you change your mind and then i thought you were sick or that something had happened to you. And to be completely honest when i see you coming in with Jon i felt awful."  
>C:" I'm sorry, but Moose you don't have to worry about Jon he actually told me that he thought we made a good couple."<br>M:"Well at least he is not a liar."  
>C:"Moose!"<br>M:" What? We are amazing together Cam and it's only going to get better cause i really really like you"  
>C: "I like you too Moose".<p>

Once again we kissed and it just felt so right, I felt complete. My stomach was full of butterflies and at the same time i felt calm at home. Maybe some day i get comfortable to say aloud to Moose what i already now in my heart that I love him. After our little chat he had to go so i went and told Kirstin about my chat with Moose, she told me that it was best to honest with him. Just before i went to sleep I send a text to Jon, he called me a second later and i told him everything, its weird how comfortable i feel with him, he really is my best friend. He was very supportive and encouraging about Moose and I, we ended up talking for an hour in the middle of the conversation I heard the beep of a text which i just ignore, after we hang up i read the text it was from Moose wondering if i was awake, it was too late to reply so i just went on and slept dreaming of my day. Things were great, the guy that was supposed to be my future boyfriend was now my best friend, my best friend is my boyfriend yeah things were good. If only i could stop feeling nervous and get some sleep then things would be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

The first week was amazing i saw Moose everyday, he made a habit of picking me up from my apartment in the mornings to walk me to the cafeteria, after that we would go our separate ways. He would text me or i'll text him and even sometimes we would eat dinner together. I loved how things were i got to see the rest of my friends during the day and usually had lunch with Jon and sometimes Kirstin. My plan to get them together wasn't working out right, Kirstin like this guy Adam who was ok, kinda boring, Jon and I usually make impressions of Adam when Kirstin wasn't around which if i say so myself were pretty accurate.

Jon pick up on my attempts to make him close to Kirstin and confronted me one day, at first i thought he was mad but then he just laugh it off, he just made me promise not to try it again. I have to admit I'm worry about him i don't want him to feel alone. The next couple of weeks flew by, my homework increase and so did Moose's so he stop picking me up in the mornings and texts were more scarce but i got it we were both busy, still i missed him a lot so one day i went to wait for him after one of his dance classes, most of the people come out at 2pm but i didn't see Moose so i went in the class. There he was he was dancing with four people but he was in the center having a blast, two girls were looking at him too much for my taste and jealousy began to grow in me. Finally he did one turn and saw my way, he stop and smile at me. I was introduced to his dance group they were working in a choreography for next week, i was a little disappointed because i thought we could hang out for a while before our classes. They were all really cool, sure i didn't like the way those two girls look at me but I was the one being hug by Moose so in their face.

I stay watching them choreograph the routine for half and hour but seeing how Molly and Ashley kept touching Moose just made mad, I didn't want to be one of those girls that gets jealous for stupid little things like easy girls touching her boyfriend!. So i just told Moose i better be on my way and i was ready for him to question me because he knew i didn't have classes for the next couple of hours but then he just smile and kiss my cheek saying goodbye. So i just said goodbye to everyone and left, i had two hours to kill so i went to the cafeteria and texted Jon to see if he was up to hear me tear those girls apart.

After buying some snacks i found Jon waiting for me in one of the tables with a couple of sundaes, ready for our "girl to guy who is awesome talk" like he likes to call them, for me it was just girl talk i didn't want to wound his ego so i just went along with the name.

J:"So pick one sundae and start with the some girls were touching Moose story"  
>C:" Hi to you too and thanks, so yes they were touching him."<br>J: " Just so i have a context were they dancing? or they were like jumping him? Cause if it the second option i'm the wrong department and I'm going to transfer."  
>C:" hahaha hilarious. They were practicing but the steps didn't need for them to touch him like that, ok? Oh you should have seen them, they were like reaping his clothes off with there eyes"<br>J:"For real where do I sign for this class Cam?"  
>I threw some chips at him and glare.<br>J: "ok, that was not necessary. So when you say touching were they like britney spears in baby one more time or slave for you?"  
>C:" Slave for you rated R ok? They wanted to pull a Madonna and Moose was Britney"<br>J:" wrong song Cam and now i know your exaggerating cause there is no R version of slave for you i would know, trust me. And the Madonna deal was consensual"  
>Another chip find its way to Jon's face.<br>J:" Hey!. I'm just saying that you are jealous and probably they were checking him out because he is a great dancer, come on Cam you keep telling me how amazing he is and how you can't stop looking at him when he dances."  
>C:" Yeah but I never look at him like that!"<br>J:" Cam, really let's just say that they want something with him, which I'm not saying they do so stop nodding your head so much, you look like bubble head. He is never going to go for that Cam."  
>C: " I know that. They were amazing dancers Jon. You should have seen them this Ashley girl was like Andie so cool and Molly she was just like Sophie."<br>J:" I know Andie Cam and he and Moose were only friends, you told me that yourself but you lost me with this Sophie girl."  
>C:" She was Moose's girlfriend in MSA, she is an amazing dancer and well he loved her. He kept changing for her until she broke up with him because of her career."<br>J: "Cam, he is your boyfriend. He obviously move on from this Sophie chick. You two have gone through so many things at least you should trust him. I don't know him ok? I just know what you tell me about him and he seems ok."  
>C:" he is more than ok, he is perfect"<br>J:" yes i get it, but please lets just give me some room here and not force me to cheer for him, I'm a guy after all believe it or not, and if you recall i wanted to be your guy."  
>Ok so this took a turn for the uncomfortable quickly, what was I thinking i shouldn't talk about this things with Jon.<br>J:"Cam, hey. Im talking here remember? you space out."  
>C:"Yeah, I'm sorry i shouldn't be talking about this with you it was really wrong of me."<br>J:" Ok stop it. If i didn't want to talk to you or be your friend i would have told you. Im just saying that I'm a guy and I'm not about to go gay for Moose. Hell if I'm going gay for anyone it would be for Johnny Depp i mean have you seen him, that dude is awesome".

And with that all the tension was gone, Im really happy to have Jon in my life, we continue to talk and then went to class together. I call Moose that night and ask him to breakfast the next day he was happy to hear from me and told me he would meet me in the cafeteria at 8. I fall sleep thinking how amazing could live get when i just listen to my heart and how awesome would be if Molly and Ashely would have a minor accident and they had to change majors.


	6. Chapter 6

What a horrible, horrible nightmare. Im sure it has to do something with karma, i wish for Ashley and Molly to go away and it backfire. I had to tell someone about it so i woke quietly to Kirstin room and opened the door and almost scream. There was Kirstin but that arm around here was not hers,no way Kirstin would get hairy and muscly overnight. Great just great first a nightmare and now i just interrupt my sleeping roommate with mm lets go with boyfriend yeah boyfriend sounds good.

Oh I need to tell someone, I rang Moose knowing him he would love to have more material to battle Kirstin with, even though they don't get to see each other a lot he take every opportunity to annoyed her. It went straight to voice mail still i left a message telling him to call me. Well warm milk it is. I went to the kitchen and just stood there watching the door of my fridge there was a picture of Kirstin, Jon, Adam and Me making faces I remember that day, we had been studying for a test for a straight weekend and after the exam we just went all out to burn stress, we took that pic at a bar after we all sang karaoke.

While drinking my milk i turned on the tv and my mind started to wonder to the nightmare. There i was walking to one of my class hand in hand with Moose just talking about our plans, it seemed I was picking him up after his rehearsal and we were going to see the pirates. So my day speed up and suddenly i was changing and going to find Moose, then it all when wrong. I got to his class and I saw Molly she look more like Sophie than ever again she even had that look of superiority, she started to dance and then Moose appear he seemed different like he was mesmerize by Molly. They started to dance and then he kiss her I call for him and I started to walk his way but he ignore me. Finally i took his arm and turn him to me, he look me straight in my eyes and ask why was i there?. I continue to cry but at the same time i wasn't surprise like I was just expecting this to happened, I ask him was he was doing and he just told me that i knew he loved dancers he was one after all. He even went to tell me that he try to make me dance so he could love me but I just let him down by ignoring the most important thing in his life. The weirdest thing happened at that point in the dream, I actually apologize to him for not making more of an effort and went away. He proceed to kiss Molly while i left the room.

Then I was walking to my apartment and found Kirstin and Jon making out and I was shock, like i really didn't expect this from them, from him specially, why didn't they tell me they were together. I try to talk to them to tell them about Moose but they just shut me off, they were busy and I was interrupting them like always with my problems. I couldn't believe it thats when i started to cry more to the point that i had trouble breathing. I snap suddenly and remember that nothing of that had actually happened, Moose was meeting me for breakfast in 4 hours, Kirstin was sleeping with Adam in her room and Jon well Jon didn't do anything. I finish my milk and went into my room put on my headphones and start listening to music when i notice my cell blinking I look at it and it was Moose calling me back.

C:"Moose"  
>M:" Cam, whats wrong? I was dancing and didn't notice the phone. Im sorry are you ok?"<br>C:" Yeah Moose, I'm ok i just..wait are you dancing?"  
>M:" Yeah i came to see the pirates and well time flies when I'm dancing you know but don't worry about it, please tell me why did you call."<br>C:"Well i just went into Kirstin's room to talk to her and she is in there with Adam!"  
>M:"What?" I heard him laughing and it just made me smile, how could I ever thought that he would do something so horrible even if i was dreaming i felt bad for thinking that.<br>M:"Cam?, are you there?"  
>C:" Oh yeah I'm sorry i just space out"<br>M:"Its ok, we'll talk later ok? go on sleep, see you at 8"  
>C:" ok, see you".<br>Once i hang up I said it again..love you Moose.

I slept awesome until my alarm woke me up I was about to curse but then i remember why i had set it up and jump out of bed, for a second there i forgot that Adam was at the apartment but i remember just when i was about to go into Kirstin's room. I just turned around and went out to meet my Moose. Sure i should have seen this coming of course he was going to be late poor Moose he must have stay late dancing, its ok i can wait for him its one of the things i do best. It was 10am and he hadn't arrive so i just went to class, it was ok, I'll call him later. After class i called him to see if he wanted to have lunch with me but he didn't pick up still it was ok i mean he probably didn't sleep at all. I'll admit that by 8pm i was a little mad so i send him a text for the 10th time asking him to call me, nothing.

Kirstin came into the living room and started to say how unconsidered Moose was and that i should make him apologize, i was thinking the same thing but I'm always protective of Moose so to shut her up I told her i saw adam yesterday and she turn red and went into her room. Ok not my best moment but i was already mad i didn't need encouragement for that. I went to apologize but decided against it i didn't say anything wrong and frankly i just wanted to be alone for now, I went into my room and saw i had a text from Moose. "Cam, Im so so sorry. I overslept and I was planning-to wait for you outside your class but i had rehearsal, I'm still here actually. Molly is a sergeant but still she is amazing. Call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Really? I just went and warm a cup of milk it was going to be an awful long night, Kirstin was in the kitchen so i just apologize and start to tell her everything. She is really a good friend she said it was ok and went on to tell me that Molly sound awful but that Moose loved me, and then decided we should watch a movie and proceed to pick one to watch. I was happy she said those things about Molly but she was wrong about Moose he never said he loved me maybe he would, at least i hope he does someday.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later and five cancelled dates I found myself going to class and sending a text to Moose wishing him a good day, he answer me in the middle of my class so i start to text him back.

"Hey Cam! Sorry about yesterday, r u in class?"

"Yes. It's ok don't worry"

"texting in class, my girlfriend is a badass"

"haha, well I've always being the cool one"

"yeah right!. Let me make it up to you. Dinner tonight?"

"sure thing, but are you sure?"

"of course babe. Let's meet at the vault at 7pm and then i'll take you somewhere nice."

"i'll be there. The professor is looking at me. bye"

"later"

I have to admit that made my day, the only bad thing was that the professor was really mad but at least i was seeing Moose tonight. The second i was out of class Jon started making fun of me, but i just ignore him. The day flew by I wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular so i decided to go to the vault early. Oh i miss going there it was almost a month since i was there last i went looking for Jacob, he was practicing in the speaker room.

"Hey, looking good!"

"hahaha Cam, hey. I've miss you"

"me too. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Well some of them were going to the park to practice. And i think the most of the girls went shopping for stuff for the big dinner we have tomorrow. Which by the way you are invited, hope your boyfriend told you" he ended up that with a wink and a smirk.

"oh so you all know?"

"of course we do, Moose told us. Im very happy for both of you.

"thanks!, I'm happy too"

"ok?, do you want to talk about something?"

"Not really, I'm just excited you know?. Im nervous but happy i think is going to take time to get used to us."

"It is a big change, but come on you guys always acted like a couple, is not going to get awkward just be yourself as always."

"Yeah i know."

"How about some dancing?"

I nod and we started to dance, a few minutes later the pirates started to appear and join us, it felt awesome to dance my worries away.

Everyone decided to stop to eat something I told them about my plans with Moose but still went with them to the kitchen, looking at the clock i notice it was 10 pass 8. Jacob notice and told me to call Moose, he pick up at the six ring apologizing it seemed rehearsal was still going because not everyone, meaning Molly, was getting the steps right. He seem so upset about this that I just told him it was ok and that we better change our plans for another day. I ended up eating with the pirates, sure i missed Moose but they are such an amazing group of people that I'm always content when I'm with them.

Jacob walk me to my apartment so we got another chance to talk.

J:"I know that you are upset Cam, but i really think he wanted to make it. This double major thing is really messing with his mind."

C:"You are right, I'm just sad that i don't get to see him that much. Don't get me wrong i understand and i think I'm handling better that i would have last year. I just have to hang in there."

J:""That's good Cam. But just one thing don't just stay in the background ok? Do your own thing."

C:"I promise."

J:" Ok, we are here. Come visit us more often."

C:"I will and I'll bring Jon, he misses you guys and doesn't feel comfortable to go alone"

J:"well thats dumb, tell him he is always welcome anytime he wants to visit. Bye"

Jacob was right Moose was busy and i shouldn't take this personal, he really seemed like he wanted to be with me today. It was early so i decided to take a little walk before going in, i found Kirstin and Adam holding hands in a bench near our building. Jealousy is an awful feeling but i was feeling it, i was supposed to be there holding hands, they saw me and Kirstin must have sense something because she said goodbye to Adam and came my way. I don't for the life of me understand what happened next but i found myself in my couch being hug by Kirstin and crying. I was fine, I was ok with not seeing him I understand, right?... I don't get why I'm crying now.


	8. Chapter 8

A new day and the same routine, waking up see was left of my puffy eyes a little more make up for the bruises under my eyes and to class. Then something new happened, I came out of my room and saw Moose in the living room waiting for me, I was in shock at first but then i just run to him and hug him as tight as i could and he was hugging me back just as tight.

M:"I've miss you so much."

C:"me too, i can't believe you are here."

M:"I felt awful about yesterday, I've been such a bad boyfriend Cam. I swear I'm trying."

C:"I know Moose, trust me i understand."

M:"Cam..I..I don't know what to do"

C:"You don't need to do anything Moose."

M:"That's not true Cam I know I'm usually clueless but i can see that you have been crying."

C:"No, not at all. I just stay late for a project i had to send."

M:"Babe please, don't lie to me."

C:" Really Moose, please lets just spend the rest of the day together, I mean i don't know if you can but I really like that."

M:"I have rehearsal at 2 so it's ok with me, but you have classes."

C:"Nothing is going to happened if i miss one class. Let's just stay here and have a nice day."

M:"Ok let's eat something first"

C:" Sure, I'll make whatever you want."

M:"No, let's go out to buy something and come back."

With that he took my hand and we walk out of the apartment to the cafeteria. In the middle of the walk i let go of his hand and put my arm around his waist wanting to feel him closer, he responded doing the same. He started to tell me about his classes, he was so happy with his double major he kept telling me about how he got alone better with the dancers but electric engineering was still amazing. At some point i tuned him out and just enjoy being near him, I've miss everything about being with him, his smell, the way he gets excited when he talks about dancing.

As usual our time alone didn't last much, just as we were getting out of the cafeteria with some muffins Moose stop and kiss me when a voice started calling him. It was Molly, I had never tell Moose how i feel about her but still he seemed just as annoyed about her presence as i did and that made me smile. She told Moose that their dance teacher was asking them and two more groups to go early today because he wanted to talk to them before the rest of the class came in. Instantly Moose turned tense and ask her if she knew the reason why the professor wanted to talk to them but she said no and she seem sincere and nervous. I could tell Moose's mind was racing trying to find a reason for this talk, the more tense he got the more he pull away from me and into Molly's side. That, i admit hurt me a lot, those little things overpower the nice morning we were having. Why would he pull away from me now, we were supposed to be with each other in the hard times. I try to hold his hand but he pull away again and told me that it was better for him and Molly to go and practice before seeing his professor and with that he walk away with her leaving me standing alone with a bag of muffins.

I felt my eyes getting blurry and the tears coming down my cheeks, I started to walk with no direction and found myself near my class just then I saw John walking out of class I could see how his face turn from normal to worry in a second when he saw me and then he just ran to me.

J:"Cam, what happened?" I didn't say anything i just cry while he hug me,he start to make me walk away from there to a park that was near. He helped me sit down and just kept making soothing movements with his hand on my back. After what for me felt like hours I finally stop crying.

J:"Are you ok?"

C:"No, i'm not. I don't think i can handle it anymore."

J:" Im guessing this is about Moose?"

C:"I haven't seen him in weeks, i'm always the one sending the texts and trying to get to together. I know he tries. He surprised me today and we were supposed to spend the rest of the morning together, but then something came up with his dance professor and he just left. I try to understand I try to give him his space but this is too much for me, I love him a lot but i don't know if I'm wrong about us."

J:"Cam is not wrong to love like that, but you keep taking this things and you never tell him so he keeps doing this things that hurt you. It's ok to love him and he does love you back." That made me tear up again.

C:" He has never say it you know?"

J:"Have you?" I couldn't tell Jon that i was afraid to say it because if he didn't feel the same I couldn't take it.

C:" I don't want to talk about this anymore ok?."

J:"Ok, but just let me say this. You love him and have never tell him he probably feels it and just doesn't tell you, you two are really alike sometimes."

My heart grew a little when John told me that. My relationship with John had been changing into a more solid friendship since a couple of weeks ago he told me he liked a girl from one of our classes and was thinking about asking her out. I won't lie I felt a little jealousy growing on me, I knew he was going to be an amazing boyfriend to that girl and that our time together was going to be scarce. I didn't want to lose Jon but I wanted him to be happy, stupid Kirstin ruining my plans falling for Adam, ok that was mean of me but she did. Still Jon was dating Anne for two weeks now, he seemed genuinely happy she was great and the four of us had been studying together and I still had my best friend. The major difference was that Jon wasn't available for girls night, he still doesn't like that name, but its ok because he is always there when i really need him like now. While i was thinking all of these i saw him sending texts and then looking at me with concerned eyes.

C:"What? Who are you texting Mr popular?"

J:"Nothing, I was just telling Anne that I was going to see her in class later." C:"Oh!, Im sorry I'm so selfish you had plans with her. Go please."

J:"Cam, chill. I texted her and she said is ok, we are going out after class so if i go see her now she is going to get sick of me. Come on lets go to the vault and dance like crazy i need to stay in shape for my girl!."

C:"ha ha ha, ok lets go, you do need the exercise."

After that he carry me on his shoulder all the way to the vault ignoring my protests for the first couple of minutes and then just making conversation once i gave up protesting. At the vault once again i found my way to Jacob's side, we talk about everything and he seemed mad about Moose's attitude but like John he told i should talk to him about what hurts me in our relationship. I decided not to go to classes that day, in the afternoon John said his goodbyes and promise me quality notes for tomorrow. I called Kirstin and told her I was staying at the vault that night, she must have heard something weird in my voice or John must have told her something, because she informed me that she was picking me up tomorrow so that we get some breakfast together before classes.

Later that night when i was in Luke's room getting ready to sleep I started to think over the events of today and realize that i was thankful for Jacob it was great to have a brother near. Talking about family Ty was going to kill me it was almost two weeks since i last talk to him which was a no no in Ty's book of rules for me. I pick my phone and rang him.

T:" Well well well, if it isn't my illusive sister to what do this humble human owe the honor of your call?"

C:"Ok, quit it with the drama Ty. I'm sorry for this weeks of absents from your radar."

T:" Oh my radar, you'll see the next time i see you I'm gonna insert a GPS chip on you"

C:"hahaha, you are crazy, keep this up and I'll tell Nora maybe she'll put a GPS on you"

T:"Poor little girl needs help from Nora what happened Cam you used to be tough."

The conversation went on for a while, I always forget how much I miss Tyler until the moment i hear his voice, and then i can't picture myself without talking to him everyday. Towards the end of the conversation he ask me about my plans for spring break and invited me to go to Seattle, they were in a show were of course my brother and Nora were the leads. I told him I would go to see the play at some point but i wasn't sure i could go for the entire week, although at that moment i didn't see a reason why i wouldn't stay so i just correct myself and told him that i would be there. He ask me about Moose but i change the subject to Nora and he didn't press the conversation again still I know my brother he must know now that something was on.

So it was decided I was going to Seattle for spring break, I needed to have a talk with Moose and luckily it would be in Seattle away from everything. I felt good about this, still i had this nagging feeling in my chest that i couldn't shake off. In three weeks i'll get to see my brother and just focusing in that idea i fall sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I usually never write here, but i wanted to say thank you to Some1's Los Soul for the review, i honestly thought the nobody care about my story. So thanks for caring..hope you like the chapter.**

Kirstin was true to her word and was at the vault early to pick me up, she didn't push the conversation to the obvious subject so I had a good time, it was not that i didn't want to tell her about Moose but it was nice to get my head away from the subject. We went to class after that and found John and Anne already there, we were talking before class and decided to go to lunch together, I got the feeling that they were trying to cheer me up and it was really sweet. Before lunch though we went to the library to finish some things that had to be hand in next week, I was really behind on it thanks to my wondering mind so when they were all ready to go to lunch i decided to stay, at first they try to change my mind but finally understood that i needed to do it. I must have been there for hours and if it wasn't for a text of Kirstin telling i was going to be late for class I would have stay longer.

After class i went back, I was excited with this assignment it was really interesting and i was making such an amazing progress that i couldn't stop, i love this kind of moments when i knew i belong there and i was truly glad to be here. I had finally finish the first part of the assignment when i felt a hand on my shoulder and i almost scream.

M:" hahaha calm down Cam, its only me"

C:"Moose!. Thats not funny you almost gave me a heart attack."

M:" ok ok I'm sorry, but you were really focus and I didn't think you were going to get scare."

C:"fine, hey what are you doing here? I thought you had classes till 10 today."

M:"Yes i did, then i went to your apartment and Kirstin told me you were here. Cam you realize is almost 11:30 right? They are going to close the library."

C:"wow, i..i didn't notice. Well i better go then."

M:"Are you ok?" You seem weird."

C:"We need to talk but not here."

M:"ok, lets go then."

I pack my things and went out with Moose walking a couple of steps behind me, once we were outside he started to walk by my side.

M:"do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

C:"Let's just walk a little." He nod and we started to walk to my apartment. I was loosing my courage to tell him how i felt but the conversations with Jon and Jacob starting playing in my head encouraging me.

M:"Cam?"

C:"yeah"

M:"are you mad at me?"

C:"Yes, yes I'm mad at you."

M:"Oh, Im sorry Cam"

C:"about what? Tell me Moose why do think I'm mad with you."

M:"Well I'm guessing it is because I'm really busy and I had to cancel some of our dates."

C:"Some?. Moose we never see each other ok? Yesterday was the first time i saw you in 3 weeks and you left me there alone, every time i text you you are too busy to respond."

M:" I understand Cam but i think you don't get how much stuff i have on my plate. Do you think i don't want to see you? Because if you think that you are dead wrong. I would love to be with you everyday but i can't. I feel awful about it. I know i don't text you back right away but i do when i can, I'm trying I really am."

C:"I understand Moose trust me. But you have to see my side ok? I miss you"

M:" And I don't? Cam can you imagine having twice the amount of work that you have and less time? Because that is what is happening to me. Im sorry you are mad and I'm sorry I don't fulfill your expectations."

C:"Thats not fair Alexander."

M:"Well that is how i feel Camille, you know what I'm getting mad and i think is better to cool off before we say anything we don't mean."

C:"fine."

M:"I'll text you tomorrow. Take care."

C:"bye"

And there i was standing alone in the entrance of my building speechless, what the hell was that?. I went up, Kirstin and Adam were in the couch watching TV. I said hello to them and told them i was tired and went to my room. At that point i didn't know what to do with myself I didn't felt like crying or screaming, I was shock had I've been selfish and not really understanding the pressure that Moose was living everyday with?. I sat on my chair and took out my assignment but just left it on my desk. I change clothes took my iPod out and started to dance for literally hours, it was almost 4am when i finally had enough. I took a shower and went into the kitchen to eat something remembering that the last time i had ate something was breakfast the day before. At seven and without sleeping I went out to the library and started to finish my assignment, by the time i had to go to class it was done and perfect.

Kirstin was outside class waiting for me, she seemed really worry and a upset. I apologize from the start because i understood that she was worry about me, I told her that i had felt the need to finish the assignment early and didn't want to wake her, she didn't seemed convince but she let it pass. We went to classes and i really focus on each one of them, i took notes and decided that it was best for me to focus, my grades hadn't been as good as i wanted them to be and I was changing that. My friends look at me funny but say nothing, we went to have lunch and i received a text from Moose just saying hi. My first reaction was to ignore it, but i decided against it and wrote him back telling him to have a good day and that i was studying the rest of the day at the library because i had tests this week and i was turning my cell off from that moment on.

True to my word i went after lunch to the library and started to prepare for my exams this routine repeat itself for the rest of the week. John came with me on Friday claiming he needed to finish his assignment for monday i think he just wanted and excuse to check up on me.

J:"So Cam, are you ok?"

C:"yeah, why do you ask?" At this point the librarian was at our side and shhh us. I found it hilarious but Jon blush so hard that i thought he was going to explode. We continue our conversation by writing.

J: I ask because you are practly living here and Kirstin told me (no you can't be mad at her) that you are not sleeping well.

C: :P i can be mad if i want too. But yeah i've been here more because i had been slacking.

J: what? you have good grades and you just don't need to live in the library to excel.

C: thanks for that, but i do need to study more. Midterms are coming and if don't do this now I'm gonna get behind. Then I'll relax again.

He didn't argue anymore and we started to work, a couple of hours later he went to see Anne but not before giving me a concerned look and a kiss on my head. An hour later I pack my stuff and started my way home while walking I turned on my cell and call Ty, we talk about what was new on my life he also told me to relax and not overwork. Just before I arrived to my building and said my goodbyes. I went up and started to pack a bag, I had ask Jacob to stay at the vault this weekend and he was thrilled to say the least. I went to sleep early but before I send a text to Moose wishing him goodnight.

On Saturday i woke up late, shower and went to the vault ,on my way there my cell rang and I answer it without looking.

C:"Hello?"

M:"Hey Cam"

C:"Moose, how are you?" It was the first time i heard his voice since that night.

M:"Where are you? I've been ringing your door and nobody answers."

C:"Oh sorry, Im a block away from the vault."

M:"really? Well i see you there "

C:"bye"

Bye relax weekend, i really was avoiding thinking about Moose and I, I know i didn't put myself in his shoes a lot but i felt like he was under minding my feelings. Still i was excited to see him, I enter the vault and saw all the pirates practicing and just join in. Moose arrived to the vault later and join the dancing, after a while I went to the kitchen and he follow.

M:"Hey"

C:"Hi, how are you?"

M:"bad, i feel awful about our talk the other night. I was stress and I just took it out on you."

C:"What happened to you?"

M:"Remember that talk I had with my professor?" I just nod "Well he said that we were the worst groups in his class, i mean i have never had problems with dance Cam. Sure MSA at first wasn't interested in me that way but then they loved me."

C:"Moose calm down, you are an amazing dancer."

M:"No Cam, you don't understand I have a showcase in two weeks and if i don't wow my professor I'm gonna fail that class and if that happened i'm going to drop my double major." Moose broke down and started to cry and i just hug him and keep telling him everything was going to be ok. I couldn't believe how apart with become that i didn't know about this.

C:"Moose please calm down ok?. Everything is going to be ok. You are an amazing dancer, you shine every time you dance and everybody that sees you dance its amaze. Trust me ok? You just have to think about what do you need to improve and then focus on that, your professor doesn't know you he is going to be amaze."

M:"thanks Cam"

We kiss and hang out for the rest of the day, we even went to the club that night and dance together till we were so tired that we just went to luke's room and fall sleep into each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day we woke up late and ate lunch with the pirates, Moose had to go to rehearsal so off we went. With each step we took closer to the studio where Moose's group was waiting for him I felt him pull away from me. This time i wasn't going to let it happened i took his hand and got his attention and smile at him.  
>C: Hey, Im here with you.<br>M: Yeah i know thanks, is just….. I'm nervous.  
>C: It's ok, we are going to do this together. First you have to talk to your group and I'll help you with anything you need.<br>M: Thanks, but i don't know what I'm going to tell them. They must be as scare as me and I don't know what to say.  
>C: Just tell them that you are all going to have to pull together in this. Everything is going to be ok as long as you all do your best. I'm know you are talented Moose, just trust yourself.<p>

We arrived to the studio and Moose gave a very nice speech, at some point of it I started to look over each dancer in his group, they look scare but at the same time determine to do was best for them. The first order of business was talking about the new piece they have to present, they all seem to want to showcase their best moves but when seeing together it didn't make for a good piece. That's when i started to talk to them, at first they didn't seem open to my suggestions but with the help of Moose they started to listen. For hours we worked together until i decided that they would need more help so i made a call. A couple of minutes later The twins and Jacob arrived and then finally a great deal of the choreography was made, they buffer between the dancers to make them realize that the priority was to create a cohesive piece more than trying to showcase each of them individually. Even Moose was told to relax and be part of a everything, instead of being the lead dancer he was going to be a part of the piece like the rest. To my surprise Molly was the most flexible of the group she didn't argue once about having the spotlight to herself, but the only thing that i didn't like was the she kept trying to get close to Moose.

By the end of the day the choreography was created and the vault was designated as the next place of rehearsal so the rest of The Pirates could help them with perfecting every step. So days went by with Moose rehearsing at the vault, i went a couple of days that week after i realize that being there every day didn't help him. Moose seem more relax at first but still he would stay late practicing moves, the rest of his group were as devoted to perfection as he was so they practically ended up living at the vault. I saw Moose outside the vault when he attended engineering classes I waited for him after classes and walk to the vault, we usually didn't talk on this walks but just the fact to be together was enough.

The two weeks went by fast and the showcase, which turn to be a very private affair only meant for some dance companies and other teachers of dance major, was here. That day The pirates decided to treat Moose's group to a healthy battle so they decompress. After that we all walk with them to the studio and said our goodbyes. Later that day Moose came running to the vault telling us how amazing everything went, his professor was impress to say the least. He actually offer all of them a place in his workshop which seems was a big deal. We all celebrated and at the end of the party Moose walk me to my apartment.  
>M: Cam, I just want to thank you for everything.<br>C: You don't have to, you know i'll always be here for you.  
>M: I know that. Still thank you, you are amazing and i think i need to tell you that more often.<br>C: yeah I'm ok with you doing that.  
>M: hahaha, ok miss modesty.<p>

C: Moose, i want you to come with me to see Ty and Nora on Spring Break i promise them to go to visit and i think it would be good for us to spend time away from everything.  
>M: Sure, I would love too. You think Ty would be ok with that? I think he doesn't like me that much after the Boston incident.<br>C: Yeah he doesn't. Just joking he will be ok.  
>M: Perfect. So How about you and me go out tomorrow to celebrate our futures plans?<br>C: I'd love too.

We hold hands the rest of the way to the apartment goofing around, when we arrived Kirstin, Jon and Anne where in the living room playing Jenga. Moose stay and we all got to hang out for a while and I was just so happy. Everything was great now, i had my friends, my boyfriend and my grades were ok. Yeap I would love for things to stay like this forever.


	11. Chapter 11

After Moose left i went to sleep and had a really weird dream. I was outside the studio waiting for him to get out, suddenly Molly came and say hi to me she looked really happy so I just said hi to her and continue to wait for Moose. He came out and started to walk towards me but as soon as he saw Molly he looked nervous, he walk faster took my hand and took me away. Then he told me that i shouldn't trust Molly, until that point I thought well ok I don't care. Suddenly Jacob and The twins appear next to us and they look really mad when i was about to ask them what was going on Moose pull me away again and told me not to trust them either, the same scene repeat itself but this time with Kirstin and John. At this point I was starting to feel really bad I try to ask Moose what was going on but he just told me to trust him, then the dream ended and I woke up.

I was scare what was Moose trying to keep from me. I went to Kirstin room to talk to her but the door was locked, I was about to knock but then realize that i was locked for reason so I just went back to my room. I needed to talk to someone, Moose wasn't an option because he was the one that in my dreams being secretive. I thought about calling Jacob or the twins but i really didn't know what to ask them. I just needed to calm myself down, first i went to the kitchen and looked for milk but we didn't have any. Maybe dancing was the answer but i decided against it I really didn't want to dance right now. I pick my cell up and called John.  
>J: Cam?<p>

C: Hey, can you talk?  
>J: I think so, i mean i think I'm talking now, but I'm really sleepy so maybe no.<br>C:Sorry, go back to sleep.  
>J: No, wait. What's wrong?<br>C: I..I don't know I had this weird dream about Moose.  
>J: Talk to me.<br>I told John everything about the dream, what happened in it, why i was a little freak out by it and ask him what he thought it all meant.  
>J: Well i think that is pretty obvious, don't you think?<br>C: Not really.  
>J: Come on Cam, you think Moose is going to cheat on you. And you think that everyone is going to be trying to tell you about it but you are not going to listen.<br>C: Yeah I know, do you think there is something between them?  
>J: No, I don`t. I think you really don't like this girl Molly and that's why she keeps being the bad girl in your dreams. Honestly I don't see anything going between them. I'll make you a deal though I'll go with you to one of his classes with Molly and I if I change my mind about them I'll help you with Molly.<br>C: Help me with her?  
>J: Yeah, I'll help you dispose of her body.<br>C: John! That's not funny…well ok a little. Thanks I really think I just freak out because everything is going well and I'm scare to screw things up.  
>J: Well then you should probably stop imagining situations where your boyfriends cheats. Just a thought.<br>C: You know you were doing so well when you were talking about disposing Molly's body and now you just ruined it.  
>J: Hahaha, ok sorry I'll go looking for a place near the river to invite her, is that ok?.<br>C: Yeah now you are talking. I miss this you know, us being close, I mean is not like we don't hang out but I miss us.  
>J: I know Cam, me too. The good thing is that we can resume our evil plots like we never stop. Hey how about i get dress and we go out to find the place together. C: really? Is 4 am.<br>J: I think is the best hour to do so.  
>C: Yeah, I'll get ready and meet you downstairs.<p>

J: Remember to wear black!.  
>C: See you soon.<p>

Thirty minutes later we were walking with really no direction at all, John started to talk to me about Anne, they seem to get along fine but there was still something that didn't seem to click for him. I talk to him about Moose which let us to the imaginary plot against Molly. We then went to a dinner that we find in our way it wasn't our usual place so John insisted that we should try new things to eat, i hated mine so we end up sharing some toasts. We went back to my apartment so I could get my things ready for class when Kirstin came out of her room and look at us funny she even seem mad. I just told her that John came early so we could all go to classes together and now John was the one looking at me funny. I don't know why but i didn't feel like explaining myself to Kirstin. The three of us went on with our day, we had a couple of classes together with Anne and Adam. That was the first time I notice that Kirstin and Adam didn't seem as close as I remember and made a mental note to ask her about him later. Usually by this time I would have gone to see Moose at his classes but I decided against it and ask Kirstin to lunch, just the two of us.  
>C: So, how are you?<br>K: Fine. How's Moose?  
>C: He is ok.<br>K: Good.  
>Ok now this is weird she never asks about Moose, mostly because I always tell her stuff about him without her asking.<br>K: So, is different just as having lunch the two of us. Do you want to tell me something?  
>C: No, is just that i feel we are not talking as much as we used to and I would like to know whats going on with you…and Adam.<br>K: I'm fine, he is fine. How is John?  
>C: what?<br>K: I know he didn't just came in early, I went to talk to you this morning but you weren't there.  
>C: Oh, yeah we went out early and came back to the apartment.<br>K: Are you two cheating on Anne and Moose? I can't believe you guys.  
>C: Of course we are not, what is wrong with you? We would never do that.<br>K: Sure everybody says that. But then why did you lie to me. You are always talking about Moose and now its John who you really want? You had your chance Cam, poor Anne.  
>C: Stop it, you don't know what you are talking about. We just went out to talk, I had a nightmare of Moose cheating on me and I needed to talk to someone.<br>K: Why not me? Im conveniently next door you know!  
>C: I know! Your door was locked I thought you were in there with Adam and I didn't want to disturb you guys. And stop yelling at me, whats wrong with you?<br>K:….  
>C: K. Im sorry… K why are you crying?<br>K: He cheated, Adam ….. I found out yesterday, he seem different for a while but i never thought he was cheating on me. I went to surprise him to his dorm but I saw Adam putting his arm around a girl and kissing her while they walk out together. I was shock, they didn't see me. I was walking home when I saw John and Anne they walk with me I didn't tell them anything though I just don't know what to say.

C: Wow, K. But did you tell Adam today that you saw him?.  
>K: No, I just said hi to him and he seemed as distant as ever but no I didn't say anything else.<br>C: I hate that guy. You have to tell him you know.

K: I know Cam is just. I can't believe he did that to me.  
>C: K, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. He is just and idiot ok.<br>K: Yeah right.

C: I mean it, you should talk to him. I'll be near if you want me too.  
>K: I'm sorry I yelled at you, I should probably apologize to John too.<br>C: It's ok, but why would you need to apologize to John?.  
>K: Before we came here I took him aside and call him a lot of things the nicest of them was cheater.<p>

C: Wow.  
>K: Yeah he just stood there in shock.<br>C: Well then yes you should apologize to him. If you want I'll be there too.

We decide against eating and went to central park, I called John and ask him to meet us, he didn't want to at first but I just told him it was really important. Once he arrived Kirstin apologize to him and told him about Adam, he seemed really mad about everything, it took him longer to calm down than me. He offer to be with Kirstin when she confronted Adam too. So that was the next thing we did, she called Adam and told him that they needed to talk, we all when to the cafeteria, John and I sit a table away from Kirstin and Adam.

C: I can't believe he did that to her.  
>J: I know, he seemed like a nice guy.<br>At that point my cell started to ring, with Moose's theme song.  
>C: Hey<p>

M: Cam, I'm here waiting at your door but nobody answers.  
>C: Oh, sorry we are at the cafeteria. But I can't go out today I'm sorry there are some things I need to do.<br>I didn't feel comfortable telling Moose about this on the phone, and even in person I think Kirstin should decide who she wants to know about it.  
>M: Oh, Cam are you ok?<br>C: Yeah I'm fine I just can't go out today sorry.  
>M: Look Cam is ok, I understand.<br>C: Thanks, talk to you later.  
>I hang up before he could say his goodbyes because I could see Adam getting paler by the second.<br>J: I think she just told him.  
>C: Yeah, I hope he has the decency to apologize and beg for forgiveness before she tells him she won't forgive him.<br>J: Wow Cam, you are more scary now than usual.  
>C: Thanks.<br>J: Hahaha, oh he is just leaving.  
>We move to Kirstin's table and I hug her while she cry. John was telling her that everything was going to be ok, but he seemed uncomfortable with the situation.<br>J: It's ok K.  
>K: No, it's not. He didn't apologize for cheating, he said that things weren't good between us and maybe he should have ended before but he was in love with her now.<br>C,J: He what?  
>K: Yes, so it seems that I should have seen that coming.<br>C: I'll kill him.  
>J: Yeah we'll throw him with Molly to the river.<br>K: what?  
>J: Don't worry we have a good spot.<br>We look at each other and start laughing till tears appear in our eyes. At that moment i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around and saw Moose standing there with a sad/angry look in his eyes.  
>C: Hi<p>

K,J: Hi Moose.  
>M: Hey guys. Excuse me, Cam can we talk please?<br>C: Sure, I'll be back guys.  
>We walk out of the cafeteria.<br>M: So, you were busy?  
>C: Moose, listen Kirstin had a problem and we were here for her. You just came in when things were getting better.<br>M: You know Cam, all this time you keep telling me how I'm always busy and you really try and I should try harder. Now I'm trying and you stop?did you know that I have projects do this week, I have moves to practice?  
>C: Moose, I know you are busy trust me, I think you are blowing this out of proportions..<br>M: I don't think I am. I'm making the effort here, I don't like feeling like the one that is always in fault.  
>C: I don't make you feel that.<p>

M: Yes you do, you tell me how much you miss me because I don't have time for you and now I found out that maybe it wasn't all my fault. You should probably look at yourself and really think about your priorities.  
>C: Excuse me? You know what Alexander, I have always put you first and the only time I actually have another thing to do aside from running behind you, you get upset.<br>M: So once again i'm the one in fault here.  
>C: You know what, yes. You are wrong but this time I don't care.<p>

M: That's obvious Camille. When you are ready to care and apologize call me.  
>And with that he walk am I in an alternative universe, whats wrong with him?<br>K: What happened?  
>C: He was upset that I didn't go out with him tonight.<br>K: I'm sorry Cam, I'll go talk to him and explain.  
>C: No, just don't do anything. I don't know why he is being like this but it isn't my fault and he is not going to make it mine. Where's John?<br>K: We were talking when Anne showed up, so they were talking and I decided to come here. They are kind of cute together and I'm not in the mood for that. C:haha, ok so i guess I'm good company then.  
>K: Cam, are you really ok? I mean you would usually be crying by now.<br>C: gee thanks. You are right I don't know why Im ok. I think that I've been just waiting for things to go wrong so is not such a shock now.  
>K: I don't know what to say about that, but like I said if you want me too I'll go and tell afro boy what happened with Adam.<br>C: Really afro boy? Thanks though.  
>K: No prom. Let's go, I'm starving.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

After eating we went back to the apartment, Kirstin went straight to bed and I decided to call John.

J: Cam. Is K ok?

C: Yeah we are fine.

J: Great, sorry to bailed but I had promised Anne to go out with her.

C: No problem.

J: Are you ok? Moose seemed upset.

C: He was upset because I canceled a date. Can you believe him? I mean the nerve on that guy.

J: What?

C: Yeah I mean, he does that to me all the time.

J: And you get upset every time Cam.

C: Well it was his turn now.

J: Ok, did you hit your head with something or what?

C: Hey!

J: Don't Hey me. You can't be all double stander now. He was right to be upset Cam did you at least explain to him that what happened?

C: No.

J: Cam what's going on? Why are you acting like this?

C: I think I'm just tired...I don't know. I have to go..bye

I didn't wait for John to say goodbye. He was right what was I doing. I had to talk to Moose. I got my jacket left a note for K and went to his dorm. I realize it was the first time I ever being here since he moved in so I knock and waited. I was about to knock for the second time when the door suddenly open and a sleepy Moose appear before me.

M: What are you doing here?

C: I came to apologize Moose.

M: Go on..

C: Im sorry, you were right to be upset. I canceled because Kirstin had a problem with Adam, she discovered he cheated.

M: Is she ok?

C: Yes, she is ok now. Well better at least. We were in the cafeteria because she was confronting him there.

M: Ok.

C: Moose, I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry that you have been feeling inadequate all this time. Im sorry about everything.

M: It's ok Cam I overreacted too but please tell me is something going on with you? You never acted like this and i don't mean canceling the date. I understand why you did that now, but when i talk to you, it was like you well glad i was upset.

C: I know, you are right. Look yesterday I dreamed you cheated on me at least that's what I thought it meant that...

M: I would never do that to you.

C: Please just listen to me. Ever since I met Molly I had this awful feeling about her. I think it is because she reminded me of Sophie, every time i saw you together it made me think that eventually you would see the similarities too. When I'm with you Moose I'm feel so happy and I know you are happy too, so I told myself that I was overreacting that I just imagined things because I was afraid of loosing you. But when I was helping you with the showcase I started to notice that I wasn't overreacting, she did like you, I mean I couldn't blame her for that, from that moment on my insecurities build up again because I was sure you would fall for her in the end. The really sad thing was that a part of me was always ready for you to tell me that you changed your mind and that we probably didn't work together, but the scary thing for me was that you would go on an dated Mollie, the new Sophie in your life. You know the worst thing for me about all the time that you and Sophie dated? You completely disappear of my life. I could accept that maybe I wasn't it for you but I just couldn't imagine my life without you anymore I need you at least in some aspect of it. So when you told me how awful I made you feel part of me was like ok this is it, so I just got mad because if got mad at least the separation wouldn't hit me as much. I know it was really dumb of me to do that...

Moose was hugging me before I could finished the sentence, at some point I had started crying and I just couldn't stop. We held each other for what seemed an eternity, just the two of us in the middle of this deserted hall in the middle of the night holding on to each other like no one else existed.

M: Cam, I need you to understand something ok? You are it for me. You've always been it for me.

C: really?

M: Yes Cam. It took me a while to realize it, we both know I'm not the sharpest person in relationships but I know that you are it.

I just smile at him and we started walking to my apartment in silence just holding hands. I open my door and kissed Moose goodnight. What a weird night all the events kept playing in my mind when I was falling asleep my phone ring.

C: Moose?

M: Hey Cam could you open the door please?

C: Mmmm sure.

I went to the door and opened it, I found Moose standing there with a Wildflower from the garden downstairs and his cellphone in the other.

C: Is that for me?

M: No, is for Kirstin. You already have an amazing boyfriend and she is alone and has nothing.

C: Moose! that's a horrible thing to say.

M: I know, I was joking.

C: So the flower is for me?

M: yeah.

I took the flower and he put his hands in my face and kiss me once again.

M: Hey Cam?

C: Yeah?

M: I love you.

C: I love you too.

M: See you tomorrow.

C: Bye

And with that he left. What an amazing night and in two weeks we were going to visit Ty and Nora in Seattle just the two of us. After I went in the apartment I found Kirstin leaning over her door with a smirk on her face.

K: So? I'm guessing everything is ok, right?

C: Yeap, It is.

K: You do know I'm not going to sleep before you tell me everything right?

C: Yeah, I figure that.

K: So?

C: I'll make the cocoa you call John and tell him to come because I'm only telling this story once.

Kirstin run to her cellphone and I started preparing cocoa, this night was incredible..Moose loved me...


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly it was 10 am, which was extremely weird because i didn't remember falling sleep. I remember John coming to the apartment upset asking where was the mouse, it seemed Kirstin decided that it was a better idea to lie to Jon than telling him why we actually wanted him to come in such a hurry. After explaining everything to him he just stood there and ask us if we knew that he was a boy because this was just getting ridicules with all the girl talk, an awkward moment later K and John were sitting down listening to my magical night. Later we try to talk about John's relationship but he didn't feel comfortable talking about it so we let it pass when he change the subject abruptly. The weird part came later when we started talking about our childhood how we actually get to that subject I'll never know but the last thing I remember was all of us planning to find an apartment where we could all live together next semester and how Moose should be allow to move in because I would be a Moose induce daydream. Next thing i'm waking up on the living room floor to a phone ringing with John next to me and K sleeping in the couch, both of them starting to wake up now.

J: What? Where? I'm destroying that phone.

K: Where is it?

C: I don't know, is not mine.

J: Oh is mine...sorry guys.

He got up and walk out of the apartment for some privacy I'm guessing that because i think he would put his shoes on if he was leaving right?

K: So, that's weird. He usually isn't so private about his calls.

C: I know, i think something is going on with him.

K: Maybe he is having some problems.

C: Well I'm going to find out.

K: I'm sure you will, What time is it?

C: 10. We need to hurry if we want to make it to any classes today.

In that moment John re enter the apartment with a blank look on his face. I'm definitely finding out what is going on with him today. So first I need K to leave us alone, we are all good friends but John and I we are closer. K look at us and announce that she was taking a quick shower and run in the bathroom. John look at me with the same face of a deer in headlights, I wasn't going to ambush him right now so I gave him a way out.

C: You should probably go and change, we'll see you in class.

J: Yeah you are totally right, see you later.

After a quick kiss in the cheek and a look of relieve he went away. Suddenly the bathroom door open wide and K was standing there looking at me.

K: what was that about?

C: what?

K: I practically storm in the bathroom and you just let him of the hook?

C: K, trust me ok?

K: Fine, I trust you. Just for the record I'm worry about him too.

C: I know. Let's get ready and go to class.

Classes were ok, John seem less tense but still we could tell there was something weird going on with him. I started to think back trying to figure out if there was any sings of something weird but then what I really notice was that I haven't been paying any attention to him. Sure we talk but it usually was about me or classes. Wait was everything ok with him and Anne? I think he said it was ok but something was missing. Oh poor John maybe is that, still I think something more is going on because he looked concerned. Well is obvious that he is not ready to talk about it, but I'm just going to give him a couple of hours to tell me, ready or not I need to know how can I help him. We went to the cafeteria to eat a late lunch and I realize that it was almost 4pm and I hadn't text or call Moose, I took my phone out and discover I had 3 missed calls and several texts of Moose. I forgot I had put the cell on silence for my classes. I call Moose.

M: Cam! Hey I was worried.

C: Hey, Sorry I put my cell in silence for class and I forgot to put the sound back.

M: Oh ok, I had an early rehearsal today that's why I didn't pick you up for breakfast today and I was going to call you early but then I thought that you would probably be sleeping still so I didn't want to wake you up. Sure I should probably just sent you a text early to say this. Yeah I'm sorry Cam.

C: Moose really is ok, I don't know if you notice this but I didn't text you or call you either.

M: Yeah you are right, I'm sure you were really busy though.

C: Moose are you ok?

M: Yeah, oh right I should have ask sorry. How are you Cam?

C: I'm fine, a little confuse now.

M: Oh good. So I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today.

C: Oh mm sure. But don't you have classes in the afternoon?

M: Yeah, but maybe we can go out to eat after that.

C: Ok, it sounds like a plan.

M: Great! So I'll pick you up at 10 in your apartment.

C: Sure, I'll see you then. Bye.

M: Bye.

Even though I have known Moose for a long time that was the weirdest conversation ever. I was going to start panicking about why was he this weird the day after he told me he love me but then I saw John yelling at his phone and actually throwing it away. I went up to him while he pick his phone up.

C: Hey

J: Oh Cam, hey I ... I didn't see you there.

C: Oh I was just talking to Moose, he seemed weird.

J: Oh really? Well I'm sure is nothing. I think I'm going to go look for something in the library. See you later ok?

C: Oh great I was just going there, and was about to ask you to come with me.

Queue deer in headlights.

J: Oh yeah great.

We walk to the library in the most awkward silence ever experience in my life. What is it with guys today?

J: Look Cam I know you saw me ok?.

C: ok

J: I really don't want to talk about it, ok?

C: ok

J: Really? That's it?

C: I'm here whenever you feel like you want to talk to someone and don't worry I'm not going to force anything out of you.

J: Thanks, do you mind if we just sit for a while in the park? I don't want to talk but I don't feel like being alone now.

C: Sure.

We sit in the park watching the people pass for hours, I was hungry and cold but there was no way I was moving an inch from here before John wanted to go. It was 7pm and my stomach growl , John turn around with a surprise/worry look in his eyes.

J: Oh! Cam I'm so sorry we haven't eat anything today.

C: It's ok, I ate a lot yesterday.

J: That was just a dumb thing to say you know?

C: Sorry I don't think straight when I'm starving dude!.

J: hahaha ok, sorry missy.

C: What's wrong John?

J: Is dumb ok.

C: No, no more ok. I'm sure is not dumb.

J: I broke up with Anne yesterday.

C: Oh I'm sorry.

J: Is ok, I told you there was something there that didn't click for me. So i just decided that I wanted to be with someone that brought out my craziness like Moose and you do for each other.

C: I'm going to say thanks, but I'm a little offended here.

J: hahaha sorry.

C: ok so that's why you were yelling at the phone?.

J: No actually. Did I ever told you how i met Anne?.

C: No, I guess you saw her in class and talk to her one day.

J: Not really. I was hanging out with my roommate James and he introduce me to Anne. It turned out that they knew each other from high school in Iowa.

C: oh ok. So?

J: So James had a crush on Anne, which I didn't know till recently. So when we started dating he acted like a prat...

C: prat? hahaha Jon how old are you?

J: Cam focus!

C: haha ok. Sorry

J: So he was being annoying all the time, he did a lot of dumb stuff ok. I was ready to punch him more than once but I couldn't because our RI is his friend and the only one in trouble would be me.

C: That's not fair.

J: Still he heard me on the phone when were talking about looking for a place to dispose of Molly's body. So he threaten me to tell Anne I was cheating so I told him where he could go with that information. Still I talk to Anne and told her that we should break up, not because of what James said or did but because I wasn't feeling for her anything else than friendship. She went on to insult me and told me that James was right about me being... well you can imagine what James thinks I am, and she accuse me of cheating so I told her that she was wrong about that and that her dear James was a psycho stalker. Of course that didn't end well then I decided to walk to cool it off and that's when you called me by the way stop hanging up on me. Finally I went back to the apartment and found all my things on the hallway and I mean everything, of course I went in the room where I found James with a big smile who informed me that I was no longer his roommate and he was totally going after Anne now, things escalated from that point on and I punch him. Then K called so I just ask one of my friends to please take my things and store them in his room while I went to kill a mouse. I swear that was one of the weirdest looks I've gotten from a guy ever and I've been hit on by a guy Cam. So today my RI call me telling me that James had presented a complain against me, I knew I shouldn't have punch him. I gave him the amo he needed to destroy me still I was feed up with that guy I couldn't contain myself. And the yelling was because I had told the RI that I had a witness that would tell him that James was asking for it, so he called back and told me that he was not going to present James complain to the disciplinary board but Im evicted of the dorms and if I even try to protest that he would help James file a complain so damaging I would have serious problems with the disciplinary board. So now I'm homeless.

C: I'll kill that guy.

J: Not an option, remember the board.

C: I don't care, how can they do this to you. Is not fair.

J: Trust me I know. I've being punish because James is crazy and really bad at fighting, like come on man my face was wide open for a punch several times and nothing.

C: That's a way of seeing it.

J: Yeah so I'm just so mad. Anne is a great girl but I just didn't want to lead her on anymore and James is just crazy and I'm homeless for not good reason but for being honest about how i felt.

C: Look John you are not homeless you can move with K and I.

J: Thanks Cam but I don't think so, I would not be comfortable sleeping in your beautiful and soft couch.

C: Was that a no?

J: It started to be but then I remember your couch and change my mind.

C: hahaha ok. So we need to go and pick your stuff.

J: I can't I'm banned from the dorms.

C: Oh I hate that guy. I'll call Moose and K the 3 of us can go pick it up for you.

J: Thanks, let me call my friend so we can coordinate when he is going to be there to give you all my things.

C: Don't worry John. I promise everything is going to be ok.

J: Thanks Cam.

We went to our dinner and order so many stuff that I was sure I wasn't going to able to eat anything more for the day. So i send a text to Moose telling him I was just eating lunch so we should probably re schedule our dinner. Then we went to the apartment and John told K a very short story with almost no details about why he needed a place to live. K said it was ok with her if he didn't mind sleeping in the couch. My phone ring and Moose's face appear on screen

C: Hey!

M: Hey Cam I just read your text. What happened?

C: I had a very weird afternoon, i'm sorry. Do you want to hang out in the apartment with us?

M: Sure Cam. I'm on my way.

When Moose arrive he notice John and K looking threw some games so I just gesture for him to go over them. We all decided in a game, K remember how amazing Moose and I were when playing together so we play girls against guys. It went on for an hour with no clear winner so Moose call it a night he was saying his goodbyes when he notice that John wasn't moving at all of the couch.

M: Is he staying?

C: Oh yeah, he is going to stay here.

M: Oh ok. Maybe I should stay too then, at least until he goes. I don't want you to stop playing for lack of players.

C: Don't worry I don't think we are going to play anymore today. We are just going to go to sleep now.

M: Ok. Wait what?

C: I promise I'll tell you more tomorrow ok?.

M: Sure, don't worry.

C: Goodbye Moose.

M: Bye Cam.

I went to sleep for what feel like minutes when my cell started ringing.

C: Hello?

M: Hey Cam.

C: Moose? What time is it?

M: Is 00:01

C: What? Is something wrong?

M: No, not really. Is tomorrow you know?

C: What?

M: You said you would tell me more tomorrow and is tomorrow Cam.

C: Oh god.

M: I'm sorry ok. Is just... is he still there?

I proceed to tell Moose the story John told me well not all but enough for him to understand why John needed to stay with us and why we needed to do something to James.

M: Wow that James guy sucks.

C: Yeah, so we need to go to pick John's stuff soon and I would like a little payback too.

M: Sure, we can make it happened.

C: Great!

M: hahaha you really don't like that guy.

C: I hate him. And Anne isn't exactly on my top 10 list.

M: Well I don't think she did anything bad.

C: Having James in her life is bad Moose.

M: Ok I'm not going to argue with you about that.

C: Good choice.

M: Cam I was wondering something.

C: Yeah

M: I wanted to know if you would like to do something tomorrow. Just the two of us.

C: oh sure I would love that.

M: Ok how about I pick you up at 7 and we go to have some breakfast.

C: I can't I have class tomorrow at 7, remember?

M: Oh right how about I pick you up at 6 then.

C: Sure.

M: Well sleep well Cam, I'll text you tomorrow so you know when to come out.

C: Ok, see you tomorrow Moose.

M: Yeah..oh mm ...Sleep well Cam.

C:Hey Moose.

M: Yeah?

C: I love you.

M: Thank god you said it, I was nervous about saying it first. I love you too. Bye

C: haha bye.


	14. Chapter 14

I realize maybe to late that if Moose was going to pick me up at 6 it meant that I needed to be awake by 5:30 to be ready and that only if I decided to just change and go out. 15 minutes to 6 I was barely waking up, I look for my jeans and a t-shirt I put my converse and decided to wait for Moose outside before I would fall sleep again. Walking into the living room I saw John sleep on the couch it took me a minute to remember why he was there and all the hate towards James came back, that guy was coming down. I open the door and walk down stairs and went out the building suddenly I bump against something or someone when I focus my eyes I see that the figure is a sleeping Moose.

C:Moose?

M: mhmhmh

C: Moose!

M: Cam? Hey hey I'm here.

C: Yeah I notice, it's ok Moose. What are you doing here? I didn't get the message, where you waiting long?

M: Oh sorry. I was thinking that probably I was going to overslept and really didn't want to so I thought I'll better go and wait there so..

C: So you have been here since we hang up?

M: Pretty much yeah.

C: You are crazy, you know?

M: A little.

C: Come on crazy let's go eat something.

Although we were both extremely sleepy it was lovely to be together and alone, we catch up about our plans for spring break and seeing Tyler, it seemed Moose was so excited to see Ty and Nora he even told me he was trying to convince Andie to come to Seattle since her tour would end this week in Oregon. After breakfast Moose walk me to class and kiss me goodbye. In two days we will be going to see Ty and we are going to be spending so much time together that I just started daydreaming about it. I walk in and notice John wasn't there yet so I sit in the back and wait for him.

A: So did John tell you his version?

I turned to see Anne sitting next to me with a very weird look in her eyes.

C: Excuse me?

A: Don't play dumb Cam, Did he tell you he broke up with me?

C: Yes, he told me. But I don't understand why you said his version.

A: Well it seemed your friend John has a crush on someone. He had being cheating on me, my friend James told me everything. I can't believe you didn't know.

C: Well I didn't know because it's not true. And Anne did your friend James tell you he made John be expelled from the dorms?

A: He hit James because he told me everything Cam. I get that John is your friend but you should see who he really is. You probably don't believe me but i'm just telling you this because I think he is going to try to middle between Moose and you.

C: What?

A: Look Cam is obvious he has a crush on you, he probably just dated me so you think he got over you but the reality is he didn't and now he is going to do something about it.

C: You are crazy you know?

A: Really? Where is he staying now?

C: In our apartment but he didn't ask to though.

A: Sure, I bet you just offer him to stay, and he knew you would.

C: He is my friend.

A: For now, I'm sure part of you thinks is weird how fast he got over you. Just trust me and be careful.

C: I..ok I will.

I know it was wrong but I don't know what to think, it kind of make sense.

J: You will?

C: John!

A: John.

J: She talks all this garbage about me and you say ok?

C: No, I mean I...

A: She knows i'm right. And you are upset because now she's onto you.

J: Yeah because your personality is so great that there is no other reason but a devious plan for anyone not to be into you.

A: I said what I needed to say and please be silence class is starting.

C: John..

J: Don't, just be quiet I don't want to be thrown out of class too.

I turn and try to listen for what the professor was saying but I just couldn't, I started to think about what just happened. I'm insane, John was always there for me but Anne was such a convincing b... Class was over and I turn to talk to John, he wasn't there but Anne was leaving with this annoying smile in her face. I try calling John but his cell was off. I called K.

C: K, Is John there?

K: No.

C: Oh, please when he arrives tell him to wait for me ok?

K: He is gone.

C: What?

K: Look Cam, I get you are in this relationship and you are insecure about it, but you cross the line.

C: Look K.

K: No, I'm not talking to you anymore about the this over the phone. I'm going to class. Bye

I just wanted to cry, I needed to talk to...John. I always talk to him when things got crazy, I went to look for Moose at one of his classes.

M: Cam!

C: Hey

M: What's wrong?

C: I...

And that was as far as I got before crying. After I calmed down and Moose stop freaking out I told him everything.

M: So you think he really want us to break up?

C: I honestly don't. He was the one that talk some sense into me the night the I went looking for you at your dorm.

M: Oh, well thanks John. Look I'll admit that sometimes I get a little jealous about your relationship but I think he is a great guy.

C: I don't know what to do. I don't want you to ever think that I feel something more for him.

M: I appreciate that. I think you were right about Anne, she is mean.

C: And convincing.

M: So she must go down with James.

C: Yeap.

M: I have dance rehearsal. How about you join me?

C: Great.

We spend the rest of the day together going to each other classes and missing some classes to go to see the pirates. I arrived at the apartment late and went straight to my room, I started to put some stuff together in my backpack. Before going to sleep I called Ty for a while, he seemed ok with Moose and even Andie going to visit he asked me about K and John and notice my voice changing and change the subject. I went to knock on K's door but it open at touch and she wasn't in. Suddenly I notice a note in the fridge from K.

_Camille,_

_I'm leaving for spring day today. See you in a week._

_Kirstin._

Ok, so she is really mad. I try calling John but it went straight to voice mail, I was going to leave a message but decided against it. I really didn't know what to say, I fall sleep rather quickly, woke up went to class finish packing. I was about to go meet Moose but I decided against it and call K.

K: Hello?

C: Hey.

K: Hey Camille

C: Look I get that you are mad at me, but i think you should listen to me.

K: Ok, so explain it to me.

I told her everything that happened and to be honest it didn't make sense how was that going to make her change her mind about being mad.

K: So you completely believe Anne.

C: No, I mean look K you have to admit John was into me and ...

K: And what Cam? what? John was you friend and the day after he ask as for support you go and do this?

C: I did nothing, Moose and I are ok now and I don't want anyone to mess things for us. And although I don't think John would I just listen to Anne.

K: If you don't see what you obviously did wrong Cam I don't see why you call me.

C: I didn't do anything wrong.

K: Bye Cam.

I pick my stuff up and went looking for Moose ready to have a good time for my spring break.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight to Seattle was good, Moose and I spent the majority of our flight sleeping, I never knew Moose was such a good pillow. I love his smell and even the little drawl coming out of his mouth was adorable. Once we got our stuff Ty was waiting for us we hug for what seemed forever, oh I miss him a lot. Ty put an arm around me while we walk to the car

M: Hey Ty, wait for me.

T: Moose, how are you?

M: great. At first things were kind of tense but once I get into schedule everything is better.

T: ok cool. Cam, Nora is getting everything ready for a little road trip.

C: Really? That is amazing, but I told you that Andie was probably coming at some point this week. We should wait for her.

A: Oh Cam that's sweet, you were going to make everyone stay for me.

M: Andie!

A: Hey Moose relax, I'm happy to see you too.

C: Hey Andie

A: Camille, Moose tells me he finally convince you to be with him.

C: hahaha

M: Hey I didn't say that.

T: You should have. Is obvious that you are the lucky one here.

C: Ty!

M: He is right Cam, i'm very lucky.

A: I always knew you were a softy.

M: I'm not!

C: Is ok Moose you are very soft and adorable.

I was about to give Moose a kiss when Ty pull me aside.

T: Hey hey no kissing, in front of me.

C: Like you don't kiss Nora in front of me.

M: Yeah I've seen you kiss.

T: Look little ones whatever I do with Nora is off limits for you too.

C: That's disgusting.

M Wait I don't get what... Oh ok.

T: Yeah ok is the right answer.

A: Well if anyone cares this is not awkward for me at all.

We went back to Ty's house and Nora was waiting there for us with a huge dinner and lots of boxes from take out in the kitchen. We ate our dinner and talk for hours, it was so nice to be here with them, no problems no drama. I wish I could stay in this city forever. We went on a road trip for the rest of the week the day before flying back we were back in Seattle Ty and Moose were going to make a bbq so Nora, Andie and I decided to go shopping.

A: So guys anything special we are looking for today?.

N: Not really I just wanted to get out of the house before Ty and Moose destroy it while cooking.

C: Well I'm looking for some new stuff to run in. I want to start running more. I think it will help me with stress.

A; stress? ok, so what kind of stress are we talking about?

C: Oh you know college stuff.

N: Cam, i'm sorry but I was hoping you would eventually tell us something.

C: about?

N: About what is going on with you and your friends.

C: I don't know what you are talking about.

A: Look Cam, we promise Moose we wouldn't tell anyone but he told us about some stuff that happened between you and some of your friends.

C: He shouldn't have.

N: Well i'm glad he did. Look Cam we are here for you if you need to talk and honestly you need to talk we are here.

C: Look guys I appreciate the concerned but nothing is wrong. I just had a little misunderstanding with a friend.

A: Cam it seemed like it was more than that.

C: It wasn't.

N,A: Ok.

We came back to the house and had a lovely dinner, after the dinner I took Moose aside.

M: Do you wish to complement the chef alone? *And he kiss me*

C: Not really, but it seemed like I should have.

M: what's wrong cam?

C: Why did you told on me?

M: Because I'm worry about you. Look I'm happy that we had this amazing week together but I have to admit that is a little weird that you are cool knowing that two of your best friends are mad with you.

C: Look Moose thanks for caring but I'm ok because I didn't do anything wrong, they are just over reacting and once they see that everything will be fine.

M: Cam I love you but you need to be honest with yourself.

C: I don't understand what are you talking about.

M: Cam come on, let's go for a walk.

We walk hand in hand for a while until we came into a park...

M: Cam, you know we had our ups and downs, right?

C: Yes but ..

M: Wait let me finish. I'm sure that things would go better from now on because we are being honest with one another about what we feel. I know that at first we didn't know what to do or how to act but I truly think that we are pass that, and one of the reasons we are here now is because we had people in our lives that help us come to terms with each other. We are stubborn and sometimes self absorb people Cam, we think our feelings are the only thing in the world.

C: I don't think that.

M: Well then is only me and this is turning kind of awkward.

C: Moose I..I really don't know where you going with this.

M: Cam what i want to know is are you ready to take a leap of faith with me?

C: What?

M: Cam I think i have been honest with you about my feelings. You know now that I love you, now I need you to trust us like really trust US nobody is coming in and separating us ok?

C: ok

M: Now could you please be honest about how you feel about your fight?

C: I'm sad but I still think is going to pass.

M: My girlfriend is so stubborn.

C: Hey!

M: You are Cam. Come one let's go back before Ty start searching for us, he actually smile in my presence today and this time it wasn't at me I actually think it was with me.

C: Yeah dream on babe.

M: babe? I like that.

We stay in the park and kiss and hold each other for a while before making our way back to Ty. As a punishment for sneaking out Ty told Moose that he was going to sleep in the basement with him tonight. Andie and me would share a room, it seems I needed someone watching me so that I don't do anything funny and Nora was to tire to be my chaperone.

A: So naughty girl, where did the happy couple go?

C: We just went for a walk in the park, nothing naughty happened.

A: I trust you, Moose is so scare of Tyler now I think he is going to text him to ask permission to hold your hand from now on.

C: ha ha ha, that's not funny.

A: Maybe for you.

C: Oh be quiet you.

A: Cam

C: yes?

A: Can I trust you?

C: sure Andie, what's wrong?

A: Chase and I broke up a month ago.

C: What? Moose didn't tell me anything. I'm sorry.

A: Thanks, I didn't tell him. I just told him that he went back home from the tour. I'm glad he didn't call him, I was scare he will call Chase and he would told him everything and you know Moose he would have being asking a lot of questions about my feelings.

C: I think he would ask a lot of questions, but only out of concerned.

A: Oh i'm sure, but i just don't want to talk about it.

C: Ok, but then why are you telling me?

A: Because maybe if I tell you something true you would be honest with me too.

C: I don't know what are ...

A: Cam, please.

C: Ok, but please please don't tell anybody.

A: Sure Cam, you can trust me.

C: I know I was wrong about what happened.

A: Ok, that's good I think. Then why do you get so defensive about the subject.

C: Is because...really Andie you can't tell anyone.

A: I promise Cam, do you want me to see if anyone is out the door listening?

C: Yes

A: I was joking but ok. *She went check the door and close it* No one is out there.

C: When John told me about his break up with Anne, I was sad for him but at the same time happy. He seemed ok, except for all the drama with James, you do know that part right?

A: No, but for the time being your friend had problems go on.

C: Ok, so when I went to class and Anne told me all those things..you do know what she said?

A: Yeah that part I know, Moose explain things and I know from Nora and Moose that John doesn't seemed like the kind of guy who would do what this chick said.

C: Yes they are right. When Anne told me everything part of me knew that she was talking out of spike, but still I couldn't shake this feeling. I didn't understand exactly what it was that's why i went along with what she said. This last days I finally understood what I was feeling.

A: Which was?

C: I was flatter, and yes is wrong. Is like there was something in me that was happy that John would go into all this trouble for me. Like i was so special that he wouldn't let go of the idea of me and him being together. That he might have use Anne to try to forget me but couldn't was so spectacular.

A: Cam? do you like this John guy then?

C: No, that is what is so weird about this situation. I don't like him that way and I know he has let go of any idea of me and him being together. He was always very supportive of Moose and me.

A: I think I understand. I mean Cam is normal for anyone to feel flatter about someone liking us and this John guy he seem like an amazing guy.

C: He is. But I don't love him. I love Moose.

A: Ok, but Cam then why did you feel mm spectacular?

C: I don't know, the only thing that came to mind is that every time I have a problem I talk to John and Anne would eventually stop that.

A: Maybe is that, but why wouldn't you admit that what you did is wrong?

C: Andie I told you how i feel, and what was your only question when i finish telling you?

A: Oh, I get it.

C: I don't want Moose to doubt me, I'm scare to say something that would make him feel like I 'm not invested in us. He even admit to be jealous of John

A: Cam the only thing that would make him doubt you is if you told him that you love John. Is ok if he gets jealous, you two were used to be each others everything but now you are growing up and is ok to have other people to lean on.

C: I know you are right but what happened if Moose feels threaten.

A: I think the only one feeling threaten here is you and i'm going to add that without any valid reason. You feel like maybe if John gets to be your best friend you are cheating on Moose and is not by the way.

C: You sure?

A: Positive.

C: Thanks Andie. I should probably look for John and say I'm sorry.

A: Just to satisfy my curiosity what happened with this James guy?

I proceed to tell the entire story to Andie even the parts that she already know but for the first time my history included my honest feelings threw the entire situations.

A: Wow Cam, you really need to ask John to forgive you.

C: I know.

A: I have another juicy news for you.

C: Do tell.

A: I'm going to be on Burn the Floor.

C: Oh my god! really?

A: Yes I'm joining them in Broadway and then on tour.

C: Yes!

We hug and start jumping up and down till Nora came in the room and ask us to shut up. She really is moody when she doesn't get to sleep. We talk more and finally went to sleep with exactly 3 hours before we had to wake up for Moose and I to go the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

Tired doesn't even start to describe how I felt. The flight back was uneventful specially because we spend all of it sleeping, Moose took me to my apartment and proceed to fall sleep on my couch while I slept in my room. Coming back to classes was hard, we woke up a couple of hours later and K was nowhere to be found, so Moose walk with to class.

M: Well have a good day Cam.

C: You too. See you later?

M: I don't think so, I have some things to do. Please Cam try to talk to K and John I know is going to be hard but is the right thing to do.

C: I know. I'll text you later. Bye

M: Bye

Walking into class the first thing that comes to mind is K and John are probably together seating in the middle of class like we all use to do, so I'll need to locate them and apologize the second they come into view. I was right about them being together but they are sitting in the front row next to some other people we barely talk to, well at least I barely talk to them, there is no room for me to sit there and even the rows behind them are full. The professor enters the class and I decided that the best thing for me is to just seat in the back and wait for them once class is over. I really underestimated how tired I was but once a dude from my class pock me several times I notice I had fallen sleep and class was over.

Well that didn't go as plan so I go to my next class and see K talking with Adam that just blows my mind, she doesn't seem upset she actually looks pretty calm but Adam, his face is of pure confusion while they are talking that makes me think that I probably shouldn't come near them just now. When the class was about to finish the professor decided to take a pop quiz by the time I finish K was gone. Finally I arrive home and find K watching TV in the living room.

C: Hey

K: Hey Cam, how was your spring break?

C: Fine. And yours?

K: It was cool, just hanging out with some friends back home.

C: Oh ok, I want to talk to you about what happened?

K: Sure.

C: Well I know that what I did was wrong.

K: ...

C: You are not going to say anything.

K: Not really, I know you were wrong if that's what you wanted to hear.

C: No, I didn't want to hear that. Look I get that you are mad because what I did is wrong and John is your friend too and I intend in asking him to forgive me too.

K: That's good.

C: Yes is good. But K look I feel like even though John is your friend you are taking this way over proportion.

K: Cam, I know that you and John are friends even more than just that.

C: We are only friends. I'm in love with Moose!

K: I meant best friends Cam.

C: Oh

K: See, you always over react when someone says something like that. For real I don't understand why you make it clear every chance you get that you love Moose and everyone knows Moose loves you.

C: So..

K: So, you are insecure. And I understand it, John understands it too. But the fact that you are willing to actually listen to some piece of garbage that Anne says just because it justifies your insecurities that's mess up Cam. And yes maybe i'm over reacting but you weren't here listening to John admitting how crush he felt because his best friends just said that she believed he had an evil plan against her. His best friend who he always defended and supported no matter what problems he had on his own. So you know Cam I wonder if maybe some day I look at Moose in a way you don't like that you will accuse me of something and honestly it just makes this friendship a little to fragile for comfort.

C: I...I can't believe you think that. Yes I'll admit I acted wrong but it was because...because i'm stupid ok. Look I understand that things have to change and I'm going to change that part of me. Just trust me please.

K: Ok Cam.

C: I saw you talking to Adam.

K: Oh.

C: Come on K!

K: Haha during spring break I was thinking that I really never told Adam how I felt about what happened, so I did.

C: Wow, but you looked so calm.

K: I was, the thing is I just needed to tell my part of the story, what he did was messed up but we are majoring in the same thing and I don't want to feel like there is this huge elephant in the room.

C: What did he say?

K: Well at first I think he thought I was going to yell or made a scene, but he admitted that what he did was wrong. We are not going to be friends or anything but we are civil to one another and for now that is more than enough for both of us.

C: Well that's good.

K: Yes, yes it is. I'm at peace with that.

C: Do you know where is John staying?

K: Yes, but I think he should be the one telling you his things for now.

C: Oh, well I try calling him again but he didn't pick up.

K: I'll talk to him, but maybe he still needs some time to get over it.

C: Yeah, you are probably right.

K: Everything will be alright Cam.

C: Thanks.

My phone started ringing and a new pic of Moose and I smiling appear on it, when did he did that?

C: Hello?

M: Hey! Do you like our picture?

C: Yes, when did you did that?

M: You forgot your phone at Ty's when you girls went shopping so I transfer one of our pics and put it as my pic in your contacts.

C: That's so sweet.

M: I know, I'm a softy.

C: Hahaha my softy.

M: Yeah

C: So how was your day?

M: Well I fall sleep in one of my classes but the rest was uneventful. Can I come in? I'm at your door.

I went to open the door and found a smiling Moose looking at me.

C: I've miss you.

M: Me too.

K: Come on guys, you saw each other in the morning.

M: Oh Kirstin you are here. I didn't see you there.

K: You should go see a doctor then.

M: Weird I had the hiccups before but suddenly i'm fine.

C: Moose!

K: Must be your reflection in the windows that help.

C: K!

M: No, I don't see any windows.

K: Too scary for you?

C: Guys!

M, K: What?

C: Really? Don't what me guys. Stop it before you actually get mad at each other.

M: Why would we get mad at each other Cam?

K: Yeah Cam, what's wrong?

C: You two are weird.

K : She meant to say you are weird.

M: Ditto.

K: Oh big word for you, heard it in a song?

M: Actually it was a movie.

K: Pg 13?

M: Yeah but that's beside the point.

K: Sure it is.

M: Camille your friend is being annoying...Hey, where did Cam go?

K: What? I..She was here. CAM?

C: Yeah?

K: Where did you go?

C: Oh I was in the kitchen fixing me a sandwich while you guys reconnect with each other.

K: Connect?

M: grose, i'm not touching her.

K: He is really literal isn't he. Easy like a 12 year old.

M: You wish, then you could convince me to come near you with candy or stuff like that.

K: Look Alexander I wouldn't come near the bird nest you call hair even if it was on fire, get it? Not that you would notice.

M: Well, I...

C: Ok that's enough everyone to there corner. Moose I think you better go and K you breath just breath.

M: But Cam we were just having fun.

C: Bye Moose.

I push Moose outside and close the door, once we heard his footsteps going away K and I suddenly start laughing like crazy. Oh is nice to know that things between Moose and Kirstin will always be the same...tense and funny. Now if only things between John and I will get back to normal everything would be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok today is the day i'm getting my best friend back. At this point I don't care if John is right to be upset with me I'm going to make him forgive even if that is the last thing I do., but first I need to get K out of the bathroom so I can shower.

C: Hey K get out I need to get to class!

K: Ok ok I was just washing my teeth. Geez what's up with you?

C: Today is the day that John is going to forgive.

K: Does he know that?

C: Nope.

K: Well go in there champ, smelling good is a big step on the right direction.

C: Thanks.

In the middle of my shower I can hear The Eye of the Tiger being play outside the bathroom door and I just start laughing, I´m happy K and I are ok again.

Walking to class I start to get nervous what I am going to say to him exactly, once in the classroom K went to say hi to the people she and John were talking to the other day. John wasn't in the class so I decided to wait next to the door. Suddenly the profesor walks in and ask everyone to sit down, I have to admit i´m hesitant but I decided to sit to the other only available seat i could see in the class. The second I sit down John walks in, was he waiting outside until I sit down?, oh he is gonna get it know. To my shock John find another seat it was like he brought a chair with him, could he?

I decided that I need a plan to talk to John, should I beg? I don't want to but..suddenly a piece of paper flys to my desk, I look up and K is looking at me and pointing to the paper and so we begin…

K: Hey, he is really sneaky.

C: Yeah is like we never knew he was a ninja.

K: Hahaha Oh he would love to know that.

C: I would be glad to tell him if he ever let's me speak to him.

K: Yeah, I think he needs to listen. I'll talk to him while walking to the other class and don't worry I've watch lots of Jackie Chan movies.

C: what?

K: He played a ninja in a movie.

C: ok, thanks for the help.

K, J: Your welcome

The class ended and K true to her word went on to talk to John sure she wasn't very ninja like , she literally shouted hey John wait up! And half the class turn but she acted cool and walk to John who was completly red, maybe K plan this to make John forgive me, be embarras forever or forgive Camille hahahaha.

I went to the next class sit down and waited, neither of them came to the class I have to admit that even though I appreciate K's help with Jon I hope she doesn't get into trouble with him because of me. After the class I walk to the cafeteria to grab something eat when I , and half the campus, heard K calling me I turned to see she and John walking toward me.

K: Hey I was afraid you didn't hear me calling you.

C: Fat chance.

K: What?

C: I mean I heard you. So, what's up?

K: Well we miss class and we need your lovely notes.

C: Oh well I actually got distracted

K took my notebook away from me and opened to a page full of doddles and sorry's.

K: Oh ok, I'll go find us some notes.

With that she left John and me standing awckardly next to each other , this was my chance to apologize.

C: Hi.

J: Hi. How are you?

C: Fine thanks. You?

J: I'm ok. Well, nice talking to you I'm going to go and grab something to eat, see you later ok? bye.

C: Oh, you know what John. Not ok, this is not talking at least not the way we used to talk.

J: Look Camille,I promise K I would talk to you and I just did so there.

C: Are you ever going to let me say i'm sorry for what I did? Just tell me now because if you are never going to let it go I'll understand. I just want to say I was wrong and I'm going to miss you so much.

J: Ok so the answer to the question was no. But you already said you are sorry so what's the point.

C: John..

J: Still talking here. Look Cam I think you did a horrible thing but I was in a bad place and maybe I took it out of proportion, I don't think I did but our friend the loud one seem to think so. So let's move on with it.

C: Move on as in we are cool or move on as I'll stalked you till you forgive me.

J: Let's go with the less creepy one, and for your info the first one.

C: I miss you!

J: I miss you too, did you ever notice K was that loud?

C: I know right.

We hug and walk in the cafeteria together, I'm not going to lie and say that everything was perfect but there was the promise of it in the air. K came minutes later with some notes wich we all proceed to ignore while eating and talking about our spring break. It seem John went to visit his brother and sister and they even came early to help him find a place to move in, luckly for John he found an apartment with two students that are going to graduate this semester and were friends with her sister's boyfriend. He seem happy even though he was sleeping on the couch.

M: John!

J: Mike!, Hey. Guys this is Michael, he is on of the guys i move in.

M: Hi, nice to meet you and I prefer Mike.

C: Hi, i'm cam and she is Kirstin.

M: Cool. Look John I was just going to ask you if you can be at the house at 3pm the cable guy was supposed to be there at 9 am so we are taking turns to wait for him.

J: Sure.

M: Ok, see you guys.

K: He is cute.

J: His girlfriend thinks so too.

K: Oh ok. Well let's go to your apartment and wait for the cable guy then.

C: Yeah let's go.

J: Sure, you can come thanks for asking guys.

K, C: Your welcome.

Johns place was great it had two romos and comfy couch, the building was nice too and pretty close to campus, I could see all of us moving in here someday.

C: John!

J: Yeah?

C: Why are the guys installing cable if they are moving out this semester?

J: Well they are not installing it, actually they already have cable but the signal is terrible so they wanted fix. I told them they should probably just cancel it but they said is included in the rent so they can't.

C: Oh ok, so are they planning on staying in NY after graduating?

J: No, they are moving back to L.A.

K: So, the apartment is going to be available next semester?

J: Actually no, it's already taken.

K: really? But the semester isn't over yet.

J: I know but it was taken 2 weeks ago, for the entire semester with first option for next year.

K: Well that sucks.

J: Well the guys have some videogames. Want to play?

C: Sure, let's play Mario Party.

J: I'll go look if they have it.

John went into one of the bedroms while K and I went into the kitchen.

K: I can't believe the apartment is taken.

C: Well i can, I mean is unbeliable cute and close to campus.

K: I know. Well I wouldn't have work it only has two bedrooms and we are three.

C: Yeah is for the best I guess.

J: What are you guys taling about?

C: Oh we were just making some snacks.

K: Hey Jhon, were is all your stuff?

J: Oh Is upstairs.

C: upstairs?

J: Yeah, I don't know if you guys notice but this apartment is huge. Did you guys saw the laundry place on the first floor?

C,K: Yeah.

J: Well that's Mike's uncle bussiness. He and his family used to live on this floor and he made the third floor into a mini apartment, the problem came when they rented it, the person that rent the room had to come in crossing all this area and it was uncomfortable for the family so they stop renting it. Then Mike's cousins move out and his aunt decided that she didnt need all that space. So she and Vern move to the third floor and Mike and Rich move in the second floor when they came to study here.

C: Oh, so Mike's aunt and uncle live upstairs?

J: Well technically not anymore. See they used to live here solid until two weeks ago but her aunt said she was tired and being so close to campus makes this a really noisy place, so they move away. When I came with my brother and sister they were trying to find a truck and some help to move, so we all helped them but there are still some things upstairs that they are going to move later on.

C: Oh ok, so why aren't you sleeping upstairs then?

J: Well for one, there is no bed but mostly because i'm not comfortable being near there stuff i don't want them to think i've been using it. They said I could store my things there but that's it. They are really nice though.

C: Well that's good. K and I were wondering if you want to move in with us? Our couch is comfy and we could make some room for your things. We can start looking for a place for the three of us for next semester.

J: Thanks guys, but i'm ok here.

C: Ok then. John do you still want to move in with us?

K: Said yes please. We know things are weird now but we are still friends and everything is going to improve with time.

J: Do you feel the same Cam?

C: Of course, If i could do aything to improve them faster I'll will.

J: Well I appreciate it.

K: and?

J: I think we should look, but i'm still staying here.

K: Group hug!

After waiting for the elusive cable guy we study and finish some homework we had and even started bouncing ideas for a new group Project we needed to hand in next week. A couple of hours later Mike and Rich came in and we all get to know each other, I think K had a thing for Rich, John walk us home at midnight, we try to persuade him to stay with us for the night but he was anxious to get back and play with the guys. Just before going to sleep I decided to call Moose but it went straight to voice mail. I was going to text him when suddenly my phone started to ring and it was him.

C: Moose!

A: Hey Cam!.

C: Andy?

A: Yeah hahaha sorry I didn't answer. I arrived early and Moose and I are here with the pirates.

C: Oh, well that's awesome.

A: Yeah, hey can you ditch class tomorrow? Moose is going to show me around.

C: I can't tomorrow but maybe we can eat some dinner together.

A: Sure that sounds like mmm fun.

C: ok, where is moose?

A: Oh he is in the speaker room. I'll tell him you call. Byeee

C: Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

4am and i could hear my cellphone ringing in the distance. I groggily start looking for it I really need to learn to turn this thing off!.

C: Hello?

M: Cam! Hi

C: Moose is 4 am, is something wrong?

M: Oh i'm sorry Cam, Andy just told me you called and I wanted to call you back but I should have look at the time before, sorry babe.

C: It's ok, i'm hanging up though.

M: Sure, I just ... i'm sorry that i woke you up. Because i woke you up right?

C: Yeah you did. So I guess ...

M: I should be more careful.

C: You are not letting me hung up do you?

M: hahaha I was hoping you wouldn't notice.

C: I'm sleepy not dumb.

M: I know. Is that I really miss you Cam.

C: I miss you too Moose. How is andy doing?

M: To be honest I don't think she is doing well, I mention Chase I she look really sad for like ten minutes which is a lot for Andy.

C: Yeah they broke up.

M: I figure that. How is everything with John?

C: Great we are talking again. We even talk about moving together.

M: You and John?

C: and Kirstin, I've told you about this.

M: Ok, i'm glad you guys are ok.

C: Well we are better but not ok yet.

M: I'm glad Cam I know how important your friends are for you.

C: You are still number one Moose.

M: I was waiting for you to say it, thanks!.

C: hahaha dummy you are always number one. Are you ditching class tomorrow? Andy said something about it when i talked to her.

M: Yeah, she told me i should but i don't think i can, i have projects to present.

C: Well she can come eat some lunch with K and John if you want.

M: Great I think the guys can handle her in the morning here.

C: Handle her?

M: You know what i mean cam.

We talk for a little while after that I slept a little longer and went to class. After class I talked to K and John about Andy so they knew something about her before she came to meet us for lunch.

A: Hey Cam!

C: Andy! Let me introduce you to some friends. She is Kirstin but we call her K and he is John.

K: Hey nice meeting you.

J: Hi.

A: John? Is he the one that was mad at you?

J: Yeah that's me. We are ok now.

A: Good, I have to say that Anne sounds awful, you are lucky she is out of your life.

J: ohh thanks.

A: Yeah and James oh my god that guy sucks so much.

J: Yeaahhh. Cam let's go buy some stuff to eat, so K and Andy can get to know each other. I mean she obviously knows me.

A: Dude are you mad?

J: No way. Cam let's go!.

C: sure, will be back.

We walk to the cafeteria and I could fill John trying to calm down by my side. I knew that I should probably be the one talking right now but I didnt know what to say I told Andy everything that happened with John because she made me, and yes because she is my friend but mainly because she made me. I can understand why he was mad about it, I mean a complete stranger knew this entire part of his life, I should probably just apologize and ...

J: Hey Cam! Are you ok?

C: What? Yeah

J: Do you want the chicken wrapper or not?

C: Sure it's fine. You are mad, right?

J: Annoyed not mad that's why I needed to go away.

C: I'm sorry.

J: It's ok she is your friend and you talk about me because I'm your friend too.

C: Yeah I was really sad that we were mad at each other and she notice so we talk.

J: I got it and Cam I don't know if I told you this but I was really sad too.

We smile at each other and took the food and went to meet Andy and K back were they both seem to be having a great time. The rest of the lunch blew by just talking about MSA and the Pirates, Andy was surprise that John knew them but later remember the pirates told her about him. After that John and Andy decided they should get together one day to practice some dancing, later John excuse himself after it saying that he needed to go help his landlord move some stuff out of the apartment.

A: So Cam, Did I get you into troubles with John?

C: No, he is fine.

A: I was talking to K and I was telling her about the MSA Crew and the prank we did when were competing in the streets.

C: Oh yeah I saw it.

A: Well I think we could avenge John together.

C: Really!

A: Yeah it would be like my present to John for making him feel awkward.

C: That would be amazing!

M: You guys, talking about me?

A: You wish Moose.

M: Hey Andy, Good afternoon K.

K: and everything was going so well.

M: I know you miss me K, stop pretending.

C: Moose stop it and K please no need for the gaging sound.

A: So Moose we were talking pulling a prank on that James dude.

M: I'm in.

The planning or better plotting started and I'll admit now that the weirdest thing was how well K and Moose got along, at this point I think that if they ever have fall out I'll just make them destroy someone and they will be ok for that point. We all went back to our classes while Andy went to meet the rest of the cast on her new show. The next day was going to be the start of our plan, Andy was going to do some recon, yes we are going all in with the technical language too. First of all I had to find out if Anne and James were dating, because if they were, Anne would be going down too, at first I'll admit I didn't feel ok about this part but Andy remember me about her help in the fight with John and now I´m all in.

The minute I go in my class I see John writing in his notebook, yesterday we all decided to keep him out of the revenge till the end, being the good guy he is maybe he would be against it and we definitely would have to stop if he ask us, so let no give him the chance to as us. I sit next to him we say hello and he continue writing while I look for Anne, let's see where can I find an obviously fake blond hair oh I found her and she was looking at me, creepy. I turn to John telling him I'll be back he just nods without looking up of his writing, I'm gonna have to found out what exactly he is writing later, I walk to where Anne is and start the plan.

C: Hey

A: Hi, I see you guys made up.

C: Yes, we are ok and Moose and I are ok too.

A: That's fine then, just be careful with him.

C: okkk, How are you?

A: Great, my life is great. I can totally tell that something was wrong before because of how happy I am now.

C: I`m so glad for you. You deserve so much.

A: I do.

C: Of course, I'm sure an awesome guy will come and...

A: I should have seen I had this amazing guy in front of me all the time and not lost my time with...

C: Oh the professor is coming I should go to my seat. Bye

Oh I'm going to punch that girl, she going down.

J: Cam? Are you ok?

C: Yeah, the class is starting shhhh.

After class I text all the team, even K although she is right next to me, telling them that Anne is with James and she should suffer like him. The responds come quickly.

**Text between K and Cam**

K: Oh is that why you were biting your pencil?

C: She said John was a mistake and a waist of time.

K: She is so going down. We are the only once that can badmouth John.

C: Yeah

**Text between Moose and Cam**

M: Ok, you seem really into the plan.

C: She was mean Moose.

M: Ok calm down babe, we'll get her. See you later

C: Bye

Oh he called me babe, butterflies fly in my stomach.

**Message from Andy to the Team**

A: Ok team, you each know what to do. And now that we know that Anne is going down this going to be so much easier, so let's all get together tonight.

Having Andy as our revenge leader really bump everyones spirit up. In a couple of hours Andy was going to do her recon, Moose would get some supplies while K would talk to some of her friends is Johns ex dorm. My part for now was to keep John out of the loop, I think I have the best part now because I enjoy spending time with him and we are still reconnecting. K went on her way after all our daily classes ended and I invited John to his apartment which really made him laugh, we order chinese food talk, did some homework his roommates came and I took that as my que to leave. John was getting his jacket to walk me home but I told him I rather go alone he just laugh and walk me home.

Once I got to the apartment I join the rest of the team in hearing Andy's recon report this went on for a couple of hours everyone pitching in with ideas to better the plan finally we decided on a better version of our original plan and decided that this week was the best to start. The next day Andy went to pick K and me from our apartment so we could all walk to our class and that way she could get a good look of Anne and once she saw her giving John the evil eye from her sit while he was laughing with one of his friend she decided that maybe we could give her a preview of things to come, but we decided against it. At that moment John turned around and saw us so make his way to were we where. He greeted us and told Andy that he was looking forward to their dancing date at the pirates house today, she seemed to have forget about it and started to excusing her but John told her not to worry he was going either way so if she was able to make cool if not no problem, And just smile and nod at him.

The rest of the week blew by and by Saturday the team was to reunite for the first stage of the plan, I went to pick Andy up from the pirates.

A:Cam!

C: Hey, let's go. You look so nice in that dress.

A: Thanks, I have to look good if we want this to work.

C: No doubt in my mind that this is going to go great.


	19. Chapter 19

For the next week Andie got to see James a lot, she was at his gym with very tight gym clothes which look amazing on her, earlier she would run by his dorm when we knew he was getting to classes and finally at night she would parade herself in his dorm with beautiful little dresses while "visiting" one of K's friend. In reality she would go in the room of K's friend change into sweats and play xbox for an hour and leave, her run in the mornings would consist in running in front James buildings and then right into a dinner to eat something. By thursday James started to flirt with Andie at the gym and question K's friend about his relationship with Andy, he told him that Andy was his cousin that was staying near campus but was from out of town. The reason we decided that Andy was from out of town is because that would give James the idea that he would get a clean get away when Andy "left town". We all thought that this was going to take a little more time being that James was obsess with Anne for years, but maybe this was going to be easier James seemed to be really paying attention to Andy.

Our first problem was on that thursday when Andie had to literally jump into a bush so that John wouldn't see her, James witness all this and look suspicious about the situation until Andie came running right up to him and in the girlies voice Andie has ever made inform him that a horrible possum had almost attack her and ask him to walk her to his cousins room because she was scare to be alone out there. This was the first "real" conversation they had, James chuckle but walk with her, the luckiest thing that could have happened did happened when Andie knock and K's friend didn't answer, James offer her to wait in his dorm while he would go for some coffee because she being traumatize by the possum didn't want to go out. The second James was out of the door she call Moose and while me and K insure that Anne kept James occupied by calling him so we could hear how much he adore her, by the way we were about to puke by the end of the conversation, the both of them install servalance in James room. Moose put one camera that he would be in charge of monitoring via his phone, a couple of microphones and he even install a program in his laptop that gave us a streaming and peer Andie's evil request something that would allow us to turn his lights on and off just to mess him up.

They both left because we got to convince Anne that watching James adore her was more credible than hearing him so he was out having lunch with us. At the end of the day we all met up at John's apartment, sure nobody inform him of this so once we all arrive we were greeted but confuse John in his pj's. He seemed to recovered easy from the surprise we call for a pizza and while waiting I found myself hearing him, Moose and Andie talking about how they have seen each other everyday for the past week when going to the pirates. The familiarity of the way they talk to each other make my heart sing, I even started to see that maybe this revenge plan was really going to unity to the group which I admit sounded weird. Suddenly John ask Andie if she was running today in campus, we all froze at that point.

J: Guys?

A: I...I...don't run.

M: Yeah she is incredible lazy.

C: She hates exercise, I mean is a miracle she is not overweight.

A: Yes, I a mean I shouldn't even eat this pizza.

J: Okkkk.

John pick up some plates and walk into the kitchen at that point a giant sigh could be hear in the living room. The rest of the night was uneventful, John walk andy to the pirates while Moose walk K and me home. The second we step in the apartment K said her goodbyes and went in her room.

M: So?

C: So?

M: We are finally alone and in the same place.

C: Well that's the only way of being alone.

M: I mean we usually only talk alone when we are at the phone.

C: I get it, i'm sorry that we are not having much time for the two of us. And this entire revenge plan is messing our time together.

M: Cam it's ok, I actually think the revenge thing is amazing. I know John is important to you and we always protect our friends.

C: Thank you.

M: I love you Cam, I just want you to know that.

C: I love you too.

We kiss and it was perfect just like every kiss we share.

M: Cam?

C: uhmm

M: Can I stay longer maybe watch a movie or something? I just want to be with you.

C: Sure, I'd love that.

We watch a movie while hugging every so often we would kiss until we finally end up turning the movie off and just make out. We would stop for a while and talk about our plans for the next semester, I told him again that K, John and I were planning to move in together and he told me that he would love to join us, so tomorrow I'll ask them. Between the kissing the talking and the snacking we notice it was 4 am so we went to sleep, me in my room he in the couch, for a little while.

The next morning I was awake by K screaming when she saw Moose I don't blame her though I love him but mornings aren't this best hour, after that we all made our way to our classes and I decided that maybe later I would ask her and John about Moose moving in with us. Andie texted us telling us that James had called her this morning asking if she was ok since she didn't went on her running and asked her out. I walk in class with the biggest smile on my face, once John so me he just said: Moose? and I nod.

Days went by, Andie started "dating" James and each day she would be more grouse out by his present, once she came to our apartment and took the longest shower ever, it seemed James had being hugging her the entire date. By the time she came out John and Moose had arrived at our apartment and we were talking about doing something next week, Andie said that it would be her last week available because her part on the show was to start in two weeks. John seemed really interest in the show so they started to talk about that while Moose show me the streaming of James apartment on his phone, we use some earphones to listen in. There in his apartment were James and Anne, she was telling him off about being late to pick her up and he tried to sweet talk his way out of the problem. That went off for a while until he hug Anne and then they started to make out while touching each other, Moose and I turn to each other and he try to exit the program but he wasn't fast enough so when the first moan came, he just dropped the phone we were so red at this point.

A: Are you guys ok?

J: Yeah what were you watching?

M, C: N no nothing.

Suddenly I felt uncomfortably close to Moose so I just move a little ok not a little but a lot closer to Andie. And she whisper to me..

A: Where you guys watching porn?

C: No!

That made Moose and John heads to turn and watching me, Moose seemed uncomfortable and John just confuse.

A: Ok ok, we won't go shopping. Geesh, you didn't need to yell at me.

C: Oh sorry

With that both boys look confuse but turn there a attention to the recently turn on tv in some dance competition. Andie took this as a que to ask what we really were doing and after I told her she look like she was either going to puke or laugh, or maybe both. To make things awkward for James she decided to text him then and with the program that Moose put on the lights start turning them on and off. She called it her contribution to birth control in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

The second part of the plan started on Sunday when Andie appear out of nowhere on James's door early in the morning in tight black jeans and a one shoulder blouse and asked him if he wanted to go out with her. We knew for a fact that James had to go with Anne to this family lunch, Moose had listen in one of their conversations about how important this was to Anne and how nagging she was about James looking his best for her family. Also, Moose ask Andie to be the one watching the video stream for now on because he just couldn't bring himself to do it, after Andie slap him in the back of the head he agree to continue doing it. While searching James's laptop Moose found out that he had a guy helping him with some projects it seemed James was blackmailing the guy by telling him that he had some pics of him cheating on his girlfriend. Moose erase the pictures and send a confirmation email telling the guy that a virus had destroy the evidence and he was free all of this from James's email. Well going back to sunday morning James told Andie that he was feeling sick but maybe they could go out tomorrow, she then suggested that they could stay in and she would "gladly" take care of him but he insisted in her leaving so he could rest. This was a huge step back still some part of me was glad that he didn't just ditch Anne in a day so important to her, what can I say i'm a softy sometimes.

Once James left his room and with help of some of K's friend from the dorm we proceed to make some changes to his room. First we pour scratching powder on his clothes and bed, yes we act like we have 9, loose the screws on his skateboard. On of the guys in the dorm suggested messing up with his shampoo because there was nothing about his looks that James appreciated more than his hair. So we got some peroxide, let's hope james likes being blonde. For me the more shocking part was how many people dislike this dude, it seemed that except for the R.A every other guy in the entire building hate him. Two guys ask us if we could do something to the R. A too, we were tempted because he mess with John too but we had no clue what to do to him. For the next three days we saw the results of our hard work on Sunday, James was platinum blonde which really didn't look good on him, he kept scratching himself which really weirded people out, he was late to class because we stole the charger of his phone and messed up with his alarm clock and the best part he seemed really tired because now that he actually had to do his work he had no time. Now came the adjustment of the plan at first we were going to get Andie to turned into this obsess James stalker type so he had to do something so Anne didn't find out, seeing what our plan was doing to him now we decided that he didn't need that extra push and Andie "left town" not before telling James that blond was right for him and then laughing in his face. The huge problem like Andie call it was that Anne wasn't getting any of the anguish sure she was a little upset that her boyfriend didn't have the time to be with her but we want it more or at least Andie did.

The girls decided to reconvene in our place, well K's and mine but Andie was always there, to see what we could do to Anne. Then the genius that is K started to glow, she notice how important was for Anne that James was the perfect boyfriend in front of everyone so the best thing would be to destroy the image of perfection. With the sudden lack of time on James's part every other date was a disaster for the annoying couple and the fights were getting really nasty. K had this amazing idea to do a group date with our class so everyone was going to the movies, well mostly everyone, 20 people all of them couples, K was going with John which made Andie stiff a little, Anne ended up being there alone thanks to James's exhaustion and Moose's clever handle of the lights which made him sleep. After that day things between them seemed to go worse for them, their fights were constant and loud and Anne seemed sad and irritable. One day K and I walk into class and found Anne crying on Johns shoulder while he was half hugging her.

K: What is that? Is it a nightmare?

C: I really hope it is.

K: Go talk to him go, stop this.

C: Me? Let`s go together, you know you want to know too.

We both clear our throats to get both of their attention, Anne started to clean her face and John just look at us like, he seemed really sad.

C: Sorry to interrupt guys. We were just concerned.

K: Yes, you don't seemed ok Anne.

N: I'm fine thanks, I think I'll go now. I don't feel ok.

J: Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?

N: Thanks, but no thanks.

J: Ok, I'll call you.

N: Bye Guys.

Once Anne left the class start so we couldn't ask John anything and to be honest I felt that even though we could have ask him he wouldn't be open with his response. I text K that it was better not to ask direct question about it and for once she just text ok. The rest of our daily classes were fine, we present some projects, took notes and study in the library pretty much without talking even at lunch we didn't exchange more than three words. K and I notice John texting a lot for a while after lunch but didn't ask him anything, after our last class we said our goodbyes and went home. K and I decided not to tell Moose or Andie what happened today because we knew that if we did they wanted to have answers and we didn't have them. I was about to go to bed when K enter my room.

K: Cam? Can we talk?

C: sure, what's up?

K: I feel bad.

C: Me too, weird huh?

K: I mean I don't like James but Anne was our friend at some point and today when I saw her like that I was shock.

C: Well maybe she was upset about other things.

K: Maybe, but is just weird, why would John be hugging her?

C: I think we know the reason. Is the same reason we didn't tell him about our plans of revenge. He is a genuinely a nice guy and even if she was mean to him he wasn't going to let her cry alone.

K: I think we should stop the plan, we already have the revenge they both suffer. And I'm scare that Anne is going to try to go back to John.

C: Jealous much?

K: Well a little, but not for me. Don't tell me you haven't notice the way Andie glows near him and viceversa. I think those two have a future and I don't want our plan to destroy it.

C: I know right! Oh thank god you say something I was thinking I was imagine things.

The doorbell rang, K and I look at each other before walking slowly to the door. K look at the peephole and announced that John was at the door.

J: Hey guys.

K: Dude, how about you call before? You scare us.

J: really? is only 11pm...oh sorry guys.

C: We are girls, you do know that, right?

J: Well...

We proceed to punch John in his arms.

J: That doesn't help your point.

K: Well excuse us. So what's up?

J: I wanted to explain what happened today. I appreciate the fact that you didn't question me about it though.

K: It's ok, we knew that it wasn't our place to ask.

J: Anne came up to me and actually apologize for what she told you Cam.

C: really?

J: Yes, she said that she was mad and that she honestly thought that I wanted something with you but seeing you with Moose and me with K made her realize that she was just seeing things.

K: Yeah she is seeing things all right, like you and me as a couple.

J: hahaha I told her that we are not, chill. I was telling her that it was ok and that I was ok about her moving on so quickly but that she did hurt me when she believe James over me and then the waterworks started. It seems that they are having problems and he is not as understanding as he used to be. One of the guys in his dorm even told her that he had being hanging out with some girl, so when she went on to yell at him they had this huge fight and it ended up with her telling him that I was a better boyfriend and he telling her that maybe I didn't cheat like him, yeah he actually admit it, but still he was better because he loved her so much he ruin my life to be with her. And with that GIRLS they broke up.

K: No...

C: ...Way

J: Yes way.

K: Wow that guy is really something.

J: Like stupid something.

C: In a special way.

J: Special like in an eating glue kind of way.

K: Well I'm not sure what to say.

C: Is she ok?

J: Not really, but she is going to be. She ask me for another chance though.

C, K: What?

J: Don't worry I never ate the glue.

K: What?

J: I did care for Anne but I broke up with her because I got that I was leading her on and I'm not about to jump in that again.

C: So you are not going back with her, right?

J: Right.

K and I look at each other before we jump on John and hug him while he laugh and called us crazy, we got our revenge and John was at peace, all and all our plan did work. After John left I texted Moose and asked him if he had been watching the stream from the camera he was very defensive about why he wasn't so I decided to told him about the story John told us and he promise to check any activity in James's mail. After a second he called me.

M: I think I found something.

C: I'm going to put you on speaker so K can listen in.

K: Sup birdnest.

M: ha ha ha. Ok so I found an email from James to Anne.

C: Give us the short non grouse version please.

M: Well the guy is really bitter and mmm explicit.

K: Dude! She said not grouse.

M: Hey I'm the one that has to read this thing entirely so how about a little understanding for your part guys.

C: Ok ok Moose sorry.

K: I'm not sorry, he is a guy he shouldn't be this delicate.

M: Hey!

C: Ok both of you shut it. Moose just read it once and tells us what is about and K just leave him alone.

K, M: mhmhmh fine.

M: Well he has sent her like 10 emails today, he is very much a stalker by now.

K: Poor Anne.

M: Yeah they started from bitter and now he is very much pleading her to forgive him.

C: Wow, does she answer any of them?

M: Just the last one. Asking him to leave her alone. Oh guys we may have a little problem

C: What?

M: He just send an email to Anne that he'll wait for her to come around.

K: I don't see the problem, is her choice if she wants to go out with him.

M: Yeah the problem is, he is chatting with a buddy of his that apparently is in your morning class asking him to watch out for John and the guy said that he was hugging Anne today?.

C: Yeah he was, but nothing out of a everything is going to be ok hug.

M: Well James is not taking the news well, he said he is going to go look for John tomorrow and teach him to stay away from Anne.

K: Oh that guy is the worst. We'll just have to tell John about it.

C: How are we supposed to know this?

M: Maybe tell him that you over hear James or something.

K: That's a great idea, we just tell him that and he at least be ready.

C: Well is better than nothing, we still need to be close to him you know John he is not the fighting type.

M: Oh no guys forget about being inventive this guy just told James where John is staying and James is offline now, I'm connecting to the camera on his room and he is not there I don't know from where he was chatting.

C: We need to call John.

K: I just did his phone is off.

M: Don't worry I'll go to his place.

C: No offense honey but you really don't know how to fight.

M: Hey I can totally...

K: Moose please just don't, we need to go there now.

M: Fine, see you there, but i'm serious about this do not do anything.

K, C:Bye

We change and run to Johns apartment in our way we tried calling him but he didn't answer if only his roommates were there, but we knew they were out of town until next week. If psycho James does anything to John I'm going to kill him or better yet I'm going to feed him to Andie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh Just before we continue I want to thanks Fashionaddict22 you are right the name is Anne, I was thinking of a new character sorry..**

By the time K and I arrived to John's building we saw a guy putting his hoody up and getting in a car, he was just as tall as James and I couldn't help but freak out maybe we were to late. The door was open and we ran upstairs and started knocking at his door while yelling his name. Suddenly the door open and very worry John came with his hand in a bowl of ice.

J: guys what's wrong? are you ok?

To say that we were happy to see him is an understatement we hung him so hard that we all end up on the floor still not letting him go.

J: guys, I appreciate the love for real I do. But you are making me uncomfortable here.

C: Sorry

K: Yeah sorry, we were just worried about you.

J: Why?

C: Because...what happened to your hand?

J: Oh well, let's just say your are not the first surprise visit I had today.

K: Really? Tell us.

J: No, you are not going to distract me, first tell me why are you two here...

M: Guys! What's going on here?

We were still on the floor on top of John, we quickly stand up and I walk next to Moose who had a bat on his hand and just raise and eyebrow at him.

J: They were just showing me some love for no apparent reason minutes before you arrived to my house with a bat. Ok now you can all denied that something is going on.

M: Dude what happened to your hand?

J: Oh it just..no, no no no stop trying to change the subject. Please tell what's going on.

M: Well...

C: The reason we are all here...

K: Cam had an awful dream about you!

J: She what?

K: She was sleeping and then she suddenly scream so I ran to her room, because come on if your roommate screams in the middle of the night you have to check up on her at least I do that. Imagine someone gets in the apartment and is attacking her and I was just like I don't care why she scream...

J: I'm going to make coffee because this is going to take some time, right?

K: Not much.

J: Sure, anyone want anything?

M: I'm starving.

C: I could eat.

K: pancakes?

J: This just keeps getting weirder but I'll go with it.

John try to made some pancakes but his hand was bruise so K and Moose decided to take them upon themselves to feed us, they were really good cooks...not really but I wanted to help John with his hand. I made a type of bandage for his had so the ice could stay into place and call him a baby when he wince but to be honest it looked really bad. Once everyone had a, let's call them pancake, we sat on the couch and K proceeded to explain this dream I "had" where we all discover she had been watching way too much "Once upon a time" and John was Snow white, but John seemed content with the explanation and even make a joke of renting me as a psychic.

K: So, now is your turn.

J: Well, first my little girls you have to promise not to laugh at me.

K,C: Sure

M: Ehem

J: I know you are cool men.

M: Thanks.

J: Well I was putting up a painting in Mike's room and I hit myself with the hammer. I know I know i'm stupid...

K: And a liar.

C: A huge one.

M: and a bad one too.

J: I don't know what you guys are talking about?

C: A painting? What is this an art gallery?

K: Come on John tell us the truth.

J: Ok but you guys have to promise to do nothing about this.

C,K,M: Sure

J: I was here minding my own business when I heard a knock at the door. Well not to make it a long story but it was James, he started yelling at me about me going for Anne now that they were having problems. For real he was acting crazier than usual I ask him to go away but he try to hit me, at first I just try dodging his blows but he just keep coming at me and saying stuff and I just lost it so I punch him a couple of times. I stop when I saw him not responding so I just push him out and went for ice.

M: Dude I didn't know you knew how to fight.

K: Yeah John maybe you are a ninja after all.

J: Hahaha well I'll admit I'm pretty good at it what can I say I used to be a very easy target for bullies when I was little so my brother taught me how to fight. I also took some lessons in an academy and there they always teach not to fight but to try to avoid the fight.

C: What did he say?

J: What?

C: You said James said some things and then you hit him, what did he said? It must being something that got you mad.

J: He kept calling me names, I have an ego ok?

K: Well I'm happy you hit him, let's hope he calms down.

M: If he doesn't I can teach him lesson for you.

C: Calm down there Rocky.

J: I appreciated Moose but I think if James so much as look at you badly Cam will kill him.

M: Oh Cam to my rescue.

C: Shut up guys.

It was really late so we all just stay the night, the next morning we walk to class were we encounter a very upset Anne, who just came up to us and started yelling at John for hitting James for no reason. I was about to tell her off but K beat me to it and let's just say that K went all out on her, she even brought up the guy that after being yell by K came forward with his information on James's plan on revenge. After that Anne turned to John but he just told her to not even look his way, he was done with her and her crazy psycho ex boyfriend. Once she was gone, he turned to us,

J: How did you know about that guy?

K: I..I

J: You, you lie to me. I knew something was off yesterday but I let it slight because I was happy to see all of you, but I don't want more people lying in my life.

C: We are sorry.

K: We really are, we are going to tell you everything.

At that moment the professor came in and we took our seats, I texted Moose and Andy telling them everything and that we needed them to be here after class when we'd tell John everything. Moose said ok but Andy didn't respond I think she had rehearsal and they made them turned off all cellphones.


	22. Chapter 22

At the end of the class John, K and I went to the cafeteria and seat down I told him we should wait for Moose but a couple of minutes later he texted me telling me that he had to stay and work some routines and was really sorry.

J: So?

K: Ok I think I should be the one telling you.

J: I'm listening.

To my surprise K started to tell John everything from the plan even that horrific incident with Moose me and his phone. She also made it extremely clear that it was all out of love for him and that Andie had to endure disgusting hours with James for him. Once she finally finish telling him everything he just sat there looking down without saying a word and suddenly he just started to laugh.

J: So, you were watching porn!

C: Shut up!

J: Gross Cam, I can't believe you,you used to be so pure and innocent.

C: Oh I swear one more word about this and I'll...

J: what? you are going to make us watch it with you?

K: Gross I don't want to, I'm still pure and innocent.

C: Oh Shut up for real guys and K really? innocent should I mention Adam.

K: No you shouldn't.

J: hahahaha ok ok guys calm down. Here the only pure and innocent one is me.

K,C: Yeah right.

J: What? I am.

C: I'm guessing you are not mad.

J: Well I'm not exactly thrill but I'll admit that it warms my heart the fact that you went into all this trouble for me. I love you guys I really do.

We once again throw ourselves at John and hug him, finally I can relax and be happy. He took it very well.

J: So, Andie was the mastermind?.

K: Yeah, she was really into make Anne pay for what she did.

J: Really?

C: Yeah, she dislike James so much but she was a real trooper.

J: Well that's cool, I'll thank her and Moose of course I have to thank him too.

C: Sure.

K: Well am I the only one that is going to say it?

J: Say what?

K: You like Andie and she likes you.

J: She does?

C: Of course she does.

J: Great.

K: Great? What's up with you? I thought you would be thrill.

J: I am ok.

C: You should ask her out.

J: I'll think about it.

K: Well guys I'm going to go, see you guys later.

J: And then there were two.

C: Yeah, I'm sorry for lying.

J: Is really ok Cam. I was telling the truth about feeling love. You know when I met you I'll admit I wanted to date you I knew you were someone special and I wanted you to be a part of my life..

C: John..

J: let me finish please. When I looked at you I see someone loyal, fun, great dancer, kinda moody, a little hostile..

C: Hey!

J: haha what I just wanted to say, you are special and I think all of us are becoming a pretty cool family. I mean we are the cool brothers and K is the middle one that needs extra attention.

C: Yeah she kinda of is. I'm happy we are like this.

J: Me too. So, do you want me to walk you to your boyfriend?

C: Yes please. So are you going to ask Andie out?

J: Well about that.

C: Yeah...

J: We already are kinda of dating.

C: What?!

J: Yeah we are, see I kept founding her on campus at night when I was leaving my night classes and now I know why. But I thought she was looking for me because she always had some lame excuse about why she was there. So we would walk to the vault or the park and well then sometimes I would go to the vault after classes and we dance or talk or make out or..

C: What?! Oh my I can't believe you guys didn't tell me.

J: We didn't tell anyone.

C: I only care about me!

J: Egocentric much?

C: You know what I mean. Oh my god I can't believe you guys, you both are my friends..

J: And we kept a secret.. are you for real going to go with that with me?

C: I hate when I can't guilt you.

J: I can see that. So yeah two of your friends are dating then they break up and you have to choose one. So you would choose...

C: To kick you right now. That's the lamest question ever.

J: That's my Cam. Pure, innocent and sweet.

C: Shut up.

J: Cam can I ask you something?

C: okkkk

J: Did she..kiss James? I know she was doing it for me but still I really don't like that guy and just thinking that she kiss him..

C: She didn't. Can I ask something now?

J: Go.

C: What did James said to make you punch him again?

J: I saw that one coming, you just can't let go of things. Let's just say that he is never going to speak about you ever again because now he knows what's coming his way if he does.

We just smile at each other, moments like this are why I think Ty and Jacob like John so much, is like having Ty right here next to me I feel protected and happy. We arrive outside one of Moose's classes and some music was blasting so we decide to sneak in and see what the pros were doing. We saw maybe 16 people dancing perfectly in sync and then they all stop and a two couples start a little battle between them. Of course one of the couple was made by Moose and Molly the other two I have never seen but they were amazing, I love how Moose dances but this other couple were so magical, is like they were floating they complemented each other perfectly. I saw Moose struggling which is really weird usually he was so into the music that he could get lost in it but I could see him thinking his next move. The other couple were destroying them there was really no competition. Then John and I start to talk in whispers.

J: Those two are amazing.

C: I know. Poor Moose.

J: He is good Cam, but those two I think they are related or at least they know each other a lot. Is like they read each others minds.

C: You are right they are just incredible.

J: It doesn't help that Moose is thinking so much.

C:I don't know what is happening, he is usually so free.

The teacher stop the class and everyone clap but I could see the sad look in Moose's eye while he clap. The class was dismiss and we approach Moose.

C: Hey.

M: Hey Cam.

J: Hey man that was really cool.

M: Thanks.

J: Well I'll leave you two alone, I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything you did in the plan I really appreciated.

M: Oh no problem. Bye

J: Bye guys.

With that John went away and I tense up a little without even knowing why.

C:So that was something.

M: You saw everything? Or just the last part?

C: Not everything, just a little at the end.

M: So you just so how Austin and Amanda destroyed us.

C: I saw a battle.

M: Please Cam don't do that, you don't have to lie.

C: What? I saw a battle, maybe you didn't win but I still think you did well.

M: Well that's nice of you, but you don't have to act like that was ok.

C: Well I'm your girlfriend I have to be on your corner.

M: Sure you have too.

C: I like to be.

I gave him a little kiss and we walk out after he pick his things, but we were met by Molly outside.

Molly: Hey Guys.

C: Oh Hey. Great dancing.

Molly: Thanks. Moose we need to talk, at least a little please.

C: It's ok I'll wait here.

M: No, it's ok Cam. Molly we'll talk tomorrow ok?

Molly: But Moose...

M: I said tomorrow, goodbye.

With that she started walking and left us alone

C: You could have talk to her.

M: I don't want to ok?

C: Ok. So do you want to do something special?

M: Let's just go to the park and hang out alone.

C: Sure, but i was thinking maybe we could go to the vault and see Jacob and the guys.

M: No Cam, i want us to be alone.

C: Oh, sure.

With that he took my hand and start to walk toward the park and once we were near one of the bench we saw a couple hugging and getting up, to our shock they were Andie and John.

A: Hey guys!

"Oh I can't believe this" I heard Moose whisper and was really shock he wasn't like this specially when Andie was involve.

C: Hi. What are you guys doing?

A: Oh well, we were talking I called John after my rehearsal and ...

M: Oh you were talking? Well don't let us interrupt you. Bye guys.

He started to pull me the other way while Andie and John just stare at us, I was sure Andie was going to say something but John grab her hand and told her something in her ear, she just look between him and us and said nothing. A couple of steps further I remove my hand from Moose's grasp.

C: What was that for?

M: What? Did you want to talk to them?

C: Well..

M: Because if that is what you want go ahead, I'll just leave.

C: Moose I was just surprise that you..

M: That I wanted to spend some alone time with my girlfriend? Yeah that's a shock right? I mean we are with your friends all the time or we are doing things for them or..

C: Ok, stop right now. I get it you had a bad day.

M: Excuse me?

C: Yes you had a bad day and you are mad I get it, let's go talk somewhere.

M: My day was fine thank you very much. I'll just walk you home.

C: Fine then.

M: See you are fine with us not spending time together.

C: I didn't say that.

M: You know what..Hey Guys! Hey come back..

C: What are doing?

A: You yell?

M: Yeah Cam was telling that she wanted to go back to her apartment with you.

C: What? I ..

M: Yeah you want to spend time with your friends.

A: I can see why.

M: Great. Bye

And with that the most bizarre version of Moose walked away from us. What did I do?


	23. Chapter 23

**The next POV is what happened with Moose between the last chapter and the one before..this is how bizarre Moose came to be. Hope you all like it!**

**Moose POV **

I was getting to class when I receive a text from Cam it seemed that John had found out about the plan and they needed to explain everything to him. I'm ok with John I think he is an ok guy, sure I still didn't like that Cam spend so much time worrying about him and I would love for him to get a girlfriend already but I'm choosing not to focus on that. It was like he is everywhere I went, when I look for Cam I see him with her, I go to the vault and he is there with Andie. Oh Andie, I was excited to see her again maybe hang out, I mean yeah Cam had her friends but I miss having this connection that she and I used to have. Of course I love being with her but sometimes I don't feel comfortable telling her all the things I used to tell her so Andie would be the perfect person to tell my things. Still once again John would be with her, is like the guy had and the power of omnipresences, either that or he was stalking me.

At least with the plan I got to spend more time with my Camille and Andie. This plan also made me think that I'm surrounded by a very vindictive group of woman but I'm not planning on doing anything so i'm save. The only thing that annoyed me was the once again John was the reason I got to spend time with them, it was like they were so willing to do all this for him, even Andie who just met him. I remember when Camille was this focus on me, that's what is bothering I feel like she is loosing her focus on me. I miss her being my best friend, I know that is not all her fault like the other night I spend at her apartment it was amazing and I just didn't want to tell her about the problems I was having with my classes. You see I'm the one that should comfort her but until now I have only done that once and it was because she was mad with John. I needed to talk to someone, for now I can only think of one person so I dial the number. After a couple of rings it went to voicemail I just left a message, it wasn't meant to be.

I got to class and left my things to the side and start to warm up. Suddenly I felt someone next to me.

Molly: Hey!

M: Hi Molly, how are you?

Molly: Fine, a little tired. Are you ok?

M: Sure, why?

Molly: You seemed tense.

M: No, not really.

Molly: Moose I know we are not friends, not that i haven't try, but I still know you.

M: I'm ok, really.

Molly: Is ok, I get it you have a girlfriend and she doesn't feel comfortable with you having more girl friends.

M: No, Cam is cool.

Molly: Ok great I really want to be friends Moose.

M: Sure.

Molly: So now friend, tell me what's bothering you?

She was really nice, I mean she has this warm smile and she really seemed interested in what I have to say. I've always like her but every time we start to get comfortable with each other I remember Cam telling me that she was jealous about her and all the things about her nightmares and I just stop talking to her because i don't want to upset Cam, but now I really need to talk and she is willing to be here for me.

Molly: Moose you space out, look I'm here for you ok?

M: Thanks.

Molly: Let's warm up?

M: Sure, let's go.

We started to warm up and she kept making faces at me to make me laugh, she reminded me so much of Cam when we were at MSA, that I just started to tell her all my problems. From the problems I was having with my engineering class to how I was doubting myself about dance classes, and how I felt uncomfortable telling Cam about this because for her I was always amazing so she always thought I was over reacting when I felt bad in dance classes. She said all the right things like she understand perfectly what I felt so I decided to completely open up with her about how I felt like Cam was focusing so much in her friends specially in one of them.

Molly: Well I think you are being too nice Moose.

M: Too nice?

Molly: Yeah. Look for what I understand your relationship is always being focus on Cam, I mean she was the one that complain about you not having time for her, without taking into consideration that you have more school work.

M: We talk about that already and she understood, remember how she come to help us with the showcase, that why we are having a part in this now.

Molly: Yes I remember those days when she used to come here and support you.

M: She does support me.

Molly; Of course she does, but i think that she doesn't get the kind of pressure you have on, you are an amazing dancer Moose. I mean every time I see you I'm blown away of how natural and special you are, but like any artist you get insecure and sometimes people outside this world don't understand how hard is to be so creative.

M: Cam is a good dancer, she understands.

Molly; I'm sure she is good, but Moose you are amazing and you challenge yourself all the time that's why you always feel insecure because you know you can be better that you were yesterday you don't want to be stuck in the now. Trust me I understand you.

M: Thanks you do understand how i feel.

Molly: I don't want to be rude, but can I tell you what I think about Cam and his friends?

M: Mmm Sure M. Tell me.

Molly: M? I like it. Well I think that all this time that you have been trying to make yourself more available for her she felt secure about you and just focus on getting to know more people. Now look at you, you have to work harder to keep up with your double major and help her friends with some revenge thing.

M: Well..

Molly: I don't mean that she doesn't care for you. I'm sure she cares for you, I mean you have being friends for a long time. Is just that people sometimes drift apart.

M: We are not...

Molly: Let's hope so, just one more thing Moose. Just stand up for yourself you don't need to keep this inside I mean if you are a couple you should feel free to tell her that you both need your time apart, she needs to put you first. I would do that if I was her.

With that she walk to the middle of the class where everybody was listening to the teacher, I joined them but all the time my mind wonder back to the conversation I just had with Molly and I started to get angry. In a break I texted Cam that I wasn't going to able to join them, in honesty I didn't feel like seeing John. The class past and we had a small battle, Austin and Amanda vs Molly and Me, I couldn't concentrated in dancing I just saw Molly and I was so mad I wanted to tell her off for telling me all that but the worst part was that part of me thought that she was right and wanted to thank her for being on my side. Class ended and I look up and saw Cam with John. I swear I'm beginning to hate this guy why is he here.

After saying our goodbyes I just wanted to be with Cam, talk to her and feel like I'm the only thing that matter to her so I took her to the park but of course faith and John stop that, he is everywhere and now he is dating Andie? What?! doesn't he have enough with Cam now he have to have Andie too? I can't believe this and now Cam is mad because I didn't want to stay and talk to them!. Molly is right she is right about everything I just need to get away from Cam I can't believe I was so blind before. I leave both of them with their precious John and walk to my dorm i want to be alone, my phone ring..

M: Molly?

Molly: Can we talk?

M: Sure, I'll meet you at your apartment be there in 10.

It's time for me to spend time with a friend that puts me first.


	24. Chapter 24

The moment he walk away I wanted to call him, but Andie told me not too. We were really shock about what happened, he never acts like this. So John and Andie walk me home and told K what happened while I took a shower, I really didn't want to talk to them now. By the time I finish showering and changing John and Andie were gone and K was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

K: Do you want to talk about it?

C: No.

K: Ok.

We just sit there watching the tv even though it was off. The conversation kept playing in my mind, I should have shut it and said nothing about his day, he was right we spend most of our time with my friends. I do want to spend time alone with him, he is always so flexible and I just take advantage of him.

K: You do know he is not right to act like that, right?

C: What?

K: You were talking to yourself aloud. Fine you both do spend a lot of time with us, but I don't think that is the reason why he got mad, maybe he had some problems and just blow up.

C: Maybe, should I call him?

K: Would that make you feel better?

C: Yes

K: Go ahead, I'll be in my room if you need to talk.

She walk to her room and I dial Moose number, the first call rang a couple of times before going to voice mail, the next 4 went straight to voice mail I didn't leave a message in all honesty I didn't know what to say. Should I apologize? I went into my room and lay in my bed till the next morning, I didn't sleep a single minute. Today I had classes in the morning but I just couldn't concentrate so I decided that I was going to go look for Moose, I saw him walking to his first class, so I run up to him.

C: Hey

M: What are you doing here?

C: I needed to talk to you. I try to call you but..

M: Yeah I saw.

C: Oh, Moose I'm sorry. You are right we don't spend that much time together and is my fault I should make more of and effort.

M: Look, I'm late for class.

C: Ok, Can we talk later?

M: I can't today, I'll text you. Bye

And again he was gone, what was happening? I didn't want to go to class so I just went to the vault. Jacob was there

J: Cam? Wow this is really a surprise.

C: I know I know, I never come here anymore. I suck at making time for the people I care in my life except the once that study with me.

J: Come here, is obvious that you need a hug.

C: Thanks.

We hug for a couple of minutes and then we let go.

J: So what's wrong?

C: Moose.

J: I guess that much.

C: He is mad because we don't spend time alone, I'm always with my friends and I should have see this coming.

J: Well now that you know, just make some more time for him. I'm sure he just wants you to apologize.

C: I did. At least I try to do it.

J: Give him some time then.

C: I think he is having problems in dance class again.

J: Then you know that is not all your fault.

C: I guess.

J: Cam you guys love each other. This is going to pass. Now to happier news, what are you planning for your birthday?

C: Oh nothing really.

J: Come on Cam, you need to celebrate.

C: How did you remember?

J: You are kidding right? Everybody knows about Camille's birthday around here.

C: Well I don't know, I don't feel like celebrating now.

J: Well we can have a party in the club.

C: Mmmm nope. You and the rest of the pirates can come to my apartment and we can play games and stuff.

J: Sure we could do that, but you do remember we are a lot of people right.

C: Yeap so how about on my actual birthday you and Anala come to my apartment and then on the weekend I'll come to celebrate with rest of the pirates, just don't tell them. My birthday is on Tuesday and I don't want to party in the middle of the week, let's do that pleaseeee.

J: Ok ok no problem the guys are going to be excited to celebrate though, do you want anything special as a gift?

C: a pony?

J: hahahahaha I'll look into it.

The conversation went on for a while I felt better, we ate lunch and I spend some quality time with the rest of the pirates, it seemed that all of them remember my birthday was in two weeks which was amazing. It was almost time for dinner when Moose enter the vault and the moment he saw me his face turn into a frown.

M: Oh you are here.

C: Yeah I came to visit.

M: Great, just great.

J: Hey Moose come here, I need your help.

They went into the speaker room but I follow to listen to what they said.

J: Look I don't know what's wrong with you, but you are not going to talk to her like that here.

M: What? I said nothing bad. What did she tell you?

J: She said you to were having problems.

M: That's so annoying, why does she need to tell everyone our problems. Oh I know because she wants people on her side.

J: She was just sad and needed to talk.

M: Oh really and then where is John, she tells everything to John, Andie too. It seems John is everyones go to guy, he must be busy if she is coming to you.

J: Excuse me?

M: You heard me, i'm not enough so she needs a support group now.

J: What's wrong with you?

M: Me? Im peachy, just this girl i'm dating seems to not want to spend time with me alone and rather talk to any other person about her problems but me. You know what I spend the last couple of weeks doing? Well let me tell you, I was plotting revenge with Andie and Camille to avenge John. Even when I spend time with her is because of him and don't make me start with Andie, my so call friend is only talking about that guy. How about someone ask me how I'm doing?

J: Moose relax, you are not seeing things clear.

M: No!, I actually see things clear now. I just needed someone to open my eyes, someone that actually care for my feelings.

I couldn't take it anymore so I step into the room.

C: Who did that for you?

M: Really? Now you spy on me, now you care what I have to say?

C: You were shouting, everyone heard you and I always care.

J: Guys I don't think this is the best time...

M: Someone that really care about me, someone that gets me.

C: Really? Tell me who?

M: I'm not telling you. Let me just make one thing clear.

C: Go ahead I'm listening.

M: I'm done being second place to your friends specially John.

C: What happened to you? You were ok two days ago is like you went insane.

M: I saw the light!

C: Well walk to it!

M: What?

J: Guys please let's all calm down.

If looks could kill, Moose and I would be in jail right now for the murder of Jacob.

M: You know what, I'm leaving I don't need this. I didn't want to talk to you early because I knew I was going to get mad, I need my space. I need to be away from you I'm done with this.

J: Moose, think about what you are saying here.

M: What? Did I offend anyone? It seems every one has the chance to vent here so why not me.

C: Let him say whatever he needs to say Jacob is ok.

M: Wow thanks for giving me permission to express myself Camille.

C: My pleasure Alexander, I mean you are already being and ass so why not go all out.

A: Guys? What is going on here?

At some point Andie must have arrived she was standing a couple of feet from us with John a couple of steps behind her with a concern look in his face.

M: Oh great, you again!

A: Excuse me?

M: Not you, him! Dude why are you always everywhere. Why?

A: Hey!, he is my boyfriend who happened to walk me home, so leave him out of whatever is going on here.

M: Nice, do you always need girls to answer for you.

A: I'm warning you Moose leave him alone.

M: Or what?

John: It's ok, I'll leave Andie.

M: Oh what a great idea, just don't come back.

That was it for Andie she took the steps necessary to be right in Moose's face.

A: Look Alexander, I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is John didn't cause it so stop being an ass.

M: You are right you don't know anything about what is happening to me!. You my so call friend should at least think that I have a reason for blaming him, you should be on my side.

A: Well enlighten me what did he do?

M: He is everywhere like a plague!

J: Moose!

I turned to look at John but I only got to see his back leaving the room, I wanted to go after him he wasn't at fault here. He probably was the only innocent person in all this mess, and again he was the one being hurt because of other people issues.

A: John!

M: Finally he is gone.

A: You are a jerk, grow up the world doesn't revolve around you.

With that she left the room hopefully she'll find John before he left. I just stayed watching Moose he didn't seem ashamed for what he said, he looked angrier even.

M: What?! No lecture?. No, Moose you shouldn't have.

J: I'm sure you have a reason to act like this but you cross the line.

M: She insult me! I did nothing.

J: Nothing? You should leave, come back when you feel like talking, not yelling.

M: Whatever. I don't want to be here with any of you.

I thought Jacob was going to leave and at first I think he was going but he didn't want to leave us alone so he just move to the side of the room.

M: Anything to add?

C: What is happening to you?

M: I'm tired to be your second choice.

C: So everything is because of me.

M: It always is about you isn't it.

With that he left me there standing in the middle of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**When Andie went after John..**

A: John please wait!

John No, Andie I have to leave I don't want to make things worst.

A: You are not the problem here.

John: I think I am. It doesn't surprise me though, I was happy that he didn't have a problem with Cam and I being friends but I should have known better.

A: John look, you can't blame yourself.

John: Why not? He does, we all heard him say it.

Just then Jacob came near them

J: Look Andie is right, you are not the problem. Their only problem is that they are both so scare to be open about their feelings that they keep quiet until is too late. Remember when they just started to date it was the same thing but Cam is more calm so she didn't lash out like he is doing, she just cry a lot.

A: I really thought they were going to go for the long run, I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow, he is just being crazy.

J: I think he feels like we abandoned him for Cam. Hey you don't believe what Moose said right?

John: He was right, you know? I'm always in his way, I used to like Cam we even dated. Of course he is going to see it like I'm middling with his relationship, is just that I like hanging out with her and K, i feel great when i'm with them and with you guys.

J: Hey we are all friend John, I'll admit you and Cam have something special but Moose and Cam they are meant to be and should know by now what is obvious to all of us.

John: I thought he was ok with me you know?, hell Andie I was so glad to be with you, you are amazing and I though that us being together would prove that I didn't want anything with Cam but I guess I just mess things up more. Of course he hates me I took you away.

A: Don't say that you didn't do are together because we like each other it has nothing to do with him and Cam.

John: Then why do I feel like crap? I'm gonna go and do the only think that I can to help I'll give Cam and Moose some space so I'll text you ok?

A: You sure? I don't think she blames you.

John: I know her ok?, she doesn't want me near.

**After that night..Cam P.O.V**

At first I thought I should give Moose some space. For the rest of the week I felt like crying and yelling at the same time, I try to avoid any contact with John and he seemed to get it because he didn't sit next to me or K or even look in our directions. It was wrong but I blame him, if he wasn't in my life I would be focus on Moose like I always had been and everything would be ok. The next week I started lashing out at anyone that try to comfort me, so by the middle of the week I wasn't talking to anyone, I started to call and text Moose asking him for a chance to make things right but he didn't respond.

I was not going to loose him without a fight, on friday I walk to his dance class I waited outside and notice that a lot of his classmates were coming out but I didn't see him so I decided to see if he was still there. From that moment on it all went really slow I open the door and saw my nightmare come to life, in the middle of the class was Moose dancing ,more like dirty dancing, with Molly, they were smiling or smirking then she turn and was facing him. They stare into each others eyes and I thought he was going to pull away but they both lean in and their lips met and that was it they started to kiss and I felt my heart breaking in my chest. I stood there watching them kiss and hug and then I couldn't take it anymore and I walk slowly out of the classroom, I felt my cheeks wet and look up to see if maybe there was rain coming down when obviously there were only my tears. Today was a day off so I didn't have a class to go to, I wasn't speaking to any of my friends so I didn't have anyone to talk to either.

The only thing that came to my mind was how did things get this bad, I had even fight with Ty yesterday, Andie told him about the incident at the vault and when he try to talk to me about it I just yell at at him to leave it alone and hang up. I found myself at the park bench where John had told me about his problems a couple of months before, weird how everything look the same except nothing was like before. I started to cry more and more to a point that i was going to faint for lack of oxygen when i felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and of course it was John. He sat next to me and pull me into a hug without saying a word. I cry so much that Johns jacket was completely wet, after that i just stay there till I fall sleep, in the middle of my dream I heard voices and when I woke up I saw a very concerned John and Andie looking at me. They took me to my apartment were K was waiting with some blankets and hot cocoa for us, John took me to the couch and put the blankets around my shoulder. For what seemed like days but probably was one hour we all sat in the living room without saying a single word.

C: I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything.

A: It's ok Cam, nobody is angry at you.

C: You should be, I'm the reason all this mess started.

J: I thought I was the reason.

C: No, you are not. Don't say that.

J: You've been acting like that all this time Cam.

C: See, It's my fault. I'm sorry John you are an amazing friend please forgive me.

J: It's ok Cam, everything is going to be ok. I was kidding in worst possible way sorry.

C: No, it's not. Don't say you are sorry I mess everything up for everyone. Nothing is ever going to jus fine.

A: Yes Cam it is going be fine, please calm down. You are going to talk to Moose and everything is going to be ok again. I promise you.

C: Don't say that, don't promise me that.

A: Why Cam?

C: I saw him

K: What did you see Cam?

C: He was kissing Molly.

K: He What?!

A: No way Cam. I'm sorry but there is no way he was doing that, he loves you Cam.

C: I saw them.

A: Maybe she throw herself at him.

I told them everything from the moment I open the door to when John found me in the park.

C: What were you doing at the park?

J: Oh, Andie and I always meet there after her show to spend a little time together.

C: Oh my god, I'm ruining your relationship too.

A: No, you are not. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be together Cam. You brought us together.

C: Thanks for saying that but nobody has anything to thank me for.

J: No Cam really we are very happy together. Ok not the best thing to say now that you are crying about Moose, I'm sorry.

C: It's ok, it actually helps to know that you guys are happy.

K: I feel like punching him or better yet, let's cut his birdnest!

We just turn and look at her like she was crazy.

K: So, What are you going to do now?

C: Well now I'm going to eat tons of ice cream and cookie dough. I probably won't shower for a week maybe more..

J: Well let me help the cause then, I'll go get ice cream and cookie dough, brb.

He turned and gave Andie a quick peck on the lips and leave to the store.

A: He is really amazing Cam and I wouldn't know him if it wasn't for you.

C: Sorry again for ruining your date.

A: Cam like we already told you, is fine. I was thinking of your plan, which sounds like a winner by the way, but you only have one more week to do it before your birthday and then it's over because we are going to celebrate.

C: Oh god, please just let me be and let's forget my birthday.

K: Don't worry Cam is your big day if you want to just pig out we all just do that, hell I'll stop showering too so you don't feel out of place.

C: hahahaha thanks.

A: I still think you should celebrate. Just think about it you still have a week.

We just sit there for a few minutes while I started to tear up again and then fully crying into Andie's arms and then calm down the scene repeated itself several times with just slight changes like the arms of the person I cry into. At some point I found myself being hug by John then K and then Jacob and there is when I lost it completely. When did he arrived? I was falling sleep but I could still hear the voices around me.

Jacob:Are you sure he kiss her?

Andie: Cam is sure, she saw them.

Jacob: Where?

K: Well she was going crazy trying to talk to him so she went on to look for him and then she saw them.

Jacob: So it's true then. Maybe it was a little thing, maybe...

K: She saw them make out not just kissing.

Jacob: She didn't said anything to them?

K: No, she just walk away.

A: Oh I can't believe him I would have punch them. I'm going to punch him, you know I went looking for him the day after the incident at the vault and he just blew me off, I should have punch him there.

Jacob: I honestly thought he was going to change his mind. When he said that he was done I thought he was just angry but I guess he was being serious.

A: Nope, he was being an idiot now he really lost her. I think this Molly girl was the one playing with this mind and of course now he is dating her.

K: Well he better never show his face here again or I'll kill him.

I started to tear up when i felt a hand playing with my hair. And then a whisper.

John: I know you are awake Cam, please try to sleep. We are all here for you, you have so many people that love you and maybe it doesn't feel like a lot now and I understand it but you are going to get threw this. Shhh Shhh sleep Cam, just dreamed and forget your pains.

And finally I felt sleep dreaming of a happy place where Moose and I were together and we all got along.


	26. Chapter 26

A week pass and I had to admit that I spend most of the time refusing to eat and sleeping, when I sleep I can be with Moose. In my dreams everything is perfect he loves me back and he doesn't have a new girlfriend. Still my friends did whatever was within their power to make me smile and it wasn't easy, that friday K asked me if it was ok for her to go out with Duff. Duff was the guy that helped us with the revenge plan I hadn't notice till a couple of days ago but she and Duff were dating, she told me that still she was being careful because she was a little worry about dating after what happened with Adam. I was glad for her and told her she better go on that date so she would have something to gossip about. Finally I was going to have more time to dwell I wanted to go and look at picture of Moose and me and remember the good times.

Later that night Andie arrived with a pizza, I ask her about John and she said that he just drop her off because he and guys were going to watch a fight on pay per view.

A: how are you doing?

C: better, i'm just tired. I was just going to sleep.

A: So you can dream of him?

C: What?

A: I used to do that when Chase and I broke up. At least at first.

C: really?

A: Really, it made me feel better because I got to be with him again.

C: That's how i feel. In my dreams he loves me and wants to be with me, we kiss, hug, laugh. I just want to sleep all the time Andie it's a torture to be awake without him, I just miss him so much.

A: Cam I understand but what you are doing it's not healthy. You have to move on, I know is impossible for you to conceive that is going to stop hurting but trust me it does.

C: Why did you guys broke up?

A: We just drifted apart, I think he never met someone that wasn't into him so when I came in to the picture he was amaze. Later though that pass and he started to move on. At first he was canceling some dates, he started to treat me like one of the guys and then we just wouldn't feel comfortable being with each other. I wanted to fight for us but I could tell he was done with me, he move on and I didn't. A month before the tour ended we were broken up and he was already flirting with all the girls in the crew.

C: I'm sorry.

A: Is ok, I'm ok now.

C: Because of John?

A: I'm not going to lie, he is part of it. But the main reason i'm ok is because i'm Andie and I don't need to have Chase to be happy I was happy before him. He was important in my life but my life is important without him too.

C: Yeah it is.

A: Cam, you need to stand up for yourself. In three days is going to be your birthday do you want to start your new year of life crying on your couch?

C: I can of do.

A: Cam!

C: Ok, ok I get it I have to move on. But Andie, Moose wasn't only my boyfriend he was my best friend is like I lost two important people in my life not only one. I feel empty like I have nobody that really gets me.

A: Cam, I don't want to be mean with you but Moose hasn't been your best friend for a while now. You had your best friends visiting you everyday this week and caring for you.

That was true, I can't believe it, but the realization came to me. I was sad don't get me wrong but part of me start to recover, maybe the part that forgot that I had two awesome best friends, one that was probably yelling at his tv about some stupid fight and another one that was probably making out with a guy with a weird name and a mohawk. The pain is still there, the longing for him is not going anywhere soon, but the realization that I needed to do something not only for me but for the people I care about came to me.

A: Hey do you want the last slice of pizza?

C: Yeah I'm hungry.

A: You are? Well lets order another one because i'm hungry too.

C: Great! I'll shower while we wait ok?

A: Sure!

I went and took the longest shower ever because I had a week of not washing to make up. The rest of the night flew by, K came later and was surprised to see me awake, clean and eating, she was thrill to say the least and spend an hour telling us about Duff, he really sound like cool guy.

C: You know, you should invite him to come on Tuesday.

K: So are we doing something?

C: Is my birthday, of course we are doing something.

K: Great, but he can't come he works at a bar Tuesdays and Thursdays.

C: Oh, maybe he can come later.

K: Maybe, you are going to meet him don't worry.

A: Well I'm happy we are going to do something on Tuesday. Do you want anything special?

C: Mmm I just want to surround myself with people that love me.

K: Let's start then..Group hug!

We didn't sleep at all that night and I love every minute of it. I was still sad but I wanted to try to stay healthy for my friends. The next day I sat on my desk and made a list, it's crazy but I needed to make a list of things I should do everyday so everyone would be ok. First thing the basics, shower, eat breakfast, classes, library, etc I made a nice schedule and I put some variations on the days so I wouldn't look like I was acting like a robot, though I was planning on being one. After putting away my schedule I look at myself in the mirror I had loose some weight but not enough to be as thin as Molly, I just sigh of course he likes her she is petite and girly and flawless. I felt the tears in my eyes and I just gave in, after a while I stop took a long breath and rang Ty. We talk for more than an hour and I felt content, I apologize and explain that Moose and I broke up but even though I was sad it was the best for both of us. I hate lying to him but there is no need for Ty to kill Moose he deserves to be happy and move on to someone better than me. I heard a knock on my door and I told Ty that I needed to go, I open my door and it was K.

K: Hey are you ok?

C: Sure, I was just talking to Ty and apologizing.

K: Great, you told me that you needed my help?

C: Yeah please could you help me box Moose's things? I need to clean up but I don't trust myself.

K: Oh sure Cam.

We got rid of Moose's stuff and pictures, except for a beanie that was under my pillow, I just needed one thing that could help me sleep. We ate some breakfast and went running, K was amazing she never complain about any of my weird requests of the places we couldn't pass by while running. Later that evening Jacob came to the apartment while K went on another date with Duff, which was very convenient but I choose to play dumb.

J: So Cam? I'm hearing we are on for Tuesday?

C: Yeah, I want everyone to come, forget what I said before.

J: No problem, I'll tell the guys they are going to be thrill.

C: Great oh I need to ask you for a favor, could you store this box at the vault?

J: Sure, what is it?

C: Oh is just some stuff from Moose, well actually there is a bag in there that you should probably give him, the rest is just stuff that remind me of him and I can't have it here at least not for now.

J: No problem.

C: Have you talk to him?

J: ...

C: Please just tell me, Andie won't even mention him.

J: I've talk to him.

C: How is he?

J: Don't do this to yourself please.

C: Please Jacob..

J: He is fine Cam. He is stubborn and close minded but he is doing fine.

C: Oh, well that's good, that he is ok and moving on.

He stay long enough for K to come back and promise that we would see each other on my birthday. I asked K about her date she seemed happy after that I ate a sandwich and drank some milk. I change lay in my bed smelling Moose's beanie and drifting into my world where I was still with the boy i love.


	27. Chapter 27

I wonder if he is going to call, if he doesn't it would break years of tradition, who was going to sing me happy birthday completely out of tune today?, who was going to bring me blueberry muffins and proceed to eat them all? I try to forced myself to sleep for the seventh time with no results, my dreamed was shorter this time and I was mad I needed every single minute with him at night so I could get threw the day. I heard voices outside my door so I decided to open the door and start my day.

K,Joh: Happy Birthday!

I was suddenly being part of group hug. And receiving lots of kisses on my head and I just laugh maybe this day wasn't going to be this bad.

T: Hey leave me some space people you have her more time.

C: Ty! Oh my god what are you doing here? No, forget it I don't care I miss you, thank you thank you for being here.

T: I'm always going to be here for you Cam. Always.

C: I love you Ty.

T: Love you more Camille.

With that one of the most magical birthdays started, we ate breakfast at a dinner but I refuse to ate blueberry muffins, at first Ty was confuse but he catch up quickly and return the muffins. Then the 4 of us went to my classes, where my lovely brother proceed to sleep, he is really rude sometimes but I just love him so much. Ty and I went for a walk and catch up I broke down in front of him I couldn't lie to his face, he promise me not to do anything to Moose and offer me to pay as many tickets to visit him and Nora as much as I needed this was going to be his birthday present for me. For lunch we went to John's apartment where he and his roommates where clearing the living room and putting together a large table in the middle of the place.

C: What are you guys doing?

Mike: Happy Birthday Cam!

Rich: Hey we were supposed to say it together.

Mike: You are slow dude.

J: guys!

M,R: Happy Birthday Cam!

C: hahaha thanks guys, what are doing?

At that moment Jacob and the rest of the pirates started to arrive, they all hug me and kiss me and wished me happy birthday. Ty explain to me that this was my birthday celebration, John had clear it with his roommates so that the pirates could join us because my apartment was small and they wouldn't fit. Later some of the people of my classes came and we spend the rest of the day talking, playing games, they dance a little and understood when I decline to freestyle, Andie came later after her play and join the festivities and we took tons of pictures.

K: are you having a good time?

C: I actually am. I'm trying to focus on how amazing is my life. I have a lot of people that care about me.

K: We all love you Cam. Don't forget that, you are amazing!.

C: Thanks, love you too.

J: Guys, are you ok?

C: Yeah, nice moves by the way.

J: hahha, thanks, could you two come upstairs with me?

C,K: Sure

We went upstairs and I saw for the first time Johns room, it was like a little studio.

K: Nice place dude.

J: Yeah I love it here is my little sanctuary.

C: Oh no, please John don't tell me that you are backing down about moving with us next semester.

K: Are you backing down? Don't do it.

J: Guys breath I'm not backing down. I just wanted to give Cam her gift. And I don't want you to feel bad K so here is one for you two.

He gave us two little boxes, we both open them and saw keys.

C:Thanks?

K: Are they the keys to your heart? Cause that would be cheesy and Andie probably is going to kill you.

J: First, she would kill us all. And i'm not that cheesy. Those are the keys to our new apartment which by the way you are standing on.

C: No way!

K: I thought someone already rent it.

J: Yeah I did, don't get mad but things were still shaky back then so I didn't tell you because I wanted to see if we really got back to being friends and now well we are family so I hope you guys forgive me..

We both hug him and tackle him to the ground.

J: So we are cool I guess...hahahaha.

C: Thank you.

J: The guys are moving out in 6 weeks so we can move both of you in if you want and end the semester here. Oh I'm giving Andie a key too, I hope it's ok.

K: Sure, at least I don't have a problem with that.

J: Thanks. Oh no Cam, sorry i'm sorry I'll take them away from her please don't cry.

C: No, don't do that. I'm happy, I really am. I love you guys I'm grateful for having you.

K: Is ok Cam.

C: I know I blame you for Moose's outburst, but it was never your fault.

J: Cam..

C: No, listen. I was dumb so if I ever say something like that just yell at me.

K: No problem!

We look at her again and start to laugh. Coming here to NY I thought it was going to solidify my relationship with Moose, later I blame NY for taking him away from me, now I understand that maybe I lost him but I gain a family and I should be glad. We went down and join the festivities I talk with some people of my class, there was this brother and sister , Logan and Nicole,that reminded me of Ty and me and I found myself enjoin their ranting with each other and laughing. At 10 Jacob and the pirates present me with some birthdays gift, they had prepared a choreography after that Jacob took my aside and gave me a box and told me to open it, inside there was a "My little pony" with dancing shoes, he actually got me a pony! I just hug him while I laugh.

I found myself looking out the window into the street, five minutes till 12 and I try really hard not to notice that my cell hadn't rang or receive any text from him, did he actually forget about my birthday?. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder and it made me jump a little, it was Logan.

L: Hey. Are you ok?

C: Sure, sure.

L: Okkk, I know we don't know each other a lot, but even I know your are lying. Is ok you don't have to tell me.

C: I'm sorry I just..I recently broke up with my boyfriend and...

L: Oh, I'm sorry.

C: It's ok it was for the best but we were friends for years and I just can't believe he didn't call to wish me happy birthday.

L: Well maybe he thinks is inappropriate after you guys broke up, maybe you want your space.

I don't know why but I told him everything about Moose and me and why we were not together anymore, I just felt comfortable talking to him.

C: So you see, he could have call.

L: Yeah, well I don't know him but if I was him I would have call. Actually I would never broke up with you.

I was blushing I was absolutely red i'm sure about this now. I look around and saw Andie, John, K, Jacob and Nicole looking at us and then turn their gaze away really fast, they are going to get whiplash. I turned to look at Logan and he was looking at them while chuckling I just join and then we were laughing really hard. Some of the pirates came to say their goodbyes that's when I notice that it was 1:30 am, I had been talking to Logan for more than a hour.

L: Well I should go too, hey I feel bad about not bringing you anything as a present.

C: Oh don't worry about it, I've got and apartment and a pony!.

L: For real? Are your friends rich?!

C: hahaha no, I'm renting this apartment next year and it was a my little pony.

L: Hahahah oh ok, well see you later in class.

C: Yeah see you, tell Nicole thanks for coming.

L: I will.

Ty walk K and I to our apartment and proceed to crush in the couch, he was leaving later in the morning so he ask us to wake him up before leaving for class. I went into my room took Moose beanie from under my pillow and stare at it, the smell was fading. I took a last look at my phone, no messages no missed calls. I took another whiff of the beanie, I look at it once more then open my closet took out a box where I kept old photos of home and put it there.

**While in a dorm at NYU Moose POV**

Wow today was amazing, me and Molly are so perfectly in synch and she is just so focus on me, this is how a relationship should be. I feel like I could do anything, well not anything but at least I don't feel like I'm second best to anyone. Just then the phone ring.

M: Luke!

L: Moose, what's up?

M: Nothing, all good.

L: Great. Dude do me a favor I've been trying to get in touch with Cam all day, is she there?

M: Cam? No, we are done.

L: What?

M: Yeah I saw the light man, I'm with Molly now.

L: Dude what are you talking about?

M: I'm surprised you don't know, I thought she would have tell everyone by now.

L: I don't know what happened between you two, but I haven't talk to anyone for more than a moth my phone was stolen.

M: Well everything else is fine, I'm way better now that I'm with Molly. Why did you want to talk her about?

L: Forget about it. Can you at least give me her number?

M: I deleted it.

L: Fine I'll call Jacob. Bye

Why did he want to talk her? I just can see her crying to him about me, like I was at fault here. I should call Jacob to make sure she doesn't twist the story, maybe Jacob can make Luke see what really happened.

J: Moose?

M: Hey Jacob, what's up?

J: Nothing, do you need something? I was sleeping.

M: Oh i thought you would be at the club?

J: No, we didn't open today.

M: Why? Is something wrong?

J: No, nothing.

M: Ok, Luke just call me..

J: Yeah we just hang up. Look Moose I'm really tired we'll talk tomorrow ok?

M: Are you mad at me? Did Cam said anything? I bet she is saying stuff about me..

J: Stop it ok? She doesn't talk about you.

M: Yeah? Then why does luke wanted to talk to her?

J: Because it was her birthday Moose! Luke remember her birthday, Luke who only got to know her for a month remember!

M: I..

J: You, that's in the only thing you think about yourself.

M: Well I need too, nobody else does.

J: Shut up. You are my friend and I care about you just as much as I care about any other pirate. Cam cared about you, damn Moose she loved you just couldn't see it, you were to busy trying to destroy her friendship with K and John because you were jealous she had other people that care for her. Other people she could compare you too and realize that you never put her first.

M: That's not true.

J: Whatever Im hanging up we'll talk tomorrow. Bye

That wasn't true, it just couldn't be true. He wasn't wrong, he couldn't be because if he was he just lost her for no good reason and that could destroy him.


	28. Chapter 28

Five weeks have pass since my birthday and we just move into Johns apartment. Rich and Mike had a great opportunity waiting for them in LA so they decided to move right after they present their last paper. We were a little worry about how we were going to move, because all the furniture except for the things in John's room were Rich's and Mike's and they already promise selling them to some guys they met early in the semester. Fortunate K and I owned everything in our apartment so our only problem was how we were going to move anything and how were we supposed to leave our lease. Everything work out perfectly in the end, a week before the guys move out I was talking to Logan about how we needed to move out and he told me Nicole and him were looking for an apartment so they could move out of the dorms. So today we move in a record 3 hours, this can be achieve when you are friends with the pirates and when one of your roommates dates a guy who is friend with someone that owns a moving truck.

I was doing better most nights I sleep dreamless dreams and I found myself enjoying my days more and more, I even started dancing a little. I was still decorating my room and I could hear shouting coming from the living room, the guys are having a call of duty day or something like that. Duff was a great addition to our weird family he and John got along great they even go out alone together and they both like to visit the pirates sometimes, usually Logan tags along, the 3 of them are really close.

K: Hey they are getting really loud out there.

C: Yeah I think they are going to start calling each other dog again in a couple of minutes.

K: They already are. Are you going to join them again?

C: No way, they whined to much last time I destroyed them.

K: hahaha you are right, how do you like your room?

C: Oh I love it, yours?

K: Is great. I think... well I know this is yours.

She handed me my box.

K: I'm sorry but I opened it.

C: Oh

K: You have his beanie in there.

C: Yeah I do. (I took the beanie out)

K: I thought we put all his things away.

C: I..I needed something of him, I just...

K: It's ok. You are doing great Cam, it just surprise me to see something of his.

C: I miss him.

K: I guess that much. Is normal you know, have you heard anything about him?

C: Not a word, Andie doesn't mention him I'm actually not sure if she talks to him. As for Jacob he only talk to me about him once and when I try to ask him again he ask me to stop doing that. I went near his classes the other day but I stop before entering the building, I'm not sure if i'm strong enough to see him.

K: I saw him a week ago.

C: Really? Where? How did he look? Was he with her?

K: And this is why I didn't tell you.

C: Please tell me.

K: He look like he always does, he was surrounded by some guys from his dance class I didn't see her.

C: Oh, so he looks the same.

K: As annoying as always although I think I saw a pigeon trap in his hair but I'm not sure.

C: hahahaha.

K: Really.

C: Sure you did.

**We heard someone walk in, it was Andie**.

A: What are you guys talking about?

K: Nothing, I'm going to see if the guys are going to order something to eat.

**K left the room and Andie came to sit next to me saw the beanie and sigh.**

A: Cam, what are you doing with that?

C: I had it in a box.

A: You should throw that out.

C: Have you talk to him?

A: Cam...

C: I need to know.

A: I have talked to him.

C: Are you guys ok?

A: I'm just fine thank you.

C: Andie..

A: Cam, things between us are not going to be ok until he apologizes for what happened at the vault. The day I try to talk to him I was mad still I saw that I hadn't pay much attention to him so I went there and apologize, and I hated every minute of it, when I finish he actually roll his eyes. He wasn't the Moose I was friend with so I just walk away I don't need the new Moose in my life.

C: I'm sorry you guys are fighting I...

A: You have nothing to do with it, as much as you love blaming yourself you can't about this. So do you really want to know about him?

C: I need too.

A: Well let's see. I know he talks to Jacob but not a lot anymore, he sometimes goes to the vault in the afternoon. Once he was there when I arrived with John he saw us and made a rude comment, the twins where there and they asked him to leave. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, but the pirates care for John and me, so when he come back the next day to tell them about how horrible John was and how you sided with John against him so they told Moose that even though he was their friend if he ever bad mouthed you or John he wouldn't be welcome back.

C: Oh no poor Moose.

A: You are kidding right? He ask for it, and he is still welcome because he never talked about either of you again. Oh I know he talk to Luke about you two too.

C: Luke call me the day after my birthday but he didn't say anything.

A: Yeah he call Jacob for your number but Jacob told him not to call you until they could have a long talk, so Luke call him the next morning and Jacob told him about what happened. I know Luke wants to have a talk with Moose in a couple of weeks when he visits.

C: He is coming?!

A: Yes, only for a few days though, he misses everyone but he doesn't have much time to stay. So now that you know everything I know do you feel better?.

C: A little, I miss him. It kills me not to know anything about his life.

A: If it's so important I can ask around the vault about him, but I don't think it would be good for you.

C: Can you do me a favor?

A: Of course.

C: Could you go with me to one of his classes? I'm not going to talk to him I just need to see him.

A: Cam are you sure? I don't know if that is going to be good for you either.

C: I just need to see him, just for a little bit, please I promise I'll get rid of the beanie.

A: No time like the present then, come on take the beanie with you.

With that we walk out of the apartment to one of his engineering labs I knew his schedule by heart so there was no question where he was going to be. We walk to the building but just as we turned the corner to go to the lab we heard her giggles and his laugh I just stood there I couldn't move an inch. Right in front of me was Moose his back against the wall, his hands around Molly's waist they were really close too close. I felt Andie's hand around my wrist pulling me back around the corner but not fast enough for me not to see them kiss again. Were they always kissing? What is it with them and kissing in front of me?! Suddenly I found myself outside the building

A: Are you ok? Answer me Cam!

I just started crying so hard that I could feel myself shaking and shaking...

A: I knew this was a bad idea.

We sat in a park bench while I put myself back together. He was happy he really was, he had the girl of his dream now and to think I was supposed to be "it" for him. What did "it" meant then? I took a deep breath I look at the beanie, I stand up walk to the trash can that was conveniently situated next to the ballon man, from this point on I love that man!, and throw it in. That was the perfect place for it, with all my memories and hopes for me and Moose.

A: Are you ready to leave?

C: Yeah let's go. I'm ready to move on.

And with that I gave up the last bit of hope I was holding on, I just took my cellphone and texted Jacob while walking to the apartment.

To: Jacob

Throw the box away, I don't want it back.

Cam.

**That night at the vault...Moose POV**

Moose: Hey! I was just leaving I didn't see you there.

Jacob: Hi, I just arrived. How are you?

M: Great!

J: Awesome, could you wait a sec I have something for you. I forgot to give to you a while back.

With that Jacob went away and appear with a box, he put it on the table and proceed to take a bag from it and gave it to me.

M: What's this?

J: Is some stuff Cam said was yours. I forgot to gave it to you.

M: I don't want it.

J: Then put it back in the box and I'll throw it all out later.

M: Why are you throwing it out?

J: She doesn't want it back either, Could you do me a favor? Throw it out on your way out please? I need to change and go to the club.

M: Yeah sure.

I pick the box up and walk outside I got to the dumpster and was about to throw everything out but decided against it, maybe there is something here I might want back. I walk to my dorm, my roommate wasn't there as usual so I just change into my pj's and open the box. I took the bag out, it was fill with cd's, some headphones, 3 beanies, a t-shirt and some more stuff. Then I started to look at the box, it seemed she got rid of all of our momentous. I found myself in front of pictures of us, most of them were from our spring break. There was one when she was using the t-shirt i found in the bag and we were laughing there was another one that I remember taking while we were kissing. I couldn't help myself so I took the t-shirt out of the bag and held it to my nose, it smell like her...Cam. I couldn't get enough of her smell I wanted to inhale the t shirt, once again I saw the pic of us kissing and I found myself feeling her lips on mine and the longing for her started to grow on me.

What's wrong with me? I have an amazing girlfriend, she loves me and she cares for me like no one before, right? Why I am doubting myself?, I need to put this things away I should throw all of this. I put everything back in the box and lay on my bed and just stare at the celling, I'm going crazy is like I can feel the box calling to me I toss and turn before I give up and walk to the box without turning the lights on and I take the t-shirt and picture, I lay again in my bed inhaling the t-shirt and looking at the picture with the light that comes threw my window with that I fall sleep.

The next day I can feel someone pocking me, is Taylor my roommate..

T: dude are you ok?

M: Sure, i was just sleeping.

T: No, dude. You were making out with your t-shirt and telling it you love her and miss her.

M: ...

T: You are scaring me, I'm going to sleep at my girlfriends today ok?

M: ok

T: Don't touch my clothes and please wash that t-shirt.

With that he walk away, what the hell did just happened? The box did have something I want back I just can't seemed to admit it to myself.


	29. Chapter 29

L: I swear she said that!

C: No way, I don't believe you.

L: She did, she said she was fixing her make up in the men's bathroom because it has better lighting.

C: How would she know that?!

L: I wasn't exactly wondering that at the time Cam, I just wanted to use the bathroom and this girl was putting on her make up right in front of me.

C: hahahaha, why didn't you use one of the stalls then?

L: I'm shy ok? I just can't go in a men's bathroom with a girl there.

C: Well then it was your problem, if I needed to go I would have no matter how many girls were there.

L: Oh I'm sure you would have you are used to girls being in your bathroom. Maybe next time I'll go find you so you could ask her to leave for me.

C: Sure, I'll protect you of the mean make up wearing girl that doesn't let you use the big boys room.

L: I know you are being sarcastic but thanks anyway.

C: Well I think I need to go to sleep so talk to you tomorrow?

L: Sure, Sleep well Cam.

C: Bye

The conversations between Logan and me before going to sleep well a usual thing now, they started one night after he walk me to the apartment and I call him to say thanks and see that he got home ok, after that he would always call me the second he got home so I "wouldn't worry about him". I came out of the room and found John and Andie talking and laughing in the kitchen.

A: Cam! Come sit with us.

C: Sure, just let me warm some cocoa.

J: Don't worry I'll do it.

A: He is going to make such a good wife someday.

J: Well one of us needs to be.

A: Ouch.

C: Hahaha Andie I don't think you are going to be the stay at home type.

J: Or the cooking type.

C: Or the cleaning type.

A: Stop it or I won't invite neither of you to my wedding.

J: Not funny A.

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss and I could see Andie getting red. They really were happy together, I was glad for them just maybe a little jealous but jus a little, I would admit that it was hard at first to get used to all the display of affection that took place over the apartment with this two and K and Duff, who for a guy with a mohawk was really romantic.

C: Sooo, what were you guys talking about?

A: Well is going to be the twins birthday on saturday and everybody is going to the club to celebrate.

C: Oh,that's good.

A: Yeah, party, party, party!

J: My girlfriend the quiet one everybody.

A: So I was asking John to stop being lame and come with me, but he was making some lame excuses.

C: I guess his lames excuses are going to be mirror by yours truly.

A: What?! No way Cam, you have to go, you both have to go.

J; Andie please.

A: No, guys why don't you want to go, we are all friends.

C: Because we are ALL friends Andie.

A: What?

J: Cam, let me. Babe...ouch ok ok I won't call you babe again no need to pinch me.

A: It seems there was a need honey and don't roll your eyes at me.

C: I'll try then. Andie, the twins are friends with Moose. So he is going to be there.

J: And if we go, well I think you should go Cam, so if I go it 'll probably get awkward and the twins deserve to have good time.

A: That's the stupidest most caring thing both you have ever said, and by the way you both are going to go, the twins want both of you there. They want everyone to attend so Cam please tell K, Duff and Logan. We are all going to go and have a good time, now I need to get home.

J: *sigh* Let me walk you then. I'll be back Cam.

C: Ok, bye.

Was she insane? I'm not going she can't make me! I just sat there looking into my cup until I heard the door open again and John came in.

C: What happened? Didn't you walk her to the vault?

J: Yes, I walk her there and came back. You haven't move an inch have you?

C: Nope.

J: She is not changing her mind, she even make the twins tell me to come.

C: Why don't they get it?

J: I think they get it better than we do. The twins are our friends Cam, we should go there we never did anything wrong. Why wouldn't we go?

C: Because!

J: Well as strong as an argument at that is, we should go and we should have fun and you should totally take Logan.

C: I should?

J: You definitely should.

C: Remember when your pep talks were elaborate and long?

J: Yeah, I'm getting old. I love Andie but she just drains all of my energy.

C: Did you just say you love Andie?

J: Take that smirk of your face Camille. I know what I said and I do love her but i'm not sure about telling her yet, I don't want her to freak out on me.

C: John loves andie, john loves andie.

He tackle me, I can't believe he did that! still I was singing my little song when K came into the kitchen and saw us on the floor. She raise an eyebrow and step in front of us.

K: So, you love Andie? *she said while smirking*

John tackle her to the ground then he proceed or at least try to tickle us into submission in reality we destroy him and then just lay on the floor laughing. In two days I was going to definitely see him, I look to my sides and saw John and K still laughing I was going to be ok I have my friends with me so I don't care if they eat each other faces, that was a lie, I was going to go and have a great time, bring it on Alexander!.

The next day I told Logan about the twins birthday at he seemed excited to come.

L: Should I bring something?

C: Sure now you offer, I don't remember you bringing anything to my birthday.

L: Oh I just knew you were going to go there.

C: Well you were right.

L: Yes I was, I'm sorry about not bringing anything so let me make it up to you.

C: Well i'm not sure what you can do. I mean I did receive a pony and an apartment that day so the bar is pretty high.

L: Hahaha. Well I'll pick you up at 7 and I'll try my best.

C: I'll be waiting.

L: Great, well I'll see you then.

C: You are not going to class?

L: Not right now, see you at 7.

What did I just do? I walk in and seat next to John and K.

J: You are blushing

K: What happened?

C: I'm going on a date with Logan tonight.

J: Finally!

K: How long do we have to get you ready?

C: He is picking me up at 7?

K: That's not enough time.

C: Gee thanks.

J: K, relax he has saw her in her pjs eating Doritos I don't think he is expecting.. Ouch! why do people keep pinching me?

C: Just think about it.

The rest of the day until my date was uneventful between John and I we manage to convince K that I could go out looking good without missing all my classes. I wasn't sure where we were going so I just put on something simple and at 7pm Logan came to pick me up and he look great ok he look hot. We walk outside the apartment and I received a text from John on my cell

To: Cam

Good luck Cam you look amazing. Remember no making out on the first day you are a lady!.

Love, John and K

They were so dead. Logan's cell beep he took it out read something blush and put it away, I would have ask what happened but I didn't want him to ask me about my text so I chose to stay silent. The rest of the night went great we went to a little restaurant in china town I had never being on this part of the city so I was amaze about everything. Later he took me dancing, he really was a terrible dancer but I appreciated the effort we just ended up laughing about how bad he was while walking back to my apartment. A couple of blocks before getting there he took my hand and ask me to stop, he gave a bracelet with 4 charms: a ballet shoe, a boom box, skull and a heart.

C: Thank you.

L: I didn't know what charms to put so I hope those are ok.

C: They are lovely thanks. Although why you put a skull?

L: hahaha well you are awesome at call of duty and they didn't have a gun so I thought maybe a skull.

C: hahahaha oh thanks.

L: You are not going to ask me about the heart?

C: Is it because I'm lovely?

L: Yeah you are.

With that he lean a little an kiss my nose, I close my eyes and then felt his lips on mine, and I felt a little tiny minuscule spark and I wish for it to grow and take over me. He rest his forehead on mine.

L: I know you are not ready for us, but I just couldn't help myself. Is just a kiss without any pressure.

C: Let's try.

L: really? I won't pressure you I promise.

C: Let's practice this not pressuring me.

And we kissed again, maybe if we keep this up the tiny spark would grow. He walk me home where I found K, Andie John smirking at me.

C: What?

A: So, funny story Cam. John and I were walking to the apartment when we saw this couple eating each other faces and the girls was the dress very similar to you.

C: We weren't kissing like that!.

A: Ha! I told you they were going to kiss, pay up.

J: I can't believe you fall for that. Of course we didn't see you guys, really Cam is like you don't know her.

C: Andie! you are evil.

A: Nope, I'm a genius that is 20 dollars richer, thank you very much.

How come Saturday came so fast? I took a deep breath and took a long look at myself I was looking ok I knew I was going to be dancing so I put a one shoulder blouse, skinny jeans, that weren't so tight, I had lost some weight since the last time I wore them, and my converse. I wasn't sure about going but Logan was excited to go, yesterday he was practicing some steps he was so cute trying to dance like John.

At 10 sharp we were walking in the club, Andie and John were there already he went early to help set up with Duff, while K, Logan and I decided to go a little later. The moment I step in I saw the twins running at me they kiss my hands and were about to flirt with me when they notice Logan's arm around my waist and they gave just smirk at us. I was having a blast talking to the guys at first I had decided that I wasn't going to dance because really make Logan dance next to the pirates would be mean, but he insisted on me dancing. The next thing I knew I was dancing with the twins and I just felt myself get lost in the music.

**Moose P.O.V**

M: Come on Molly, it's just the guys you already look great.

Molly: Thanks, but I really want to make a good impression.

We were going to be late, not that there was a time to arrive but I wanted to dance with the guys. I wanted to show some moves and now that I had Molly I could show them how amazing she is, how she is just perfect not like..well I could show her off. We got to the club at 12:30 and I started to look for the twins I wanted to wish them happy birthday before going to the dance floor and blow everyone away. I finally saw them, they were doing kind of a semi circle around someone I went to see what was going on and I found myself watching her dance.

She was making this amazing moves she was as flexible as any professional dancer, even more, she made 3 pirouettes in a row at the end and she just look amazing you could see how she had lost herself in the music. I just couldn't stop starring at her at first I thought it was because of the moves but I started to realize that it was because it was her and she looked beautiful just then I felt someone grabbing my hand and I turned around.

Molly: She is good.

M: Yeah.

Molly: It's nice that you let them have their moment before wowing them.

M: What?

Molly: You are amazing Moose, nobody ever compares to you.

I smiled at her, I know she means it in the nicest way possible but she had no clue what she was talking about. I turned to look at Cam and I saw her with some guy walking out of the club, what the hell is that about?


	30. Chapter 30

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, really they make my day. And thanks to Fashionaddict22 for the idea of the club scene.**

I finish doing some pirouettes and turned to look at Logan, he was talking on his cellphone and look worry.

C: Is something wrong?

L: Is nicole, she says that someone try to stole her purse when she was opening the door of the building, she kick the guy and run into the apartment but she is scare I need to go. I'm sorry Cam.

C: Don't worry about it, let's go.

L: Are you sure? You can stay with your friends.

C: No way I'm going with you.

L: Thanks

The club wasn't far from the apartment so we walk, Logan seemed so worry that I felt like I needed to do something so I took his hand and interwind our fingers together.

L: I'm sorry you had to leave your friends, Nicole is my baby sister and I worry a lot about her.

C: Logan, she is like a year younger than you.

L: See, she is baby!.

I couldn't stop myself I just started laughing really loud and I think it was contagious because he started laughing with me, he let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him while we walk into the building. Nicole was seating in the couch, she looked really pale, she told us what happened and Logan tense up again. We let her tell the story a couple of times and Logan ask her questions and told her that everything was going to be ok. It was late and I was thinking about going back to my apartment I had texted John telling him what happened so they didn't worry about me and he texted me back asking if I wanted him to come pick me up.

C: John says he can pick me up here.

L: No, please. I'll walk you home.

N: No guys, please don't leave.

We both turned, she was still scare I didn't blame her.

L: I'm sorry Nic. Cam you better call John so he can walk you home.

N: No please, can you stay Cam?

C: me?

N: Yes, we could watch a movie or I don't know.

L: Nicole...

C: Sure, I'll stay. Let's watch something fun!

N: Or better yet a romantic comedy!

L,C: No way.

We look at each other again and start to laugh while Nicole went on to pick a movie mumbling something about us being made for each other.

**Just outside the building...Moose's POV**

Is he not leaving? I couldn't stop myself after I saw her leaving with him I had to know where she was going, I mean what if he try to hurt her? Sure her good friends were all at the party, why aren't they concerned? What's wrong with everybody? After she left I told Molly I was going to go into the vault for a little while and I followed them, I hated when she took his hand and then they laugh like they were having a great time. Now they are in her apartment alone and he is not coming out, I felt like going in there and... Suddenly my cellphone rang and it was Jacob.

J: Moose?

M: Hey Jacob, what's up?

J: Well your girlfriend is looking for you, she said you were at the vault but I can't find you.

M: I had to leave for a little bit I'm feeling sick.

I wasn't lying I feel sick right now standing here watching the door of the building with no one leaving. Leave dude leave!

J: Oh, ok. So what should I tell her?

M: Tell her...That I was in the bathroom please I'm coming back right now.

J: Ok Moose, bye.

I took a last look at the door, Cam was in there with a guy alone at 1 am and I felt a hole in my stomach, I run to the club and found Molly she turned around and I just kiss her. The guys started to make cat noises and I could swear someone made puking noises but I couldn't care less I needed to forget about Cam and Molly is the only way I was going to.

We dance, Molly was good as always and the pirates were watching her and telling her how amazing she was I could see how they saw what I saw in her. I went to look for some drinks and I saw this guy with a mohawk serving some drinks to a group, then I realize who they were. John had his arm around Andie's shoulder while she had hers around his waist they were laughing and then Andie gave him a kiss. Next to them was Kirstin she was laughing too and the guy with the mohawk came from behind the bar and put his arm around her waist and kiss her head. They all seemed so happy, how come they didn't care where Cam was? I was right thinking that they only care about themselves poor Cam, I felt someone pocking me and turned around.

J: Why don't you go and say hello?

M: You are joking right? I don't have anything to say to any of them.

J: Then stop looking at them.

M: I was just watching how Cam's "friends" didn't even notice she is not here.

J: They know she left with Logan a while ago, but how do you know she left?

M: I just happened to see her leave.

J: Sure you did. Was this before or after you started to feel sick?

M: I feel awesome now thank you.

J: That's not what I ask, but I'm glad you are feeling "awesome". By the way your girlfriend is looking for you again.

M: Great I love spending time with her.

J: "awesome"

Sometimes I hated Jacob, he has this smirk like he knows more than you do. I started to walk towards Molly when I heard people clapping I turned around and saw Andie and John dancing they were amazing together. I walk faster towards Molly took her hand and pull her with me to where Andie and John were dancing, this is my stage and he is not going to win here. I push John out of the way and twirl Molly wide enough for her to almost hit Andie. The battle started I could see Andie was pissed but I didn't care there was no way in hell they were going to win or so I thought but in the end I found myself loosing my balance and falling on the floor being overshadow by an amazing John, while Molly well Molly was doom from the start to be honest. Everyone clap and John took Andie in his arm and kiss her. I was so mad I went after them.

M: This means nothing.

A: Stop it Alexander. You lost.

M: It was just luck.

A: You wish, we destroy you, he destroy you.

J: Andie, come on let's go.

M: Again you need her to battle for you.

J: Look, I didn't do anything to you. All this hate you are feeling should be direct at yourself ,you ruin everything not me. I took the blame at first because I thought you were right, but you are so wrong, you don't see all the mistakes you've made. You lost her because of you and no one else. So grow up already.

With that he took Andie's hand and walk away not before she turned around and flip me off.

Molly: Moose? are you ok?

M: Yeah, sure.

Molly: what did he said?

M: What?

Molly: He said something to you but he talk really low I couldn't heard him, did he insult you? I saw her flipping you off. She is so rude.

M: She was just mad and he didn't insult me. Everything is ok Molly.

I turned around and saw mohawk guy and Kirstin watching us, Kirstin seemed like she wanted to say something to me and the guy was just staring at me like he was trying to see something on me. I took Molly's hand and walk her to other the side of the bar just parallel of where they were so I could heard them talking so I just tuned Molly out and focus on hearing them.

D: So that's Cam's ex?

K: Yeah that's Moose for you.

D: He is a great dancer. I didn't know John could dance like that though.

K: Yes he is amazing, usually John doesn't battle but he is very good and I think he was trying harder for Andy's sake.

D: Well Cam miss quite a battle.

K: She is with Logan, she doesn't need to see Moose acting like and ass, she already had front row seats for that.

D: You really hate him, don't you?

K: Honestly? No, none of us does. At first we were all just waiting for him to come to his senses and then Cam came crying after watching him kiss Molly and we thought he made a huge mistake and he is going to have to make a real effort but nothing happened. So after a while we gave up on him, we don't hate him but he is not good enough for Cam, not anymore.

D: Cam talked to me about him once, she always said he had this gift to loose himself in the music and make you want to join him. Honestly I think he is amazing but I didn't see what she saw.

K: She always brought the best in him so if she was near you would have, trust me.

D: I always do. Let's go find the guys.

K: Sure.

I couldn't hear them anymore, so I turned around and saw them walking towards the vault. They didn't hate me? Why do I feel so bad about they not hating me?

I dance with Molly for a while and join the guys in some group choreography, then I walk Molly to her dorm I felt bad because I didn't think she had a good time at the club but she seemed happy to spend time with me, we kiss and I felt... nothing. I went to my dorm and try to sleep, I couldn't believe she saw us kissing. When did she see us kissing? Well I have to admit that I wasn't exactly careful when kissing Molly. What am I saying? I don't care if she saw us. I toss and turned for an hour without sleeping so I did it again, I walk to the box took out the t-shirt but the smell was gone I went for one of the beanies they still had some smell left I breath deep her scent and fall sleep wishing I could just stop doing that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cam **

The next day I walk up at 8 I was still a little disoriented when I notice Logan and Nicole sleeping on the floor next to me and then I started to remember last night. I didn't get to see him, maybe he didn't come, it was late when and I left, if I'm being honest with myself I was glad to have an excuse for leaving I'm just not ready to see him and I'm sure he wasn't going to be alone. I felt some movement to my right and I turned to see Logan smiling at me, this lighting really does wonders for his complexion.

L:Good Morning.

C: Hi

L: So you always look pretty huh?.

C: You don't look so bad yourself, did you do something with the lighting?

L: You mean the sun? No, nothing.

C: hahaha ok.

L: Let me shower and change so we can go to the dinner to grab something to eat.

C: Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't let Nicole alone.

L: Her friend is coming at 8:30 they are going to study or something like that. I tuned her out after 2am she talks to much.

C: You are such a good brother.

He lean and gave me quick kiss before getting up, I was left there blushing when a voice startle me.

N: You ok there?

C: Yeap.

N: He really likes you, you know?.

C: I like him too.

N: Good, let me lend you some clothes so you can change.

C: Thanks!

N: Cam?

C: Yeah?

N: Thanks for staying and thanks for giving him a chance.

I smiled at her and went into her room to change my clothes, Logan lend me his backpack so I could take my clothes with me but he insisted in carrying it for me. So we went to eat something at the dinner, leaving Nicole with her friend who stare a little to much at Logan for my liking.

**Moose's POV**

After last night I needed to see her again, maybe even bump into her but only if faith wants it to be. So what if I so happen to pass right outside her building when she is coming out, then that would mean faith wants us to bump into each other. I was near her building when I saw her coming out with HIM with their hands interwind. Did he stay the night? No way. There is no way that...did he shower and change clothes? Where did he got that backpack? He planed to stay? Wait she knew he was going to stay! I'm going to punch him! who does he think he is staying with my Cam all night!. I'm the only one that stays there with her. I follow them to the dinner and saw them laughing, he kept touching her but once he lean in to kiss her I had to leave I just had to.

Once again I went to Molly's dorm and knock her door until she open, she seemed sleepy and surprise to see me and I just kiss her at first I felt nothing but then I saw her, my Cam, and I deepened the kiss when I opened my eyes I saw Molly standing there blushing and I felt... sick.

**Cam **

Logan drop me off at the apartment, I really need to sleep or I'll fall on my face, I saw John eating something at the kitchen so I went in.

J: Hi, why are you awake?

C: The sun hit me in the face and made Logan all shiny so I woke up.

J: Okkkkk. How is Nicole doing?

C: Better she is still scare but Logan is going to walk her home for the rest of the week or at least make sure she is with someone at night.

J: That's good, if he can't walk you home I'll do it I don't want you to be alone at night either.

C: Ohhh that's so sweet but you do know I can totally take you down if I wanted to right?

J: Hey do I need to remind you the state of James's face after I punch him?

C: Ok you have a point there. So how was the party after I left?

J: Well it was alright, sure I miss being pinch and made fun of for a while but then K step in and took matters on her hands. So yeah everything went well.

C: hahaha You miss me and you know it!

J: No comment. Well I'm going to continue to sleep, see you later? Wake me if you are going to order something please.

C: Sure, I'm going to sleep too.

I grab some cookies from the jar and started my way to my room when I decided to check on K, she was just waking up.

K: Cam, how is Nicole?

C: Better, how are you?

K: Great a little hungry but a lot more tire.

C: Here have a cookie.

K: I love youuuuuu.

C: okkkk. So John told me about the party.

K: He did?

C: Yeah.

K: Oh. Well he was great Cam you should be proud of him, everyone cheer and everything.

C: I'm always proud of him you know that.

K: You don't know what I'm talking about do you?

C: I'm guessing no.

K: I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be out of the loop but please don't tell him I told you.

C: mmm sure?

K: After you went away Andie and John battle Moose and her. To tell you the truth I was expecting Moose to wipe the floor with John and Andie to wipe it with Molly, but only the second thing happened.

C: What? No way, there is no way John beat Moose.

K: Trust me we were all shock, but once we were here we talked. He said that he just follow every piece of advice you ever gave him and he felt that this was his chance to stand up for both of you against Moose. You could see how he was so connected with the music and well he deserved to win Cam. Andie was beaming after that and John seemed so happy and ...at peace a think.

C: wow, I just can't picture Moose loosing, sorry.

K: You know Duff was impress with John moves, they were joking about it later while he copy some of John's steps. He was pretty good too.

C: Poor Logan he is the only that can't dance then.

K: Well he is the only one with cute dimples too so I think that makes up for it.

C: It kind of does, doesn't it?

K: Well I'm going to sleep, see you later?

C: Sure, whoever wakes up first orders something to eat, deal?

K: Deal.

I lay on my bed thinking. There was no way that John could have beat Moose, what was going on with him? I could feel myself tearing up in the middle of my thoughts did he change so much that he couldn't even dance like before? it was like there was no evidence of the Moose I loved. I wipe my tears away walk out of my room and went up the stairs to Johns room where he was still sleep, I went up to him and shook him until he woke up.

J: Cam?..food?

C: No. * I sniffle and wipe another tear away*

J: Did K tell you?

C: Yeah

J: I'm sorry.

C: Why?

J: You are sad because I beat him.

C: I'm sad because the Moose I knew couldn't be beaten.

J: If it's any consolation he seemed distracted, like he wasn't into it.

C: I just hope he is ok.

J: I think he needs to realize some things and then he'll be ok.

C: mmmm, can I sleep here?

J: Sure.

He move so I could lay next to him I buried myself in his chest and cry, I wasn't sure why but what John said gave me hope. We slept until 3pm, John woke me up and we went downstairs order chinese and woke K up. K notice how silent we were so she decided that we were going out and spend some quality time together and so we did, I had told them about going to chinatown with Logan so K announced that we were going to manhattan and were going to have fun!. Amazingly enough we had a blast, we went to Toy r us and play like little kids, later we went to the nintendo store, hershey store, mac store, we went everywhere. We took some pics of us and just before going back to the apartment K went to print them. Before going to sleep we chose the best ones and put them on the fridge, we already had some in there but my favorite one was in my room. I sat on my bed and look and the picture there staring at me were Ty, K, John, Jacob, Andie and me in the front of the pic and the rest of the pirates, Rich, Mike and some people of my class on the back what I hadn't notice till recently was that Logan was in the back of the photo too but he wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at me.

C: Grow you annoying spark grow!

I put the picture back on my night stand and sigh that's the first picture of my birthday without Moose in years. I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't stop myself I took my laptop out and search the internet for videos of the MSA crew and watched him dance for hours until I fall sleep.

**Moose's POV**

I left Molly's dorm a while ago and found myself walking to Cam's apartment again just to find HIM walking in the building. I waited for them to come out or at least for him to come out but nothing happened. It started to rain and I could hear Maroon's five Better that we break on the background and I just thought, really? are you kidding me? Is K in there with them? I hope she is and I hope she is being really noisy, please K be in there. After an hour I turned and start my way back to my dorm, I was probably going to be really sick tomorrow but there is no way I could feel worst that I felt right now.

I'm wet, I'm tired, I feel sick so why kid myself saying I don't care once I got into my room I change clothes and went for the box I took the t-shirt and no smell next the first beanie deep breath no smell, next beanie deeper breath no smell ok ok this is not happening, I took the last beanie and inhale deeply and NO SMELL, what is happening? no no no no no no please nooooo. I look threw the bag and literally smell every single thing that was in there including the bag itself and nothing. I look threw the box and again repeat the smelling process and nothing, I can't believe nothing had her smell. Maybe some of my clothes? she used to hug me so maybe just maybe...An hour pass all my stuff was everywhere and I just couldn't find anything that smell like her,I found myself laying on my bed just staring at my ceiling and talking to myself.

M: Fine! I give up ok? I Robert Alexander III gives up. I admit it, I was a jerk and I was selfish. Just please I need something that smells like her, is that to much to ask? Just a little smell, pleaseeeee. I get it ok? I was wrong, I messed up, I blow things out of proportion and I made a huge mistake with Molly but I just please..

I broke down I felt myself shake while crying, here I was in my room surrounded by my clothes, our pictures and I felt so alone, it finally hit me I lost her, she was in her apartment with some stupid dude laughing with him, hugging him. Oh my god he was kissing her, I felt my heart broke and I just kept crying till I fall sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi!.. The things that are between ** are thoughts..they are coming later, I know there is a lot of dialogue but I saw kind of necessary for this chapter. hope you like it**

**Moose's POV**

T: Dude, Moose!

M: Mhmhmhmh

T: What happened? Did we get rob?

M: what?

T: Everything is messed up, are you ok?

M: No, no i'm not ok.

T: So did they took anything?

M: everything

T: Everything? are you sure I see a lot of stuff here.

M: What? oh yeah I think they try to take everything but it's ok, all your stuff is here.

T: They only rob you?

M: Forget it, I'll put everything back don't worry. So how are you?

T: did we get rob or not?

M: You didn't get rob ok.

T: mmm ok. I'm ok, oh I saw Molly outside she was talking with some of her friends so you should probably put away all those pictures of Cam and you.

M: Oh thanks.

T: I know we don't talk but are you sure you are ok?

M: I actually said I wasn't ok when you ask.

T: Oh true, let me help you put those away. So you are finally having second thoughts about Molly and you?

M: Finally?

T: Moose I know you from first semester, sure you were almost never here then but still I saw you with Cam. You two were just friend and still glow ok? It was quite irritating but now I have a girlfriend and I get.

M: I'm with Molly.

T: Yeah but you don't say Molly every night while you make out with a beanie and Moose you even made out with a t-shirt and told it you miss her. Are you honestly going to tell me that you are happy now? and before you answer me you are surrounded by pic of cam and you.

M: I...

There was a knock in the door and it started to open Taylor rush to close it.

T: Hey, I'm changing here.

Molly: Oh, I'm sorry. I ..

T: Oh Molly hi I'm sorry could you wait a second.

Molly: It's ok I was looking for Moose.

T: He is sleeping, I'll wake him up.

Molly: Sure I'll wait here.

I was still in the bed freeze looking at the door while holding a picture of me and Cam kissing. Taylor turned to me and started to whisper.

T: Dude are you kidding me? Put those away now! She is going to think I was doing something weird here with you if you take to long.

M: No way

The both of us manage to put everything away I change and went outside.

M: Hey Molly.

Molly: Hey

She gave a peck and started to whisper

Molly: Are you ok? Taylor sounded weird!

M: * Even Taylor knew her better than me* I'm great I was asleep he actually had to shook me to wake me up.

Molly: Oh ok, your eyes are puffy.

M: Yeap I just woke up remember?

Molly: okkkk, so I loved how you surprise me yesterday so I was thinking I could do the same for you, how about we go to the park or the museum?

M: museum?

Molly: great let's go!

M: Molly I have classes today, remember? we have classes today.

Molly: But I want to spend all my day with you mossie.

mossie? really? ,I think I just puke a little in my mouth.*

M: I can't miss classes sorry.

Molly: Fine then I'll go to your classes with you, let's go.

*This day is going to suck!*

**Cam's P.O.V**

Two more weeks and the semester is over. I don't know if I'm going to stay here or I'm going away for the summer again, I love having an apartment to stay and have an option. I know John is going to go with Andie on some dates of her tour and that Tyler and Nora are going to be on tour too so that leaves K. I should ask her what is she going to do oh and I need to get a job for the summer if I'm staying.

K: Cam!

C: Coming!

I walk out into the kitchen and found K putting some pancakes on a plate.

C: Pancakes! I would ask why, but pancakes don't need a reason.

K: Well..

C: Just let me enjoy them before I can see the strings attach to them.

K: They are pretty strings. I promise

C: Sureee

K: I want to stay here in the summer, please stay with me!

C: Where you outside of my door listening in?

K: What? no, i was here making my bribe.

C: Sure, I'll stay I'll probably leave for a week or two to see tyler.

K: Hey no! No leaving, you left for a "week" last summer and never came back!

C: Helloooo, I'm here.

K: You know what I mean.

C: Yeah I get you. I promise to come back after a week ok? I have to see them I miss them.

K: If you don't came back after a week I'll...

C: sure sure just give me another pancake.

K: I was about to threaten you..

C: Yeah I got that.

J: Hey guys! Yeah pancakes!

C: K made them.

J: What did she want?

C:For me to stay in NY.

K: Helloooo I'm here.

C,J: We know.

J: So you staying?

C: Yeah I'm going to visit Ty and Norah for a week though.

J: I bet she was nervous about that.

C: She is.

K: Guys, stop it. John I made you pancakes too.

J: Thanks, I'm staying too don't worry.

K, C: You are?

K: I thought you were going to go away with Andie, that's why I made the pancake's bribe.

J: I was but she is only going to be away for two weeks and they are the last two of the summer. I need to be here I'm helping professor Mitchell with his class next semester and I have to prepare material for his lectures.

C: Wow you already have a summer job?

J: Semi job. Is very low key, hey he probably needs more help want me ask him?

C: Sure!

K: So I made this pancakes for nothing.

J: No, you made them because you want to spend more time with us and I appreciate it.

K: So nothing.

C: We love you?

K: You two clean the dishes. *She walk away*

J: You feel better?

C: A little.

J: Good, want to help me with some errands?

C: Sure

We walk a lot, John is making pancakes for the rest of the month for this. Suddenly he stop and turned to me.

J: Cam? I'm doing the next one alone you should go and wait for me at the cafeteria.

C: You kidding right? We have two more and that's it.

J: I know I'm making them ok?

C: John really I can taste victory come on stop it.

J: Cam the next one is for professor Mitchell wife she is a teacher at the engineering department, so...

C: oh.

J:Yeah, wait for me at the cafeteria if you want we'll get the something to eat.

C: I'll go with you and wait outside her office, because we are going to go to her office right?

J: Class

C: oh

J: Cam really..

C: No, I'm going I walked for hours delivering things and I'm going to finish it.

J: Ok then, let's go.

At least this isn't one of his classes, John walk inside the classroom and I'm just standing here looking at the door wishing for John to come out.

M: Cam?

*No way no way no wayyyyy*

Molly: Hi Camille

*Dear earth please open up and eat me..no?, nothing?*

C: Hi guys. Long time no see. *I'll kill John if he doesn't appear now!*

M: Where you looking for me?

Is he stupid? and why does he look so...hopeful?*

C: No, not really. I'm helping John deliver some things for professor Mars husband professor Mitchell his working for him now.

Molly: Oh that's great. So are you guys dating? I thought he was dating another girl.

*I hate you please don't talk to me*

C: No, of course we are not. John is dating Andie and I'm seeing Logan.

Molly: Great!

Was she ever a cheerleader? Was she always this annoying?*

C: Yeah

Molly: It's great she dating someone right Moosie?

*Mossie?, I think I just puke a little in my mouth*

M: mhmjhmjh.

C,Molly: what?

M: So how are you?

*Right now? Let me think, I would much rather not be here. I would love if there was a way for me to just run away from the both of you with your annoying interwind hands. I would love for my friend to be here next to me but above all I would adore if that was my hand in your hand and Molly was the one feeling like she doesn't belong*

C: I'm fine. Just finishing projects and..

Molly: Well that's good, WE are fine too. Moosie is so caring, he came early yesterday and we spend the entire day together.

How wrong would it be for me to punch her?* Finally John came out of the class.

J: Oh, hi?

C: John!

J: Cam!

Molly: Wow you really are excited to see each other.

C: Well he is my best friend.

J: and she is mine, so yeah we are full of excitement here.

M: so you were waiting for him?

C: yes alexander.

M: Don't call me that please.

Molly: Well we need to go in, Moosie needs to talk to Professor Mars.

M: It can wait.

C: We are leaving so take care.

M: No, please

Molly: Bye guys take care!

I took Johns hand and pull him out of the walk fast until we couldn't see the engineering building and then he turned me around and hug me tight

J: I'm sorry, I'm sorry

C: It's ok, it was bound to happened.

I sniffle a little and wipe a single tear, it was getting better.

J: I'm sorry she just wouldn't stop talking about how she was glad her husband had helped and I...

C: It's ok really. He looked so tired like he hasn't sleep well in a while

J: Yeah, maybe he is finally doing some thinking.

C: Maybe, Can I tell you something without judgement?

J: Always Cam

C: I'm happy I saw him and I miss him, I miss his scent. I wanted to hug him and not let go.

J: I think he missed you too, he was trying to smell your hair.

C: Don't lie to me.

J: I swear. It was like he was only looking at you, I think Molly saw it too.

I couldn't help the huge smile that appear on my face while we walk back to the apartment.

**Moose's POV**

She left with him, but I don't care because I saw her. The best friend comment hurt but he can totally have her for best friend I want more. I try to run after her but Molly didn't let me, she is quite strong for a ballerina. Cam was right she is like Sophie and I was done with the Sophie types. Now that I saw her again I know I have to break up with Molly, there is no way I can't be with her.

I went to all my classes and I'm walking Molly to her dorm I haven't say more than 3 words to Molly since we saw Cam.

Molly: so? do you want to come in?

M: No, Molly look I think you are a great girl...

Molly: I think you are awesome too.

M: I wasn't finish. So yeah great girl but you and I we don't connect.

Molly: really? we were connecting fine yesterday.

M: Well Molly I can't be with you.

Molly: Look MOOSIE, I get it you saw Cam and you are confuse.

M: I'm not confuse.

Molly: Yes you are, so how about you go home and we talk tomorrow, ok? ok bye

She just walk inside her dorm and I found myself lost for words..what just happened?


	33. Chapter 33

**Moose's POV**

M: Could you not do that?

T: Nope, so this mark day 7 of you trying to break up with psycho Molly.

M: Are you going to keep putting X's on the calendar for everyday?

T: Yeah, because this my friend are the consequences of you going psycho with Cam.

M:If you were my friend you wouldn't mock me.

T: I think you are wrong about that because I am your friend and I love mocking you.

After that first night I have been trying unsuccessfully to break up with Molly,which is really making my efforts to get back with Cam well there is not effort because every single time I try to go looking for her psycho Molly appears and blocks me.

T: Ok, so what is the plan for today?

M: Well I'm going to go to Cam's apartment.

T: You did that already.

M: Yeah but Molly was at the door "just passing by".

T: Creepy, so how do you know she is not going to be "passing by" today.

M: We have a presentation is worth 50% of our grade and everybody needs to be there because we all need it to pass.

T: You see the flaw in your plan, right?

M: I'm desperate ok? I'm going to go to class be the first to dance and then run like a mad men to Cam's apartment.

T: You sure she is going to be there?

M: Don't jinx me! I'll sleep at her door if necessary.

T: Sorry, well good luck man!

Taylor stand up from his bed and open the door just to find Molly standing there.

T: Ah!

Molly: Well hello to you too Taylor.

T: Yeah I mean sorry. I.. Moose Molly is here..I'm going. bye

M: What are you doing here?

Molly: I just came for you so we can practice for the presentation. Is that a picture of you and Cam?

M: Yeah it is. See we are kissing, I like this picture.

Molly: Yeah it's nice. So we going?

M: So you are ok with me having picture of Cam and me kissing on my pillow.

Molly: Moose I get it, you are going threw a phase and we'll work it out babe.

M: I want to break up with you because I don't love you, I'm in love with Cam. Please understand that.

Molly: I'll wait for you outside and please at least try to be civil with me I'm giving you so many chances.

She walk out of my room, I just change and went to the calendar and put another X on today maybe tomorrow would be the last day but today I was going to talk to Cam and we are going to get back together and she is going to help me break up with psycho Molly.

**Cam's POV**

I'm honestly worrying about my mental health, it sounds weird but every time I'm at the university I feel like I'm being watch. I thought I was moving on but now I feel like I see Moose everywhere well at least at the university. This is the last week I have only two more projects to present and I finish one already and almost finish the second one, that is one of the perks of living with people you study with you.

After the day I saw Moose I broke things with Logan, he took it well he said that he knew going into this relationship that I wasn't over Moose but ask me to keep an open mind. I admit I didn't like loosing him he was a great guy I actually went looking for him last night and found out he and Nicole were going away for the summer, they already finish everything and invited me to join them if I want on LA at any time. I heard a knock on my door and look up.

J: Hey, how are you?

C: Good, Do you think I messed up with Logan?

J: honestly?

C: always

J: I think you did the right thing. Look I like Logan we are friends and all but if you are not sure about being with him then don't, is not fair for him or you.

C: I know but maybe if I really try...

J: Cam, love is the only thing that one doesn't need to really force, I mean you can't make yourself love someone it has to come naturally.

C: Thanks.

J: Is ok. So my turn?

C: sure

J: should I tell Andie I love her?

C: Yes, be honest with her, she is very lucky John.

J: Thanks. So you going to the library today?

C: Nope I'm staying home, could you give my paper to Professor Mitchell?

J: Sure, oh Cam he said he'd love to interview you to be his second assistant.

C: Great.

J: I'll set a day then..see you later.

I spend the rest of the day studying and thinking about what John said.

**Moose's POV **

I can't believe today. I went to class and was ready to sprint for freedom but Molly, ugh! I can't stand her she ruin everything, she made the teacher re take my test saying that I choked the first time. I had to stay because when I try to explain that it was a lie he proceed to tell me how artist should always strive for excellence and if I wasn't willing to do it he would make me retake his course.

Now I'm running to present my project to professor Mars, I finally lost Molly a couple of blocks ago but I'm sure she'll find the way. Just as I'm about to go in someone comes out and I stop to stare at him.

M: John?

J: Alexander. Excuse me.

M: No, please, please don't go.

J: Look I'm not fighting you ok?

M: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did I'm a jerk. I try to apologize to Andie but she just walk away the first time and kick the last time and it still hurts.

J: I bet it does.

M: Yeah it does, but it's not only because of the physical aspect but because she is right not to hear me.

J: Ok, so?

M: So, I'm really sorry John I was wrong to blame you, could you wait a second? I need to give this Professor Mars.

J: ok

M: Thanks

I went in and gave Professor Mars my paper, I answer some questions about it and when I went out I didn't fin John but I found Molly standing with her arms cross and a fake smile plaster on her dace.

M: What are you doing here?

Molly: Just waiting for you babe.

M: Don't call me that. Molly please listen to me I don't want to go on with this relationship.

Molly: Is the stress of the end of the semester.

M: No, trust me.

Molly: We'll talk about it later.

I just started looking around to see if I found John anywhere but no luck, I knew Molly was following me but I was to tired to fight her off.

Molly: Are you looking for someone?

M: Yes

Molly: He is gone.

M: What?

Molly: I told him we had a date and that he should leave.

M: We don't have a date.

Molly: Fine, I'm leaving but you need to make more of an effort BABE!.

She is crazy! I give up looking for him so I walk to Cam's building and ring the bell but nothing, there is no light on her apartment, so she probably isn't here yet at least something is right I don't care about anything but talk to her so I'll just wait here for her.

**Back on Cam's apartment**

**John's POV**

J: Should I tell her?

A: No, John don't do it.

J: Andie I think he actually was sorry.

A: Fine he is sorry good for him that changes nothing.

J: It does change a lot of things it means he finally realize that what he did was wrong.

A: Well awesome, he once again is late for the party.

J: Andie...

A: No John, you told me yourself Molly came to see him there and that they were going on a date.

J: Still I think I should tell her about him apologizing.

A: You are only going to mess her up more, she already thinks someone is stalking her.

J: Maybe is him, maybe he doesn't know how to talk to her.

A: It better not be him or his last name ends with him!

J: I love you but you are kind of scary.

A: What you said?

J: I..

A: you

J: I love you.

A: ...

J: It's ok you don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know.

A: ok

J: ok, so I think you should talk to him. You know him better, you can tell if he is telling the truth about this change of heart.

A: I.. I will. I have to go.

J: Sure, you want me to walk you?

A: No, it's fine. bye

J: Take care.

Well that suck. I walk out of my room giving Andie enough time to run away from me and my big mouth and go to the kitchen to find K and Cam eating.

C: So Andie left in a rush. Are you guys ok?

J: Not really.

K: What you do?

J: I told her I love her.

K: Oh

J: Yeah, I'm guessing she is not coming back any time soon.

C: Don't say that.

J: Let's just not talk about it.

I saw them looking at each other, Cam went to the fridge and K put her arms around me and hug me tight, Cam came back with Ben & Jerry's and a spoon, I'm grateful for having them. I need to tell her about Moose she should know so..

J: Cam

C: Yeah

J: I saw Moose and he apologize to me.

C: what?!

J: Yeah.

C: When?

J: Today I was delivering some papers to Mars and I came out and he was there and he apologize but then he had to go in and Molly came so I left. I think he was sincere.

C: oh

K: Are you ok?

C: ...

I took a last spoon of ice cream went for another new spoon, I gave Cam the new spoon with the ice cream. She jus started to eat it.

J: Was I wrong telling you?

C: No.

K: Well it's good he finally realize his mistake, maybe he is going to apologize to you too.

C: maybe

K: Want to see a movie?

C: Nope.

J: Want to see old MSA videos?

C: what?

K: We know you watch them is ok.

J: I'll bring the laptop and connect it to the tv, ok?

C: Thanks guy

The rest of the afternoon pass with the 3 of us eating ice cream and watching competitions videos.

K: Guys please let's stop this.

J: Sorry

C: yeah sorry.

K: It's ok I just hate seeing you guys being this depress.

J: She is right, that's it. Let's go out to eat I'll buy.

C: Yeah let's go, you coming?

K: Free food need I say more?


	34. Chapter 34

**Helloooo. This one is all from Moose's POV which is weird because of the name of the story but trust me on this please?.**

**Moose's POV**

T: So after leaving Cam's door you came to the dorm and what happened?

M: Like I told you I came in and found a note from Molly telling me that she just "pass by" and saw the box. She gets that I'm "confuse" but that the box was out of line and that she was throwing it away for my sake.

T: How did she get into our room?

M: I gave her a key on our first week together and YES! I know I'm stupid.

T: I know, we already establish that a while back. So how do you know we are in the correct dumpster.

M: I'd been dumpster diving for two hours before calling you. I have got in at least 6 of this...

T: That explains the smell.

M: Like I was saying the box was heavy so aside from this dumpster and that one on the building from across the street there is no way she could have carry the box farther.

T: Ok I think we already look for enough time here. Let's go to the last one.

M: Yeah.

T: So any new plans on how to break up with her?

M: Well I was thinking what if I started to act all psycho with her. Like being clingy and stuff maybe that would freak her out.

T: I don't think so, I think you would be actually acting like she wanted you to act.

M: I'm out of ideas.

T: Hey, I think I found a picture..yeah here is one. Oh no she scatter them... Moose she didn't threw the box close she open it and dump it.

After another hour we only manage to save 4 pictures and in reality I was extremely lucky to find them. I have to admit that Taylor was an awesome friend still I miss hanging out with the pirates so I decided to go to the vault and take my shower there.

J: Hey Moose..Oh my god why do you smell like that?

M: Long story can I use the shower.

J: Oh I beg you to do it. I'll be upstairs.

I think I used all the hot water and cold water of the vault but finally the smell was almost unnoticeable I'll probably need two more showers to get it all off tough. I came out of the shower and change my clothes and throw the other ones, they didn't survive the experience.

M: Hey!

J: I'm afraid to come near you

M: Hahahaha. Come I'll give you a hug.

J: Stay away.

M: Is Andie here?

J: Nope she is usually here by 1. Why?

M: I've been trying to apologize.

J: That's great Moose, I'm glad for you.

M: Thanks, she isn't exactly open to it, but I get why and I'm going to keep try. I apologize to John already.

J: Well that's one less.

M: Can I tell you something?

J: Sure

M: I want Cam back. I've been trying to break things up with Molly so I can talk to her and get back together.

J: I'm glad for you, but Moose you do know that the fact that you want her back doesn't mean she is just going to go with it.

M: I was really trying not to think about it. I know she is dating some guy but I'm hoping she feels about him like a felt about Molly.

J: Which is?

M: When I was with Molly I was her number one priority, I was in the spotlight you know? like I was important but at the same time I didn't feel that important. I know now that it was because I really didn't care about her like I do with Cam. All the attention Molly gave me since we were together didn't feel as amazing as Cam giving me a simple smile.

J: Took you long enough

M: I know I'm dense.

J: Yes, yes you are.

M: What do you know about Cam and Logan?

J: Nope, sorry I'm not telling you anything about them. You should talk to her.

M: Please?

J: No

M: Can you help me talk to Andie?

J: That I can do.

I spend the time practicing with Jacob until Andie came, she tried to walk away but Jacob went looking for her and brought her back and left the room.

A: I'm here against my will so talk fast.

M: I'm sorry I was a jerk I own you a huge apology I already apologize to John.

A: Good start.

M: I'm really sorry Andie, please I was wrong I don't know what else to say.

A: How about something on the lines that I was insane and all I said was a lie and hurtful and I just invented things because I thought the world revolves around me and I'm a jerk.

M: I was insane and hurtful and self-absorb and like I said before I'm a jerk.

A: I still don't like you.

M: I know, I barely like myself.

A: Well is no fun to kick you when you are down, which is weird because I thought it would be hilarious.

M: thanks?

A: You really ruin things.

M: Yes I did, I had it all and I just destroy it.

A: What happened?

I proceeded to tell Andie my "reasoning" and what Molly told me and well I bare myself completely about what I felt and thought and feel now about Cam. I notice she kept smirking when I talk about seeing Logan in Cam's building but I guess it was because it was obvious I was jealous.

A: Wow, Moose please don't go looking for Cam without breaking up with psycho Molly for real. If she gives you a chance and then Molly appears and tell her that you two are still together she would never talk to you again and I wouldn't blame her.

M: But I keep trying, I swear I do and I promise to keep doing it but I just can't be away from Cam anymore I need her.

A: I understand but please listen to me don't give Molly any chance to go and attack Cam.

M: I'll try. So, John didn't tell you about me apologizing to him?

A: He did and I told him not to tell Cam.

M: why?

A: I didn't know if you can be trusted.

M: I am,I can really. Please tell him to tell her.

A: I'm not exactly talking to him at the moment.

M: Did he do something to you?

A: Kind off.

M: What?

A: He told me he loves me.

M: That ass...

A: Hey!

M: Joking!

A: Not funny

M: Andie...

A: I freak out and didn't say it back and I don't know what to do.

M: Was he mad?

A: No, he said he just wanted me to know and that I didn't need to say it back.

M: You want to say it back?

A: I'm not talking to you about this anymore.

M: Thank god! this was so awkward.

A: Yeah. I'm glad to have you back.

M: Glad to be back.

I stayed the night at the vault dreaming of Cam, I know Andie was right about ending things with Molly first but I can't, I just can't be without Cam anymore. I'm afraid she is going to leave to see Ty for the summer.

The next day I woke up late, I texted Taylor to see if psycho Molly had made an appearance today.

* So all the rest is a text conversation*

M: What's up? Any psycho news?

T: Dude! She is insane ok? I came early today and found Molly sleeping in your bed. I almost die, I slept at Veronica's yesterday and she was with me when I opened the door and she scream like crazy.

M: What? What did Molly said?

T: She acted like it wasn't weird for her to be there. Thank god you told Veronica about her because I don't think she would have believe me if I try to explain why there a was a half naked girl in my dorm alone.

M: Half Naked?

T: Yeap she had one of your t-shirts on. She is still there, I try to ask her to leave but she said that she being your girlfriend gave her the right to be there. I just throw some clothes on my backpack and walk away with Veronica.

M: I'm sorry.

T: It's ok, but don't go back there at least not alone I think she was planning to stay there for a while.

M: Thanks! Text me later.

T: Sure.

*end of conversation*

If Molly was there this could be my chance to go look for Cam. I walk outside determine to find her, first I'll go looking for her in her apartment. I had no luck with her apartment so maybe I should go looking for John maybe he can help me with her. I ring the doorbell I was about to ring again when I feel someone touching my shoulder I turned around to find her:

C: What are you doing here?

M: I came looking for John..

C: Oh, he is not here he is at Professor Mitchell.

M: Actually I was just looking for him because he could help me find you. I've been trying to find you for a while now.

C: Me? Why?

M: We need to talk, I need to tell you something.

C: Well,Have you try calling me?

M: no

C: why?

M: I erase your number when I was mad.

C: Oh, well what do you want?

M: Can we go somewhere we can talk?

I saw her looking at the building door and then at me like she was trying to decided something.

C: Let's walk to the park, we can talk while we walk.

M: I rather we talk in your apartment, we can walk there.

C: No, I think the park will be fine.

M: Ok.

We walk in silence but I could feel how being next to her make me want to smile shame I was to nervous to smile. We walk to a spot in the middle of 3 trees and she sat down.

C: so?

M: So i wanted to talk to you about what happened between us.

She just nod her head and I continue.

M: I know I was wrong and I want to apologize for everything I did to you.

C: what exactly are you apologizing about Alexander.

M: Ok first of all please, please don't call me that. I know is my name but every time you call me that I feel like dying.

I saw her eyes are go wide and then she look at the grass.

C: Sorry.

M: It's ok, you didn't know and I deserve that pain after all I did.

She just nod again and continue to look at the grass, I just wanted to make her look at me but I knew it was to soon to force her.

M: I apologize for blowing things out of proportion if I had any problems with you I should have tell you and not blow out at you with some lame excuse. I always let my troubles in class control me, I mean I felt mad about them and I took it out on you and your friends. And I know you didn't know any of this because I didn't tell you but I was blind and..

C: You saw the light.

M: No, no I didn't. I know I said that but I was just being a jerk and all I saw was me not being your only focus in life and that drove me insane because you are mine. If I wanted to spend more time with you I should have tell you and in all honesty I didn't have more time to spend with you either. I was supposed to focus on my classes more but I just wanted to run away from them. Nothing was your fault.

C: Then why? Why did you say all those things?

M: I don't know. I don't understand me either. I think I just felt left out of your life and I miss how n sync we used to be, I felt like you were moving forward and I wasn't. Look we broke up months ago and I found myself completely alone but I'm sure you had people with you all the time. Didn't your friends console you?

C: Yes

M: See I didn't have that. I saw you surrounded with people and I panicked, what if you realize that I wasn't as cool as you thought I was. I wanted to be the coolest guy you know because you are the only girl I care about.

She was silent for a while and then she whisper...

C: I never thought you were cool.

She didn't look up but I could sense she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile too.

M: Cam, please look at me.

She look up and I saw her eyes a little glassy.

M: Cam I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I was so wrong. Please I know you are seeing someone but please just give me, give US a chance.

C: I'm not seeing anyone anymore.

M: Really?

My smile got wider and I felt myself leaning in.

C: Really, he is a great guy but..

She started to meet me half way there and I only whisper while putting her hair behind her ear and leaning more.

M: but what Cam..

Molly: Moose!

We move apart and I could see Cam turning and seeing psycho Molly approaching at full speed.

C: Why is she mad?

M: She is crazy

C: You didn't? Oh my god were you about to cheat on your girlfriend? You were...we were I can't believe you.

Molly: Hey nice to see you two here. I was waiting for you at your dorm I overslept and when I woke up didn't see you there so I just waited but then decided to come looking for you. It seems I arrived just in time Mossie.

C: I'm leaving.

M: No please.

Molly: I think is for the best Camille.

I try to grab Cam's wrist but she push me away and I could see pure hatred in her eyes towards me and I felt like dying there. She was gone in a minute and I was left there with psycho Molly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cam's P.O.V**

C: I´ll kill him, how dare he do this to me! I was about to kiss him!... we were so close I could smell his scent I could feel his breath on me and I just wanted to ugh!

K: kiss him?

C: Yessss * I whined*

K: It's ok, everything it's going to be ok.

C: No, it's not. He actually try to kiss me, he try to use me to cheat on his girlfriend, do you know what that means? He doesn't care about me! If he cared he wouldn't try to use me.

I started to tear up, why did he do that to me?, I thought he actually wanted to do something to get us back together.

K: I don't know what to tell you Cam, I wish I could tell you something to make it all better.

C: I wish you could too.

K: What exactly happened?

C: I was out for a run and when I came on the block I saw him looking at the door I thought about running the other way but I remember what John said about Moose apologize to him. So i walk up to him and stood behind him while he rang the bell I was wondering if he was looking for me and when he was about to rang again I touch his shoulder and he turned so I just talk to him. He said he had be looking for me and he was here to ask John for help.

K: And then he try to kiss you?

C: No, he ask me to walk with him to the apartment.

K: what?

C: Yeah I think he doesn't know we move here.

K: That explains why he didn't try coming here sooner, if he was looking for you the obvious place would be here.

C: Probably but I don't know maybe he lied about that too.

K: Right, so when did he try to kiss you?

C: We went to the park and he apologize for everything and I...I melted from the first time he said sorry I just wanted to hug him and never let him go but I hold still, I deserved an explanation so I just look down trying not to lost myself in his eyes. Then he told why he acted like that and I could hear my Moose talking again and I was so happy I felt like crying he was finally back. I was just so... I look up and saw his eyes and they were full of love or at least i thought so and he started to lean and I was telling him that I was not dating Logan anymore and I was going to kiss him and then I heard his GIRLFRIEND calling for him!

K: wow

C: yeah wow, he called her crazy. Can you believe the nerve he has? Of course she was mad, his boyfriend was trying to kiss his ex.

K: He didn't say anything more?

C: No, I said I was leaving and she said good and I just run out of there.

K: I`m sorry Cam.

C: me too, I have to called Jacob and tell him not to tell Moose where I live. Just in case he tries to trick them into telling him.

K: Ok don't forget Andie, just in case.

C: Good idea.

I walk into my room and sent text messages to Jacob, Andie and John telling them that moose try to cheat his girlfriend with me and she caught us and that from now on his out of my life for good so no one should give him any information about me ever again or viceversa. I was so mad I wanted to kill him and the same time I just wanted to cry and so I did until I fall asleep.

**In the living room hours later while Cam was sleeping**

K: So that's what happened.

J: He sucks.

Jacob: Look, I talked to him and for what I understand he and Molly were a thing of the past.

A: Actually I talked to him yesterday and he told me that he was trying to break up things with Molly but she wasn't having any of that so technically they are still together.

J: Then why would he go for Cam? I get it he loves her but he should have ended things first.

A: I told him that, trust me. I'm guessing he is kind of stupid.

Jacob: Well he just ruined his chance with her. I don't think Cam is going to be willing to hear him after this.

K: He hates him now. Well I don't know maybe not hate him but pretty close, she feels like she opened up to him and he just lie to her face.

J: So now what? Do you guys want to tell her about what you know?

K: I don't think she is going to want to hear any of it. At least not for now, not today.

A: I need to talk to Moose. He is probably going to try to come here again looking for you.

J: Well I'm usually not here in the mornings so either K and Cam don't answer the door or he is going to find out that they move in.

K: I'm fine with screening the door, I can tell Duff to call my cell so I can open the door for him.

Jacob: Look guys they need to talk.

J: Yeah but he needs to end things with Molly first. What was his plan exactly? Make Cam his second girlfriend? or maybe make her break up with Molly? Either way his plan sucks and he needs to end things first and then come crawling back to Cam.

K: He is right.

A: I think he will be open to the whole crawling thing so I'm fine with it. Jacob?

Jacob: Fine, he should crawl. so what are we going to do?

J: One of you should talk to him and if you could suggest that he doesn't look for me I'll appreciate it.

A: I'll do it.

K: Great. You guys want to stay for dinner? I'm cooking something and then I'll wake Cam up.

Jacob: I can't sorry, Andie do you want me to walk you to the theater?

A: No, thanks. John can you walk with me?

J: oh, sure. K I'll be back.

K: Sure go go .bye

**Later that night Cam woke up**

I was a little sleepy but I could hear my stomach calling for food so I pull myself up and walk to the kitchen where I found John putting the plates on the table and K carrying a pitch of lemonade.

J: Hey sleeping beauty. How you feeling?

C: Did she tell you?

K: I did, so you don't need to say anything if you don't want to.

C: Great, I'm hungry.

J: Let's eat.

We eat for a while without saying a word, I didn't want things to be awkward between us, so I try to make some small talk.

C: So, have you talk to Andie?

J: yeah

C: and?

J: We are ok.

K: meaning?

J: That we are not bad.

C: John?

J: I don't think this is the best time to talk about this ok?

C: Oh my god she told you she loves you too!

I have never seen John so red in my life, if I wasn't feeling so miserable I would have laugh but at least it made me feel less awful*

K: She did!

J: Yeah ok, we are great. She said she just freak out but we are ok. Please let's change the subject.

C: I like this subject.

K: I'm quite fond of it too.

J: Oh great, so K just a question did I see Duff leaving early this morning or was I imagining things.

C: What?

K: I don't know what you are talking about and we were talking about Andie.

They started to "fight" and it kept going for a while until I change the subject, to my trip to see Ty.

K: You are not going to run away again, right Cam?

C: No

*Who was I kidding of course I was running away*

J: You sure? Because it kind of sounds like you are.

C: Guys I just need a little space like a couple of states between him and me.

K: Well I don't like it but I'll support you as long as you promise to come back.

C: I promise plus I have a job.

J: Yes you do so please don't make it more than a week.

C: Sure thing, I'll just call Ty. Goodnight.

With that I left and call Ty asking him if it was ok for me to go Seattle for a visit. He was happy to hear from me and while we talk I found a ticket online for tomorrow, Ty said that it was ok even if it was a little overpriced, who am I kidding it was really overpriced, because it was his birthday present. I just pack my things and was ready to leave early in the morning. I felt alone in my room so I took my backpack and walk upstairs to John room and knock.

J: come in Cam

C: how?

J: K never come upstairs.

C: I'm leaving tomorrow.

J: That's fast.

C: I know but..

J: You are running away and please don't denied it I get it. I'm just sad you need to leave.

C: I can't be near him, I was doing fine but I can't believe he did that. I thought he loved me.

J: I think he does Cam.

C: Please don't, even if you think you know something just don't.

J: Ok, I'm sorry.

C: Can I tell you something?

J: Always. You want to lay down?

C: Yes please.

J: So?

C: She said that they slept together. She said she wake up and he wasn't there.

J: What?

C: Yeah, he slept with her and he left her. How can he be like that? He lie he is not the Moose I knew.

J: are you sure she said that Cam?

C: Trust me, I'm sure. He was with her and then he wanted to kiss me.

I start crying while John hug me and try to calm me down and I fall asleep thinking about what Molly said.

Moose's POV

After the park I went straight to the vault, Molly yell at me about "cheating on her" with Cam and I just lost it and told her off with a very wide and colorful vocabulary. I was about to crash on Luke's bed when I saw Andie walking in, it must be really late because her show ends really late.

M: Hey

A: You!, I have to talk to you. What were you thinking?

M: She told you! Please tell me where is she? I went to her apartment and this time I got into the building her neighbor told me she move! Why didn't anyone tell me?

A: Gee Moose I don't know, maybe because she doesn't want you to know. Well at first because you didn't want to know but now is because she doesn't want you to know.

M: Please I need to talk to her, I need to explain to her about Molly.

A: That's why I told you not to go around her while you weren't finish with Molly. She doesn't want to see you because she thinks you wanted to use her to cheat on your girlfriend.

M: What?! didn't you explain it to her?! Andie! You should have told her!

A: Don't yell at me!. She didn't told me K told me, Cam only send me a text telling me to never mention your name in front of her again.

M: Give me your cell I have to talk to her, I need her number.

A: No!, Did you finish things with Molly?

M: I think so.

A: Think so? then you didn't end things with her, if you did you would be sure about it.

M: I'm going to be sure tomorrow ok? Just let me talk to Cam, I need to explain to her.

A: You need to break up with Molly. For once think before you do something. Is not always about you, you keep making the same mistake don't you see? You put your needs first without thinking in the consequences and now you hurt Cam again. Please grow up!

I try to tackle her to take her phone away from her but who was I kidding she is stronger than me.

A: Don't you ever do that again!

and with that she walk away. I need to talk to Cam, I bet Jacob has her number I went to find him and walk in Andie telling him something they both turned.

J: Don't you even think about taking my phone Moose. First end things with Molly then if Cam accepts I'll give you her number.

Molly is going down, I was about to walk to her dorm but is to late first thing in the morning though this thing will end.


	36. Chapter 36

**Cam's POV **

I woke up with enough time to change and eat a tiny breakfast , John K and Duff , yes he slept over, took me to the airport and I promise once again I would be back in a week.

**Moose's POV**

She is going down, Molly is going down. I found myself knocking at her door at 7am, I was sleepy but I didn't care, the less time I had this problem the more time I could spend looking for Cam.

Molly: Moose?

M: Can I come in?

Molly: Sure

M: Look I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday.

Molly: When you try to kiss her? Finally going to ask for my forgiveness?

M: No, I want to talk to you about us. Because for me there is no us but you can't seem to get it and I want to know why? So please tell.

Molly: ...

M: Come on, I know you understand that I don't want this to go on so just tell why are you acting like this?

Molly: because I love you.

M: Oh

Molly: Yes, come on. You can't tell me you didn't know.

M: I didn't

Molly: Really, you are so blind. I have love you for months. The first time I saw you dance I felt for you and I was so glad when I got to know you because you are always so nice. I thought to myself wow he is perfect and I get to dance with him and then you talk about your double major and your eyes glow. You took my breath away.

M: Molly..

M: Please let me finish. Then one day you were dancing and I was just waiting for you to finish so I could ask you out and there she was and you turned you look at her and you smile. I never saw you smile like that I wish I could make you smile like that but you never did smile for me like that, you only smile like that for her and I was jealous, why her? why not me?. I saw you two together on campus I saw you kiss her and laugh with her and it hurt. That day I went looking for you about the professor wanting us to talk to him before class that was the first time I saw you come near me like I was important to you, you walk away from her without another look. I guess I thought I have a chance she doesn't get what dancing is for you and then she came and took you away again and you had that special smile only for her. So finally when we talk and I heard how she didn't appreciated you I was so mad. She was so lucky! She had you and she was making you feel like you were less, no one should do that to you, you are so amazing.

Maybe I did wrong maybe I shouldn't tell you all those things but I meant them Moose, you deserve so much more that you were getting. When you gave me a chance and went out with me I was over the moon and that day we were dancing and we had our first kiss, that was just so special for me. I finally had you, we were dancing we were in our little world and you had that smile and it was only for me. So there I was making all the efforts even when I felt sometimes that you had doubts and that only make me try harder, after that we spend some amazing days together. Remember that sunday you came looking for me? it was like you really were invested in us, I was so happy. Did you know that it was the first time you look for me and not the other way around? Then you see her and is like you forgot about me completely, you were trying to smell her hair with me at your side, do you know how that made me feel?. I thought fine I have to to try a little harder then but no, you just decided that we are over and it's so easy for you. You didn't give me a second thought, still I try because it's you and you keep being focus on her. That day I saw you holding that picture of the two of you kissing I wanted to run and cry but I didn't I stay and try to fight for you. That's why I threw the box away, I thought maybe if you didn't have all those things maybe you could let go. I get it I'm acting crazy but you have to understand something you are it for me and I don't want to let you go. If your having doubts about it fine, I'll wait for you, just don't make me give up on you. I love you, I can't go back to be just another girl in your class, I promise I'll behave better I'll give you your space just don't leave me. She said she was dating someone Moose she is obviously moving on why don't you do the same?.

M: She broke up with him.

Moly: Oh

M: Molly, I... You are amazing and anyone would be lucky to have a nice girl like you but..

Molly: Please don't.

M: But the way you feel about me is how I feel about Cam. She is everything to me Molly and I'm sorry I truly am because I keep making the same mistake, I started a relationship with you without considering how you felt about me. Trust me I did want us to have a chance but I just can't let go of Cam, there is no way I could do, I've tried really but she is imprinted in me and I can't live without her. Is like I'm incomplete. I'm sorry I really am.

Molly: I would feel better if I dislike you right now.

M: If it's any consolation everyone does at some point.

She gave a sad smile and I hug her.

Molly: You better leave.

M: I'll se you next semester. When are you leaving?

Molly: Why?

M: I want to come and say goodbye before you do.

Molly: Just say it now please.

M: Ok, take care Molly.

Molly: You too Moose.

M: Thanks

Molly: Moose..

M: Yeah?

Molly: If you ever change your mind..

M: I won't, sorry.

I left I felt weird like someone had lift a huge weight over me but still I felt sad, Andie was right I had to stop thinking only about myself. I had ended up hurting Cam and Molly with one decision, that had to be some kind of record sure not a good one but a record none the less. I took myself out and I started to call Andie.

A: Hello?

M: I did it. Give me Cam's number.

A: Moose?

M: Yeah, who else?

A: Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour you moron!

M: Geez Andie no need for the name calling.

A: It's 8 why would you be awake at 8?

M: Because I just finish talking to Molly.

A: What did psycho said?

M: Let's not call her that. You were right Andie.

A: I'm always right.

M: Okkk, you were right about me putting myself first I really need to grow up.

A: What happened?

M: I'm her Cam.

A: Is too early for this kind of reasoning Moose.

M: Sorry, I'm almost at Johns apartment I'll call you later.

A: What? no Moose..

I hang up and I saw John, K and that Mohawk guy walking going into the building and it hit me, Cam move in with John and K. They were talking about that non stop for months now that's why she was there the other day, Oh my god I am dense! I run up to them.

M: I came to see Cam, so don't try to denied that she lives here.

K: Took you long enough to figure it out.

M: I would say something mean back but I'm tired and sleepy. So let me in I need to talk to her.

K: Look cheater just walk away with your nest hair there and don't come back.

M: Look Kirstin I'm not moving so how about you just call her and have you seen your hair today?.

D: Hey! How about you calm down and don't talk to her like that ever again.

M: That would be weird, you see this is the only way we talk to each other.

D: What?

M: Really, right K?

K: Just shut up afro boy.

D: Do they talk like that always?

J: Most of the time yeah, a little less hate in the voice but basically this is it for them. Look Moose she is not here, we are not hiding her.

M: I don't believe you.

K: The only liar here is you, so just go away.

With that she push me and walk in with mohawk guy I thought John was leaving too but he just stood there in front of me.

M: She is really not here?

J: She left, she went to see Ty.

M: Is she coming back? Forget it I have to talk to her, I need to flight there. Crap why don't I ever have any money!

J: Moose

M: Can you lend me some?

J: No!

M: Please

J: Moose focus! If you go there she won't talk to you and Ty is probably going to kill you, let's forget about the probably he will definitely kill you.

M: Yeah, but I don't care I can't wait all summer for her again.

J: You don't have too, she'll come back before the end of summer.

M: When?

J: Look I need to ask you something, and is weird ok?

M: Ok

J: Did you slept with Molly before trying to get back with Cam?

M: What?! what kind of question is that?

J: Cam said she heard that.

M: What?! No, no way I don't understand why she...Ohhh crap

J: So did you?

M: No, no no. I never have..

J: stop, too much information just..let's just move on, next question. Are you broken up with her?

M: Yes, finally yes.

J: great. Any questions?

M: Can I have Cam's number?

J: Nope, I can't do that to her but I'll tell her you came and the other thing too.

M: Thanks!

J: Bye

M: Oh right bye.

I'm starting to warm up to him slowly but still he seems nice.

**Cam's POV**

Ty and Norah came to pick me up from the airport and then we talk I was tired from the trip and the fact that I almost didn't sleep yesterday, still i'm excited to be here. I promise to call the guys once I arrived but I hadn't have time, so I pick up my cell and call John.

J: Cam! How was your flight?

C: Hey, great I slept most of it. I'm still tired tough. How is everything over there?

J: good, I actually need to tell you something?

C: always.

J: Is about him.

C: No John

J: Please

C: No, I have to go.

J: Cam, please.

C: Why are you doing this?

J: Because I care. Now let me talk ok?

C: Ok

J: He came here looking for you, he figure it out that you live here. Cam he broke up with her and you he didn't sleep with her.

C: He told you that?

J: Yes and Cam trust me that level of awkward can't be act, really.

C: Oh

J: Are you happy?

C: No, that doesn't change anything.

J: It does Cam.

C: No, he wasn't broken up with her when he try to kiss me!

J: He wants your number.

C: Don't you dare!

J: Fine but you have to give him a chance so how about this... are you listening?

C: Yeahhhh

J: You can Skype with him, the moment you get annoyed you can just hag up and that's it.

C: Fine, but I'll tell you when.

J: Cool, have fun Cam! I miss you.

C: Miss you too. John?

J: Yeah?

C: You sure I can trust him?

J: I wouldn't suggest it if I thought he was lying. Take care bye

C: Bye

I was so excited he broke up with her and well the other stuff too :). Best day ever!


	37. Chapter 37

**Cam POV**

I can't believe I change clothes 3 times for this, I twirl around while I see myself in the mirror. Ty and Norah left for a date, I told Nora about my Skype date with Moose and she didn't want Ty to interrupt me which he was so planning to do. I talked to John twice this week he was in charge of this call, he coordinated with Moose and me our time for the call, well mostly me because he said Moose told him that whenever and wherever I wanted to talk to him he will be there. Yesterday I actually heard him while I talk to John, he is hanging at the apartment lately it was only in the background but still I heard him telling K that he ate the last cookies and then K insult him. Is it wrong that I almost jump of joy when I heard them talk? it was like everything could go back to where it was. Twenty more minutes for the call I turned on my laptop and sign in but my I status was invisible I could see John and K online but no Moose, that made me nervous so I rang John cell.

J: Cam, hi.

C: Hi, how are you?

J: Fine. Are you nervous because Moose isn't online yet?

C: Yeah, where is he?

J: He is coming. He said he had problems with his connection so he is running here, he call like 5 minutes ago and if it makes you feel better he sounded terrified to say the least.

C: It does make me feel better.

J: I thought so. He is really excited Cam he made K and I helped him pick clothes for the call.

C: Oh that's lame * I blush furiously*

J: Who helped you?

C: What?

J: Cam

C: Norah did. I look pretty ok?

J: I bet.

Just then I could hear the door bell sounding several times and K shouting to someone to stop it.

J: I think Romeo is here Juliet.

C: I'll go then..bye

J: Luck! I'll tell him to go to my room so you two could have some alone time.

C: Thanks.

I waited for Moose to come online there he was I double click on his name and I saw that his Skype picture was one of us in Seattle and his mood message said I miss you Cam come back to me. I wanted to jump and down, oh what the hell there was no one here to see me so I jump like a little girl. I sit myself in front of the screen and check myself for the last time waiting for his call but it never came, why was he not calling me? was I supposed to call him? Is he kidding me? I'm not calling him, ugh! Well hell is going to freeze before I call him. I was about to change into my t-shirt and pj's when my cell rang and it was John.

C: What!

J: relax there missy, Moose here is wondering if everything is ok. He is checking and rechecking his connection but he doesn't see you online.

C: what?

I heard John tell moose to sign out and then back in and they he whisper to me.

J: Cam are you invisible? Please put yourself online before he drives us crazy.

C: Oh crap sorry sorry. I'm doing it now.

I heard him again oh really? she's online yeah it was the connection then, go talk to her and stop freaking out!.

J: Bye Cam, Romeo is going in.

C: hahaha thanks.

Ok I need to be more careful about my online status then. Suddenly my laptop start ringing it was Moose calling me, I took a final deep breath before answering. There he was, he look so handsome and different like he wasn't his usual relax self. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and he was looking at the screen like a little kid that is being introducing to the world of Skype.

M: Cam? Cam! hey sorry I'm sorry I was late. I was here on time but I couldn't see you so..

C: Is ok, John told me, no problem.

*I wasn't about to admit that I was here too but I didn't remember to change my status, no way*

M: So, how you've being?

C: fine, I like it here. Ty and Norah are really great and they are going on tour so I was thinking that..

M: Please come home, please don't go on a tour with them.

C: I wasn't planning on it. I was thinking of making them something special for them to remember there home, like a movie or something like that.

M: thank god.

I just smile at him we keep looking into each others eyes, well technically screens, for the longest time and I saw him leaning in and I was confuse until he kiss his screen at least I think he did all I could see was his forehead or a zoom of it. I couldn't help myself so I started to laugh hard and he came back in full focus completely red.

C: You ok there?

M: yeah, I..I got lost in the moment.

C: I saw that.

M: I wish I could kiss you.

And then I was a tomato in the form of the human being and I was speechless.

M: Cam..Are you ok?

C: Yeah sorry.

M: So first of all thank you for listening to me.

C: It's ok. So do you want to start?

For a little over an hour Moose explain to me everything from how he was feeling when we were together, the outburst he had at the vault, how he decided unilaterally that we had broken up to his relationship with Molly to the conversation he had with her at the beginning of the week.

M: Do you hate me?

C: Never

M: thank you. Do you have any questions?

C: Did you loved her?

M: Never, Cam I told you before you are it for me.

C: Yeah I'm "it" until you have problems then someone else is "it".

M: No, that's not true.

C: Oh I'm lying now?

M: What? No, I didn't say that. Cam you are ...

C: No, don't you dare say "it".

M: Okkkk,Cam I love you, you have to trust me.

C: I wish I could, I thought it was going to be easy but there is something in me that doesn't want to trust you.

M: Cam please, give me a chance give US a chance.

C: I..I have to go.

M: now?

C: Yeah, bye

I didn't let him talk I close my laptop I don't know what happened I was ok but in the middle of his story I just couldn't take it anymore I felt anger building in me. I panic I was so ready to say yes let's do this! that I got scare I heard the door downstairs and knew Ty and Norah were home, thank god I needed a distraction. The rest of the night I spend playing ball with Ty and then talking ,he wasn't fool by my sudden need for brother and sister time but he gave me a free pass.

It was 2am and I just couldn't sleep I kept replaying the entire conversation with Moose, well it wasn't so much a conversation as Moose telling me about what happened from his point of view. I understand that he felt neglected like I felt at the beginning but why wouldn't he tell me that instead of ruining everything. I try to think back to the last time we had a fight and it was really hard it's like we almost never fight, maybe we needed to fight, that's what normal couple do right? That's how one can maintain the balance in the relationship, I decided to sign in skype and see if K was online I needed some girl talk. The second I was online my computer started ringing it was him, what was he doing online..should I talk to him? I didn't but he started sending me messages.

Moose: Please Cam, answer me.

Moose: Cam? Are you there?

Moose: Cam please talk to me.

Cam: Fine, call me back.

The second I press send my computer started ringing again, ok this was it deep breath..wait my hair was all messed up and my t shirt was stain there is no way I was answering the call looking like this. I ignore the call and type:

Cam: wait a second, I'll be back.

Moose: I'll be here.

I look around the room and found a t-shirt and change, I was going to start looking for some pants to change out of my pj's but I really didn't need them I would just keep the laptop focus on my face and upper body. Now my hair I just comb it a little..make up? maybe it was too much maybe a little gloss. Ok another deep breath, if I keep breathing like this I was going to pass out.

Cam: ready

Once again the ringing start I press answer and a very nervous Moose appear on the screen the place look familiar.

M: Cam hi.

C: Hi, where are you?

M: Oh i'm in John's room.

C: What? Why?

M: I was hoping you would come back.

C: Where you there all this time?

M: Yeah, he tried to get me to leave but he gave up a couple of hours ago. He even brought me food.

C: Good, you should drink something too.

M: No way, if I drank something there was the possibility of you coming back and not finding me and I just couldn't take that chance.

This is why I was so eager to go back to him, when he acts like this it makes me want to forget about all the bad things he did.

M: Cam? Are you ok? you space out.

C: Yeah, I just can't believe you didn't move.

M: Neither did John.

C: So?

M: Cam I meant what I said, I'm sorry.

C: I know you are. I'm sorry too this is not all your fault I just think I'm going to need more time.

M: I'll wait, I don't care how much time you need.

C: Thanks, so is everything ok?

M: Not without you.

C: I meant how did you end the semester?

M: I pass. I'm doing a showcase next week for some .. I really don't know for who I space out when the teacher was talking.

C: You should probably stop doing that.

M: I couldn't help it, I was thinking about you and everything else seems less important.

Ok I don't think I was ever going to stop blushing if he is going to be this sweet.

M: I like making you blush.

C: Well good job then.

M: It shows me you care.

C: I do care.

M: Then give us a chance.

C: What happened to giving me some time?

M: Sure, no pressure sorry. So when are you coming back?

C: Next week.

M: You can come to my showcase then?

C: We'll see.

M: So?

C: So?

M: I miss you.

C: I have to go.

M: Again?

C: Is late and I`m going out with Norah at 9.

M: Is too late to sleep, let's just stay awake together.

C: No way, some of us need some beauty sleep.

M: You are beautiful already.

C: Stop it! You are making me feel awkward.

M: I didn't mean too sorry.

C: Let's just go to sleep.

M: Ok, when can we talk again?

C: I'll tell John.

M: No, tell me. Please give me your cell number.

C: I'll email you then. No cell privilege for now.

M: hahaha ok I'll work myself up the cell numbers.

C: good.

M: Hey don't I win something for staying online all this time waiting?

C: You talk to me. Not enough?

M: best prize yet.

We both smile at each other for a while and again he start to lean in but he stop in the middle of it and started to blush.

C: Talk to you soon.

M: I'l be waiting here.

C: No, please give John his room back.

M: Your wish is my command.

C: Bye Moose

M: Bye Cam.


	38. Chapter 38

**Moose's POV**

Two days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172 800 seconds and counting. It's being two days since I talk to Cam and I was having real problems focusing in anything. I had rehearsals everyday and everyday I would be yell by my professor about paying attention, later I would go to Cam's apartment and be yell by Kirstin because I kept trying to sneak in Cam's room, late at night I would go to the vault and stare at the four pictures I had of me and Cam, the next day I'll repeat the cycle.

The guys at the vault are calling me obsessive but I don't think I am, probably if I'd tell someone hey I haven't speak to the my reason for living for two days most people would roll there eyes but if I say I haven't speak to the love of my live for 172 800 seconds they would go like wow you are really strong. If it was for me I would go to class and stay at Cam's apartment, I love the vault but there is only one computer with internet and is usually being use so there is no possibility for me to check my email. I actually try to stay at Cam's apartment for two days but Kirstin keeps making me leave, she is going to regret it soon enough when I'll get back together with Cam and I move in or at least won't leave without the use of force. Before I go to sleep I call John so he can tell me if there is any news from Cam.

J: Moose, she call.

M: Oh my god! I'm coming I'm coming

I hung up and start looking for my shoes when my cellphone rang again.

M: What?

J: She isn't online, don't come. Please don't.

M: Oh, why didn't you say that?

J: because you hang up, you weirdo.

M: sorry and weirdo really?

J: sorry, i'm tired professor Mitchell is killing me with the work.

M: Oh, so what did she said?

J: She is good, she ask me to send her some photos

M: What photos?

J: Of her and Ty.

M: I have pictures of them, I can send them to her.

J: Ok, I'll tell her.

M: Give me her number and I'll tell her.

J: Really? I said I was tired no that I was stupid.

M: Come on! It's been two days, do you how much that is?

J: Yeah 172 880 seconds of agony, you told me when you came today.

M: John

J: I told her you were excited to talk to her again. She said tomorrow at 5, so you can come here, use our internet and living room.

M: Can't I use your room?

J: No way, not after last time.

M: but..

J: no, you are lucky K is letting you come again after you left us without food, maybe you could try stop eating everything in sight.

M: I'm still growing.

J: Sure. So see you tomorrow at 5, ok?

M: I'll be there even earlier.

J: I bet. Bye

M: Thanks Bye.

Ok it's midnight so that is 17 hours before I get to see Cam again, I should start looking for something to wear.

**Cam's POV**

I woke up late today probably because I stay late last night with Norah selecting my outfit for todays call with Moose, part of me feels silly about this but Nora told me is normal to try to look my best. It's noon so another five hours to go, I started to make the video for Ty and Norah two days ago is almost finish but I still need to add some pictures at the end and it'll be done. I went down stairs and found a note on the fridge from Ty asking me to meet them for lunch at one near the theater, I run upstairs change and go to have lunch with them. Ty was waiting for me outside the theater.

T: Wow you made it, I was doubting you were going to wake up in time.

C: What? Of course I woke up in time. I bet I was awake when you guys left but you just didn't notice.

T: Your snoring said otherwise.

I punch him playfully in his arm and we went to meet Norah. Lunch was great, being with them always makes me think about moving near them when I graduated. Ty was making some lame joke and Norah just roll her eyes, even though they were playing one could see how much they love each other. It made me think of Moose and I, what do people saw when they look at us? I remember K telling me that we look perfect for each other but what do people like Molly saw? It seems some people didn't see that perfection that K mention. After lunch I stay with them watching part of the rehearsal when I felt my cellphone vibrate I took it out and read a message.

**_To Juliet_**

**_From John_**

Cam, where are you? Is 5:10 and Moose is whining here about you not being online. He says you are probably out with some seattle boy forgetting about him.

**_To John_**

**_From Juliet_**

Sorry, I'm with Ty and Norah at rehearsal I'll be online in 15 minutes. Tell him to relax.

I started to run to Ty's house smiling, I remember John telling he had to change my name in his phone because Moose kept trying to stole his phone to copy my number, is really funny because John sometimes call him Romeo and still he wouldn't get it when he saw Juliet in John's contacts.

I made it home run upstairs, change into the dress I had pick with Norah and sign in and once again the second I was online my computer started to ring and Moose's faces appear before me.

M: Hey Cam. Are you ok?

C: Hey, yeah. * I was still a little out of breath*

M: Sure? You seem out of breath.

C: Oh I was out and didn't notice the hour.

M: Oh you were out.

C: Yeah

M: Alone?

C: No

M: are you seeing someone?

C: I'm not blind if that is what you are asking.

M: Come on, tell me

C: I was out with Ty and Norah

M: Just the two of them then?

C: Yeah

M: Great! Is good that you spend time with your family. Say hello to them from me.

C: I'll tell Norah.

M: and Ty.

C: I'll tell Norah.

M: ok. So, when are you coming?

C: Still next week.

M: good good. Any day in particular?

C: Yeah

M: when?

C: one day next week.

M: Really I can't have your cell number or the day you arrive?

C: Moose..

M: Ok I'll shut up

At that moment I saw K passing by and I heard her say "finally, now stay quite forever" I saw Moose rolling her eyes and telling her to go away because it was his Cam's time.

M: John told me he was sending you some pics so I wanted to send you some too.

C: Oh sure.

He send me 5 files, the first one was a pic of me and Ty from spring break the other 4 where of him and me. They were pics that i had thrown away with the box.

C: How?

M: Jacob gave me the box so I could throw it out, but I couldn't I only have those 4 though.

C: why?

M: There was an incident with the box but I treasure them trust me. You see the one of us kissing? That's my favorite, when you get back I'm going to take tons of pics of us.

C: Oh ok. I think that would be awkward.

M: Yeah but worth it, I have a lot of plans for us.

C: really?

M: Yeah, want to see?

At that point I saw him looking next to him and he produced a notebook it look a little use? a mean like when you write a lot in and the pages look larger and like he put stuff in it so it was a little big

C: what's that?

M: This *he said while showing me the cover* is Moose and Cam's date planer, see every pages has an idea of places we should go or things we should do. *he started to show me some pages with drawings and things like that*

C: Is that the Eiffel tower?

M: Yeah that date is for some years from now when I have enough money to take us there, just one thin please don't make me eat snails.

C: Moose how many pages,I mean dates have you plan?

M: Well this is a 100 page notebook and I'm at page 47, but don't worry I'm still full of ideas.

C: wow, how long have you being doing this?

M: Since the last time we talk. You see people here say that i'm obsessing so I wanted to put my mm focus into something productive. What do you think?

C: I'm mm a little scare to tell you the truth.

M: Why? I promise they are all safe dates, well there is one that involves parachuting but it is optional.

C: Let's change the subject, ok? How are your rehearsals?

M: Good, the teacher is kind of mad a me for my lack of attention but we are working threw our issues.

C: Sure, really Moose you need to pay attention.

M: I try is just I like thinking about you more.

C: Oh * I can see myself blushing in the screen and I just can't stop it*

M: Before I forget Cam my mom says hi, she wanted me to tell you to make some time so we can go visit here during the summer now that we decided to stay in NY.

C: What? Are you staying too?

M: Sure K told me, well I heard her talking to Duff, that all of you were staying so I'm staying. Not to be creepy but I plan to stay and go wherever you plan too.

C: Oh, well that's sweet but I think I'll probably stay in NY almost all summer maybe I'll travel to Boston or something like that over weekends but not sure when. Maybe you have other plans.

M: Nope, totally free and flexible. Just let me know when and where we are going and I'll be there. I don't even need the information in advance trust me I'll have an emergency backpack here if it's better for you.

C: Moose, you do know we are not together right?

M: Yet. I promise I'll do anything you want me to so we can get back together.

C: Like giving me some space?

M: Sure, I'll just keep the backpack at the vault then.

C: Moose you are being a little creepy.

M: I'm sorry, but you have to understand something, I feel incomplete. Now that I can see you I feel calm but as soon as you are gone is like i'm missing something and I don't like that feeling. I know what I want now, I want you and it isn't like I didn't knew that before but is crystal clear now and I can't denied it. I promise to wait the amount of time you need for us to be together as a couple but at least let's try to get back to being Cam and Moose as friends. How about that?

C: I'd like that.

M: I'm glad, so friend...

C: hahaha yeah friend.

M: Can I have your cell number?

C: Nope hahahaha

I was laughing when I heard something like a camera taking picture and I notice that Moose was taking pics of me with skype.

C: Hey, Stop it!

M: I'm sorry but I only have 4 pictures now and I wearing them out because I carry them everywhere I need backups.

C: You are weird.

M: You are pretty.

C: Thanks.

M: Ok so if I'm not at the level where you give me your number and I'm not saying that seeing you isn't enough what extra does this call gives me?

C: Mmm aside from my number what would you like?

M: Honestly?

C: Sure

M: could you kiss the camera?

C: No way. Something else?

M: Could you tell K to let me into your room? I promise I won't do anything creepy I just need to smell something?

C: Excuse me?

M: I miss your scent, please?

C: Ok, I'll text her.

M: Awesome!

C: I have to go.

M: Again?

C: Yeah, I have to finish the video.

M: So? see you tomorrow?

C: Yeah how about at 9?

M: Great I'll be here. Don't forget to text K.

C: I'll do

M: Bye.

**Moose's POV**

She is gone again, I don't like feeling like this when she is gone. At least I have something to look forward to.

M: K!

K: What?!

M: Did Cam texted you already?

K: Yeah and you are really creepy. She said you can go into her room. Hey John!

J: Yeah?

K: I'm staying at Duff's tonight.

J: OK, byee

K: Bye..Bye weirdo.

M: See you KK.

That earn me a glare but it was worth it!.

J: So, why aren't you running towards her room?

M: I'm going to I just wanted to ask you something.

J: I'm not giving you her number.

M: I know that already.

J: Doesn't stop you from asking.

M: True. Can I stay here.

J: Here where?

M: Cam's room. Please I won't open or touch anything but the bed.

J: Promise?

M: Sure

J: Ok, but you are creeping us out.

M: Thanks.

I walk to Cam's room and I feel amazing, everything smells like her and I know because I proceed to smell everything in sight. I was about to lay on her bed when I see the picture on her night table. It must be from her birthday, I hate that I'm not in this picture. I'm not in any picture in her bedroom so I stand up take the pic of us kissing and put it on her night table next to the other one just blocking the part where HE appeared looking at her. I don't like that guy, I sit on the bed I take the notebook out and write a new plan for us then I lay down and felt sleep within seconds dreaming of Cam and our future.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi, Once again this chapter is mostly from Moose's point of view..again please trust me..thanks!**

**Moose's POV**

C: Moose this is weird, wouldn't it be better if I just hang up and you call me back?

M: No,that would ruined the dramatic effect.

C: What kind of effect does closing my eyes gives you?

M: Trust me, ok?

C: Sure.

M: Ok ready?

C: Yeah

M:Open them

I hope she likes it. I had spend most of the afternoon arraigning her room with fairy lights and made a picnic basket for two.

Actually this is my second meal here, I didn't understand her when she said 9 that it was 9pm so I made us breakfast and I waited till 9:30 until I went looking for K and ask her to text Cam. And that's when the conversation took place

K: She said that she meant 9pm and she is sorry.

M:Oh ok.

K: You are not going to wait here right?

M: I have rehearsal don't worry.

K: Good

M: Yeah I know you don't want me here I get it, you are not exactly subtle.

K: Look, is not that, well not only that.

M: Then?

K: Well Moose you have to understand that Cam needs time.

M: I know that, I'm giving her that.

K: You are kidding right? if she was here you would be practically stalking her. The only reason you are not actually stalking her is because you have no money to go to Seattle and you don't have her cell to call her.

M: I have two bucks. * I whisper*

K: What?

M: I'm not completely broke.

K: Good for you.

M: I miss her ok?

K: We all do.

M: Is not the same.

K: I know, we all know. You miss her most but you have to accept that the reason you miss her more is because you were apart for months and now you can't just try to push yourself in her live again like nothing happened.

M: I'm not doing that.

K: I know about the notebook.

M: But that's just planning and good boyfriends plan things.

K: Ok, do they also hug photos of their girlfriends?

M: Probably

K: Do they smell things of her girlfriends?

M: ... I think so.

K: First you and Cam aren't together ...

M: Yet

K: Fine and two I think you confusing the meaning of boyfriend with the meaning of stalker.

M: Am I that creepy?

K: Yes!, ask anyone.

M: What should I do then? and just for the record asking you for advice is killing me.

K: Being nice to you is killing me too but is for a greater good. I think you should actually give Cam some space.

M: but..

K: No buts, talk to her now but try to light the conversation a little bit, less I'm obsess with you and more I want to share with you.

M: I want her to know I love her.

K: She knows, I know, John knows, Duff knows, the pirates know, you see when I'm going with this right?

M: That everyone knows?

K: Yes

M: Ok,I still want to her to know that I'm all in.

K: Do something nice then. Nice nice no creepy nice.

M: Like?

K: Are you asking about the nice nice or the creepy nice?

M: Both actually just to be safe.

K: Well nice nice is making her laugh, talk to her about her things. And creepy nice is..well everything you'd being doing lately.

M: I made her breakfast today. Nice nice? or creepy nice?

K: I don't think she can eat that from Seattle.

M: I know but I wanted us to share something.

K: Oh then nice nice, maybe you can act like you are on one of your many plan dates.

M: That's actually a good idea K, I'm impress.

K: I aim to please.

M: Thanks, I know we don't get along so this means a lot to me.

K: No problem and I still don't like you afro boy.

M: Same here KK.

She walked away and that's when I got the idea about the fairy lights, one of my plan dates involve a picnic in the park and another one would take place in Paris, so I just did a little mix. I draw a Eiffel Tower on cardboard and put the fairy lights on it so that it seem it was glowing. So going back to the present..

M: What do you think? * I took my laptop in my hands and gave her a little tour of her room with all the things I had put up*

C: It's beautiful, thanks.

M: If you want I can leave them here or if you prefer I'll take them down and...

C: Please leave them, I love it and the Eiffel tower is really pretty too.

M: Well I'm glad you like it. Look I made us a picnic basket I know you can't have any but I thought maybe you can eat your dinner while we talk.

C: Sure, let me just grab something and I'll be back.

M: Take your time.

Once I was sure she was gone I made a little happy dance, she loved it now i just have to focus on not being creepy which should be easy for me because I'm usually really smooth.

C: I'm back.

M: Great, so tell me how was your day?

We talk like that for hours she really like Seattle and I made an effort about not telling her to please come home soon, she laugh and I made her blush a couple of times and I was so glad that things where going this easy.

C: So, I have to say that impress.

M: Well I do study engineering so trust installing fairy lights is not the most impressive thing for me.

C: I meant I'm impress with you. Is like you stop being creepy.

M: thanks?

C: Sorry that probably sounded rude, is just that I'm happy you are more relax talking to me now.

M: Yeah, I'm sorry about before I think I was just happy to see you and I didn't express myself correctly.

C: No worries, I like that you are back to being you.

She gave the sweetest smile and I felt myself starting to lean but I stop, I think two times trying to make out with my laptop is enough.

M: I miss this.

C: Me too.

M: So how is your video going?

C: great, I finish it already. I'm showing it to them tomorrow before.

M: Before?

C: We are going on a road trip for until next tuesday.

M: Oh, that's good.

It was thursday and now I'm not going to see her until tuesday? Really. I'm really trying not to freak out here.

C: I'm excited, it's late and I need to wake up early to pack. So take care ok?

M: mm sure, you too. Have fun, take pictures

C: I will..bye.

M: Bye

With that she sign off I felt myself start to freak out it was 2 am on technically friday that's 4 days without seeing her or hearing from her. Poor K and John I was going this leaves me no choice but to stalk them for news from Cam. At least K is giving up on the whole Moose go home, she came to see me an hour ago and left to her room seeing that I was still talking to Cam. I inhale her pillow and her scent fills me, I'm good for now. I change into my pj's I hug her pillow and I'm ready to sleep when I see my cellphone blinking.

**_To: Moose_**

**_Number Unknown._**

Really? The day I'm ready to give you my number you don't ask.

Cam

Oh my god! I have her number, I don't care that I'm a grown men I'm jumping up and down her bed like a little girl. I should ask answer her, first I save her number.

**To: Cam**

**From: Moose**

I was trying to give you space. Thanks for giving me your number can I text you?

**_To: Moose_**

**_From: Cam_**

You just did. I'm going to sleep. Text you

I just had to do it, I kiss the screen, she was going to text me tomorrow!.

**Cam's POV**

Yesterday I had the most amazing conversation with Moose it was like everything flow without a problem or creepiness from him. I woke up feeling awesome, I pack a little backpack for the road trip and the rest of the stuff because of I'm leaving from seattle. After eating breakfast we hit the road I was having a blast playing games with Ty and Norah but I just felt weird about Moose not texting me so I decided to send him a picture. The next stop we made I took a picture of the 3 of us and send it to him saying greetings from the family sure Ty wasn't happy about it but Norah told him something and he just smirk for the picture.

**Moose's POV**

I was driving myself crazy I know K told me that I should give Cam her space but I had text at least 50 messages since I had her number and erase every single one, if that's not self control I don't know what is it. I was ready to start for rehearsal when I took my cell out of my pocket and notice I had receive a message from Cam. It was a photo of all of them I went crazy until my professor told me if that if rehearsal was interrupting my celebration maybe I would like to live and have the rest of the day off, I was about to get out when he said it should learned the meaning of sarcasm. I stood there a little time looking at him until he told me to get on my spot, I wanted to text Cam back but I didn't think it was really an option now but today I was going to be amazing I was just full of happiness.


	40. Chapter 40

Cam's POV  
>Day three of the road trip consisted of us going back to Seattle, spending time with Tyler and Norah was awesome as always but my mind keep going back to Moose. Part of me wanted to text him every single time I saw something that remind me of him but would meant that I would have to text him all the time. I was surprise but the lack of text from his side I was always the one that initiated the conversations but I also was the one ending them. I talk to John about it and he told me that Moose just wanted me to have my space but if I wanted to he would text me every single minute I laugh until John in a very serious voice told me he wasn't kidding.<p>

I think that being around a happy couple like Tyler and Norah make me remember how amazing is to have someone to share all your things. Sure I have friends that now are more like family but there is something special about having ...well having Moose. Even when I was dating Logan I didn't feel as complete like when I was near Moose. He was always going to be an important part of my life even though I'm still a little afraid to let him completely in i think is the only possibility if I want to feel complete. The second to last day I was in Seattle Norah found me lost in thought and ask me to go the farmer market with her to say that Ty was excited not to go was to say the least. At that point I was afraid because really what happened in that market, well the two of us headed an hour and a half of walking, tasting and not buying anything I understood why Ty was so happy not to come, he is going to pay he should have warn me.

N: so, ready to go back?

C: we'll yes and no.

N: well as long as you are sure.

C: hahahaha I mean yes I want to go back. I want to be in my apartment with my friends but at the same time I want to stay here away of any possible drama.

N: well let me tell you we are not completely drama free. Just wait until we stop having vacation time then you can be part of all the artsy drama.

C: sure that doesn't sound bad..

N: is , Moose's birthday is in two days.

C:yeah, that's why I bought my ticket for tomorrow. I didn't even think about his birthday. Is like he is always in my mind even without me knowing about it.

N: I think it wasn't exactly your mind, maybe more your heart.

C: maybe

N: Cam, why aren't you excited? You usually are jumping up and down about his birthday.

C: I've never than that.

N: excuse me but I was convince you were trying to be cheerleader at some point.

C: no you didn't.N: yes I did. You have a countdown clock in your laptop Cam, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't make him suffer a little bit but you could still be excited. I thought at least you two were on good terms.

C: I guess I'm still mad.

N: well he apologize Cam, I thought you were ok with him? Is he still being a jerk?

C: No, he is actually being extremely sweet.

N: okkk. Well I'm lost here.

C: is more like he wasn't at my birthday and now is like all this feelings are coming back and I'm still mad about it.

N: well the fact that he missed your birthday is not going to change but you missing his isn't exactly going to make it better.

C: I know is just that I don't feel like is fair that I'm going to be there for his birthday, he is always getting what he wants when he wants it and is just completely annoying.

N: well I think that you should go because is going to mean something not only to him but to you.

C: is not fair that is all.

N: is that all?

C: I'm afraid of seeing him again.

N: why?

C: because I want to go back to him.

N: he wants that too Cam.

C: for now.

N: cam

C: please lets change the subject.

N: ok. Just one more thing?C:fine.N: you too need to talk and be honest.

C: I know N: and he loves you.C:...

N: he does. Now let's walk some more.

I was tempted to talk about Moose some more or anything else if that prevent us for walking around the market again but I'm still sensitive when talking about him I feel like no one can understand what I feel or think when Moose is the subject.  
>That night I went back to my room and started to pack, my flight leaves in the afternoon I needed to finish this because I was going out with Ty in the morning. I look at my phone it was 11 pm in NY so I decided to give it a try. I found moose contact and press call it was about to ring for the second time when.<p>

M: Cam?

C: hi.

M: wow is really you.

C: of course who else would call you from my phone?

M: I didn't see the id.

C: oh but you said cam.

M : i just pick up wishing it was you. How is the trip going?

C: great thanks. I spend all day with Norah today at the farmers market.

M: cool. Do you like it?

C: not really. She likes to walk a lot and window shop.

M: you hate window shopping.

C: I know.

M: so are coming back soon?

C: why?

M: I just miss you. I'm hoping after you come back we can start to hang out.

C: I'm going to be busy with work ...

M: oh. Don't worry my schedule is flexible I'll be available for you I promise.

C: thanks but there is not need for that.

M: of course there is cam. Please give us chance. I'll go as slow as you want me to be.

C: we'll see.

M: my birthday is coming soon.

C: I know.M: are you going to be here?

C: why?

M: I want us to spend the day together.

C: you didn't think like that for my birthday.

M:I'm sorry about that. You are right about being mad at me. Then you are not coming?

C: nope

M: I deserve that. Is. It going to be the same without you, but after this we are in the same situation right?

C: same situation?

M: I know you haven't forgive me for that and is ok just please after this can you forgive me. Please cam?

C: I...I have to go. Bye

M: take care cam..and cam

C: yeah?

M: I love you bye

He hang up after that I felt like the worst person ever! He understood why I didn't want to be at his Birthday and he accepted it. He said he loved me after he knew that the only reason why I would miss his birthday would be for revenge. Ok that's it I'm going back and I'm going to give us a real chance hell I'm going back and I'm going to kiss him. Yeah that made me sleep with a huge smile of my face and memories of us kissing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Cam's POV**

The next day Cam called John...

J: Juliet!

C: is he there? is 6am.

J: wait a sec I'll go grab the homework and tell you what you need to know.

C: Sure professor.

J:ok, mopey boy is in my room and I'm here with k in the living room.

C: mopey boy, really?

K: trust us we are being nice.

C: hahaha ok.

J: so what time do I need to pick you up?

C: is alright I'm getting there close to midnight so I'm taking a cab. I'm guessing Moose is staying there today too.

K: I'm charging him rent for this week, so he'll be here until Friday morning. My checking time is 9am so he'll leave or I'll evict him.

C: hahaha sure you will.

J: she is not joking Cam, she already collect this week rent.

C: no way, really k?

K: yes we are buying pizza to celebrate he is gone on Friday night. You must join us.

C: that's mean k, but I love pizza so I'll be there. John really how did you let her charge him.

J: I'm sorry Cam but I'm with her. I like the guy now but we need a little space. He even uses your shampoo so he won't miss you that much.

C: creepy. Well I'm leaving with Ty in a while so I'll see you guys later ok?

K: sure. Hey Cam before you go can we tell Moose that you are coming this week at least?is driving everyone crazy trying to find out when you are coming home.

C: sure tell him any day but today or tomorrow, ok?

J: so no wednesday or thursday. How about Friday?

C: sure whatever, I have to go.

J: we miss you bye.

**Moose's POV**

M: and that's the reason 48 why I should be the one picking Cam from the airport, now reason 49 is ...

K: stop it!

J: yes please we give up.

D: I didn't even know she was coming this did you text me?

Jacob: really moose, you call us here for this?

A: hey I went to sleep like 4 hours ago. It's not fair.

K: I have two questions.

M: go ahead

K: one how did you manage to get everyone here in less than hour after we told you she was coming?

M: well...

A: he texted us telling us it was a cam emergency. Life or death.

K: okkk and two why are you calling meetings in other people apartments? You do know you don't live here right.

M: hey I payed you rent.

A,Jacob,Duff: what?

M: let's go back to the point guys.

Jacob: ok you call us here and you start listing reasons why we shouldn't pick Cam from the airport...

J: for about 40 minutes...wow 40?

K: 45 according to my watch.

M: but guys this is important.

A: for you

M: hey cam is important to everyone here.

J: important yes but not to the point of obsessing.

M: I'm not obs..

D: oh my god dude yes you are. Look she is the one deciding who is going to pick her up so stop with the list..i want my life back.

Jacob: he is right moose, she gets to decide that. Well I'm going. Bye

D: I'll go with you. bye babe, bye guys.

K,J,A: bye!

Once Jacob and Duff went away we all decided to have some breakfast maybe they are right and I'm just blowing this out of proportion. It's just that is going to be the first birthday I'm not going to spend with her since we know each other but I'm sure that after this everything will be ok. She is probably going to text me or call me right?

A: so Moose any plans for your birthday?

M: not really. I usually spend it back home with friends so this is going to be my first birthday in N.Y.

A: well we are going do something special to celebrate then.

K: she is not talking for all of us you know, right?

M: I know you want to bake me a cake K don't denied it.

K: sure I'll bake you something*she said while smirking*

A: scary. Well John and I will do something special for you, right?

J: if you promise to leave my house once in a while sure.

M: cool beans!

J: stop watching so much nick jr please.

M: ok.

The rest of the day went by really fast and to Kirstin and John's surprise I spend it outside the apartment, I decided to go visit the pirates in the morning and then talk to one of my professors to see if I could help around the electronic lab. To my good fortune there was two open spots to help in a summer program in the lab and thanks to my grades I qualified. Even though I was busy I kept waiting for Cam to text me or call me, but nothing, at this point I was kind of mad, sure I messed up but I told her I love her and nothing, really? Maybe I was wrong about us, if I'm the only one that wants this then is never going to work. Aaah what is she doing to me? one moment I'm completely convince that is just a matter of time for us to be together and then I want to forget about it. I need to talk about this with someone so I ring Luke.

L: Moose!

M: hey Luke.

L: so are you ready for your birthday? I'm sorry I'm not going to make it but I'll be there next week.

M:It's ok Luke. I know you have stuff to do.

L: A couple of scenes and I'm finish. So what's up?

M : I just needed to vent a little. Everyone here is tired of me talking about the same subject but is like the only thing I have in my mind and is kind of killing and making me moody and no nice moody but pms moody.

L: I'm sorry to hear and know that man, come on talk to uncle Luke.

M: uncle Luke, really?

L: yeah that didn't sound ok, but at least it lighten the mood.

M: you are weird but thanks.

L: for real now tell me about it.

We talk for over an hour and I was glad to have a different point of view he basically told me to have a little patient because we all know that everything will turn out alright. I walk back to cam's apartment when I decided to give her a call and it went straight to voice mail.

M: Hey Cam, I was just calling to say hi. You know about what I told you yesterday before we hang up or maybe I hang up and you were about to say something... Oh no, crap! where you about to say something and I hang up on you? Thats it right? Oh I'm sorry Cam I just realize I did that and here I am feeling like everything is wrong in my life and I'm going to be honest Cam because I want us to be honest with each other I was mad well mad is a strong word maybe more like upset because I told you I love you and you said nothing but now I get it I hang up on you so of course you didn't say anything.

And suddenly I was cut of I frantically press redial on my phone and waited for the beep to continue my message.

M: sorry about that but your phone cut me off, well not your phone it was more like your voice mail well you know what I mean. Is kind of funny right? how I was here saying sorry because I cut you off yesterday and now your phone does the same to me, maybe he is avenging you hahaha. Your phone is an Avenger maybe he can be captain cam or something like that and I really don't know what I'm talking about here so yeah call me back. I love you cam and sorry for hanging up on you before you could.

Again the freaking phone cut me of and I was pressing redial when I realize that I was assuming she wanted to say it back, maybe we hang up and the same time and she is just ok and she didn't want to say anything to me. Just when I about hang up again and the beep comes and the only thing that comes out of my mouth before hanging up is "damn it!". That was really close but then I get it wasn't close I actually left a message in Cam's phone saying that. why me? I was going to redial until I decide that maybe is better to have a plan before leaving another colorful message. I notice that I'm exactly one block away from the apartment so I should probably call her before I get there because i don't want my background to be Kirstin asking me when I'm leaving, for real Kirstin just get it I'm not leaving before Cam gets back so lay off already. In this time that I spend at the apartment with her, John and Duff I realize that they are actually rooting for me and Cam to be together again almost as much as they are rooting for me get an apartment and move out. I told Kirstin it was her own fault I was still there because she charge me rent that shut her off for exactly the time it took her to try to give me my money back while I run around the apartment away from her. I dial again and at the exact second, kid you not, that the beep sounds a car honk blasted next to me and I shout " you suck you know that right?!" my eyes open wider as the car honks again and I realize I just said that into my phone I panic and cut the call again. Is this really happening to me? Please tell me this is a bad dream, I cross the street and get into the building closing the door behind I climb the stairs as fast as i can possible manage almost falling twice and now I found myself standing in front of the door of the apartment I take deep breath dial and the most horrible thing is said to me via phone.

"We are sorry to inform you the voicemail you are calling is full now please try again later."

No! No way this is happening someone is playing a horrible joke on me, that the only possible explanation. I didn't notice I had shouted the no until the door opens and John and Duff are standing in front of me looking at me like I was crazy or maybe injure.

J: something to do with cam?

I just nod and point to the phone.

D: come in dude, I'll get the ice cream out.

I spend the next five minutes completely silent being stare down by both of them while they exchange some words and try really hard to get me to explain to them what's wrong.

J: so basically we know that something bad with cam no at cam.

D: how are we sure about that?

J: because he would we be trying to fly to Seattle and crying. So is something between the both of them and the phone play some part of it.

D: oh if that is the case. Moose I'm going to take the phone away, ok?

I just shake my head no and hug the phone.

D: I'll give it rig back I promise.

He takes my phone away and when I try to stop him John pushes me down, Duff search my phone. He even redials the phone and gives it back to me follow by some Ben and Jerry's and a spoon.

D: There are three outgoing calls from him to Cam but when you dial her number it says her voicemail is full.

Both of the turned to me while I put the ice cream in my mouth and raise and eyebrow.

J: did you leave messages to Cam until her voicemail was full?

I nod one time.

D: did you said something you regret on those messages?

Again I nod and put another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth while looking down.

J: we are going to keep guessing or are you going to tell us?

I sighed leave the ice cream and spoon to the side and start to tell them everything that happened. At first they roll their eyes when i told them about the first two messages but when I finish telling about the others they were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes.

M: some friends you are guys!

D: I'm sorry but it's just hilarious you went from i love you to you suck in 3 messages.

J: calm down Moose, she probably is going to be confuse but once you explain everything to her she will be ok. Sure you are going to be banned from her voice mail but aside from that it should be ok.

M: you really think so?l

J: yeah

I spend the rest of the night dialing Cam but every time the responds was the same. I was starting to freak out. So I went into her room and started to read the material for the lab while calling her.

Cam' s POV

I finally made it to Ny and to my surprise Duff and John were waiting for me, I run to them and we hug, hellos were exchange and comments about my plane hair were made and I glare in respond they helped me with my stuff and we walk to the parking lot. I saw Duff saying something to John and both of them started to giggle like little girls and that just freak me out.

D: Cam, have you turned your phone on yet?

C: no, why?

J: you should probably call Ty and tell him that you made it ok.

I turn to look at both of them again and I could tell they were really trying to contain their laughter but I play along.

C: ok I'll call him.

I turned it on and notice that there were a lot of missed calls but before I went to see them I ring Ty and tell him about my flight and that the guys were there to pick me up we talk for a bit and I hang up just before buckling up in Duff's car. I was about to check my voice mails when I notice two things the first one was that all the calls were from Moose and the second one John and Duff were looking at me from the rearview mirror.

C: ok that's it guys why are you looking at me like that and why are you giggling.

D: I do not giggle. Thirteen year old girls giggle I laugh ok? In a very manly way I may add.

I roll my eyes and ask again and again until John tells me about Moose's messages and I feel so bad for him they start to laugh and I just want to yell at them but when they start to act the scenes I can't help but giggle. I listen to the first two messages and per their request I put my cellphone on speaker for the last two messages and play them back seven times after the last time I told them that was it and Duff ask me let him record them so he could mix them with some music for K's birthday present I told him I'll think about, it would really be an amazing present come on.

We arrive at the apartment and K is waiting for us at the door we hug and she ask me about the voice messages so we decide to go the diner at the corner and eat something quickly is 11:30 so I still have half and hour to kill before going to wish Moose happy birthday. I was nervous and 25 minutes later I find myself walking into the apartment alone, K and Duff went with John to pick up Andie. I walk slowly into the apartment and I can hear a very low music coming from my room. I take a deep breath and knock.

**From this point on is both of them POV. Moose in bold Cam normal.**

**M**

**I give up trying to call cam like an hour ago, is almost my birthday and I just can't accept that she is not going to be here. I hear a faint knock on my door, well cam's door, but I just ignore it.**

C

I knock once and I stand there awkwardly waiting for him to open the door, I want to surprise him so I'm not going to say a word until he comes. I knock again and I take the little candle and the cupcake I bought for him and I'm ready for him to open the door.

**M**

**Another knock on the door I look at my watch and it's 11:58 two more minutes till my birthday. I'm not going to answer if I can't see Cam I still want her to be the first one to wish happy birthday. I turned the music up and stare at my phone one more minute.**

C

I was starting to wonder if he was awake and just when my hand is the handle to open I hear the music being turn up. Is he just ignoring me? Well not me well me but he doesn't know is me right? I knock louder this time.

**M**

**Really? People can't take a hint. I didn't answer and I turned the music up, you really think I want to talk to anyone?. I bet is K, I can just picture her annoyingly knocking just to ruin my tradition with Cam. You are going down K I'm not moving so you just can knock till you bleed because I ain't doing nothing. I have to stop watching cowboys shows too. I turned the music up a little again just to make my point clear.**

C

Really? Oh cam I miss you, oh Cam are you coming for my birthday? blah blah. Why doesn't he open the door. Did he just turned the music up again?! Oh he is going to pay for this and what is he listening to? Is that on my god he is listening to NPR? I don't care I knock again but this time louder and 3 times in a row.

**M**

**Does she really think the 3 knocks in a row is going to make me open? I ignore the knocks and stare at my phone is now 12:05 this is officially the first birthday without Cam. I hear another set of knocks and I start to wonder if maybe is John who is knocking but at this hour he is picking Andie so it must be K.**

C

I blow the candle out because is almost completely melt on top of the cupcake, I would feel bad a if I wasn't knocking my door for the last 10 minutes. I try to open the door but he locked it, who does he thinks he is locking my door! I feel my cellphone vibrate is a text from K asking me how is it going I text her back quickly while knocking again and she replies with a hahaha and she tells me that I should just yell at him to open.

**M**

**I heard more knocking and I just had it with K and she even had the audacity to try to open the door. I locked the door everyday since the day she found me smelling Cam's pillow and took a picture! I just shouted " go away"**

C

Oh he better not be talking to me or this is going to be his last birthday. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself , ok one more knock and I'm done.

**M**

**I don't usually curse but I was ready to say some really colorful things to this girl. I take a deep breath and decided against it maybe she is just trying to be nice in his very annoying way. "look I know you are just trying to wish me happy birthday but I'm not going to open the door or talk to anyone except for Cam until she wishes happy birthday to me first. And yes technically I just talk to you but this doesn't count because is my birthday and I said so stop knocking...thank you" I turned the music down and I heard nothing.**

C

I can´t believe him that is the sweetest thing ever I'm glad I came. I find myself smiling like a crazy person ok, he is not going to open the door so I guess there is only one way to do this.

**Moose's POV**

The knocking stop and I found myself in complete silent staring at my phone, is 12:20 maybe I should have open the door I was rude to K not that she isn't rude too but today I didn't have a good excuse well partially yes I focus my eyes on the phone and wish for it to ring. A second later beep comes and is message from Cam

_From: Cam_

_open the door you adorable moron!_

What? What door? What is she talking about? And why didn't she wish me happy birthday. I text her right back asking what does she mean and the second I press send I get it. Oh my god oh my god It wasn't K. I jump from the bed to open the door but my foot gets caught up in the sheet and I fall down ouch! I crawl to the door stand up and open it and watch Cam reading her cellphone. She looks at me with an eyebrow raise

C: I hope you were kidding with this text.

I don't say anything and I just hug her as hard as I can and buried my nose in her hair, I knew she wouldn't miss my birthday.

C: Happy Birthday Moose.

I just hug harder I notice she is trying to pull away but I don't want to so I just ignore her attempts. I'm so glad she is here and I can feel her smiling I know is weird but I do and that makes me more happy if that is even possible.

C: Moose you are destroying the cupcake.

I take a step away and notice that there were pieces of cupcake sticking to Cam's blouse, to my shirt and a lot more on the floor and what appears to be a candle or at least part of one too.

M; you brought me a cake?

C: cupcake

M: thanks Cam. I miss you so much.

C: me too.

We sat on the floor and Cam lights what's left of the candle I close my eyes and make a wish. I open my eyes and focus on Cam's eyes I lean in and kiss her, best birthday ever.


	42. Chapter 42

**Cam`s POV**

I saw Moose starting to lean in and my first thought was to turn my head so he kiss me on the cheek but there was a part of me that was practically yelling for me to kiss him back so I just went for it. I closed my eyes and the moment I felt his lips on mine I felt at home but at the same time I felt like crying I was overwhelmed with so many feelings at the same time but none of them usually make me think of crying.

We kiss a little like that and then when he try to deepened the kiss we heard a noise coming from the door and turned to see the guys walking in they didn't see us, I got up and turned towards the completely and I was about to say hello when I felt myself being pull into my bedroom the second I was in Moose close the door and locked it. I raise an eyebrow to him and just stare at him.

M: What?

C: You almost pull my arm out of place.

M: Sorry sorry, are you ok?

C: Yeah but still why did you do that for?

M: You were about to say hello to them, right?

C: Yes of course.

M: See there is the problem if you say hello to them then they would have say hello back.

C: People do that Moose, is call manners.

M: Well they are overrated. You just came back and we are back together and I want us to have some Cam and Moose time.

C: We are back together?

M: Yeah I mean we kiss that means something right?

C: ...

M: It meant something to me Cam. We've never kiss before dating and you don't just go by kissing guys. Because you don't do that right Cam?

C: Of course I don't.

M: Good.

C: ...

M: Cam, do you want us to be together or not? I know it sounds like I'm pressuring you but trust me I'm not. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll wait for you but I need to know if you want us to be together or not.

C: I do want us together. Is just that I need time ok?

A huge smile appear in his face and I feel myself smiling right back at him.

C: You look like the Cheshire Cat.

M: Don't care.

C: You would look cute in purple.

M: I'll go by purple t-shirts if you want me too.

C: I'm fine thanks. So what were you doing instead of opening the door?

M: Oh I was watching my cellphone and well I didn't have the opportunity to tell you. Guess what?

I look at my bed which have a couple of notebooks, pens, Pringles an empty can of soda, a carton of milk? on the floor there were so many clothes and stuff that I would have love never to see...oh my god I'm going to have to really clean this place.

C: You forgot where the trash can is or did you mistake my room for one?

M: Hey I didn't know you were coming so I didn't have time to clean, but come on guess.

C: You are enroll in summer school.

M: Close but no, I'm going to be helping in the lab during the summer. My teacher said that if I do well and if I'm interested I can help him during the semester too for some extra credit. Is not a lot of work so it wouldn't take time away from dancing.

C: That's awesome Moose, I'm happy for you. I bet your dad was happy too.

M: I haven't told him. I wanted you to be the first one to know.

C: Thanks, I'm proud of you.

He took two steps towards me and put his arms around my waist he kiss me again I put my hands around his neck and I have to admit we really do fit perfectly we kiss for a while and all I could think was how much I miss being like this with him. He start to back us until I felt the back of my knees touching my bed I think he was thinking of laying us in the bed, and this is him taking things slow?. We started to lean when several knocks coming from the door distracted Moose and hit the bed to quickly well not exactly the bed I felt on top of most of his books and pens.

M: Cam I'm so sorry.

C: It's ok, that really hurt though.

M: Sorry I just got distracted by the noise.

C: yeah what was that?

Again more knocks came from the door and then the happy birthday song really loud, I guess the guys wanted to wish Moose happy birthday he look kind of annoyed but I took the chance and run to the door and open it. There were John, Andie, Duff and K with a cake and candles singing really badly so I just step to the side and join them in the song. Moose look a little disappointed that i left his side but I could see a smile creeping into his face and by the end of the song he was smiling. Andie was the first to go in for the hug she mess with his hair too, then John and Duff hug him wishing him an amazing year while this happened K was just standing looking at them, when her turn to hug him came we were all expecting her to glare at him or just shake his hand I think even Moose wasn't sure what she was going to do because he just stand there looking at her. She took two steps forward and proceed to give him a hug and even kiss his cheek I could see her saying something to him to which he smile and nod.

Then Moose look at me an open his arms I shook my head laughing and went in for the hug he wrap his arms around me hard as the first hug he gave me tonight and I buried my face in his chest.

C: Happy Birthday Moose.

He kiss the top of my head and we stood still for a while.

A: Well as cute as this is, let's eat the cake because I'm starving.

J: Yeah let's go.

I step away from the hug but Moose kept an arm around my waist while we all walk outside the room into the kitchen.

J: So how was Seattle?

C: Amazing! We did our customary road trip near the area, but I spend most of the time with Ty and Norah in rehearsals.

A: Are they leads again?

C: Yes, but they are thinking about stoping to be on the tours and just look for a show were they can stay in the city.

A: Well that would suck touring is amazing.

M: Talking about that, when are you leaving?

A: Next week.

I couldn't help but to look at John he seemed sad but said nothing while Moose and Andie start to talk about her touring, K and Duff notice John too so they started another conversation without interrupting Andie's and Moose's. I was across from them so I try to go to their side but Moose wouldn't let go of my waist. So I put my hand in his and try to take his hand away so he turned to look at me and whisper to me.

M: hey what's wrong?

C: I want to talk to Duff and K but I don't want to interrupt you and Andie so I was going to go to the other side.

A: Is ok Cam, guys what are you talking about?

D: Oh we were talking about the club I work in and how I want to search for another job because my boss is being an ass all the time.

J: Like I told you man I'll go job hunting with you but you need to tell me what do you want to do at least.

D: Well I'm studying electrical engineering..

M: No way, me too.

D: I know, I've seen you in class I just didn't know you and you are always running out as soon as the class ends. One time you were snoring in the class that's why I remember you.

C: Moose! Really?

M: One time ok?

Duff just look at him and shook his head while laughing I knew it was more than one time he felt sleep. I swear the only reason he doesn't fall asleep in dance rehearsal is because he is moving constantly.

M: Well there was a spot open to work in the lab during a summer program you could try that.

D: Really? Cool I'll go check it out tomorrow.

K: Great, thanks Moose.

M: Your welcome K.

A: Ok, I haven't drink anything so I'm sure that I'm not drunk.

M: What?

A: Is just that you are never cordial to each other so I must be drunk or drug or something.

M: Is my birthday Andie, so we promise that we were going to make our best effort.

K: Yeah 0 insults for 24 hours, is going to be hard but we are going to make it.

M: Yeah that's the spirit, high five!

K: ok

After witnesses the most awkward high five in the history of the high five we decided to order Chinese while waiting the guys wanted to play something so we decided in a friendly game of charades. We were going to play boys vs girls but Moose kept tying to be with me everyone was getting annoyed even me so we just stop trying to play. K had a good idea and went to look for the Jenga we play a little and then the food came. We talk and laugh and it felt awesome like everything was back to were it was supposed to be, Duff start telling us a story about his high school when Moose took my hand and ask me to follow him, I nod and we went into my room.

C: What's wrong?

M: nothing I just don't feel like sharing you anymore.

C: sharing me? I'm not a thing Moose.

M: you are the cutest little thing.

C: I'm not above kicking you even if it's your birthday.

M: I know that, I remember when you did three years ago.

C: hahaha right well you deserve it.

M: I know. You know what I think I deserve now?

C: what?

I put his hands on my cheeks and started to lean when suddenly Andie came into the room.

A: ops sorry guys! I'm happy for you though.

M: thanks leave.

C: Moose.

A: behave afro boy. We are cutting the cake, let's go.

She walk out and I took Moose's hand and drag him to the kitchen. We sang happy birthday again and ate the cake, by the time we finish it was near 4 am so we all went to our rooms, well Andie and John to John's room; Duff and K to K's room and Moose and I to my room.

M: Well even though this is still my room I open to share.

C: really? How kind of you

M: I know I'm adorable you even said so yourself.

C: when?

M: in your text.

C: I called you a ..

M: no need to repeat that part.

C: fine let's sleep already I'm tired.

I went into the bathroom and change into my pjs and clean my face. I walk back to my room and Moose was standing there waiting for me, he picked me up and carry me to the bed, we kiss for a while and then just spoon each other. I was almost sleep when...

M: Cam?

C: yeah?

M: thanks for coming back to me.

C: anytime.

And then I felt sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi! So I normally don't write here but I just wanted to say that today is my birthday so I guess Moose and I have a share/birthday kinda at least a little..so yeah hope you all like it :)**

**Moose POV**

I went to sleep with Cam a little over two hours ago but I can't seem to be able to just close my eyes and actually sleep. At first I stare at her trying to make a memory of her face I even went as far as to trace it once I was sure she was completely asleep. I would have probably done it a couple of times more but when I went to try it for the second time she started to stir and I was afraid she was going to wake up. Part of me is afraid that maybe I'm just imagining everything, like I'm dreaming and once I close my eyes I'll wake up and she will be gone.

Oh god why did I drink all the lemonade? Why why? I really need to go to the bathroom but if I move I'm pretty sure I'm going to wake up Cam but if I don't move is going to be extremely awkward for the both of us. Ok I need a plan first of all I have to focus on my breathing I have to steady myself and forget about my overwhelming need to go to the bathroom. Second part of the plan I start to turn Cam slightly to put her on her back but of course I don't notice that my arm is getting trap under her, she turns herself and rest her head on my chest and it feels awesome. I've heard people can do wonders with their minds so I just focus on the feeling of Cam on my chest and try my best to forget everything else. Twenty minutes later I roll Cam away as delicate as I can and I literally run to the bathroom, after washing my hands I walk back to the room, I lay myself next to her and try to roll her into me without luck but that doesn't stop for keep trying at the end I finally make her roll into my chest.

It's almost seven in the morning now, I look at the bed side table and I can see my phone vibrating and my parents picture flashing, of course my mom would call me this early. She was really upset when I told her I was spending my summer at NY instead of going back home with them. I try to explain to her that I needed to do it because of Cam and I think that at some level she got it because she stop trying to make me feel guilty about it. Still she had been calling me all this week trying to convince me to go home for at least a week specially since I mention Cam was visiting Tyler. My phone stop vibrating and I turn once again my attention to Cam. I can feel my eyes trying to close but I put every fiber of my being into making them stay open I want to be awake when Cam wakes up, I don't want to miss a single moment with her. I know I said this would be the first birthday I wouldn't spend with her but it's not true. Last year she also went away all summer but we talk a lot that day on the phone and I had the MSA crew with me, still I felt weird. This year after being with her I just couldn't imagine not being with her today, I had this plan to ask my mom to lend me money for a ticket so I could go to see her, I was planning on doing it today, I'm glad I didn't have to do it.

As hard as I'm trying to maintain myself awake I just can't, my eyes are closing and the last thing I hear is the steady breathing of Cam next to me and I smile. My sleep consist mostly of dreams of me with Cam they are a mix of memories from when we were together with memories from school, except that in all of them I'm holding her hand, kissing her or playing with her hair and it feels so real specially the last part and that's when the cutest voice ever awakes me.

C: You are creeping me out Moose. Please stop smelling my hair.

M: sorry I was dreaming about it and I didn't realize I was actually doing it.

C: ok that doesn't makes it less creepy, just so you know.

M: sorry but is my birthday so I'm not going to stop. How did you sleep?

C: pretty good considering.

M: Considering what?

C: considering that you stare at me for almost three hours at the beginning and even trace my face.

M: What? How do you know?

C: one can feel when someone is staring. Also I was still pump from all the cake we ate.

M: you should have told me, we could have talk or do something.

C: It was too late or too early actually and I was really tired sorry.

M: is ok I'm sorry for being creepy.

C: is ok is your birthday so you get to be creepy. So what time is it?

M: let me grab my cell... Is noon.

C: wow is really late, why haven't your parents call you?

M: actually I have 20 misses calls from them and as far as I can see at least 10 voice mails

C: voice mail? Be careful sometimes people insult you without reason in those.

M: that's not funny I'm sorry about the voice mails but you know I wouldn't insult you on purpose.

C: sure. Well is time to get up and join the living.

M: I think your missing something.

C: oh, sorry. Happy birthday Moose!

M: better, now the only thing missing is the kiss.

C: hahahaha ok.

She gave me the sweetest kiss ever, I know I love her but she is so much more to me than just a girlfriend she is just my favorite person in the world and I'm glad to have her back in my life. I was starting to depend the kiss when my cell started vibrating in my hand which actually making it's way up to Cam's spine so things got awkward and we separated.

C: your mom?

M: yeah and even I admit that is a mood killer.

C: answer her silly.

I gave her a last peck and press answer on my phone.

**Cam's POV**

It's been two hours since I woke up and I'm glad I came back today it really meant a lot to Moose and I also realize how much I miss my friends when I'm gone. I've already taken a shower change clothes and went to find K and John how we're having breakfast in the kitchen. We talk for a while after that Duff join as and we started planning our day, we knew the pirates had invited Moose to their house and the club at night. Andie had to work so she wouldn't be attending the festivities until midnight or probably more, Duff was leaving to visit his family for a week tonight so he wasn't planning on attending the party either which work perfectly for both John and K because they could keep each other company at the party. I try to tell them that I would be hanging out with them too but they just dismiss me saying that there was no way Moose would let me out of his side and I couldn't argue with that.

John went upstairs to take a shower while Duff went home to pack so K and I took this opportunity to go to her room and talk, I feel like we haven't really talk in ages.

K: so how was the trip?

C: great but I'm feeling nostalgic about living with Ty again.

K: I think that's normal you guys are really close and since you two decided to move to completely different places is obvious you are going to miss each other.

C: yeah I know. How are you I feel like we rarely get some time for the two of us anymore.

K: I'm fine. Things with Duff are going fine. Oh I landed an job for the summer nothing major but at least is something.

C: well that's amazing. When are you starting?

K: next week.

C: is weird how everything change so quickly, right?

K: Extremely, a year ago we were all in our own houses well I was in my town and you went of to see Ty.

C: Moose wasn't anything more than a friend and we didn't even knew John.

K: and to think that now we live with him and you and Moose are to together.

C: yeah I'm not sure about that.

K: why?

C: Don't get me wrong I know we have strong feelings towards each other but the moment classes start again I'm afraid he is going to get overwhelmed and ditch me again.

K: look as much as it pains me to say this and trust me it does. I think he is grown enough to realize that he needs to manage his time better. And I truly believe that he is going to do his best for you because he loves you. Cam, no normal guy spends his nights smelling his ex girlfriend pillow just because he misses her. There is no word to describe for what he feels for you.

C: yeah.

K: Actually there is a word and is stalker but I promise to behave for today so let's act like I didn't said that.

C: Hahaha ok, I won't say anything.

K: Thank you I'm trying here trust me.

C: I miss talking to you.

K: Me too Cam I think we have to manage our own time better too.

C: Can I ask you a question?

K: Other than that one sure.

C: Have you talk to John about Andie?

K: I try but he keeps changing the subject I know he and Duff did talk about it but when I ask Duff he just told me that he was John's friend too and it was a private conversation.

C: I'm worry about him and Andie doesn't seem to notice.

K: I think she does but she is excited for her tour and knowing John he is hiding the part of himself that is sad about her departing.

C: Well I'll have to talk to him.

K: First you should talk to Moose about you two don't you think.

C: Is easier when is other people stuff.

K: I bet.

We stare at each other and laugh a little for a while when Moose came into the room.

M: Hey I found you.

C: Yeap, how is your mom?

M: Well she is fine, she sends you her love.

C: She hang up quickly.

M: Yeah only two hours I think she is finally learning to let me go.

K: We should get ready guys.

C: Right I'll go change.

M: Where are we going?

C: Benihana, Andie got some coupons they say it's really good.

M: Great!.

The six of us went out together and I have to say I can get used to this we all laugh the entire way to the restaurant and the guys joke around with the guy preparing our food he made our rice fly and even manage to fly a piece of chicken to Duff mouth at that point we all scream score! We had a blast it was almost 8 by the time we finish there and we decided to go our separates way until we meet with the pirates.

**Moose's POV**

I took Cam's hand and we started to walk in silence but it wasn't awkward, actually I enjoy the silent very much, I decided to use this time to clear my mind of all the negative thoughts I had about the two of us. Suddenly I found myself in the middle of a park that I had never visit before, it was weird it didn't seem to belong in NY is to quite.

C: What's wrong?

M: Nothing, is just I've never been here before.

C: Me neither but it seems really nice.

M: Yeah, come one.

We sit in a bench an Cam put her head on my shoulder and I kiss the top of her hair.

C: I like when you do that.

M: Good, I like doing that too.

A couple of minutes pass by until I gather enough courage to talk to her about us.

M: Cam

C: Yeah

M: I want you to be my girlfriend again.

C:

M: Cam, I know we didn't work out the last time, but I'm sure that the only reason that happened was because we were to afraid to be open with each other even when we talk about it at least I didn't. But I'm more than ready to be open, I know how is life without you and I hated it.

C:

M: Cam please say something.

C: Yes.

M: Yes?

She turned and I can see her smiling at me.

C: Yes I want to be your girlfriend.

I smiled at her pull her up and just kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Everything was perfect we were back together and we are going to stay like this forever if I have anything to say about it. We made out for lost time alone until we decided that it would be better if we get to the club, because the pirates were calling us asking us were we where. Once I we got to the club I saw Andie practically running toward us.

M: What's up?

A: Nothing nothing, there is just a lot of people so we should probably go and come back later.

C: What? Andie what are you saying?.

A: Trust me let's just leave and..

I heard my name being call at my back so I turned around and then I saw her I couldn't believe it was her, why is she here? She look amazing but no wait no she.. I... she says hello and smile at me and I let go of Cam's hand without even noticing.

M: Hi Sophie


	44. Chapter 44

**Cam's POV**

Is he kidding me? Is she kidding me? Am I being punk? What is going on here? We walk into the club just see Andie trying to get out of there but then everything becomes clear Sophie is here. Why is she here? how? Well I don't care Moose loves me, he practically tells me every chance he have. Just then he let go of my hand and says hi to her and now for real is he kidding me? he looks like he is a five year old and someone offered him a day in candyland.

I know I just said that I don't care but come on my boyfriend just let go of my hand and is staring at his ex-girlfriend so yes I'll admit right now that the gesture wounded me a little. Andie notice that and came to stand next to me while we watch the scene unfold before our eyes. Sophie stood there smiling at Moose without moving for what felt an eternity until they both met in the middle and hug each other, I turned around and saw the pirates dancing in a circle and decided to join them.

The party went on I spend the majority of it with the pirates, John and K I hadn't forgot about my boyfriend abandoning me to hang up with his ex-girlfriend but I decided that if that is what he wants for his birthday then fine he can live with her for all I care.

K: So, is finally Friday and is 3 am, so we are 6 hours away from evict Moose.

C: Great maybe we can move the hour a little.

K: Ok, how much?

C: I was thinking about 5 hours and 59 minutes.

K: Wow, I like the way you think.

C: Great let's get all of his stuff out of the apartment now.

K: Mmm sure. I'll go get John he was talking with the Santiago twins.

C: Ok.

I stood there alone for a while when I notice Moose and Sophie laughing near the bar that just piss me of.

A: So K tells me you are evicting Moose?

C: Yeah, have a problem with that?

A: Nope, you are a little jumpy don't you?

C: Just tired.

K: We are leaving Cam, John is waiting outside for us.

A: Why didn't he came to say goodbye?

K: I told him to wait outside for us so we can have a clean get away.

A: Oh ok.

C: Yeah Andie, is better this way. We'll see you later, ok?

K: Bye Andie.

A: Bye guys.

We were walking out when and I was thinking of saying bye to Moose before leaving but I didn't find him anywhere.

C: So did you tell John to wait for us outside?

K: No, he was avoiding Andie. I think the reality of she leaving is hitting him hard now and he doesn't know how to handle it.

C: Oh no, what are we going to do?

K: Be there for him and try to talk some sense into him so he doesn't blow his chance with Andie.

C: At least we have a plan.

We join John outside and the three of us walk to our apartment and K went to work in my room getting all of Moose's stuff pack and out of there in record time after that we went to sleep leaving his stuff right next to the door. I walk into my room ready to sleep but something in me just wouldn't let me, I toss and turned until I finally sit down on my bed and turned on some music. After that I decided I probably needed to clear my head if I plan to get any sleep today, I went into the kitchen and found John staring in the a bucket of ice cream.

C: So, is there any left for me?

He looked up from the Ice cream and gave a sad smile.

J: Sure, grab a spoon and join me.

I walk to the counter and grab a spoon an fudge.

C: Here put some in there.

J: Great idea.

C: So, who should go first?

J: You had the idea of the fudge so probably you.

C: I was talking about our sad stories.

J: I'll bite. My wonderful girlfriend can't contain her happiness about leaving the city where I live for not two weeks but two months.

C: Months?

J: Months, they offer her to expand the tour and she literally jump at the opportunity.

C: Have you talk to her?

J: Actually yes, I told her that two months was a lot of time and she proceed to tell me what an awesome opportunity it was and that I was crazy if I thought she was going to pass it out.

C: I begging to dislike her a little.

J: Me too, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I started to date her so I'll just have to cope. Your turn.

C: My boyfriend, with who I recently got back together by the way.

J: Congrats.

C: Thanks, well he reconnect with his ex girlfriend at his birthday party last night and forget about me completely.

J: I'm sure he was just shocked to see her again.

C: Maybe.

J: You are creepily relax.

C: I know right? Is like I'm done being freak out about everything that happens with him.

J: Great?

C: I think is great, he is being telling me he cares for me for about what? three weeks maybe? So what if the moment he looks into his girlfriends.

J: Ex-girlfriend

C: Right, well the moment he saw her he was like mesmerized nothing else existed and I was the nothing else.

J: And the reason you are calm is because you know it was just a thing of the moment, right?.

C: No, I'm calm because if anyone has the power to get Moose wrap around her finger and makes him forget about the rest of the world is Sophie and if she decides that she wants him back I have no chance so why freak out about something I have no control over.

J: I think you are wrong. I think he was shocked to see someone of his past but that's all she is his past and you are his present and his future.

C: We'll see, now let's pig out so we are in a sugar rush and then try to sleep.

J: Sounds logical enough for me, let's eat!.

C: We should probably go out running or something like that after this.

J: Yeah that sounds better.

**Moose's POV**

I hug Sophie for the tenth time tonight and I couldn't help but smell her hair, it brings so many memories of my time in MSA when everything was simple and things couldn't be better. I was good at school I was part of the amazing MSA Crew and of course I started to learn to shine as a dancer. Yes definitely everything was simple then and Sophie made me feel like I was back home with zero problems.

S: So Alexander.

M: Hahaha Come on Sophie you know I like to be call Moose.

S: Sorry Moose, I just love your name.

M: Thanks.

S: Well like I was saying I'm glad to see you again.

M: Me too Soph you can't imagine how much. How did you know I was here?

S: Actually I didn't I'm in town for a play and today when I went in I saw I was going to replace Andie while she goes on tour and of course I ask her about you and she told me you were having a party so here I am.

M: Oh that's awesome. I need to thank her.

S: Honestly I think she wasn't thrill about telling me where you were but we are in good terms so...

M: I'm sure you are wrong Soph.

S: Maybe so how about a little dancing?

M: Sure!

We dance and I introduced her to all of the pirates I couldn't help to notice how all of them look at me weird but didn't say a word. We dance and the pirates even sang me happy birthday with a huge cake of different colors which I love, I stay with Sophie all night and then walk her to her hotel we talk about MSA, my classes, she was impress with my double major and I was really impress with all the things she had accomplish since the last time I saw her.

S: Do you want to come up? We can order something for breakfast?

M: Is really late are you sure?

S: Of course, let's go.

I went up and we order something to eat, she change into her pjs while I look for something to watch on her tv. I pick an action movie and I heard a knock on the door.

S: Hey! Can you open that? Just sign my name.

M: Sure thing.

I sign the receipt and start to eat the food.

S: thanks for waiting for me Moose.

M: Sorry.

S: So, I think we talk about everything right?

M: Yeah I think we did.

We smiled and I start the movie just then Sophie puts her head on my chest and I feel weird and I get why I feel like this. I shouldn't be here I should be with Cam, crap Cam! Oh my god I just notice what I did. Did I really let go of her hand the moment I saw Sophie at the party? Oh I did, she must be extremely mad with me right now. Why did I do that for?

M: Sophie I need to go.

S: Oh ok, see you soon then.

M: Sure. Take care.

S: You too. Bye

I practically run out and didn't stop running until I got to Cam's apartment it was noon by now and I was dying to get some sleep but above all I know I needed to talk to Cam. I should probably start with a sincere apology and then some begging and finally sleeping I was glad I was in good terms with K because my lease ended at 9am. I went in to find all my stuff in the entrance and I just knew that I was in deep trouble. I did my version of the walk of shame to Cam's door and knock but of course she didn't answer I try opening the door and to my surprise it actually open so I walk in but she wasn't there. Where could she be? Was she with the pirates? Oh my god what type of boyfriend am I that I don't even know if my girlfriend left my party, I suck!.

Should I try to ask K or John about her? I was tempted to go up to Johns room but maybe Andie was there with him and I don't want to face the wrath of Andie, this is the same reason why I'm not going to ask K about Cam. I'm going back to the pirates to see if Cam is there if not I don't care about the wrath of Andie or K they are going to tell me where Cam is. I walk out of there with a purpose and my stuff and once I arrive at the pirates I ask them about Cam, it turns out she was ok last night and she left with K and John. Of course after answering my question they go on to ask me what is wrong with me? and why if I was back again with Cam was I hanging with Sophie all night ignoring Cam and to tell you the truth I didn't know what to answer. I was planning to go back to Cam's apartment but suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open so I just crash on my bed.

**Cam's POV**

After going out with John for a little run we came back but still I couldn't get any sleep so I went into his room and we talk for a while until we finally crash, the last thing I remember is thinking why was everything complicated when Moose was involve. We walk up at 2pm when K came into the room and urge as to wake up so we could all go out to eat something. I went to take a shower and change and when we were walking outside we notice that all Moose's things were gone.

K: I'm guessing he came when were sleeping.

C: I guess. But why didn't he wake us up?

J: Well you weren't in your room and he probably thought Andie was in mind so didn't came in.

K: And there is no way he was going to wake me up after what happened last night.

C: Yeah.

K: He didn't leave the key, if he doesn't give it back today i'm changing the locks.

C: Cool.

J: Let's go eat and then we can go by to visit the pirates and ask Moose for the key back.

K: Great idea.

We went to eat and talk and I had a good time but I was trying really hard not to think about Moose and our impending meeting. After that we went to visit the pirates they told us that Andie left for her rehearsals and I could see John relax after hearing that and it made me sad, I ask about Moose they told me he was sleeping.

I walk into the room he was sharing with the other pirates and stood there looking at him, how come he look so beautiful and angelic when he was sleeping but he was ripping my heart out a couple of hours ago with simple actions. I walk next to him and saw the keys for my apartment on the bed side table I took them and walk out, I was going to wake him up but I couldn't face him I need more time. Yes time heals everything right?


	45. Chapter 45

**Moose's POV **

I woke up feeling thirsty and hungry and even though I didn't drink any alcohol I still feel like I have a hungover coming in. I disoriented when I stand up and I manage to get to the kitchen where to delight I found Jacob, maybe he can tell me what day it is.

J: You are alive?

M: I think so, I'm not sure though.

J: Ok, maybe you should sit.

M: Good idea, could you give me some water?

J: Sure, here you go and eat this too.

M: Thanks I owe you.

J: Well I'm ready for you to pay me.

M: Mhmh?

J: What were you thinking Moose?

M: when?

J: When? At your party genius, when you ditch your girlfriend for another girl.

M: Crap, I forgot.

J: Well I didn't. Who was that girl Moose?

M: Sophie is my ex-girlfriend I used to date her when I was at MSA. She was aside from Cam the only serious relationship I had.

J: Well that makes it worst.

M: I know.

J: So why did you break up with her?

M: It was actually the other way around.

J: Why did she brake up with you?

M: She was very career oriented and I wasn't so she moved on.

J: Well if yesterday is prove of something is that neither of you seemed to move on.

M: Don't say that, you know I love Cam now.

J: Ok I know that, do you know that?

M: Of course I do.

J: Then why did you ditch her? You didn't even dance with her one song Moose, hell you didn't talk to anyone other than Sophie.

M: I don't know. I didn't even realize it until I was watching a movie at her hotel room today..

J: You what? Moose you didn't do anything with her right?

M: No!, I just walk her to her hotel room nothing happened.

J: Look Moose I don't know what is wrong with you but you have to stop acting like this. Is like you purposely try to patch things with Cam just to ruined them again.

M: Trust me, I don't understand myself either. I can only imagine how bad did Cam felt last night. Oh god I bet she was crying right?

J: No, he actually looked fine. She was dancing with us, sure he wasn't jumping from happiness but she didn't seem like she felt like crying.

M: Are you sure?

J: Yes, even this afternoon she seemed ok.

M: Wait, what? This afternoon?

J: Yes the three of them came to visit, she even went into your room but she said you were sleeping so she didn't want to wake you up.

M: Wait a second I'll be back.

I almost run to my room and start look for the keys, just like i thought she took them. I look around a little more but couldn't found them, so I got back to the kitchen with Jacob.

M: Are you sure K didn't go into the room?

J: Pretty sure, why?

M: Cam took the keys of her apartment back.

J: Well you were supposed to give them back today so is ok.

M: I was hoping to keep them so I could go visit her whenever I want.

J: Know you can visit her whenever she wants which is better because is her apartment and not yours.

M: She must be mad if she took the guys.

J: She look calm but the key thing is not only her decision Moose I know you want to spend time with her but having a key of her apartment is not the best way to do it. Maybe you could hang out with her while you are going to parties and things like that.

M: Ha Ha Ha. Maybe I should call her.

J: Is almost eleven, you should probably let her rest and talk to her tomorrow.

M: Yeah I probably should.

J: You are going to ignore me, right?

M: Yes, I like how you know me.

I took a shower and was about to change when I reconsider what Jacob said and decided that it was probably for the best if I left Cam rest, well that and that guys had stolen all my clothes so I lay down in my bed only wearing a towel feeling extremely uncomfortable until I felt asleep.

**Cam's POV**

Jacob texted me almost half an hour ago, I asked him to tell when Moose was awake so that I would be ready if he was planing to come. He told me that Moose was planing to come so I ask him to try to stop him and he did, it seemed the guys hide Moose's clothes while he was showering so that he wouldn't be able to leave, they really were amazing. Once I was sure he wasn't coming I relax, what was I planning to do when I have to talk to him? What exactly was I going to say?.

I decided to practice what I would say, yes I'm borderline insane here. "Moose you are an ass". No to direct. "Moose you keep saying that I'm the most important person in your life bur then you act like yesterday and I wonder if I'm just a game to you". No to honest. "Moose I don't want you to talk to Sophie, she had her chance with you and she let you go and I don't think is fair that you are going back to her after all this time because..." Ok that wasn't and option either. What I really need to do is sleep, I need to turned myself off ok that sounded weird ugh, what is he doing to me?.

I manage to fall asleep for what I feel is five minutes but it ended up being 8 hours, I can feel the sun coming in oh I don't like one bit, I want to sleep a little more. My phone is bussing and I can see Jacobs face flashing on the screen.

C: Hello?

J: Cam, sorry to wake you up.

C: Is ok, what's up?

J: Moose is on his way to your apartment, he found his clothes.

C: Oh, thanks.

J: Sure thing, take care..bye

Ok, here goes nothing. I go into my bathroom take a shower and change the second I step out of the bathroom I could sense him. First I heard his voice coming from the living room he is talking with John I can't seemed to understand what are they saying exactly so I do the mature thing and go in a ninja mode I've made near the entrance of the living room and notice that they are moving to the kitchen. I pull another ninja move and position myself on the couch without them noticing me and I start to listen to their conversation.

M: And that's why I left Cam alone at the party.

J: Well I think your reasoning suck, you basically ditch your girlfriend for your ex girlfriend.

M: I did not.

J: Yes you did. I don't care how you want to put it, but that is what you did.

M: Fine! I suck are you happy?

J: No, I would love for you not to suck. Dude we are ok, maybe we are not close friends but I still consider you a friend.

M: Thanks, me too.

J: Ok, but my point is that even tough you are my friend, Cam is my best friend and I'm tired of this thing you guys have were you say how much you love her and then just pull a stupid move like you just did.

M: I know ok, I love Cam I really do. Seeing Sophie just shock me ok? Nothing else. Did you ever met someone that just change you?

J: Yeah

M: Well Sophie was that for me, she mark me. I was a different person in many aspects before meeting her but that's in my past I promise.

J: I hope you are saying the truth, wait here I'm going to go see if Cam is awake. Could you take the bread out of the oven?

M: Sure.

I heard steps coming near me and I was about to bolt to my room when a hand tap my shoulder and I froze.

J: Hey there ninja. Care to join us?

C: Sure

J: Don't worry he didn't notice you come on.

C: Thanks.

Maybe John is the ninja because my move were silent as a professional and he could still sense my presence. I walk into the kitchen and Moose is there looking outside the window I clear my throat and he turns around and looks at me.

C: Hey.

He doesn't say a thing but he walks towards me a wraps me in this bone crashing hug while he repeats into my ear that he is sorry for being such a terrible boyfriend and I melt, why does he keeps doing this to me? He let's me go and I notice that we are alone in the kitchen.

C: Look Moose, I'm not going to tell you that it didn't hurt me what you did because I don't want to lie.

M: I understand Cam and I apologize for it, trust me I know that I was wrong.

C: Ok then, so how was Sophie.

M: Well she is fine, she is actually going to be replacing Andie now that she going on the tour.

C: Oh, so she is moving to NY.

M: For two months and then she is leaving.

C: Oh ok.

M: Cam, trust me. It was just the shock of seeing her again.

C: I trust you don't worry.

He put and strain of hair in the back of my ear and smile at me and I can't help but smile back at him we started to lean until he gave me one of the sweetest kisses ever but there was something wrong. I started to wonder if he had kiss Sophie, of course if I ask him he is going to denied it so I just put those thoughts aside and he finishes the kiss.

M: What's wrong?

C: Nothing is wrong.

M: Cam please, you didn't kiss me back. Are you mad? Is ok if you are.

Well thanks for validating my feelings you jerk I thought to myself, wow maybe I was angrier of what I thought.

M: Cam?

C: Mhm?

M: You space out.

C: I think I'm still tired.

M: Oh do you want to rest?

C: I think I better do that.

M: Well let's go.

I walk into my room and I can sense he was walking right behind me so I turned to face him and he just smiles at me, is one of those smiles that can convince me of anything so I don't say anything. He grabs my hand and twirls me around a couple of times and I giggle, somehow we ended up doing some waltz he let go of my hand and walks near my stereo he turns it on and changes the station. We continue dancing for a while and I felt so happy this moments were the ones that make everything special. He started telling about our next date, and how he has almost everything plan to perfection and I just hug him because after all everyone makes mistakes so that's it, let's move forward.

We continue dancing and talking until I feel like my eyes are closing and that's when he picks me up bridal style and put my on my bed, he snuggle next to me and I rest my head on his chest while he strokes my hair telling me beautiful things and that's how I fall sleep in the middle of the day without a care in a world. I woke up a couple of hours later alone in my bed and I notice a note from Moose on the bed side table saying he had to live and that we would see each other later.

**Moose's POV**

I was playing with Cam's hair while she sleep when I felt my phone buzz it was a text message from Sophie asking me if I wanted to grab something to eat with her, I turned again to see Cam and she is asleep. She is definitely not waking up any time soon so why shouldn't I go enjoy lunch with a dear friend, right?. I left a note for Cam and leave the apartment to go see Sophie, I text her so that we meet at the dinner I prefer no to go near the rehearsal because Andie can get the wrong idea about this.

No need to make things awkward I turned to go into the dinner and there she was, Sophie, standing near the door wearing this adorable dress and smiling at me. Yeah there is nothing wrong about eating with an old friend.


	46. Chapter 46

**Moose POV**

First loves really can screw people up. Tomorrow we are all going back to classes and a lot of things happened, I almost lost my job at the lab and I'm definitely out of the race for the assistance position over the semester. I actually wonder how do I manage to mess things up so quickly, of course Duff is mad at me because he says I' making him lie to everyone but I just tell him he is wrong.

After the day I apologize to Cam I've been seeing Sophie for lunch, Andie left but not before she caught me hanging out with Sophie and yelling at me to stop being an ass to Cam. I manage to convince her that it was a two time thing, she caught me to two times, and that I love Cam. The last part is easy because of course I love Cam, I love her so much but I just want to hang out with Sophie and have like a little time when I feel free of any worry and is really weird because I should be worry that someone would find out about me hanging out with her but I don't. So with Andie leaving Sophie took over her part in the show and she was amazing I went to see her performed two times, she usually ask me to walk her home after the show which work perfectly because I get to hang out with Cam and then go pick Sophie up.

I'll admit that I felt bad about it sometimes, like yesterday I was hanging with Cam in her room talking about our schedules for the semester when she just smile at me and we start to kiss I was enjoying the moment and at some point I thought things were going to go further but my cellphone buzz. I had put an alarm so that i wouldn't be late to pick Sophie, I worry about her safety, so the second I feel my cellphone buzz I pull away from Cam.

C: What's wrong?

M: Nothing I just need to go.

C: Why? Why do you always need to leave around the same time every night?

M: Is not the same time.

C: Yes it is Moose. I thought it was a coincidence before but this is no the first time I've seen you check your phone and leave.

M: Is that why you started to kiss me like that now?

C: Of course not, I kissed you because I felt like it.

M: You sure Cam?

C: Yes and stop trying to change the subject.

M: Look I'm just trying to be organize, you keep telling me that is important for me to be organize so I'm doing it.

C: Ok.

M: Well I need to go.

C: Really? I was thinking you could stay with me tonight and we could..

M: I have to go Cam, I'll see you tomorrow.

C: Oh, sure well I'll see you tomorrow.

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and walk outside her room to find Joh, K and Duff seating in the living room talking. They all turned to see me and then K went into her room and John went upstairs both of them without saying a word to me. I continue to walk to the door but I could feel Duff's eyes on me the entire time so I turned to face him.

M: What?

D: You are ruining everything and I'm done covering for you.

M: I never ask you too, I'm not doing anything bad.

D: You sure about that?

M: Of course I'm sure.

D: Fine.

I walk out of the apartment feeling awful but the closer I got to the theater the better I felt, the moment Sophie came out of the side door all my worries were gone. We went to grab something to eat and talk about how was tonights performance.

S: You should come see it again.

M: I will Soph but I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow so I need to check my schedules better.

S: I understand. Do you have any idea what your schedule is going to be like?

M: Yeah

She had been asking me about my classes for two weeks now but I didn't want her to know exactly my schedule because I needed to create some classes that would allow more time for Cam. Yes when I think about this kind of things I know I'm doing something wrong but again I can't stop myself. That was yesterday night and today everyone was running trying to get everything ready for tomorrow, K texted me telling me that they were having a small celebration for the end of summer. I went to find Sophie earlier and told her that I couldn't pick her up today she seemed sad but I knew there was no way I could get away from the celebration in time to pick her up still I went into it with the hope that I would.

The celebration was very nice some of the pirates join us, the only uncomfortable part for me was that Duff kept avoiding me even when they were taking pictures, I'm sure everyone notice but I only saw John and K talking to Duff at different times both of them looking piss off at me later. Cam was talking to Jacob while I was dancing with the Santiago twins and then I started to worry without a real reason, I turned to look at Cam and she seemed sad and Jacob look mad. The music stop so I walk towards them.

M: Is everything alright?

C: Sure we were just talking about school.

M: Are you sure?

J: She just told you that Moose.

M: Ok I'm sorry, calm down.

J: I'm gonna leave, so good luck tomorrow Cam. I'll go say goodbye to the rest of the guys.

C: Thanks for coming Jacob.

Jacob left without a glance towards me and walk straight to the Santiago twins whisper something to them and then he went to talk to John, Duff and K. After talking to them for a bit I could see K turning around to say something to Duff and walk into her room.

C: So, I'm guessing everyone is leaving so you should probably go too.

M: What?

C: The pirates they just left, didn't you notice?

M: Oh yeah you are right. Are you sure you don't want me to stay.

I could see a little light in her eyes but it disappear almost as fast as it came.

C: I'm tired I should probably go to sleep too, so we'll talk tomorrow ok?

M: Sure Cam.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I felt scare like she was just pulling away from me and I hated that feeling, so I pull her into a hug a gave her a proper kiss still the feeling wouldn't leave me. She gave a sad smile and walk to her room I turned to say my goodbyes and notice that I was the only one still there so I took my cellphone out and texted Sophie telling her that I would be able to pick her up.

When I arrived at the theater Sophie was waiting for me outside, she was really happy to see me so we hug and walk to our usual spot to eat, once we go there we order and we start talking about our day sure I talk about the party for the end of summer and she looks sad because she couldn't go. I haven't tell Sophie about Cam, well she knows Cam is studying here but she doesn't know we are dating and is dumb I know because nothing is going to happened between us but I just can't seemed to find the right moment to tell her. By the time our food is serve to us I can stop this feeling of being watch so I turned around a little and I saw them,Duff, John and Jacob, seating in the booth right behind us and if looks could kill I would be dead by now.

I could hear Sophie talking about something but I couldn't focus I froze completely, what should I do, did they follow us here? did they see the hug? It was just an innocent hug but I bet Duff was going to tell about all the times I would disappear during the day and the phone calls and the texting. You see when he started working at the lab we usually hang out during lunch but then Sophie came into my life again and I ditch him and he was ok because he assumed I was going out with Cam. One day Cam came looking for me so he obviously notice that I wasn't going out with her and when he ask about the other times I just wave him off. I should have known this was going to happened. I decided to turned again they were still there but they weren't looking at us they seemed to be having a conversation between them.

Sophie finally had enough of my silence and call me on it, she finish eating and I walk her to her hotel and the moment she went inside I knew they were behind me so I just turned and face them.

M: So, you guys follow me here?

Jacob: Yes and I'm sick of you how could you do this to Cam?

M: I haven't done anything to Cam. Sophie and I are just friends.

D: Friends that sneak around behind your girlfriends back.

M: She doesn't like Sophie.

Jacob: Gee I wonder why.

M: Look guys I know it doesn't look good for me but trust me I'm not cheating.

D: Yes you are, you lie to her to come pick this girl out. You ditch her and us to go out with her but you don't have the courage to say you know what I have a friend that I want to see so see you later.

M: How about you John, are you going to tell me off too?

John: Like Jacob said before you make me sick. You need to tell Cam about this because she knows, ok? Maybe she doesn't know is this Sophie chick but she knows you are lying to her and she is going to blame herself when in reality this is all your fault. Man up Alexander and join the world of the grown ups where order people feelings count.

After he said that he turned around and started to walk away Jacob and Duff joined him after watching me with disapproving eyes. So like I was saying before first loves can screw some people and I'm one of those people I've known about this for a while but I push it to the back of my mind. I think that I want Sophie to like me like she used too, like when were just finish dancing in the streets and she kiss me. I wonder why but I'm guessing the only answer I have for it is, because I always wonder if she ever regret tossing me aside for her career.

I want to be more important that her career, is like what I told Cam after our fight if I ever had to choose between her and dancing I would choose her in a heartbeat but here I am going out with my ex behind her back. Ok that's it I'm telling Cam about Sophie and I'm telling Sophie about Cam and if Cam wants me to stop seeing Sophie well that's it I'll never see her again.

I felt sleep and morning came soon enough I went to my classes and I was about to go look for my beautiful girlfriend when I step outside the lab and saw Sophie there smiling at me, crap. Duff came out of the lab and whisper yell at me " I can't believe you" while he walk away.

M: Hey Sophie, what are you doing here?

S: I came looking for you I took a look at your schedule yesterday and I saw you had lab so here I am, let's go to lunch.

M: Well actually..

C: Sophie?

S: Cam?, Hi what are you doing here?

C: Oh I came here looking for Moose.

M: Cam look I can...

S: Oh great, well you can join us we were about to go grab a something to eat, is our own tradition to have lunch together.

C: is it?

S: Well yeah, we have our own place and everything but we can share it with you for today.

M: Look Sophie..

C: Don't worry about me I'll see Moose later and Sophie I know you don't need it but good luck in your play I'm sure you are just amazing.

S: Well thanks, and I don't like to praise myself but you can ask Moose about it, he came to see me a couple of times now.

C: Oh, he didn't mention it before.

S: Oh I'm sure he just didn't want to be a show off being able to go to see shows I know how tight money is for you.

M: Sophie!

S: What? it is.

C: You are right Sophie. Well good luck maybe I'll save to go see you I'm sure is worth the effort. See you guys

M: Please Cam don't leave.

I try to go after her but Sophie stops me and I just lose it I pull away from her and I just start to search for Cam I called her but my call goes straight to voice mail.

**Cam's POV**

He is such an ass. I would be crying my eyes out if it wasn't for a little intervention K did to me yesterday, I'm not dumb I knew Moose was acting weird but I never thought it was because of her. So yesterday after talking with Jacob and finally having some confirmation about my suspicions, Moose leaving each day to go to sleep come on give some credit. The guys finally had it with his odd behavior and went after him to see exactly where was he going every night, when they first told me I was mad, disappointed, confuse basically just name an emotion and I was feeling it.

After hours of lashing out, crying, yelling and even laughing because my live is kind of ridiculous at this point I finally calm down enough for the guys and K to tell me what they all thought about what was going on. It seemed that the they all agree that he only went out with her to talk, none of them even suggested that the he wanted anything more with her. Still neither of us could figure out why was he going out with her if he didn't want anything else with her, part of me was convince that he did want to get back to her. Right now I was just mad at him for letting her talk to me like that and I was so wrap up in my own little world that I didn't notice that I was about to bump into someone.

C: Wow sorry.

L: No problem Cam

C: Logan!

L: Cam!

He laugh while imitating my high pitch voice, I playfully slap him in the arm and I found myself genuinely smiling for the first time since yesterday afternoon.

C: When did you came back?

L: A couple of hours ago and I went straight to class which I'm guessing we don't have together.

C: I guess, give me your schedule so I can see what classes we have together.

L: Nope.

C: Logan!

L: Let me take to lunch and then you can have my schedule.

C: Mmm free food and information, ok I'll take it.

L: You are really hard to please. Hahaha, come on I miss you.

C: Miss you too.

We walk next to each other laughing as always Logan can put me in a better mood without even trying.


	47. Chapter 47

**Cam's POV**

I went to lunch with Logan, we laugh, we talk and above all we ate like there was no tomorrow.

L: So Cam, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?

C: Excuse me?

L: Come on, I can see you are not ok. I know I'm no K or John but I still notice, so talk to me.

C: Moose..

L: Of course is him.

C: Hey!

L: Sorry you were saying..

C: He is kind of cheating on me.

L: What!, how can anyone can be kind of cheating?

I told him all I knew about the subject and did a little background story of who was Sophie on Moose's live so he could really understand why the situation was really awful for me.

L: I think I get everything except for why you say he "kind of cheat".

C: Because he wasn't doing boyfriend-girlfriend stuff with her.

L: He was going out with her and picking her up from places, right?

C: Yeah but those are friends things too.

L: So then he wasn't cheating.

C: But he lie about it!

L: So he was cheating?

C: Not completely.

L: If you keep this up I'm going to order a beer, ok?

C: Just order one already.

L: Hahaha ok.

We talk for over two hours and to be honest I felt really good after that, it was nice to have a fresh point of view about the situation. Logan told me that I should talk to Moose about why he didn't tell me about Sophie from the beginning, though I should keep in mind that if he knew I didn't like her maybe that's why he didn't tell me about her. He was quick to add that it was not ok for Moose to have lie to me and that I was right to be upset but still I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

After that we walk to class and he told me about his summer and we share our schedule to my surprise we share 4 classes so I would be seeing a lot of Logan and I was happy about it. On class later I found myself walking next to John, K, Logan and some friends we had all decided to go out and catch up about our summer but a minute later I saw Moose waiting for me outside the building. At first I wanted to ignore him but I turned to look at Logan and he whisper to me that I should just go and get it over with, I smile at him and walk towards Moose.

M: Can we talk?

C: Sure, let's walk to my apartment while we talk ok?

M: Yeah.

We walk a couple of blocks before he said anything else.

M: So Logan is back.

C: Is that what you wanted to talk about?

M: No, I was just..forget it.

C: Ok

M: Look Cam, I know it was wrong for me not to tell you about Sophie but I just knew you weren't going to be happy with me seeing her and she is my friend and I wanted to see her.

C: So basically is my fault that you've been lying to me for weeks?

M: No. I didn't mean that.

C: Moose I get it. You wanted to see her and yes I'll admit I'm not thrill with the idea of her being part of your life but she is your friend and you can see her whenever you want just don't lie to me.

M: Really? I can see her?

C: Sure.

M: And you are not mad?

C: I'm mad, of course I am but not because you are friends with her but because you keep lying to me.

M: I'm sorry Cam I really am.

C: I need to ask you something.

M: Shoot.

C: She does know we are dating right?

M: Yes.

C: Do you want to date her?

M: No!

C: Ok.

M: That's it?

C: Yeah, I'm still mad but I don't think I have anything else to say about it.

M: Really?

C: What do you want me to say?

M: Honestly I thought you were going to yell at me, definitely hit me and probably break up with me.

C: So you are saying you are disappointed then?

M: No, not at all. I'm glad that didn't happen specially the last option, but for the record I was willing to beg a lot.

C: Got it. So we are here.

M: Yeah do you want me to walk you upstairs?

And then his phone buzz and I wanted to kill him, what the hell is wrong with him and that freaking alarm!. I glare at him and saw him go pale. I was more than mad I was furious, come on I'm really trying to be nice and understanding but men that he doesn't makes it easy for me.

**Moose's POV**

Oh crap did my phone just buzz? It did! and Cam is mad again, I was going to ignore it but I decide against it because we both heard it and I don't want her to think I'm keeping things from her well more things. Of course it was a texted message from Sophie, she had being texting me all day long asking me why I ditch her but I couldn't make myself care enough to reply.

M: Is Sophie. She is upset because I ditch her.

C: When?

M: When you walk away I went after you but you are really fast Cam and kind of sneaky.

C: hahaha. Oh what are you going to tell her?

M: Whatever you want me to. Cam if you don't want me to see her I won't I just want you to know that I won't be mad you are more important to me.

C: Really?

M: Really

C: I don't want you to see her anymore.

M: Oh

C: Yeah I don't.

M: Oh ok. I'll tell her that.

What just happened here? She just said she didn't care and now. Ugh I do have a big mouth, ok I'll just tell Sophie I can't see her anymore. Or maybe I could see her sometimes not a lot because she really didn't do anything bad, but I have to tell her about Cam and I that should make up for seeing her.

C: Moose?

M: Yeah?

C: You space out for a while there.

M: Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking the best way to tell Sophie about it don't worry I won't talk to her until I know what to tell her.

C: You sure?

M: Yes, yes Cam I'm sure. Do you want me to walk you upstairs?

C: Yeah.

She smile at me then turned and unlock her door we walk upstairs until we were in front of the door of the apartment she took my hand and we walk inside. I thought we were going to go to her room and chat but suddenly my phone buzz again she turned around and shook her head.

C: It's ok.

M: What?

C: You can see her I don't want you to stop being her friends just because I tell you too.

M: Is this a trap?

C: What do you think?

M: I'm on the fence about it really.

C: If you want to see her go on.

M: ...thanks.

C: You should text her back I'm going to change I'll be back.

M: Thanks.

I saw Cam turned around and walk to her room and a sense and I couldn't help it, the moment she walked into her room I took my phone away and told Sophie that I would explain everything. Two seconds after I send the text Sophie call me, I check that Cam was still in her room and pick up.

S: Finally!

M: Sorry Sophie.

S: Why did you leave me there?

M: Sorry but I had to go after Cam.

S: Ok, I'm sorry if I upset her with my comments I didn't mean to Alexander you know that I'm not mean on purpose.

M: I know Soph don't worry she is ok.

S: Are you going to pick me up after the play?

M: I would love too but I don't think I can I ... I have to study.

S: Oh well, we can get lunch tomorrow then?

M: Sure, I'll pick you up from your apartment after my morning classes ok?

S: Sure, I'll text you later I have to go.

M: Great, be awesome.

S: Hahaha thanks Alexander.

I smile down to the phone and end the call, I turned around and found Cam standing there in front of me.

C: I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt.

M: Oh, it's ok I was just..

C: It's ok, I don't want to know really. So I'm just going to make something to eat and go to bed.

M: Cam, please don't be mad.

C: Ok, so do you want a sandwich?

M: Sure.

To say that I felt awkward after that would be an understatement she made a couple of sandwich for me and one for her. I felt guilty because I was really happy that I didn't have to stop talking to Sophie, Cam made small talk while we ate about her classes and how interesting the subjects seemed.

C: Well I think I'm going to head to bed now.

M: Oh ok, do you want me ...

C: I'm really tired so I'll walk you downstairs, don't forget your stuff.

M: Ok, I was going to say that I could stay if you want me too.

C: It's ok I have class early and I don't want to wake you up.

M: Don't worry..

C: Moose please just go.

M: Ok.

We walk downstairs I turned to said goodbye to her she gave a sad smile and close the door softly, my first thought was why do I feel like crying right now. I walk with no direction until I found myself outside the theatre I send a text to Sophie telling her that I was waiting for her outside and proceeded to wait.

**Cam's POV **

I stood there for a while after closing the door part of me wishing that I could open it again and Moose would be there waiting for me but I heard him walk away when I close it. I couldn't believe him, he didn't want to stop being around Sophie. Nobody likes her except for him, come on she is so annoying. I saw the door opened and K stepping in and pushing me in the process with the door.

K: Cam? Sorry Oh my god I didn't know you were standing there.

C: Is ok.

K: Why are you standing here?

C: I walk Moose outside and then stay here.

K: Did you guys talk?

C: Mostly me.

She gave a hug and we walk upstairs to the apartment while I told her about our conversation and how I told him not to talk to Sophie and how he went numb after that I just told him to talk to her.

K: But Cam if you tell him that then you can't be mad about him seeing her, you should have being honest with him.

C: I try but I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend that doesn't want her boyfriend to have girlfriends.

K: You are ok with him having friends that are girls Cam, but Sophie is just sort of a tricky subject for you.

C: I know that, the instant I walk out of the room he called her.

K: and?

C: He is picking her up tomorrow after his classes probably for their traditional lunch, you know what makes me sad?

K: what?

C: He sounded so happy and excited on the phone while talking to her that I just couldn't be mad at him, he is really happy when he talks to her.

K: He is really happy when he is with you Cam, trust me Cam.

C: Thanks, I'm going to bed. Wake me up tomorrow before you leave.

K: I thought your morning classes where cancel this week.

C: Yes but I don't want to just sleep all day.

K: You are weird.

C: I know.

K: What are you going to do about Moose?

C: Move on I guess.


	48. Chapter 48

**John's POV**

J: Move on!

K: Move on.

J: Move on?

K: Move on

J: Move on.

K: Move on.

J: What does that mean?

K: I don't know. That's why I waited for you to come back so we can discuss it!

J: No need to shout K. Why didn't you ask her?

K: I just couldn't ok. She seemed sad but at the same time it was like she had founded some inner peace about the entire thing.

J: Inner peace? What are you talking about? I know I had a few drinks but I'm pretty sure not even sober I could understand what you are saying to me.

K: We'll never know that drunkie. Look I'm just telling you what she told me.

J: Ok so do you think she is going to break up with Moose.

K: I think she is thinking about it at least.

J: I honestly didn't see this coming.

K: Neither did I.

J: I expected her to be mad and yell at him, tell him off, probably slap him a little bit.

K: Oh I hope she does slap him at some point.

J: Just slap him yourself K.

K: If they break up I'm going to do it.

J: Do you think she is awake?

K: I don't think so, she went to bed two hours ago.

J: Well here goes nothing.

I walk towards Cam room and I was about to knock but then I turned and K was just an inch away from me and I almost scream.

J: What are you doing?

K: I want to talk to her too.

J: Fine, you knock then.

K roll her eyes and knock once but no sound came from inside the room, still I wasn't sure she was sleep but I really wanted to have this conversation with Cam alone so I decided not to push K to knock again.

J: Tomorrow morning it is then.

K: Really? you are not going to try to talk to her again?

J: No, if she is sleeping is a good sign that she is not as sad as I thought and this can wait until tomorrow morning.

K: Mm fine see you in 4 hours then.

I went to the kitchen and prepared myself a sandwich just to give me some time for K to get to bed before I went and try to talk to Cam again. While I waited I started to think about this entire thing with Moose and Sophie honestly I didn't understand why he was acting like this. Where was this guy that was nearly obsesses with having his girlfriend back just a couple of weeks ago? was he lying to us? If he was lying he should change careers and get into acting because he completely fool me. I took my phone out and call Andy, I know is and ungodly hour but I just needed to talk to her.

A: Whyyyyyyyy?

J: Hahahaa I'm sorry I really need to talk to you though.

A: Are you ok? Did anything happened?

J: I'm ok but there are some Moose and Cam things that I need to talk to you about.

A: Don't tell me ...Sophie?

J: Yes, how did you know?

A: I saw him two times picking her up, I honestly thought it was a fluke but crap! what did he do?

J: He sneak around with her, we are pretty sure he isn't like making out with her or things like that, but he didn't tell Cam. I follow him with Duff and Jacob and we saw him picking her up taking her to eat. Honestly I feel like he is walking the thin line between flirting and cheating and I don't like it.

A: Ugh the second I'm back I'm kicking him.

J: K wants to slap him.

A: She should, god I don't understand that kid at all. He is obsesses with Cam one minute and then he just goes and follows Sophie like a puppy.

J: Maybe he is just a stalker at heart.

A: Well he sucks in the obsession part of that.

J: He sucks period.

A: How is Cam doing?

I proceed to tell her about what K told me and she was as confuse as I was so I'm positive that drinks didn't impair my judgment. While I talk to Andy I start my way back to the living room and I saw K sleeping on the couch, sneaky K she thought she was going to beat me to talk to Cam tomorrow fat chance rookie. I walk to Cam's door and say goodbye to Andy while opening the door and getting inside.

C: Hey

J: Hi.

C: Took you long enough to come.

J: I called Andy so as usual I lost track of time,sorry.

C: Is ok, I was reading.

J: Did you hear us knock?

C: Yeah but I didn't want to talk. Honestly I don't want to talk but you are pushy so..

J: Hey, well excuse me for caring. You don't need to talk but as always I'm hear when you want to do it.

C: Thanks.

J: so? are we talking or sleeping?

C: sleeping.

J: Cool move, I'm tired.

C: hahaha ok.

We went to sleep and a couple of hours later K came in and woke us up and we all went to have some breakfast. I could tell Cam wasn't ok but I couldn't push her to talk yesterday but if keeps acting like this I'm going to have to make her talk.

**Cam's POV**

After breakfast K went to look for Duff while John and I were walking when I felt arms wrapping around me and twirling me.

C: AHHHHH

L: hahaha

C: Logan! Don't do that.

L: Too Late. Hey John

J: Sup logan? You have to be careful not to pull your back when lifting Cam hahaha.

C: Hey! I'm not heavy.

J: We know, is a mystery to me were all the food goes.

L: Oh you didn't take biology in high school? They talk about that

C: Grouse shut up.

L: So, what are you guys doing?

J: Just hanging out, you?

L: I came to pick a book but they still don't have it. Want to go back to my apartment and play video games?

J: Sure let's go.

L: Cam? you are invited too as long as you promise to tone the language down a little, this is a friendly game.

C: I recent that comment and is not my fault that you guys are so sensible.

L: sure sure.

We spent the rest of the morning at Logan's, John left right before lunch because he promise Jacob to practice with him and I was intrigue as to why but I let it pass for now.

L: So Cam, how are you doing?

C: Let's see I won a free lunch, I destroy both John and you at Mario Karts again so I'll say that I'm doing fine thank you.

L: I'll get my revenge you'll see. Now really how are you doing?

C: Fine, I talked with him he explained what happened and we are ok.

L: What happened?

C: We talk like I said..

L: No, I mean what happened? What he said?

C: Oh, well you were right. He knew I wouldn't like for him to be hanging out with her so he lie, he said he was sorry though.

L: Well that's stupid.

C: what?

L: I mean come on Cam, he can't just act like that. I really don't know what you think about this because you are telling me this like is just a small thing and lying to you shouldn't be a small thing like that. Are you mad at him?

C: Of course I am.

L: Did you tell him that?

C: Yes, I told him I was mad I even told him that I didn't want him to hang out with her anymore, well to be honest he offer and I took him on the offer.

L: Well that's good.

C: No, it wasn't "good". I shouldn't have said that to him so I told him that I took it back and he can hang out with her.

L: what did he say?

C: He is going to have lunch with her today.

L: And you are ok with it?

C: I guess

L: So you are not ok with it.

C: I didn't see said that.

L: You didn't need too, only an idiot would not see that you are upset therefore I'm guessing Moose doesn't see it.

C: Don't talk about him like that.

L: Ok I apologize for making an obvious point.

C: Logan!

L: Fine sorry. I'm just going to say this once to get it out of my chest ok?, you are making a mistake not telling him that you dislike him hanging out with her this is going to built up inside you and some day are going to hate him or really dislike him and his is not going to see it coming.

C: I.. I don't think I can dislike him.

L: Ok, do you want to walk to uni together?

C: Sure, I don't want to be late.

I have to admit that what Logan told me really hit a nerve, yesterday I wanted to rip Moose's head of when he seemed upset about not being able to talk to Sophie but I don't want to be the bossy girlfriend. I just have to deal with it. Logan walk me to my class and wen to his, after classes John came to pick me up and we went back to the apartment.

J: Are you ok? You are not talking.

C: Sorry I think I'm just lost in my head.

J: Not ready to talk yet?

C: Getting there but not quite there.

J: Can I ask you a question?

C: Sure

J: Are you afraid of loosing Moose? Is that why you accepting all this?

C: No, I don't. I want him to be able to hang out with his friend if he wants too.

J: I'm fine with that but I think that you don't think as Sophie as one of his friends.

C: Well, fine. I'm scare he still likes her and that's why he was lying to me but a part of me knows he loves me.

J: He does love you. Still Cam i think you should teach him a lesson about lying to you and not just saying I'm mad but it's ok, that's not you.

C: I'll think about it ok?

J: Ok, just don't be sad ok? you are bringing me down.

C: So all the concern if for pure selfish reasons.

J: duh!

I playfully push him and we started laughing and pushing each other, finally he gave a piggy back right and started to run towards the apartment. Suddenly "Waitin" from Landon Austin can be heard coming from my pocket and I knew Moose was calling me for the first time since yesterday.

J: Do you want me to put you down so you can answer?

C: Nah, it's ok.

We got to the apartment and the song started again but I didn't feel like answering.

C: Do you want to grab something to eat?

J: Sure. Are you gonna answer that?

C: Yeah.

C: Hello?

M: Cam, hi.

C: What's up?

M: Mm Nothing. I just wanted to say hi, oh and I was wondering if you want me to come to the apartment so we can go eat something together.

C: No, thanks but I'm going to go out to grab something with John.

M: oh, where are you guys going I can meet you there if you want.

C: It's ok don't worry. I'll text you tomorrow.

M: ok, take care.

C: You too bye

I press end and turned my attention to John who was looking at me with one of his eyebrows raise.

J: So you already decided to punish him, don't you?

C: Yeap.

J: Cool, if you need help just tell me what I need to do.

C: I got it cover don't worry.

J: You scare me when you smirk you know?

C: hahaha good.

John and Logan were right I don't have to be sad about Moose wanting to spend time with Sophie and lying about it I just got to get even.


	49. Chapter 49

**Moose's POV**

Weird I called Cam to see if she wanted to do something but she blew me off, I guess she is still mad about me hanging out with Sophie. I don't get why because she actually told me it was ok for me to do it. Girls are just weird, I guess I'll just go and pick up Sophie but it is still early so I decided to walk around for a while, I saw a couple of dancers practicing in the street and I smile instantly because dance makes me happy even if I'm not the one dancing. I keep walking for a while when stop near a dinner and I see Cam in a table with Logan talking..what? She said she was going to eat with John, did she just lie to me? Why wouldn't she tell me that she was going out with Logan! I have the urge to walk in and ask her but I decide against it seeing that I'm in thin ice with this lying about Sophie.

I walk slowly and found myself near the pirates house so I decided to pay them a visit, I hear music and found them in the speaker room practicing so I join them I dance for hours trying to clear my head from what I saw at the dinner but Cam keeps coming to my head. The next thing I knew it was late and Sophie was calling my cell.

M: Soph!

S: Where are you? I've been waiting for 20 minutes now!

M: Oh sorry Sophie I was dancing with the pirates and time flew by.

S: Ugh! Hurry up Alexander I'm waiting.

She hung up and I was confuse again, I never told her I was going to pick her up when we were having lunch. I hurry to meet her at the theater when I finally arrive I find her arms cross waiting outside the door talking to some guy that acts with her in the play.

M: Sophie.

S: Finally!

M: I'm ..

S: Really Alexander what's wrong with you.

M: Sorry, Hi I'm..

S: His Alexander, Alexander this is Bryan.

B: Hi, nice to meet you.

M: Call me Moose.

B: Moose?

S: He is joking, call him Alexander.

B: Ok, Well I'm leaving take care Soph. Bye Alexander

M: Bye?

S: Bye Bryan thank you for staying with me.

B: No problem.

He walk away and Sophie just look at me with an angry face and start to walk so I follow her not sure what to say to her. Part of me felt bad for her having to wait for me but the other part was still sure that I never offer her to pick her up so why exactly was she that mad. We arrived at her apartment building all the way there was awkward and is the first time that I wish I wouldn't have to be here, is weird how I always look forward to see Sophie but right now I can't seem to remember why.

S: Look Alexander I forgive you for being late but you have to keep in mind that is rude to make me wait specially since I just finish working and I'm tired. I was lucky Bryan was nice enough to keep me company.

M: Sorry Sophie but I didn't remember telling you that I was going to pick you up so I was just visiting the pirates.

S: Alexander I'm really trying here but it seems you don't want us to work.

M: us?

S: Look you need to get your priorities on check. I'm tired and I need to sleep so we'll talk about this tomorrow.

M: ok

S: bye

She kiss my cheek and walk into the building, what just happened? I turned around while replaying the conversation we just had in my head. She was really trying what? Is weird how sometimes when I'm with her I feel like things between us haven't change from when we were dating. Sophie always dislike when I space out or forget things because I was focusing too much in dancing. The thing I remember more was how she hated when I would make stupid comments,well she consider them stupid like it made her look bad when I would things started to click was I dating Sophie? Did she think we are dating? I look back at the door and shook my head I'm just tired and over thinking things. I walk pass the dinner and I just couldn't help myself so I look threw the window and I didn't see Cam, I took my cellphone and try calling her but it went straight to voice mail.

Tonight definitely didn't go as plan I just want to go and get some sleep.

**Cam's POV**

C: Yeah! Take that.

L: Come on, how is it even possible that you win every time?!

C: Skills!

J: I think you cheat.

L: Yeah cheater!

C: There is no way I could cheat, come on.

K: I don't know Cam is weird how you always win.

C: You too?!

K: I'm just saying.

C: You are just jealous cause I rule Mario Kart.

L: On that note I'm leaving see you tomorrow in class.

J, K: Bye!

L: Bye

C: Bye Logan!

L: See you cheater!

C: hey!

We stay in the leaving room joking around for a while and then John went to his room and K and I went to her room to talk a little more.

K: So, how are you going to teach Moose a lesson?

C: Actually I'm not going to teach him a lesson I'm just going to show him how boring his life is going to be without me.

K: Are you breaking up with him?

C: No, I love him and I know he loves me too but I'm still going to act distant and show him that if he wants to spend so much time with his precious Sophie he can but I'm not going to be waiting for him.

K: Well if that is what you want to do is ok with me. I thought you actually were going to break up with Moose.

C: because he lied?

K: That and because you came here with Logan.

C: Oh that's actually a funny story. I went out to eat with John to the dinner we used to go when we first met and we were talking about how things have change and then we saw Logan and Nicole walking in. We said hi to them and Nicole started ranting about how she was really tired but Logan didn't want to eat alone so he made her go with him to the dinner, John ended up walking Nicole home and I stayed with Logan while he ate . Then he just walk me home and he ask me about Moose and that's it.

K: I don't see how that's funny.

C: He was wearing a clown suit.

We laugh for a while before continue talking because Logan wearing a clown suit must be hilarious.

K: ok.. so you and Logan stay alone in the dinner?

C: Yes

K: Cam, do you like Logan?

C: what? No, no I don't.

K:You sure?

C: Yeah why.

K: Be careful, I understand what you want to do but take in consideration that Logan likes you, just don't give him hope if you are going to stay with Moose.

C: I'm not, at least I don't think so.

K: Just keep that in mind ok?

C: I will thank you.

K: So the plan to ignore Moose is starting with great success for now.

C: It was a nice begging and I'm not ignoring him I'm just making myself busy.

K: Sure you are.

After a while I went back to my room and I kept thinking about the comment K made about Logan liking me, I have to be honest with him about my feelings towards Moose because I'm not going to hurt him. I left my cellphone charging from the moment I came back so before sleeping I go and unplug it and turned it on just to see if I have any messages but suddenly it starts to ring.

C: Moose?

M: Hey you answer

C: Yeah, what's up?

M: I try calling you earlier but you didn't answer.

C: My battery die after talking to you.

M: Oh, well how was your night?

C: It was ok. Yours?

M: Fine fine, so what did you do?

C: I went out to eat remember.

M: With John right?

C: Moose, are you ok?

M: Yeah, so you went out with John right?

C: riiiiighttt.

M: really?

C: Yes.

M: Ok Cam.

C: Are you sure you are ok?

M: fine.

C: ok

M: I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you later.

C: Ok, bye

M: Bye

Sometimes he is really weird, I change into my pj's clean my face and lay down when once again my cell rings.

C: hello?

M: So you and John went eating and then what?

C: What?

M: Is just a question Cam.

C: A weird one.

M: Humor me ok?

C: Ok, well we went to the dinner John and I and then when we were about to leave Logan and Nicole came in..

M: So you weren't alone the entire time then?

C: Noooo

M: Go on.

C: Ok, so mmm yeah Nicole and Logan came in. Nicole started telling us how she felt really tired so John walked her home and I stay keeping Logan company until he finish eating and then he walked me home.

M: Why?

C: Because it was late and he cares.

M: I bet he does.

C: Excuse me?

M: I mean he does care, he is your FRIEND. My questions was more towards why you stay.

C: Oh Logan didn't want to eat alone.

M: That's why take out was invented.

C: I don't think that is why it was invented really. But why are asking me so many questions?

M: I just really care about your night. You are my girlfriend and boyfriends care about things like that.

C: ok, so tell me about your night then.

M: Oh I just..I really didn't do anything interesting really.

C: Ok, so what lame thing you did? You know you are my boyfriend and girlfriends care about things like that.

M: I..I went to pick Molly up because you said you didn't want to eat with me.

C: I didn't say that. So what's new with her?

M: She is Sophie, well actually I went to practice some moves with the pirates and then she called me asking me to pick her up but she was mad because I was late and then well you know her.

C: I do. Well I'm kind of tired.

M: Ok, so I'll call you tomorrow.

C: sure bye

The rest of the week flew by, I didn't see Moose but we talk almost daily on the phone well actually we talk three more times,now is Monday again and I have a presentation which counts for 50% of my grade and I'm kind of worry about. I head to class with John and K while going over my notes and practice some of my important points.

Everything went great with my presentation and after all my morning classes were over my friends invited me to lunch,we were laughing, goofing around and having a good time until I saw Moose and Sophie walking in the dinner. Of course the normal thing would have been to stay and say hi so obviously I run to the bathroom and proceed to lock myself in a stall.

I should probably reconsider telling everybody that I'm fine with Moose and Sophie being friends specially if when I see them together I run to a bathroom! Why did I run to the bathroom? really? Yeah! I'm not the one that should be running to hide in stalls!

K: Yes, he should be the one running!

C: K?

K: Hi Cam, sorry you were shouting so I felt like it was ok to join in.

C: hahaha

I walk out the stall.

K: So, why did you run?

C: Honestly no clue, i think I lost it.

K: Well find it babe cause you are not doing anything wrong.

C: Babe? Ooookkk, you are right though.

K: I'm always right.

C: Of course, so did they see me running?

K: No, she was talking and he was well ... honestly I think he was rolling his eyes.

C: No way hahahaha.

K: Yeah, is like me when he talks.

C: I bet he wasn't insulting her K.

K: Fine not exactly like me when he was talks to me ok?

C: Why did I run?

K: I think you freak out because you felt like the Cam that was in your school that had this dumb boy as best friend that was in a toxic relationship with a harpy but you forgot that you are his girlfriend now and that she is no one to loves you Cam that's why he is alive because otherwise we would kill him.

C: He walk into the restaurant with her, I haven't heard from him in two days.

K: That's why you are going to walk out there head held high and you are going to laugh and flirt with John and Logan like there was no tomorrow.

C: And that's going to help how?

K: He loves you but he is blind by memories, he obviously doesn't want a relationship with her but I think he doesn't see what he is doing wrong now. That's why you should do what he does to you right back.

C: Let's do this.


	50. Chapter 50

**John's POV**

J: Is Cam ok? Why she run?

K: Turned around and see.

L: I can't believe it, is that Moose?

K: Yeap and Sophie.

L: I hate that guy.

J: I don't get him, did he see her?

N: No she was too fast, should I go to the bathroom to check up on Cam?

K: I'll go Nicole.

K got up to go to the bathroom just then Moose saw her, I'm sure K was tempted to made a rude gesture but she just look away and went on her way. The rest of us stayed sitting at the table pondering what to do about the situation, Cam was obviously not ok being here with those two.

L: I say we go there and ask him to leave, we were here first.

J: No, Cam doesn't want to fight with him. Actually I don't know why she run.

N: Guys, he is looking at you two I think he is going to come here.

L: I hope so, then we can say some things.

J: Just stay calm, let's not make this more difficult for Cam.

L: Fine.

Everyone look up to see K and Cam walking back to the table laughing and taking there seats like nothing was wrong.

L: Are you ok?

C: Yeap. So where were we?

J: We were just..

M: Hi guys

C: Hey Moose

The rest of the table remained silent and surprisingly interested on the table and the plates.

S: Oh hey Cam

C: Hi Sophie, let me introduce you to my friends.

S: Sure

C: This is John and K they are my best friends and also we all live together, and he is Logan and his sister Nicole.

Everyone said hello to Sophie as politely as they could trying very hard not to look at Moose, sure they didn't like her but Cam was being nice and so would they.

C: So what's up guys?

S: Nothing much we were about to eat lunch like always.

M: We could join you if you want.

S: I think we better not, I mean they almost done with their food and probably thinking about leaving right?.

L: Riiighttt.

Suddenly a waitress show up with a cupcake with a little candle light up and put it in front of Cam, she said congratulations to her before walking away. The mood change instantly on one side Logan, K, Nicole and I started to cheer while on the other hand Moose and Sophie seemed confuse to say the least.

M: What are you guys celebrating?

L: Cam just did the best presentation of our course, even the teacher seemed impress.

C: You are exaggerating

J: No, he is right Cam you blew everyone away.

C: Hahaha that's enough guys it was just a presentation.

L: Don't sell yourself short Cam you were amazing.

K: Yeah stop being humble we all know you rock.

S: Congratulations Camille. I'm happy that you are doing well in your studies.

C: Thanks Sophie.

K: Cat eat your tongue there Moose?

M: No, is just I didn't know you had a big presentation today so I was just...Congratulations Cam.

C: Thank you.

K: Was that so hard to say?

J: Well blow the candle Cam and make a wish.

She smiled at me and Logan and made her wish, for a second there I was confuse it was like one moment like she was thinking something and next moment she pretty much launch herself over the table to hug us. I was about to say something but I saw Moose's face and I hug her back and laugh into her hair.

C: Thank you for the cupcake guys you are amazing.

J: You know we would do anything for you Cam.

K: Yeah we love you.

I could see Logan smirking while listening to our love fest and I just knew he got it, Nicole in the other hand seemed confuse until K lean into her and whisper something to her and then a smirk appeared on her face. Is kind of creepy how some gestures are so similar between sisters and brothers, one of the reasons why I would never could see Nicole as something more because it would be like dating Logan..gross.

L: Well guys I think we are done here and the rest of the celebration is waiting at my place.

C: Great I can't wait.

M: Your place?

L: Yeah my place, I made something special just for you Cam. You are gonna love it.

I'm doing my best effort not to laugh but it is getting ridiculously hard, just the expression on Moose's face is killing me and Logan is just enjoying this too much. Well I can't help but to think that he deserves everything we throw his way.

L: Guys let's go already.

J: Well Moose see you, nice to meet you Sophie.

N: Yeah let's go, bye Moose, Sophie.

K: Birdnest, bye Sophie

All of us started to walk outside the dinner while Cam said her goodbyes to Moose and Sophie.

C: Nice to see you again Sophie.

S: Yes, nice to see you Cam bye.

C: Bye Moose

M: I'll call you later ok?

C: Sure.

Cam dismiss Moose quickly and turn to find Logan waiting for her ready to take her hand and drag her outside the dinner, we walk a block before bursting into a fit of laughs.

Cam's POV

My friends are just completely amazing, the look on Moose's face was priceless to say the least and it made me feel better about the situation. We decided to walk to Logan's apartment and just stay there for the rest of the afternoon talking and playing, Moose try calling me twice but I just ignore him. By the end of the night we were having a blast drinking beer and playing twister when the intercom started to buzz like crazy.

J: Wow, someone really wants to join us.

L: Let me see who it is.

Logan walk to the window of his room and came back.

L: So your boyfriend was ringing the bell but he just got in.

C: What? Why is he here?

J: I'm guessing he want's to know why you are not answering his calls.

The bell announced the arrival of Moose out of the door accompany with a couple of knocks. One moment Logan, John, Nicole and K loot at each other and smirk and the next John, Nicole and K were tip toeing to Nicole's room and Logan was putting away most of the glasses and plates just leaving two of everything while asking who was knocking. The fact that I'm friends with evil geniuses didn't scape me for moment. Logan went to open the door and a very distress Moose appear before us.

M: Hey guys.

L: Sup Moose?

M: Nothing much. Cam I was calling you but you didn't answer. Where is your phone?

C: Oh well I guess I didn't hear it sorry.

L: Is normal when you are having a good time.

The little smirk that Logan had after saying that was one of the most evil things I have ever seen and it made want to hug him.

M: Where is K?

C: She had to go.

M: Jhon? Nicole?

L: They all left Moose is only us.

Once again he smirk but also the way he said us made it seemed like there was something else happening there. At first I thought Moose wasn't going to get what Logan was trying to say but the anger in his eyes told me that he more than understood what Logan was meaning by saying that.

M: Well Cam is late, let's go I'll walk you home.

L: No need man, we where watching a movie and as soon as it over I'm walking her home.

M: I said I'd do it ok?

C: Moose is ok, is late and Sophie is probably waiting for you to take her home.

M: Cam I'm walking you home so please get your stuff ok?

In all the years i've known Moose there were very few moments when he would act possessive not only with me but in general. I remember the other two times like there were yesterday, both of them occur when we were at MSA. Both of them happened when I started to hang out with Jim, a new student who I was designated to guide on his first days at MSA.

M: Cam, did you hear me?

C: Mmm Yeah, will finish the movie another day Logan ok?

L: Sure Cam, see you tomorrow in class.

I pick my stuff and walk outside the apartment not missing the way Moose glare at Logan before getting out of the apartment. We walk in silent down the stairs and then for a few blocks when suddenly I heard him sighed.

M: Did you have a good time?

C: It was fun

M: Where you alone the entire time?

C: No, not really. The guys just had to leave but we were mostly with them.

It wasn't a complete lie, everyone was there and then they left sure to another room but he didn't need to know that, right?

C: So how was your day?

M: Fine, nothing out of the ordinary.

Sure like it makes it better for me to know that it was normal for him to eat lunch with Sophie in regular basis.

M: So why didn't you tell me you were having an important presentation today?

C: Honestly it slip my mind.

M: Oh ok. How come they know then?

C: Well they have the same classes I have it wasn't like I told them they already knew.

M: Right, well I'm really proud of you Cam.

C: Thanks it wasn't a big deal though.

M: They took you out to celebrate, the waitress even brought you a cupcake with a candle I think that means it was a big deal.

C: I guess. Well we are here, I'll call you tomorrow.

M: Don't you want me to come inside with you?

C: Thanks but I'm tired and I have classes tomorrow.

M: Ok then, sleep well Cam.

C: Thanks.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walk into my building closing the door in his face. Maybe i'm wrong about this plan, if I wasn't doing this I would be in my room cuddling with my boyfriend right now instead of pacing like a crazy person. I texted K and John asking them when were they planing to come and while I waited I change into my pj's. Just as I walk outside the bathroom I heard John calling me from the living room.

C: Hey I just texted you guys a second ago...

I said while walking in the living room but once there I found myself in front of not only John and K but Moose, the first two look like they were trying really hard not to laugh and Moose well he looked suspicious.

C: Hey, I thought you left.

M: I was about to but I saw them coming down the streets and I was thinking that we don't spent enough time together lately.

C: we?

M: Yes we, .

K: Well we all spend some time together this afternoon.

M: I meant with me.

Suddenly Johns phone started to ring, it was Andy so he just excuse himself and went to his room leaving the three of us to look at each other.

K: Well that is going to take all night.

C: Yeah, they usually call each other once a day and talk for hours.

K: I guess that puts a stop to your plan of hanging out.

M: We can still do it, the three of us could...

K: Sorry but i have classes tomorrow so i'm just going to go to my room, see you guys.

M: And then there were two.

C: Yeah.

He gave a step forward and I couldn't help myself and took one step back I could see in his eyes that he felt hurt about that but in all honestly it wasn't voluntary. My phone started to ring and the ID said Ty so I pick it up quickly.

C: Hey!

T: Little sis, you are in so much trouble.

C: me why?

I kept talking to Ty for a while and I saw Moose trying to figure out who I was talking to so I just told Ty to hold on.

C: Sorry but I have to take this call, I'll see you tomorrow ok?

I walk to the door and kept it open for him and now the look of hurt in his face was evident, he walk to the door and said bye. Maybe I was wrong about this I thought while talking to Ty again but some part of me kept telling me that this was the only way to make him understand that what he did was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Well thanks thank you for reading this, if being terrible busy I actually wrote this chapter on december and I thought I already upload it so here it is. Don't worry I'm still writing this story I love the characters and actually I'm posting a little one shot today too so I hope someone give it a chance. So yeah thanks for reading<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Moose's Pov**

I was sleeping for what seemed a couple of minutes but actually it was almost the afternoon when the sudden ring of my cellphone woke me up. I made my way to my desk trying to find my cellphone in the mix of papers while yawning, honestly I would much rather keep sleeping but maybe is something important. Finally I found it and before was flashing the smiling picture of Luke!.

"Hey Man!" I said the second I press the screen I miss him so much, I always felt understand by him and with everything that was going on with my life now I really needed to talk to him more than ever. "Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to leave a voice mail and I hate doing that" Luke sounded so awkward in those voice mails, I remember the twins blasting one recorded message he left them once in the speaker room, we all laugh for weeks after that. "I'm sorry I was sleeping". Just then I notice the clock on my laptop it was 1pm I had slept all threw my morning classes it was probably because of all the nightmares I was having.

"Are you there?" I realize that I must have space out thinking about my nightmare while talking to Luke. "Yeah sorry so you were saying?" I try really hard to stay focus the entire conversation but my mind kept wondering back and I just couldn't stop myself spacing out again. "So that's pretty much it." That was the only thing I actually heard him say of the entire conversation and that ladies and gentleman is way I suck sometimes. "Oh, I'm sorry dude I'm just feeling down what did you say?" . I heard Luke sighed " Dude, just come to the pirate house ok?" "Why?" Luke started laughing "Because I just told you I'm in town dude! I'm waiting for you" He hung up and I just stay looking at the phone with my eyes wide open. I run out of my room to then walk back in again and actually get dress up because even if the pirates are my friends I know that going to their houses only wearing boxes wouldn't settle well with them.

After changing I run to meet Luke, we hug and before I could ask him anything about him or what was he doing in NY he sat me down and ask what was wrong with me. Have you ever see does movies were two girls seat around with a huge ice cream and started sobbing about their lives well pretty much that but without the ice cream, which sucks because it always seems like that is the best part. Once I finish telling him everything he just stay quite looking at me, "Well say something? You are freaking me out here".

"You love Cam but you are dating Sophie" Luke said tilting his head to the side.

"What?. No I'm not dating Sophie. Why does everyone thinks that?!" I said throwing my hands to the air.

"Ok, Well we are having a little get together today invite Sophie. I'll call the rest of the gang and we all get to know her."

That was the last thing he said before giving me hard look and walking away from the room, I was about to follow him and asking why was he doing that but I decided against it. It was almost 5 and if I wanted to make at least one of my classes for the day I needed to run. I said bye to the pirates that were talking near the door and texted something asking her if she wanted to come to the party. It was her night out so I really didn't see any reason why would she said no, I went to class and the to pick up Sophie.

"Hey Alexander" She said as she open the door to her apartment, she was dress in pretty dress.

"Hi, Ready?" I said while offering my arm to her.

"Sure, but I was thinking that maybe we could go to see some of my friends first".

I had a terrible flashback of the times in MSA when she would say things like that and we ended up not going to any of my friends parties, I even miss Cam's birthday party one year luckily I had seen her early that day still I didn't like that Sophie was trying to pull a fast one on me.

"Of course Soph, right after we get to the pirates, ok? Great" I gently pull her into a taxi, she seemed surprise and little angry but like always she cover it but talking about another subject, she never like loosing.

We arrive to the pirates house and everyone was there, I found Jhon with K and Duff talking to the Jacob near the entrance, I wonder where Cam was. I approach them with Sophie following me close behind.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you are all here" I smile at them but feel suddenly very awkward when all of them turned and look at me with stone cold faces. Jacob was the first to talk but his greetings were directed at Sophie follow by John and K.

"So where is Cam?" I decided that even though they were acting weird they still were my best chance to know about her.

"She went to the bathroom, she should be right back." Just as K was finish saying this I saw Cam laughing with Luke at the other side of the room.

I found myself smiling at them and I start to walking there way.

"Hey" They both turned to look at me with a surprise look on their face and I felt awkward again like I just interrupted a private moment between them but I really don't understand why, he is my best friend and she is my girlfriend and they were just talking in the middle of the party still awkward.

" Hello Cam, Alexander please don't just leave standing there alone I don't know this people" I turned and look at a very angry Sophie standing next to me.

Exactly when did she walk my way? I was about to say I'm sorry when look decided to introduce himself to her.

"Hi I'm Luke, you must be Sophie" He extended his hand to her and give a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you, yes I'm Sophie". She shook his hand but remain serious.

"Well I'm glad to meet another dancer, we love to see different styles here and Moose tells me that you extremely good."

"Oh thanks, I am classically train and I graduate top of my class. I always told Alexander that is important to take one very serious when dancing is involve."

"Yeah sure" Luke seemed a little disturbed but the mm let's call it passion Sophie show when talking about dancing but hey we are all passion about it.

"So, you all study together?" Luke try to kept to conversation going.

"Well actually Sophie graduated before us, we graduate a semester after she did. But we share some classes together although we did see each other on regular basis." Cam said with a smile on her face I never like when she gave those fake smiles, sure some people wouldn't notice that they are fake but you could see that they never reach her eyes.

We made small talk for a while mostly answering questions from Luke when suddenly he ask about Cam something about Logan and I saw red, I swear I dislike that guy so much is not even funny. She started to talk about him trying to dance the other day in the speaker room and falling and she was laughing, I miss being the one that makes her laugh like that.

"So is he your boyfriend?" The three of us turned to see Sophie after she ask that. I think my eyes were practically falling out of my face.

"What?!" I didn't mean to yell at her but how can she think that guy was Cam's boyfriend? Is obvious he is not her boyfriend come on, he is not even a dancer!. At the same time Cam said something.

"No, he is not" Her eyes were directed at me fill with disappointment.

"Oh ok, there was no need to shout at me Alexander it was just a question."

"Well there is some reason Sophie, I'm Cam's boyfriend"

I felt myself like being in a movie were they shoot those 360º angles and I just wonder how could I saw everything at the same time. First it was the look of total shock on Sophie's face, then Cam smiling at me while biting her lip to the left Luke smirking at the situation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jhon, K and Jacob with a look of shock that could mirror Sophie's but I could tell they well also smiling at me and it felt great. Now I said I could see 360º and the last part wasn't intentional but once I felt Sophie's hand slapping me so hard that made my head turn completely and I saw the look of shock in all the pirates in the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Moose's POV

What the hell just happened? I turned to see Sophie and if I wasn't a fully grown man I would have run for my life by now because oh my god she seems sooo mad. I mean mad like I'm going to kill you mad.

"What was that for?" I said rubbing my cheek and checking for any sings of blood.

"What do you mean she is your girlfriend?" She pretty much spat at me.

"He means that we are in a relationship like an exclusive relationship for several months now," I could swear Camille was smirking right now but the hit was so hard that my vision is a little blurry.

"What? But we've being dating for months now!"

It was my time to be shock what did she mean by that? Was this all a joke the guys prepared? Why would she think we were dating? Come on does everybody thinks that?!.

"Say something Alexander!"

"Yeah Moose say something" I'm sure Luke is smirking he even seem please with this situation I turn to see John, K and Jacob approaching us with satisfied looks on their faces and moving there heads like telling me to go on with my explanation so I turned to Sophie.

"Sophie, look I don't know why you thought that but we weren't dating. I just went out with you as a friend nothing less and nothing more. I love Cam and she is my girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me? How can you say something like that. You look for me you were the one asking me out and inviting me to eat..."

"...as a friend Sophie, I ask you out as a friend" I try to look at the rest of them as to signal them to leave us. Yes we were in the middle of a party but I was sure there was no way I could ask Sophie to talk in private.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the rest of the pirates leaving the room some by own choice and some being drag out by other members but John, K, Jacob, Cam and Luke, remind still watching the scene. I wasn't surprise to see K giggling a little but what really shock me was that Cam was suppressing a smile too. The urge to tell them that this wasn't funny grew on me but I had to take care of the Sophie situation first.

"Look Alexander, I had a really hard time giving you a second chance after all that happened between us at MSA. Really I was hoping you were a little more mature now but the fact that you think you can do this to me is sick. And you Camille what is wrong with you?"

"I never meant to do anything to you Soph ok? I just look for you because I missed having you as a friend"

"We were never friends!"

That actually hurt me, what did she mean by that? Of course we were friends, we dated for almost the entire time I was at MSA. Sure maybe she wasn't my best friend because once I met Cam she became my best friend but before she arrived well yeah before she arrived Andie was my best friend. My mind started to review all my relationship with Sophie and oh my god she was right, we were never friends. Why did I look for her? It was like my entire relationship was passing in front of me and I dislike it, all of it.

"Sophie look I know this must be hard for you but I'm sure Moose here didn't mean any harm, you know how..."

"Excuse me, I just met you ok? So how about you do not intervene in my conversations, got it Tod?"

"My name is Luke no Tod and I was just trying to stated a very obvious point here"

" Again I don't care what you have to say, ok? Camille explain yourself." I turned and saw a shock Cam looking at Sophie.

"Me? Explain what?" Cam seemed mad but I could tell she was trying her best not to show it.

"Are you so desperate to have Moose like you that you don't care he cheats on you?" Oh no, she didn't just said that did she?

"Sophie! Don't talk to her like that. I never cheated on her, I would never cheat on you Cam I promise. Look I get I miss handle the situation but I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you. I love Cam, she loves me and I never wanted more from you than to be your friend." And again she slap me, really what did I ever like her? Ballerinas are suppose to be delicate little creatures not a wannabe WWF fighter?

"You all are crazy I don't even want to be near you. When you realize the huge mistake that you made forget about me because I'm done with you, with all of you!"

With that she walked out of the party, the pirate house and luckily my life.

"That was awkward" Luke said while laughing and we all join in because the entire situation was so out of this world.

I just couldn't believe everything that had happened since the start of the party. Jacob said he was going to see where the other pirates went, I'm pretty sure they are close because nobody wants to miss a fight. John, Luke and K decided to join Jacob in his search and I guess that meant they wanted to give Cam and me a chance to talk things out.

"I'm sorry" Cam look at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"About what?" She said raising an eyebrow I think she is actually testing me to see if I finally realize what I did wrong"

"Everything. I actually get it now and really there is only one thing I don't understand?"

"yeah?"

Everybody decided that it was time for them to come back to the party and our conversation was cut short, I just whisper to her that I'll talk to her later and we join the celebration.

Cam's POV

Aside of the Sophie incident I think the party was a success we were all glad Luke was back even though it was only for a couple of weeks. We spend most of the time talking and yes there was dancing but the best thing of the night for me was that Moose never left my side although he seemed to be thinking about something because he space out a lot.

I yawn for the third time when Moose grab my hand and told everybody we were leaving because I was tired, I was about to say something but he wrapped one arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the head. We walk in comfortable silence all the way back to my apartment sometimes he would pull me to him a little tighter but said nothing. Once we got there I invited him to stay and although he seemed hesitant he agree, I changed into my Pj's and went I got back to my room he was laying on my bed looking at the celling.

"Ok, just tell me why are you acting all weird?" He look at me surprise for a moment before sitting up.

"I was thinking about this past weeks, how I acted towards you andI'm sorry Cam I really am". I could hear the sadness in his voice and it made me feel love? Yeah love like he sincerely felt awful about what happened between us.

"I'm just glad you finally understand why I wasn't happy about you being near her"

Moose took my hand and made sit in the bed beside him, I felt bad for him he seemed so sad.

"I do, I think it all comes back to me being afraid of us. I'm sure I Iove you Cam but is like part of me is afraid of ...you know" He look into my eyes like trying to convey something.

"Nope" I shake my head because actually I didn't understand what he was talking about.

He sighed and smile a little bit. "Remember how I'm always telling you that you are "it" for me?"...I nod and he continue.. "Well I mean it, like I don't want to loose you and part of me was trying to see what went wrong with Sophie when I was with her, because I don't want anything to go bad with you. We were happy or at least I thought so and when she broke up with me I was left with nothing not even an explanation, I wanted her to like me again, to see if she regrets leaving me, not because I want to be with her but if she did I knew I was a better version of myself and I want to be the best for you. And if being with her it was less pressure for me because if things went wrong well I was ok with that."

He smile and I was sure he said something important for us but for the life of me I just couldn't understand and I was scare because come on, he is Moose and if he is being the philosophical in the relationship then things are weird. I'm sure in Moose's universe he made sense but come on it was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. He pull my face to his and start to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs and whisper something in my ear but feeling his hot breath so near make me dizzy and didn't understand what he said.

"What?" I whisper while getting lost in his eyes.

Moose started to chuckle and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Cam I want you be my last. I love you, I want you and me to be each other last. Maybe I wasn't your first kiss but I want to be your last kiss, your last boyfriend and the last person you are going to fall in love with."

He leaned in and we kiss and for the first time I felt like we were talking threw the kiss, he was trying to convey how he felt about us and I try my best to respond. I could have been a very passionate kiss for everything that was in it, but it ended up being very sweet and chaste.

"Cam, I know we are young and we don't know what live is going to put us threw but I want to promise to you here and now that you are the only thing that I would never let go. Maybe in a couple of years I'll stop dancing or change majors, I don't know but I can promise you that I'm always going to love you. And yes I wasn't your first boyfriend but I'm planing to be your only husband"

The sincerity of his words just made tear up a little, he kiss the tears off me and smile. I smile up to him and give him a soft kiss. "I want that too and I think we are going to make, but please stop trying to be a better version of yourself by going out with your exes."

He and pull me into a tight hug. " I promise Cam, and you know what we still have first times to share with each other and I'm ready for all of them" He started to wiggle his eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh and playfully slap him in the arm.

I love him and sure we have plenty to live together but I think everything is going to be ok as long as we listen to each other and not just try to do what each other think is best for the other.

The END.

**Yeah that was the end of the story I really didn't like it but I think is because is hard to say goodbye to them, I think I'm going to write another story about them but I'm not sure about what is going to be about yet but I already miss them so expect it soon. **

**I want to thank everyone who read this, really and for the ones that review thank you so much it meant the world to me.**


End file.
